Once upon a nightmare
by Pozemom
Summary: This is not a Typical Bella and Edward story so if your up for something different this may be the story for you. Bella is not human. Phil abused her until she ran away. Charlie and the Cullen's save her. I had to change rating to M to be safe. Give it a try you might find out how strong Bella really becomes while finding her place in the world and finds love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an original story. I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

**This story does mention abuse but does not go into detail. If you are bothered by it please do not read. **

**This is Bella's journey through life as she tries to find the woman ****she was always meant to always be. **

**This is my first story I'm sharing. I only human and will make mistakes. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once upon a nightmare by Bella Swan<strong>_

Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you had different parents. I think about all the time. Not that I don't love my family I just don't belong with them. The most important lesson in my life is to hide when your instincts tell you to hide.

Monsters are _real_ in my world.

So here's the basic problem I have: how to become invisible without actually being invisible. Some days I feel that my life depends on being invisible.

In my seventeen years I was really good at disappearing most of the day until dinner time. Dinner time meant that I was present along with my younger brother Phil JR. (PJ) and sister Sara. I of course was the only one that was afraid of dinner. I lived my life being afraid of dinner with my family because of the Ogre Phil Dwyer my mother Renée was now married to.

My name is Isabella Swan. I was born to Renée and Charlie Swan. Both my parents married young and were only married until I was about 10 months old. I'm seventeen turning eighteen in a few months.

I'm told I look more like Charlie with my chocolate-brown hair and eyes. I have a heart-shaped face with long eyelashes and full lips. My skin is porcelain in color almost flawless, I don't need to wear makeup. My hair is shiny and full almost down to my hips with highlights of red only seen in the sunshine.

I get my average height and toned body from my Mother. I look like I take Pilates but I never exercise. I'm told get that from my Mother's side of the family because all my female cousins look the same. All my Mom says is "Bella be happy you get your looks from your good family genes, you could have to work out all the time otherwise sweetie". If that is all I ever think about!

Phil and my Mom Renée married when I was four years old. That was the same year my brother Phil JR. or "PJ" was born. My sister Sara was born when I was ten. I remember this because Renée made me feel like Sara was my birthday gift. Renée handed me baby sister and she said "Happy Birthday Bella" like this was the best gift I would have been given.

Renée was just focused on the little bundle with blonde hair and sky blue eyes smiling back at her to notice the disappointment in my eyes for not even having a cake. I noticed Phil looking at me with an evil grin. He knew it hurt that Renée was so focused on Sara and not me that a part of me broke that day.

Phil finally had his perfect family with a son and now a daughter. I know my Mom loved me but she was so flighty and didn't think beyond what Renée was focusing on at the moment the world around her just disappeared and nothing else mattered. "She is a bit of free spirit" as my Grandmother Helen was fond of saying when she was still alive.

From a very early age Phil made it very clear that _**his **_house and his house is be spotless and it was _**my **_job to do it. Renée was oblivious to that the housework was always done and she didn't have to do much around the house. I wondered if she thought we had a maid or if the house was magically cleaned.

One of my jobs was to make sure all the laundry is clean and put away. I honestly don't think Renée knew how to turn on an iron. Phil needed his work shirts ironed because his job required him to look smart always and being an Ogre he would sweat through at least two a day.

I knew I had to keep his uniform shirts iron and in place at all times because Phil would like to torture me by waking me up in middle of night to iron his shirt saying I forgot to do them. After one night, Renée got up and told him to leave me alone and iron his own shirts, thinking this was the first time he was doing this she laughed this off and went back to bed. The next day I had almost 13 shirts to do at one time, I knew he hid them from me just to wake me up.

I did the grocery shopping when Renée was not home because Phil refused to go to the store for anything other than beer since I was not old enough to buy it for him. If an Ogre tells you to do something you do it. Ogres are hot-tempered, mean and big. Like really big, football player meets basketball player big.

Usually beer helps calm him down but he also liked to eat. Sometimes Renée would forget to leave lunch and then it was my job to come up with something for him to eat. I had learned how to cook at an early age so I didn't have to have an angry hungry Ogre in the house. Plus this made my brother and sister happy since they are technically half-Ogre too. Hungry screaming children is not fun. If I fed them they were pretty happy.

I always did the dishes after dinner because in Renee's world she felt that if she gave me a chore to do was teaching me responsibility.

As I worked around the house Phil would look at me with that evil grin which meant he would like hurt me. It would get nauseous and start to shake. I'm not sure if this part of the Ogre thing or just because I'm so afraid of him. I knew he could hurt me because he has in the past. The only question is when he will hurt me again, not if he would hurt me.

The memories of those days are bad. I know he tries to hide it from Renée so she sees him as the great husband and father she has built up in Renee's world. Deep down I know my Mom loves me and would protect me, but she doesn't see it. Renée lives in the Renée's world where all is good and pleasant like we live in a fairy world with magic.

Phil likes to give Renée her girl time with her friends and makes sure she has lots of time to herself. The days that Renée goes out with her girlfriends are usually the days I have to wear long pants and long sleeve shirts to cover the bruises.

When Renée would come home on those days and see me dressed like that she would always check the thermostat because it must be set incorrectly especially in the summer. Oh, Bella she said "are getting sick honey? Oh, baby go lay down and I'll bring you something to make you feel better". The pain relievers she brings me do little to help with the pain but if I say anything Phil will make the next beating worse.

When Renée does see a bruise, Phil just convinces her I tripped or walked into the wall. Renée believes I must have been the only person who falls going up the stairs. Phil, she say looking at him with so much love in her eyes "can we please move Bella's bedroom to the first floor so she won't hurt herself so often?"

Phil then tells Renée, "Bells just needs to walk around with bubble wrap honey so she stops getting hurt, plus what would Sara do if we moved Bells out of the room? You know Sara depends on Bells sleeping there at night so she doesn't get scared". Renée then just laughs it off and tells me be more careful. "Bella, Phil does have a point Sara just loves you so much it would break her heart if you moved out of that room." It is times like this I wish I was with Charlie.

The only thing that saves me from Phil's beatings when Renée is gone are when PJ and Sara are around. Phil doesn't want them to see him hurting me so they don't say anything to Mom, so I'm saved on those days I have to care for them.

But I know with school is starting soon I had to get my plan to leave and move in with Charlie. My big plan is to find my Dad Charlie and go live with him. One of the many problems I face with this plan is Charlie lives somewhere in Forks, Washington and I'm in Chicago, Illinois. I don't know how I'm going to get there and I don't know if Charlie will take me in. I don't know if Charlie has another family and if they will accept me.

I don't know much about Charlie other than he is my father and took a job in Forks. I don't even know what he looks like. There are no pictures anywhere. NONE. It's like he did not exist. Renée doesn't even acknowledge he was a part of her past. Her mind seemed to forget having met him as if he doesn't exist. Renée does not ever talk about Charlie. All she says is "Bella just drop it! I don't want to talk about it." I think if I didn't exist she totally would never have to face the fact she married Charlie and totally forget about him.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the formatting, this so hard. I've tried many ways to fix this and it won't work. I will keep working on this. Thanks for stopping by.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or the Characters I'm just having a bit of fun with them. This is my story.

I'm human and may make mistakes. This is my first story I'm sharing with anyone. Bella's story begins with her Mother and leads her find herself and her true love. This is not a story for the faint of heart and it's long. Be patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**Our Family is Special**

The first few years of my life I lived with my Grandparents Ray and Helen at their home. My Grandparents were very loving and spent most of their time with me to make me feel safe around them and the extended family.

I knew I was different from my family and I could never put it into words and not ever told me I was different. I could feel it inside me without putting words to it and my Grandparents just treated me with extra care. My Grandparents had ten children of their own and lots of grandchildren. My Mom Renée was their oldest and their most rebellious of the bunch.

I have to say Renée wasn't around much doing whatever she was doing. I knew my Dad was missing but I had a lot of other family members to keep me company. I had a lot of love around me so the things I was missing didn't seem important.

What I can remember of my Grandparents home was it was huge. It had tons of bedrooms and beds. The backyard had a large fence because they didn't want all the "babies" wandering too far. There were chickens and rabbits in pens and lots of grass to play. It was my heaven. I always had playmates as my cousins were always over.

My Grandparent's house was always the center of activity. Grandma had designed her kitchen and Grandpa built it. She wanted Cabinets all around the room made out Oak with an apple design trim with leaves. Grandma loved apples so they were everywhere in the kitchen even on the curtains. The cookie jar was a giant apple. The joke was always "can I have apple cookie?"

There were large refrigerators and two stoves and dishwashers. Her pots and pans were so large I could sit inside some of them to play. The dining area was just as large. There was a beautiful oak table with chairs and it could expand depending on how many were in attendance.

My Grandpa Ray made the table and chairs for Grandma after she had baby number five. They said they always wanted a large family, and they did indeed have a very large family.

Dinner was so much fun; Grandpa Ray had us lining up by age youngest to oldest and began serving our food from the giant pots in the kitchen. They really did feed an army. This was the easiest way to feed all of us without lots of serving dishes and mishaps at the dining table. Even the adults got in line.

Everyone had to eat what they were given except me. I had special dietary needs and if I could not eat the dish for dinner that night I wasn't made to eat it. My cousins didn't know that my Dad was not a shifter like everyone else but actually a Vampire and they were mad at me that I didn't have to eat some foods.

They thought I was just spoiled. I just remember smelling some of the dishes and getting sick. My sense of smell was different from the others and Grandma didn't want me to get sick. I usually got sick for a few days after eating something that didn't agree with me. So I wasn't popular when Grandpa made his "special" dishes that most of older wolves liked and I got to eat Peanut butter and Jelly.

After dinner we all lined up to rinse our own plate and put it into the dishwasher. I don't want to think about how long dish-washing would have taken without the dishwasher.

_**The big family Secret finally comes out.**_

I was about three years old when and playing in a corner off the main living room with my favorite dolls and some of my younger cousins. It was someone's birthday party because I remember there was a cake sitting on the big table and I was waiting for the cake to be served. I loved sweets of any kind.

That's when I heard shouting and some glass breaking. I knew if something was broken someone was in big trouble, Grandma was not happy about some of her things getting broken.

So I turned around to see what happened and what I saw was Grandpa Ray holding two giant dogs and telling them to "calm down phase now!" I was so confused because I never saw dogs anywhere around their home. I couldn't figure out how I missed them and these dogs were huge, like horse size dogs.

That's when my world changed. As I was watching the two giant dogs turn into two of my uncles. After my Uncles reappeared still being held by the neck by Grandpa everyone turned towards me to see what I screaming about.

They looked at me like I was the crazy one in the room and dogs turning into people was a normal occurrence. I stood there screaming and I couldn't seem to register that I was in my Grandmother's arms and she had taken me to her bedroom. She held me in her arms rocking me in her favorite chair while trying to calm me down saying "it's all OK Bella nothing is going to hurt you. "It's all OK. Saying over and over its OK Bella."

It took me a while to calm down and wondered where my Mom was during all of this. I always knew my Grandma was a special woman but she has such a calming effect on me when she spoke. As she was rocking me slowing, she was telling me that our family was special.

Grandma went on to explain to me that our family is from a long line of shifters and they took the form of a wolf. That's when I learned that monsters do exist and my nightmares did come true.

I had nightmares for a few weeks of giant dogs coming into the room where I slept and they would take my dolls and walk off. I would wake up in the morning to find my dolls in another room and be totally freaked out. I think my uncles thought it would be funny to terrorize me without Grandma knowing about what they were up to.

My Mother Renée would say "Oh Bella honey, they aren't giant dogs they are wolves and they won't hurt you". Even that young I knew it was just normal. Who actually says that to a child?

My Grandparents tried really hard to make sure that I felt comfortable after my freak out at that birthday party. My Grandparents were very careful never to tell me how different I was they I just knew to treat me with greater care.

When I would get afraid or upset I would run into the corners of the room away from everyone unlike my cousins they would all stand together like they were ready to attack. I knew running to the corner away from everyone was somehow wrong but I was always felt safe with my Grandparents in their arms no matter what.

_**Losing Grandma**_

When I was four years old, just after Mom married Phil Dwyer my Grandma Helen passed away. That was a terrible time for me and I pushed some of the bad memories away.

I had just learned that Mom wanted to marry Phil Dwyer and he was an Ogre. I was afraid of Phil what normal child wouldn't be afraid of an Ogre. He didn't smile nice or even want to talk to me. I think if he thought I was not there he would not have to deal Renee's past that being me. He just focused on Renée and ignored me.

I got freaked out when they talked about me moving in with them. At the time I didn't know Grandma Helen was getting sick. Everyone felt this was a good reason for me to move in with them. All I knew was that if I moved in full-time with Renée and Phil I would lose Grandma. She wouldn't be around to help me when I got scared or make sure that I was able to eat without getting sick.

Renée's marriage was also causing problems with the family. Werewolves don't marry Ogre's. And the Elders and my Uncles were against the marriage. There were always debates about the negative effects this could have on the family. They were afraid that Renée would have Ogre babies. I heard one say "look what Renée did last time and we don't know the effect of that union as of yet". I knew that remark was about me although I wasn't sure what that all meant. I was just sad. My Uncles were always complaining about the wedding and all the problems it would cause only when Renée wasn't around. Grandma would tell them "you need to accept her decision for her Mate. Renée had no say when you chose your mate now be quite.

About the time Renée told me I was going to have a baby brother or sister. I also learned my Grandma was sick. Of course no one would tell me what was wrong with my Grandma just that I couldn't go visit at their house. Everyone could see she was getting worse and couldn't care for herself. She needed constant care.

I wanted my Grandma and I was not allowed there and I didn't even get to say goodbye to the one woman who loved me with all her heart and always put me first. When I heard that Grandma Helen has passed away my heart broke. She was my world and now I had to deal with Renée and Phil.

I shut myself off from "my new family" very easily. I stayed in my room all the time. I remember this one time I locked myself in a closet in the hallway and it freaked out Renée. I fell asleep and she tried to find me when she realized I wasn't in my room. She couldn't find me for over an hour.

I got the spanking of a lifetime from Phil because I was the reason Renée was so upset and it was not good for his baby. And all the while I was thinking how come I get a spanking when I was just sleeping? I think that was when Phil decided he enjoyed causing me pain.

Not only did I lose my beloved Grandma I lost my Grandpa Ray. Grandpa lost his way for a while and I didn't see him for a few years. He lost the great love of his life and he couldn't cope with everyday life.

With having five children still at home Great Grandpa Victor came to live with him took over for a while. He was the old Alpha and then turned over all the responsibility to Grandpa Ray when he got married.

Victor told his son Ray you need to go on a spirit walk. This was a journey of self-discovery and it will bring you enlightenment and show you the way back to your family. These were dark times in our family.

We often had Renée's siblings over a visit during this time. Renée doesn't like to talk much about this time when I ask her. She just tells me "Bella when you get older you will understand". Really, that's what you got to say to me Renée?

When Grandpa Ray came back from his journey of self-discovery he also came back with a new female companion. She was also on a spirit walk due to losing her husband. Gloria seemed to fit in well with the family and all the children that lived at home except Renée and a few of my Aunts. Gloria had five children and not an Alpha. She would have to take over the position and the pack had doubts she would be able to handle the position.

When I went to visit Grandpa I found that Gloria had moved in with her children. I was happy because I had more playmates to visit. This made Renée was less than pleased and often spoke up about it. I couldn't understand why she was not supportive when her own Mother supported all her decisions.

Sometime after my brother was born Grandpa and Gloria got married. Grandpa said he couldn't be alone and Gloria was what he needed. Gloria accepted role as the Alpha Female with much grace and dignity as my Grandmother Helen previously shown the family.

Of course Renée didn't like it but she had her hands full taking care of Phil JR. PJ as we now call him was not a happy baby and made it known by screaming all the time.

Over the years I knew that I would be included in the pack training even with my unusual DNA. Phil wasn't too happy with having to visit his In-Laws so often because of me and the family expectations of training the next generation of wolf.

Ogres don't have close family ties and are not used to having a lot of people around to deal with. They tend to stick to themselves or have one other family member present. The fact that Phil's father stayed a few months out the year with him was more than he could handle. His father traveled most of the time and didn't need a permanent residence and thought Phil's house would work out just fine. Phil was not used to the pack or family unit that came with Renée.

Phil did realize he had to behave around Grandpa and the Uncles or there would be trouble and he couldn't risk losing Renée and his son PJ over not letting me take part in family functions. He also realized that I could be left with Grandpa for a while before Renée would ask for me to bring home again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just getting the hang of the formatting. <strong>

**I got the story in my head but getting into this format takes a while. Please be patient. **

**I hope you enjoy the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Bella turns Thirteen**

On my Thirteenth Birthday, as tradition in my family. There was a gathering to celebrate my first full moon celebration. I was expecting to shift into a wolf just like the rest of my family had done for centuries. Renée, Grandpa Ray and my Aunts and Uncles sat with me under the full moon to wait with me during my first phase. As we sat around they shared what a beautiful wolf with a chocolate-brown coat and big brown eyes.

Tradition states the wolves coloring would be the same as their hair color and eyes they have as humans. As we sat around a fire you could feel the excitement coming in waves from my family. I could tell they wanted to phase but they wanted me to phase first then they would all celebrate with me and go for a run. So we waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing happened. Here I sat knowing deep down I was another failure and didn't belong with my family.

I had a feeling deep down inside that I wasn't going to shift. I just didn't have the instincts most of my cousins were starting to show. I couldn't explain it anyone. I just had a feeling I was going to fail at this and no one was going to able to help me. I knew as the oldest Grandchild I had to live up to expectations of the pack. So many generations had successfully transitioned and I was going to let them down. This was going to break Grandpa's heart. I didn't know what would happen when I didn't shift but deep down I knew it was bad for me when I did not phase.

About 4 am. Grandpa pulled me into his arms and held me like this was the last time he would get to hold me. I started to cry. This was so bad the kind of bad you never want to happen to you bad. Grandpa Ray finally said in his Alpha voice that I was not going to shift and changes were about to happen within the pack. All those around us sat with sad looks on their faces not really looking me in the eye like they knew what was happening. This so sucked monkey butt.

When he finally caught his breath he went on to explain that my shift may not ever happen since I was different from the others in the family. I knew this deep down, and NO ONE had ever explained why. I wanted someone to finally explain why and this was going happen now. I hoped this explanation would include my different diet and my internal fears that made me run away when my family stood their ground.

Then I was hit with "Bella honey, you're not a full shifter". I stood there looking into the eyes of the man I admired and loved all my life waiting for the truth. "Bella your Dad is actually a Vampire" he said with tears in his eyes. OK that was not what I was expecting. Holy Monkey Butt!

I looked at Renée and she didn't seem bothered by anything that was going on around us. I looked from her to my Grandfather and was hoping for something other than what was happening to my world. I knew something bad was going to happen, you could see in the eyes of the others sitting around me.

Renée turned to me and said "Bella it's for the best anyway honey, lets just go home". She said this like it was just another day. Renée got up and started to walk away like I was just supposed to follow her and my world didn't just shatter again.

I looked toward my Grandfather hoping he would explain a bit more. All I could see was the sadness in his eyes as he told me "Bella, honey you are not a part of the pack". You will need to go with your Mom.

Then it hit me, I wasn't welcome with pack anymore. I knew about Vampires since growing up with whole werewolf history. They were natural enemies. Growing up with the secret werewolves existed story time was a way to teach the young ones not to tell others outside our family and to keep the secret. Stories of how we would all grow up and love being a wolf made our childhood seem like the fairy tale would come true. We heard about our ancestors and how they defeated the "Cold Ones" or Vampires. Knowing that there were Vampires out in the world made us stay close to home.

"Oh crap!" I said. This just caused Grandpa to look at me with disapproval again and I realized I was just another reject. Nobody wanted me around. I had just been told in no uncertain terms I would never be a part of the pack and that meant they _didn't want me_. My heart broke again.

I was trying not to cry and let anyone see my tears when it finally hit me. I was going to live with Phil and not live at Grandpa's house during the training.

I was counting on the fact that I would be able to stay with Grandpa and Gloria for my training and school. What was one more kid especially if I was the first grandchild to phase. As the next generation of wolf I was entitled to go to the pack school, since going to school with humans was dangerous to the humans. I would be able to pick a field I was to get a college education without having to worry about paying tuition and all the other stresses most college age kids struggle with. I was to be my own person. I would be able to earn money and put it into a savings account. I would be able to help Grandpa with the family businesses and other holdings and most importantly I would have belonged somewhere.

So much for my dreams.

**Next chapter is what happens when Bella goes back with Renée**

**Hopefully the formatting will come through this time. I'm really trying. Please be patient. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Life after my failure to phase.**

So what supposed to my Happy Birthday to Bella party turned out to the worst day of my life up until this point. My learning that my father was a Vampire wasn't enough to destroy my world. I also finally learned his name. Charlie. Charlie Swan. I knew enough that I didn't look exactly like Renée, I just had her body type. So my conclusion was I had to look like Charlie. That made me smile a bit as I looked in the mirror. I so totally missed the gangly early puberty look most human girls go through. Although I didn't notice it so much until I was around humans all the time.

The next morning was the beginning of my life with the step-daddy from hell. Renée made breakfast for everyone and acted like world was wonderful. She danced around the kitchen while and sang one of her favorite 50's tunes. I had to wonder did last night really happen? YEP! It did. The minute Phil sat down at the table I knew.

During the noise of the breakfast table and yes PJ and Sara made lots of noise. Phil and Renée took this time to tell all of us we were moving. We had to pack right after breakfast for the movers were coming in the morning. They also took this time to explain that as a family we would not be participating in any of the family function at Grandpa's house from this day forward. Phil smiled. He actually smiled. He finally got his wish. No more unnecessary interruptions from Renee's family. I looked at both of their faces and they were beaming. You could lite up the room with their smiles. It was a disturbing because I'm pretty sure they were not thinking the same things.

Renée stated that she wanted all her children to experience the human world. Renée started this conversation with many reasons why it was such a good thing that we as a family were not going to part of the pack after all. She obviously thought her time as being part of the pack full-time was unbearable for her. In her mind she didn't see any problems with not being there. Renée said "after all look what she did with her life and it turned out great!" I wanted to remind her that her first husband was a Vampire and the next was an Ogre. Was her decisions always best? I think not but kept my mouth shut. Renée smiled and said "Bella you, PJ and Sara are going to go to a human school doesn't that sound like fun?" Well her big plan went to shit when I turned sixteen.

Phil made sure to tell me that all ties were now broken with Renee's family and with the smile she had on her face you would think they won the damn lottery. With this information Phil went on to say that the chances of my brother or sister ever phasing were now nil. He now had a reason for them to quit learning all about werewolves. Phil could now teach them more about being an Ogre and completely forget their wolf sides.

The house we moved into still only three bedrooms but it did have two bathrooms. You have no idea what it is like sharing a bathroom with an Ogre. It's just so gross. Sara was just thrilled we would still be sharing a room. I had helped Sara unpack and all her belongings made the move even that ugly talking doll she had. It was really creepy and had a sensor so when you moved the doll would talk. If Sara forgot to turn it off at night when I went to bed or moved in the room the damn doll would ask me if I wanted to share his ice cream? I always jumped and nearly peed myself when that happened. Sara thought it was funny. I really hated that damn doll.

As I unpacked my boxes I soon realized that some my boxes were missing. I unpacked all the boxes marked Bella's stuff and noticed a pattern. All my favorite childhood items were missing. Then I knew. Phil had purposely not moved those boxes. As I realized this tears began to fall. The item I was going to miss the most was the doll my Grandmother Helen had given me when I was three.

I sat on my bed and cried silently holding my chest trying to make the pain go away. I knew Phil could hear me and I did not want him to have that satisfaction of knowing he hurt me. I would mention to it Mom later after all the boxes in the house had been unpacked hoping that maybe she would find them. I knew that they would not show up and that Renée cared but she didn't. It was the standard "Oh, Bella it will be OK, those were old dolls anyway you don't need them now" "You should be so excited to have a new room". Just another example of life in Renée's world of la la. Renée also reminded me "Bella you should really look at what school you want to attend soon honey". Like I knew anything about it.

We moved into a neighborhood that had a lot of children on the block thankfully. This was the first good thing that happened since the move. Beside having to unpack, Mom made me take Sara and PJ to the park down the street to play and get out her hair. When we arrived at the park we met a few of our neighbors. It seemed they were waiting for us to come out and play.

As we walked down the street to the park I noticed that a group across the street was going in the same direction. If I had paid more attention I would have noticed they only came out of their houses when we did. It seemed they really wanted to meet us. Once at the park Sara wanted to go on the swings so I sat on the bench near them. PJ was off in the sand box. I didn't want to think about what he would look like when he came out but Mom said let them play.

The group of girls came and sat near me. Patti introduced herself and the others. I wasn't sure what to do so I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella and my brother is PJ and my sister is Sara".

After that introduction I don't remember most of the conversation because the girls seemed to talk at the same time. Patti was the older girl and from what I can remember she was in High School and really wanted me to go to the same school. This did seem to solve my problem as where to go and I filed that information for later.

On our walk back to our new house all the other kids followed us. PJ was making friends with the boys and Sara just held me not wanting to take the chance to talk to the other girls. Patti explained that she and her brother lived directly across the street if we ever needed anything. She also explained that the grammar school that PJ and Sara would be attending was just three blocks away.

When we got home Renée was inside hanging the curtains in the living room and saw us with the other children. When we opened the front door she was rushing us saying "oh, isn't that great you all have friends now". She was so excited she failed to notice Sara clinging to me like I was her lifeline. Then she asked "Bella honey do you have a school you want to attend yet?" I really wanted to say to her "of course Mom in-between unpacking and taking PJ and Sara to the park I researched all the available school" Of course I kept my mouth shut and just named the school Patti went to. As she walked away she yelled "Phil, Bella has a school already. It's that great Phil?" At that moment PJ looked at me like I grew two heads. "Bella, where did you find out about a school?" he asked. All I muttered was Patti.

The one downside that Phil had not planned for was the loss financial support for me and my siblings. Up to this point Grandpa and the pack had provided financial support just as with all the other children of the pack. The loss of this support meant Phil was now had to actually pay for everything he never had to before. This was just another reason Phil hated me. Luckily PJ and Sara went to the local public school and they didn't have to pay much after registration and fees.

Human School

Usually when a wolf shifted at thirteen you went on to take college level courses since we took advanced courses at the pack school. Eighteen is when the pack members are full-grown and had a career. In the human world a thirteen year old had to attend school. That made my attending High School a necessity. In my haste to choose a school to attend I neglected to find more about it. Bad decision! Thanks Renée for wanting me to have a normal human life. I just don't understand how her brain works.

Now facing this private High School Patti basically talked me into I was not ready for all of it. I knew going into this I would just be repeating all my courses again. I found this out when I had to take an entrance exam for placement as they stated. They wanted to make sure I was smart enough to attend their school and what level classes I would need to take. Apparently I passed the tests and was now in their AP program. Renée was so excited that I would be in the advanced classes so I could be challenged. She really didn't understand I knew all of this stuff since I passed all my courses at the pack's school. I also learned that this was an all girls school. There would no boys in or around the school at all. This really didn't bother me since I wasn't interested in any boys. My life was too complicated as it was. The only thing that threw me was... Its was a Catholic school you know the kind with nuns and priests. Yikes. I didn't grow up Catholic. I knew nothing about attending their church and customs.

For those of you who have never been to a private school let me explain what it was like. They have all the girls dress the same. Each grade level wears a different colored plaid skirt but you all wear the same white blouse, same dark socks and same ugly shoes. NO heals of any kind and NO gym shoes. So basically ugly shoes that won't mark up the floors. Then you eat the same things everyday at lunch and the bonus if you will...you end up talking the same way. This phenomena happens when you're not able to have ave a free thought of your own.

No one is able to express their individuality or have free speech. If you question something that goes against their thinking you could get detention and no one likes to write anything one thousand times. Yes really! I did that once by questioning how is that God created man but they were teaching us how we evolved from apes. Not a good thing to ask the priest on his weekly visit to religion class I learned that day. I still have fears I will be writing "God created Adam and Eve you must believe in God". Sometimes I still wake up thinking my right hand doesn't work. I learned very fast never question anything at school again.

Renée thought by sending me to a private school with such "Structure" I would just blend in with the humans. Half of her brilliant idea was that humans would believe I was just like them because I went to church. Rumor had it Vampires can't go to church. HA! They are so wrong. So my being half vampire and half werewolf would have scared kids the other kids at school and her belief that I could attend church regularly would have made human just like them. I have to wonder about my Mom's reasoning some times.

Renée also thought going to private school was a good option for me because others species such as fairies, ogre's and witches sent their kids to public schools and I wouldn't come across too many others in our world. The other species were afraid of churches. Huh, but it worked. Renée did something right once. I didn't come across anyone that wanted to cause me harm in school unless you counted the some of human girls. Human girls have a mean streak.

It seemed my looks were held against me. Most the Freshman girls were still going through the awkward stage and I just stood out. This didn't help me with upperclassmen either. They didn't like the freshman who was to pretty for her own good. I would find out later how mean humans could be.


	5. Chapter 5

**My school life.**

I was really good at hiding how unhappy I was at home. The one bright spot in my life ironically was school. Although I really was going through the motions of attending school mostly for Renee's dreams of being in the human world. I really did like attending school.

Most of the girls I went to school with were great. Don't get me wrong I had problems there but I wasn't miserable. I learned how move in a group and not be the center of attention. Having girls stare at me like I was this model or something was wrong and I knew it. I needed friends. True friends. I we moved up in years this was easier all the girls started becoming beautiful in their own way. I had more friends my senior year than freshman year because the girls had more confidence in themselves and I was just Bella. I liked being just Bella.

Once day before school started I went into the restroom to change from the jeans I had worn on the bus into the mandatory plaid skirt. It was easier than having the humans on the bus stare at me wearing the skirt. Wearing a skirt around anyone made me feel vulnerable except in school, where everyone had to wear the mandatory uniform. I loved jeans and t-shirts.

So after I did my quick change, one of the girls who was putting on makeup at the mirror asked me what kind of foundation I used since my skin looked perfect. I honestly had no idea what foundation was and I said "I don't wear any" and the girl mouth just hung open. She just looked to her girlfriend and said that I was a freak if I don't have to wear makeup and they giggled liked most teenage girls.

After that I went to some of my friends and asked about makeup. I wanted them to "educate" me on the finer points so I could try to fake my way through any conversation of "what kind of makeup I used". I thought I could tell them some brand or something and they would leave me alone.

Gym Class was every day. We had assigned lockers and would be required to change into this blue one piece outfit. Yep, it's as ugly as it sounds. The zipper was in the front and you actually had to step into the "attached shorts" to get into it. Everyone had to strip down to their underwear to get into it.

This was my nightmare come to life. I had Renee's body. Since she was a werewolf. I looked just like her. Every supermodel on the planet wished they had her body and I was just like her. I had a small waist, flat stomach, long legs, full hips and chest. The fact that I was wearing a bra and filled it out nicely was not good compared to the other girls my age. I went into the bathroom stalls and changed so no one would have to see me while changing. I blended in better when the human girl's bodies started filling out with age.

Gym class is where I made myself feel more human. I was not good at any sports. I never played human sports. Basketball was a joke. If I could get the ball dribbling was awful. The other girls would just take it away. My teammates soon learned that I could throw the ball to someone else with accuracy and they had me stand in one place so I could throw it and they could make the basket.

Floor hockey was somewhat better. However after several mishaps with a broken hockey stick the teacher decided that I should stay in one place. Now I was goalie and could keep the other girls safely away from my hockey stick. I made an awesome goalie. I could see where the puck was at all times and not one got past me.

Running was something that didn't take much effort. I was always running away from problems in my life. I would run laps without any thought to what I was doing. This however did not make me pals with the other girls in class because the teacher would say "Girl's keep up with Bella!" then I had to slow down my pace. My mind went blank with all the problems I had when I ran. It was freeing to just run.

If there was sport I knew I could hurt another girl I would just fake a stomach ache or say "I got cramps" that usually worked.

There were a few girls in the school who disliked me and made it known. Their names were Lauren and Jessica. They liked to think they owned the school. But they owned more time in the detention room than anyone I knew. These girls were tall, blonde, and had blue eyes. What they thought every guy out in the world would want.

They didn't like me. I think they thought I was their biggest completion which really made no sense since we were at an all-girls school. No boys within 5 miles to my knowledge.

They would "accidentally" push me into the lockers so I would drop by books. "Oops Sorry Bella" they would chant and laugh as they walked away. I would drop my books, which was their goal. Talking was not allowed in the hallways ever! In one hallway of the school there was this older nun who would walk up and down the hallway and give you a good whack with her yard stick if she thought you were talking. The girls liked to "accidentally" run into me so I would get the "whack" from this nun. Sister Potsiensia (pronounced Pot-si-in-sia) Yep that was her name, not kidding on this one. Thankfully I never had her for a class. But she knew me almost every day that one year.

Sometimes I got a few notes in my locker that called me names. They must have thought it would hurt my feelings. I was only afraid of one thing: a note saying anything about me being a vampire or werewolf. These notes mostly said things that I could do with boys and maybe girls. I didn't understand some of the terms since they had to do with sex so it didn't bother me too much.

My best girlfriend Angela just said to ignore it. Lauren and Jessica terrorized most of our class. They were known around as the "bitches". I had to laugh at their attempt to call people names. Good girls at a private school just didn't use words like "bitches" every day. I just never thought the mean girls would be witches or fairies and other supernatural beings at my school, I just thought they were unhappy humans.

School was a routine I could do. I lived for routines, they were safe and secure. I knew what was going to happen and how my day would play out. With routines I was not afraid. I would get up early, take my shower and dressed in my uniform (which meant my jeans for the bus ride to school). It was always the same jeans and white blouse with a sweater. Once at school the uniforms made me fit in. Everyone had the same thing. I wore knee-high socks that matched the color of my skirt.

Shoes were the nightmare. We couldn't wear hard soled shoes since it would scuff the hallways at school but we couldn't wear sneakers of any kind or color. This made shoe shopping dreadful. Think about it what kind of shoes don't have hard soles that you could wear with socks? Now you know my pain.

Each year freshmen, sophomore, junior and seniors wore a different color skirt but they were still plaid. The seniors got to pick out the next years incoming freshman colors and they always seemed to pick the ugliest ones they could find. This was a tradition at the school. I wonder if they ever made anything that was half way decent and had not bad choices would the next years freshmen have cool looking uniforms?

**My Siblings**

Once I was up and ready for school my next chore was to make sure my siblings PJ and Sara were up and getting ready for school. All my chores had to be completed before I could go to the bus stop three blocks away and be on time for school. This was frustrating because Phil worked the night shift. It was easier with "less humans" for him to lose his temper. Renée liked to sleep in. Again in Renee's world everything just got done without any questions.

PJ just needed me to wake him and remind him to brush his teeth. He would do everything himself and liked it that way. Sara needed more help. The Ogre in her was starting to show dominance and she had temper tantrums often. I usually was the only one who she would calm down for since I basically was raising her. She wore anything she wanted and you always let her pick it out to avoid another tantrum.

Sara always had me brush out and braid her long hair. Sara and I wore our hair really long because Renée never wanted our hair cut. Renée had cut her hair once to her shoulders and it never grew out any longer. No one could explain that to her so she just freaked out and we are never to cut our hair period. Sara wanted me to braid her hair since it was so wild. I told her she had to sit quietly or I wouldn't so she sat quietly. This was our special time each day. She always hugged me afterwards and said she loved me.

As Sara got older PJ would walk her to school. They only had about three blocks but this made Sara really angry that she had to walk. In pre-school the bus picked her up. So after breakfast was ready I would say my goodbyes and Sara would try to throw a fit saying she wasn't going to school. This is what woke up Renée. Then she would baby her and make it all better somehow. I don't know because I usually left when I heard Renée come downstairs.

As PJ got older he made friends with some of the boys in the neighborhood. I didn't pay much attention at first because after school Sara was my priority. She was with me all the time. I took her to the park to play since that made her the happiest. Again Sara having a temper tantrum was not pleasant to look at. I was also afraid of someone noticing that she could break a park bench if put her hand through it.

One late afternoon while at the park with Sara, PJ and his band of merry friends comes to the park and starts terrorizing a kid in the sand. Of course I go over to stop PJ and he just hits me in the stomach. All the air in me in gone, I bend over holding my stomach and wait for the next blow.

PJ then starts by saying he doesn't have to listen to me. I'm not even his real sister. Where that come from I'll never know. But his friends are urging him on. "Come on PJ let's go and find someone else to bug" they shout.

When I can stand up straight again, I have tears in my eyes wondering what to do next. I look over at Sara and she seems to have missed the confrontation which is good. I don't think I could handle Sara at this point. I look around to see if anyone else saw it and my heart stops.

Sitting on the steps of the field house are a group of teenage boys. Oh, crap I thought. They just saw a kid hit me and hurt me what's next I wondered. And what I am going to say to Renée and Phil about their delinquent child PJ? All my thoughts are rushing at me about what Phil might do or not when I see movement out of the corner of my eye.

I look in that direction and see a tall skinny boys with flaming red hair walking towards me. I notice that he walks like one of my Uncles. Wolves have a natural confidence about them and they walk different from humans. As this boy approaches me I wonder if he is coming to or something behind me. The closer he gets I can see he definitely is a wolf boy. And he's smiling at me.

I quickly turn around to see if someone is there and then scan for Sara and she's still on the swings. All good there I think. Then turn back to the boy who is approaching quickly and start to sweat. My hands are getting clammy and my heartbeat is starting to race. Oh, great he's going to hear my heart racing. Not good Bella I say to myself.

"Hi, I'm Tom one your neighbors" he says with a smile on his face. Um I stammer "I'm Bella" saying without any confidence.

"I know he says, I've seen you around a lot" he says next

"Really I say? I don't remember seeing you?" sounding like an idiot I realize.

"Yes" says Tom. "I also know your secret" he says with a smile on his face

"Oh crap!" did I just say that out loud?

"Yes you did Bella" he says with almost a laugh.

"Oh, and what's my secret?" I say trying to cover and not make a scene

"Bella, you do realize I'm a wolf right?" he says like I'm supposed to know

"Well, Tom" I hesitate "I'm not sure I'm supposed to talk about that with you or anyone".

He chuckles and says "Bella wolves recognize other wolves and I know you are not human so I'm safe talking to you"

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask him

"Bella, it's OK I'm a wolf, you're a wolf, we are safe to talk about this" then he looks at where my focus is now and sees Sara. "Oh, he says she's an Ogre" like he' seen lots of them and it's not a surprise.

"Huh" is what I get out still wondering what is really going on around me.

I ask Tom "you know she's an Ogre?" my voice going slightly higher as I say Ogre.

"Oh, yeah that's right your step-dad he's an Ogre" "Great family you have" he says

Now I'm a little pissed. Not because I actually do have a great family, just that he's commenting on them. And what I say next comes out sounding like I'm really angry with him. "So what about my family? What do you know about us anyway? Who are you to judge us?"

I'm interrupted by him holding up his hands in surrender "Oh, **NO** Bella I didn't mean it that way, I just meant you are all so different and get along mostly, because I just say your brother and I'm not sure about that situation. Which is why I came over to see you". He says trying to get me calm down.

"Why do you care about what happened with me and PJ so much? Why would you come over and see me when we have never met? Just Why?" I ask looking at him trying to see his face for honestly. I have this thing inside me that tell me when people are lying to me or if I should run away out of fear.

I look at his face and he is still smiling and say "I just wanted to meet you and never saw the opportunity to greet you before today. You're never alone and you kind of looked like you might need some help" he says. I know he's telling me truth and I don't get the feeling I should run. My next instinct says to look for Sara. Sara is walking towards us and doesn't look happy.

Um, Tom I say "Sara is coming this way and she doesn't look happy. I'm not sure if this is a good time for us to talk". I finish just as she comes running over and grabs my legs. She looks up at Tom and say "What do you want wolf boy?" and it doesn't come out nice.

Tom looks down at her and says calmly "I just wanted to make sure your sister was OK since your brother punched her in the stomach for no reason. And I really wanted to talk to Bella".

"You? Want to talk to my Bella? Why? She says like she can't believe anyone would want to talk to me. I don't take offense since she never has seen a boy talk to me and for that matter I don't bring any friends around.

"Yes, I think Bella is beautiful and caring girl" he says without any hesitation.

"Well she says I'm hungry so you can walk with us to our house". Just like it was any other day. I'm looking at Sara and Tom and they are smiling at each other. OK this is too weird I say in my head. Sara never smiles at anyone. What's up with that? I'm asking myself.

Just as we approach our house, Tom say to me "Bella I would like to invite you over for lunch with my family on Saturday, do you think you can make it? I know my parents are very interested in meeting you."

Now I'm a little more than surprised at this invitation. I'm wondering what is going on. I'm only going on seventeen so I know I'm not ready for any decisions on mates per the usual customs with wolves. But I also know I'm not a full wolf. Does he know? Do I want to say anything at this time? Is the secret about my father being a Vampire a problem? I'm so confused.

Sara breaks me out of my thoughts by saying "What time should Bella be ready Tom?"

Oh, holy monkey butts! I'm about to say I can't when Tom say "how about noon?" Then Sara says "She'll be over at noon".

I'm standing there looking at both of them with my mouth open while they plan my day and they both look at me and smile. Oh, boy I'm in trouble now.

Tom walks away without me having said anything and waves saying "See you Saturday at Noon Bella".

I look at Sara and she say "What? You need to get out and make some friends, I'm just helping you".

As we walk into the house Renée say "you are just in time for dinner, PJ got home a few minutes ago and Phil will be down any second".

I look at PJ and he just smiles at me knowing I can't say anything with Phil in the room. Sara sits down and begins telling Renée about the park. No one really notices I'm in the room anymore which is fine with me. Phil sits down and everyone is eating and talking while I sit and ponder the today's events. Am I really ready to meet Tom and his family? What is really going on?

Dinner is over and my dish washing chores kick in, which I don't mind really. It gets me away from Phil for a while before he is off to work. After the dishes I start my homework and help Sara get ready for bed.

As I lay in bed I say to myself "Bella, something is going on and you need to get yourself ready for what is heading your way and stop being afraid". With that I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or the Characters.**

**I'm telling a story I made up in my head. If you have questions please ask.**

**I will try to fix them in the next chapters.**

**Thanks for your support.**

* * *

><p><strong>The big lead up to my date...<strong>

Thursday afternoon I was walking from the bus stop passing the park. I looked over at the swings and thought about what happened with Tom last time I took Sara to play. I wondered when Tom would have noticed me. I never saw him look my way before. Could I have missed it? I wondered why now?

I noticed Tom all the time. There were boys throwing around a football Tom's front yard almost daily. It really is hard to miss large half-dressed boys throwing around a football most afternoons.

These boys seemed _really big_ but I never actually looked at them. I probably should have noticed they were wolves. I guess I never thought about their being any others in the city besides my family.

Given the way Phil treated me on a daily basis, showing any interest in boys would not be good for me in any way. My fear was that he would think I was dating one of the boys. That revelation would not be good for me. Even if I told him I wasn't seeing a boy, I don't think Phil would have believed me.

Friday afternoon I walked into the house and to my surprise to see Renée sitting in the living room dressed and with a list in her hand. I thought maybe she would be going out shopping again. Oh Joy I thought to myself.

This would mean I was taking Sara to the park again and hopefully avoiding PJ. I hadn't spoken with him since the incident in the park. He didn't seem to mind.

"_Oh, Bella good your finally home, we need to leave now so we can get all the items on my list before tomorrow." _Renée said looking at me like I knew what she was talking about.

"_Phil, we are leaving now. Sara is playing in her room and PJ is with his friends. He should be home by seven. Dinner is in the oven and will be finished cooking by 5. Don't forget honey, you don't like your dinner burnt now!". _Renée was shouting to Phil. I never really knew if Phil paid attention to what Renée said half the time so dinner tonight may just get burnt.

"_Mom, what are we shopping for that you are so excited about and why do you have that look on your face?"_ I asked knowing something was up with her.

"_Oh, Bella dear_" she said with that tone in her voice that meant I _should_ already know what we were shopping for but I didn't have a clue.

"_We are going to buy __**you **__some new clothes. You need them for your lunch date with Tom. You need to look your best for his family. And you will need to dress when he takes you out on other dates silly."_ Renée just looked at me and was beaming.

I just looked at her like is she nuts? And I sighed resigned to the fact Renée was doing what she wanted. I just better be ready for this ride.

"_OK, where is my Mom and what did you do with her?_" I asked her in a joking tone so I wouldn't upset her. Phil never like when I upset her about anything. I learned that early in life. Make Renée happy no matter what she wants.

I never got to go shopping for new clothes unless there was a special occasion and Phil didn't want me to embarrass him. Mom had a special stash of money to buy things for me when Phil wasn't inclined to pay for thing I need.

I sat in the car while on the way to mall quite not talking and began to ponder what could be happening that Phil wanted to spend money on me. What's the catch I thought. And a whole new wardrobe? Really? That was going to cost Phil some serious cash.

Any why were Renée and Phil so excited about me going over to Tom's house? Did they know his family? I didn't see any interaction Phil had with any of the neighbors. Could I be wrong? I was thinking about all of this and then...it hit me.

Phil was spending his money on _**me**_ for new clothes. He wanted _**me**_ to date Tom. He wanted _**me**_ to be out _**his **_house. He was making arrangements for me to marry Tom. And because he wanted me out, I had to look my best for Tom's family. _Oh, holy monkey butt I was so screwed._

"_Mom, did Phil say anything about us going shopping for clothes for me? _I asked now wanting to really hear the answer.

"_Oh, Yes Bella she said so enthusiastically, he wanted to make sure you had a complete new wardrobe. Spare no expense he told me. Isn't that great?" _She asked me.

Renée never at any time in the past had she been told to spare no expense on me. Renée always had a budget and would worry about not going over.

She rarely got me anything that wasn't approved by Phil since the "pack" money stopped. Why wouldn't Renée think something was up? I asked myself

Then the air got knocked out me again. Renée was in on it. Oh crap I thought not wanting to look at her while she drove.

I just knew this "_meet the parents lunch"_ was going to be bad. Monkey butt bad.

"_Bella are you alright? You would think that going shopping for a new wardrobe would make you happy. What teenage girl doesn't like shopping? _Renée said this, but I don't think she was actually talking to me. I think this was Renée living in "Renee's world" again.

During our shopping spree I had to try on dress after dress after dress. No jeans, nope not allowed. Nothing that Bella usually wore is good enough on this shopping trip.

It was like Renée was trying to make into her own personal Barbie doll. I was not allowed to choose the styles of clothes she had me try on, although I said no to some of the bright yellow and green dresses she just thought were_ just lovely_.

We arrived home just after 8p.m. tired with our arms full of bags. Not only did I now have dresses for the next two weeks, I had shoes with heels.

I was going to have to learn how to walk in them if I didn't want to kill myself walking. This was a side effect of not wearing any shoes with heels for school. How did they expect girls to learn to walk in shoes with heels if they got to wear them. Stink'in Nuns.

I looked at my new bra and underwear sets and smiled at that. I never had pretty underwear. I always wore plain white. Now I had some color and some lace. It did make me feel pretty.

Renée went out her way to get me makeup, but only some of the basics. I didn't really need any per the sales woman at the make up counter. I think Renée had more fun shopping for me than I was ever going to have.

Once all my things were put away in my room. I sat on my bed and began to think about moving up my plan. I needed to get to Charlies house now. I realized I don't have time to waste if Phil's plan to marry me off to Tom was in effect. I needed an escape plan now!

I laid down and cried in my pillow so that I wasn't heard by anyone in the house. My life so totally sucked.

**The big date**

Saturday morning I did my usual chores around the house. It was quite in the mornings since everyone slept in late. I could move around the house without anyone asking me to do something else.

The house was clean and the laundry almost finished. I was just about to get into the shower when Renée came looking for me in my room. I just grabbed my robe and underwear when she walked into the room.

"_Bella!"_ She practically shouted at me. "_Why are your showered and dressed yet? You need to be ready to go over to Tom's in about an hour. That's not enough time to get ready. Go!" She shouted "Get showered now!" _Renée never shouted at me before so I was surprised by her reaction.

I mean what did she think I was doing all morning, sitting around eating bon-bons or something. I cleaning _her_ damn house.

Once I shaved and showered. I decided to blow dry my hair and wear it down. Although my hair was really long compared to the girls at school, I liked it. I applied some Mascara and eyeliner as previously instructed. I finished with a bit of lip gloss.

I then went to get dressed. I chose a pretty pink dress. It was knee-length, not to short thankfully. Some of the other dresses Renée picked where questionable as far as I was concerned.

The dress had a belt at the waist and buttons down the front to my waist. The sleeves capped just above my arms. I thought the dress was actually pretty.

My next and only problem was what shoes to wear. I didn't really have experience with shoes thanks to school and the "no" heel rules. I went for the shoes that looked like they would hold my foot in place with all the straps.

My though was if my foot can't move, the shoe will be stable enough for me to walk. I really hoped this would work.

"_Bella!"_ Renée yelled, "_it's almost time get down here now_!"

Wow, I thought she is really nervous or could is it just me? You would think she had the date and not me. I guess when you are trying to play matchmaker for your daughter you can be a bit nervous.

Once downstairs I turned the corner to walk into the living room as was faced with my family. Even Phil sat waiting on the couch with Sara and PJ. I looked for my Mom and she came running up to me hugging me so fast I almost lost my balance.

"_Wow honey you look so beautiful! Tom is going to love you!"_ Renée gushed making me blush.

Phil just grunted his approval along with PJ. I really think it was and Ogre thing. They did this grunt thing to Mom also. Sara smiled at me and said "_you look nice"._

Just then the doorbell rang, knowing it was for me. I went to the door waving goodbye at everyone. I opened the door to see Tom standing holding a bouquet of flowers.

"_These are for you beautiful girl"_ Tom said holding them out for me to take. He was looking directly in my eyes. Tom didn't show any sign of being nervous. He had a confidence about him that made it look easy.

"_Oh, they are so pretty_" I said pulling up to my face so I could smell them. Turning back so I could take them back into house, Renée appeared out of no where. She took them and said "I'll put them in water for you, go have fun!"

"_You look very beautiful Bella"_ said Tom taking my hand so we could walk across the street.

"_Thank you Tom, you look nice yourself"_ I said knowing that I was blushing.

"W_ell my family is really looking forward to meeting you." _Said Tom. _"I'm hoping to get to know you better" _he added.

"_Thanks Tom, I'm actually a bit nervous about meeting your family. I'm not sure they will like me" _I said not sure how his reaction would be to this statement.

"_I just don't understand, why is so important to meet your family all at once? I'm really not sure about all of this._" I told Tom hoping to not sound uncaring.

"_Oh, don't worry Bella. It's only a formality to meet the family. They want to see what kind of girl you are. Don't be nervous._" Tom tried to made me feel more comfortable but failing miserably.

He held my hand and we walked up the front steps of his house. Tom turned to me and smiled while opening the front door. _"Don't be nervous Bella, they will love you"_ then he said softly "_I know I do"._ I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear that last part. My thoughts then turned to how was I ever going to each lunch with all these people looking at me like I was their next pet.

**Reality of a different kind**

Coming home after lunch I walked into my house and went directly to my room. I undressed and put on my favorite pair of sweats and t-shirt. I sat on my bed holding my pillow thinking about what just happened.

I walked into Tom's home and was greeted by both his parents, his three brothers and their wives including all the children. I met his sister and her husband. In all I met 13 people. I was so overwhelmed I didn't think I could say anything other than "Thanks for having me for lunch"

I had been surprised to see Tom's family's reaction to me. They all gushed about how well I was going to fit in with their family. I was told I was perfect for Tom.

They made it sound like my joining them was a done deal. Tom and I just need to announce the formal engagement and then _they_ would plan the wedding.

We sat down to eat and they all discussed how the family had waited for me to come of age. They told me that they were watching me all these years but couldn't approach me because Phil. When Phil found out Tom showed an interest in me, limits on contact were set.

They explained that Phil knew the family were werewolves. Phil being an Ogre surprised all of them when his wife and step-daughter (being me) were werewolves also. Once again it's just weird for an Ogre to-be married to a werewolf.

Phil did however neglect to tell them of my father being a vampire. I kept this information to myself during this conversation. No need to upset anyone today.

Tom went on to tell me that when his Father approached Phil about the union, Phil approved immediately. Phil explained that I had been kept away from Renee's family of wolves and had no prior arrangement.

Tom's family approved of how Phil was raising me, but had to wait until I was old enough for the big union to take place. Which apparently I apparently found out was when I turned Seventeen.

The "_engagement period_" would last about six months and I would be married before graduating High School. Phil told them that I was attending an all-girls human school so my getting married was not a problem. This pleased Tom because I would not be around any men until our "marriage".

I sat at the table and answered their questions all the while pushing my food around the plate. There was no way I was going to be able to eat with all this going on around me. My stomach would have just objected to the food and I would have embarrassed myself further.

The fact that I did not know of the arrangements for my marriage, made Tom's family approve even more. They understood that I had not ever dated. Had a boy court me and I was innocent. Phil did a good job with me apparently.

After lunch I thanked them for having me over. I was as polite as I could be without seeming to run away. I really wanted to scream NO! I will not be a part of your family. NO! I will not marry Tom! I don't even know him.

How can anyone expect me to marry him? But I had to keep this to myself.

I needed to make it out of their home and into my house before I started crying hysterically. I needed to get away now at any cost.

So this leads me to a phone call to my friend Angela from school. I had never called anyone before. I wasn't sure Phil wouldn't be listening and I was afraid of what he would do. But today I made a call for the first time in my life.

"_Angela, Hi um.. this is Bella. Bella Swan from school._" I practically stammered.

"_Oh, Hi Bella is everything OK because you never call me?_ Asked Angela

"_Angela, I need your help and you can't tell anyone. I mean it anyone. I'm in trouble and I need to get to my Dad, Charlie. I need your help. I can't ask anyone else because Phil and Renée would find out and this really bad Angela."_ I talked fast and low because I didn't want anyone to hear me.

"_Bella, I will do anything you need me to do. I know you never talk about things at home, but I know things are not right._" said Angela. She almost sounded like she was crying.

"_I need you to help me before Monday at school. Please look up Charlie Swan in Forks, Washington. He should be easy to find, I heard he worked at the Police station, maybe a detective or something. I need to call him. I need his help. Please Angela help me."_ I pleaded, I was crying by the time I got this all out.

"_OK Bella, I'll get his information. If I can call him to explain you need help maybe we can set up a time after school for you to call him. I'll bring my cell phone so you can talk to him. Hopefully this work. I will also bring all the cash I can get encase you need it. It sounds like you can't go back home._" Angela tried to assure me that this would all work out.

"_OK Angela, you are the best friend I could ever have. I'll tell you more at school Monday_" I said goodbye and hung up hoping that no one heard me.

Thankfully when I went downstairs I saw a note that Renée left saying Phil was taking them out to a late lunch since I was busy.

I had to get myself together now before they got home. I needed to start my plan.

I took my overnight bag and packed my favorite clothes and took some of my favorite pictures. I didn't want to pack anything that would be noticed by Sara or Renée.

I knew I would be leaving a lot behind but at this point my main concern was getting away.

I hid my bag in the backyard in the corner between the garage and fence. It was a small space and it wouldn't be noticed unless you looked for it.

I packed a set of emergency clothes in my school backpack with extra underwear just encase I couldn't get to my other bag. No one would check my backpack.

I took out the money I had stashed in my drawer and then went looking in PJ room. I knew Phil gave PJ money all the time. I didn't take the money I found since he might notice it missing before Monday morning.

I then went into Renée and Phil's room. I knew that Mom had a stash of cash she would use to cover other expenses for me without Phil knowing. I knew that since Renée just took me shopping she wouldn't go looking for it and miss that money.

It broke my heart to steal from my Mother, but at the same time; my Mother was planning my wedding without any response from me. I had to wonder if she thought I would be happy about it.

I took the stack of money and shoved it into my back jeans pocket. As I walked out of their room I saw the necklace my Grandmother Helen had given me when I was younger. I took it hoping that Renée wouldn't see it was missing before I was gone.

Next I went searching for my birth certificate and any other legal documents I might need. No sense in having to call Renée later to get them. Phil may burn them just out spite, so I took them now.

With my plans made. My hope was that Angela would be able to reach Charlie. She was my outside lifeline and I needed good news.

Trying to act as normal as possible I finished the laundry and started the task of putting all of it away. As I was putting the towels in the linen closet I heard Sara's voice and wondered if I could really pull this off.

Would I be able to escape? What would happen if I got caught? Would I really have to marry Tom?

I chanted in my head _Bella_ _act normal_, t_hey don't know anything_. Just act normal.

Renée and Phil called me to the living room to discuss "how my lunch date went". I sat down and waited for them to "tell" me how it went. Renée gushed about how nice Tom was. How good-looking Tom is and how happy he seemed. It went on for almost an hour.

At the end Phil just stood and said "Bella, you will be very happy with Tom. It's for the best" and he walked away. Renée stood and hugged me like this was the best thing ever.

When I finally left Renée standing in the living room the tears started falling. How could Renée do this to me? Did she not care about what I wanted? Did she not see I wasn't happy? What would she say when I disappeared on Monday?

I had determined, if Angela could not find Charlie I was never coming to this house again.

Sunday was quite. I played with Sara in our room. Whatever she wanted, we did. I was just happy to spend some time with her. She just went from one thing to the next and I did whatever she wanted as long as we stayed in our room.

I was going to miss Sara.

Dinner that evening was the usual. Sara was happy and talked about all she did that day. PJ talked with Phil about playing baseball this Fall. Renée and Phil talked about what they would be doing for Thanksgiving. I was my normal self.

I looked around the room and realized it never changed. I just didn't matter. Inside my heart broke just a little more knowing this was my last dinner in this house.

I just had to wait till the morning. I had my plan to get into PJ's room to take his money, which I found out was almost $500.00. Yikes! But that kid didn't need it. I did!

I had my bags packed and I would leave in the morning and never return. _Say a prayer Bella_ I told myself you are going to need it.

I closed my eyes and wondered what Charlie would be like, and if he would love me. Hopefully morning would come quickly and I would get my freedom.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter- Bella finds Charlie and more problems.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. I am telling a story that has been in my head.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's get away<strong>

I'm sitting on the bus heading to school going over everything in my mind just to make sure I didn't forget anything. I woke up anxious about what I was going to do today. I was leaving home and not coming back. I couldn't trust Renée and certainly not Phil. My life was in my own hands and I needed to make sure I didn't slip up and make mistakes.

After my regular morning routine, I set down to Braid Sara's hair. I was sad this was our last time together for a long while. I did want to keep in contact with Sara but she would have to be older. Another part of me was afraid she would want to see me.

_"__You're quiet this morning Bella",_ Sara observed while I was working on her hair.

_"__Yeah, I guess I am. I have a big test today and I'm worried about passing it"._ I lied of course because telling Sara anything would be bad.

"_You're so smart Bella, why do you worry so much?"_ Asked Sara not really buying my excuse.

_"__It's just that there is a lot to remember and my grade depends on it."_ I tried to cover up but I think she knew something was just off.

After I finished, I kissed her on her forehead and said "_go downstairs with PJ and eat your breakfast. I need to get moving or I'll miss my bus and I'll be late for school. I don't want a detention for being late you know". _I told her quickly.

Sara went downstairs and I listened for PJ. Of course I heard him tell Sara something. PJ was too loud for his own good. I then went into his room, stole his stack of cash jamming it into my back pocket of my jeans.

Saying goodbye to no-one in specific I left the house quickly. I crept around the backyard to grab my bag that I had hidden previously the other day. As I walked to the bus stop I prayed nothing would happen so I could get to school and be free. As I got to school, I started to think about where I could hide my bag. It was too big for the lockers and I didn't want to raise any questions.

Just as I walked in the building, Angela ran up to me and embraced me. "_Let's take this bag to Mrs. Bell's classroom. We can tell her that you are staying with me for the week since your parents are out-of-town. She won't question it_". As we walked Angela started revealing to me what she discovered out about my Dad Charlie.

_"__Bella, your Dad Charlie is definitely the Police Chief in Forks. I phoned there right after you rang me on Saturday. I asked if he knew a Bella Swan and he said Yeah! she my daughter is everything OK with her?" _

I went on to tell him that you needed his help. Things at home with your Mom and Step-father were not good. He asked me what was wrong, but all I could tell him was that you called me saying you needed to leave. I described how you sounded so upset on the phone. I told him that you needed him to help you immediately, you couldn't wait days.

Charlie stated to me he would make a few arrangements and phone me back on Sunday with instructions. Sunday morning he phoned and questioned how well I knew you and if he could trust me? Of course I told him about our friendship and that I would do anything to help you. I knew you confided me so I told him to trust me to do anything for you.

Charlie then requested to speak to my Dad. I was nervous at first that Charlie wouldn't believe me. My Dad got off the phone with Charlie, he came to me with a note. My Dad explained the plan to me. I was to give you Charlie's instructions and contact information. It is crucial for you to follow them exactly. Charlie worked out all the specifics.

Charlie explained to my Dad that we might expect a phone call from the police one they find out that you left. But Charlie assured my Dad that your safety was more important and that nothing being done was illegal. Actually Dad and I had a really good heart-to-heart after the phone call with Charlie. My dad expressed how proud of me he is for helping you Bella.

Angela then explained to Bella. "_During lunch you need to visit the school office. You need to sign some paperwork to get your transcripts released to your Dad. He is making the official call this morning. Act normal Bella. Play this off like you know your Dad is calling and you are moving in with him. This will be the first step. Once you sign the documents, there will be no need for a phone call to your Mom". _

Angela then went on to tell me "_Then after school you need to take the bus to the CTA Blue Line Train. This train will go directly to O'Hare airport. Once you get inside go to the United ticket counter and give your name. There is a reservation in your name. Don't worry your Dad paid for the ticket. You will need to show your I.D. This flight is to Seattle. Once you are in Seattle there will be a woman to meet you at the gate. Her name is Esmé. She's a friend of your Dad's and offered to help." _

"_The both of you will take another shorter flight to Port Angeles. Then you and Esmé will drive to your Dad's house. From what I understand the drive is about 45 minutes or so. _

_Charlie made arrangements for you to stay with him but if you don't like it there he has another plan in place. He doesn't want to force you to do anything. He's just worried about you and what is making you leave your Mom suddenly". _Listening to all that Angela was telling me, I started to get flustered.

Angela grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye "_Bella this is all going to work out. You __**will**__ get to your Dad! And best of all we can still keep in touch. I can call you anytime and the same goes for you. Hey I might even decide to go to college in Seattle to be near you. Don't worry!" _

I knew the question would come up about why I was leaving. I looked at Angela and she said with unease in her tone_ "don't worry Bella you don't have to tell me what is going on with your Mom. I know it's serious for you to take these drastic steps. You are __**brave**__ Bella. The __**bravest**__ person I know". _

We hugged and got ready for the school day. As arranged during lunch I went to the school office. Mrs. Platt was sitting at the desk she looked up when I walked in and said "_Bella Swan just the girl I needed. I was hoping you wouldn't forget to come see me. I would have to have to make another phone call to get signatures I needed. Your Father sounds really nice Bella. I'm glad that you will finally get to spend some time with him. I know moving across the country must be scary for a girl like yourself. She then said I know I'm babbling". _

She indicated where I needed to sign, and she continued her commentary. _"It's nice for a girl to have her Father near her. Although we will miss you here at school. Is your Mother upset that you are leaving after all these year?" _

I just muttered, "_Our family decided it was time, especially with me going to college so soon_".

_"__Oh, right that makes sense_" she said.

I signed my name and asked "_When will my Dad receive these_? _I'm just wondering when I will be able to start school in Washington._"

_"__Your Dad will have them by the time you leave school today"._ Enjoy your life Bella! She said turning back to her desk to finish whatever she was typing. As I walked out of the office I thought about all that Charlie as able to accomplish in such a brief time.

I sat down at the lunch table late of course. I had grabbed a coke and an apple. I didn't think I could eat much with my stomach in knots. Angela smiled at me reassuringly but didn't say anything. The other girls at the table didn't notice and kept up their conversations. Kim and Patti were talking about their older brothers and the girls that chased after them like dogs in heat.

Karen was working on some homework. It looked like she didn't finish it in time. I finished off the apple and got up. "_Angela would you walk with me to the ladies room?" _I asked hoping none of the other girls would join us. _"Sure Bella, I'm finished and I wanted to talk to you about History class anyway"_. Angela said while picking up her tray.

We got into the lady's room, glanced around and it was empty. We had a few minutes before we were interrupted. I explained to Angela that I would leave all my books in my locker but I don't want any of my papers here just encase. "_Can you take them and throw them in the trash near your house?" _

"I don't want to cause you problems with my disappearance Angela. I know there might be some talk" I told her knowing a school full of girls always had something to talk about.

"_Don't worry about me Bella. No one knows anything and if they say anything they will already know you are with your Dad. Charlie made sure to tell my Dad that he was going to call Renée once you landed in Washington_". Angela told me.

_"__Oh, Crap. That's not going to over well. Why is he doing that?"_ I let out a frustrated sigh.

_"__Because Bella, your Seventeen you have the right to leave home. Charlie being a cop wants to make sure your Mother doesn't push "missing girl" routine. He knows what he is doing. You have trust him Bella. You are going to live with him after all. He is only trying to help you." _ Angela assured me.

_"__I'm sure once you sit down with Charlie to tell him all that is going on, you'll be glad to be living across the country. And I'm sure your Mother will be glad also. Charlie didn't sound like the kind of man you mess with". _Added Angela

Taking a deep breath, I hugged her and said _"let go before the bell rings. I have to get my books."_

The afternoon didn't seem to drag like it normally would. I didn't really pay attention in any of my classes since I wasn't going to do any of the homework. I didn't care about what the teachers handed out. By the time I got to History class, Angela was there. We normally sat together so we passed notes back and forth.

Charlie revealed to her that he would get me a cell phone and I would have access to a computer so emailing wouldn't be a problem. He even said we could use face-time, so that meant I would be getting an I-phone. That kind-of made me happy, but then I felt guilty that he was going to buying me such an expensive phone.

The last bell rang. I was going to be liberated soon. I was so tense. I didn't want to second guess my choices. I knew going to Charlie was my only option. I met Angela at the doors she grabbed my items and put them in her backpack. "_I don't have a lot of homework_" she said when I noticed her bag was almost-empty. I gave her my skirt and said "_keep it you may need a backup"_ we both giggled at that.

I told myself I was going to know more about Forks, Washington when I got there. I would not be hermit all my life. If Renée aspired for me to have "a human life" as she told me all these years I was going to have that "human life".

**Traveling**

I followed Charlie' instructions and made it to O'Hare Airport via the CTA blue-line train. I went up to the ticket agent "My name is _Bella Swan and I have a reservation for a __flight to Seattle". _I looked around not looking directly at her.

The ticket agent typed into her computer and came up with "_Yes, I see her a ticket for Bella Swan to Seattle. I need to see some I.D. Please_." As I gave her my Driver's license and gazed over at my over-night bag. The agent must have noticed and said "_you can carry that on - it won't be a problem_." She handed me back my id and printed out a ticket for me.

Handing me my ticket she told me that I needed to go to gate K7. My flight would be departing in about two hours. Once you go thru security you will find some restaurants. You will have time to eat so enjoy your flight.

Security was another learning experience. I walked up and observed as everyone grabbed a gray container. I got closer I realized I needed to take off my shoes just like everyone else. After passing thru the metal detector, I went to the end of the belt to my container to gather my belongings on put on my shoes. What a nightmare this is, everyone walking around without shoes. I followed the signs for terminal K. Once I knew where the gate K7 was I went back to McDonald's and ordered a cheeseburger happy meal. I didn't feel that hungry but I wasn't sure when I was going to eat again.

After I ate I sat in the chairs by gate K7. There were several other people waiting. I took out my favorite book at the moment Pride and Prejudice. I loved Mr. Darcy. He seemed the man of my dreams, but what did I know. I thought Tom was cute and look out that turned out.

As I was reading I observed and Man in a black leather coat sitting off to the side scanning the crowd around us. It didn't seem strange at first, until I noticed he didn't seem to have a bag, or any carry-on luggage. He looked around the crowed airport like he was looking for danger.

I thought to myself, is he watching me? Did Phil send him to guard me until he could take me home? I started to panic and my heart rate picked up. My hands started to sweat. No, it couldn't be I told to myself. Phil doesn't know yet.

Then the man looked right at me. Oh, holy monkey butt he is looking right at me. What do I do? Where do I go? Then the man turned away. He didn't move. He just sat there looking around. I realized I just worked myself up and I was imagining things.

The attendants at the gate started to make announcements about the flight and who would be allowed on the plane first. I listened for my section. Gazing at my ticket I noticed I was in first class. Oh, shoot. Charlie paid a lot to get me to Washington. I really hope I don't disappoint him.

I looked out the window and glimpsed that man in the black leather coat looking in my direction. Now that I was on the plane I was happy he didn't board the plane with the other passengers. He didn't leave until the plane pulled away.

After the flight attendant went over the safety information, I blanked out. I don't remember the flight or landing. I think I may have fell asleep from all the stress of the day. Charlie's plan worked and I am now standing in the Seattle airport looking for a woman named Esmé.

**Esmé**

Walking down to arrivals, I saw an attractive woman with brown wavy hair a bit taller than me standing off to the side with a sign that said "Bella". I realized she was Esmé. I walked up to her and said _"I'm Bella"._

She looked at me and smiled saying "_Bella, I'm so pleased you here. Your father is really thrilled you could come. He's telling everyone in Forks that you are coming to stay with him._ "

She went on to say "_I'm glad I was able to meet you here. I hope you don't mind but I didn't real feel like taking that small plane to Port Angeles. So I drove here, so we can just drive to Forks if that's ok with you?" _

_"__Yes, thank you so much Esmé. I didn't really enjoy the take-off and landing so much"._ I explained while feeling a huge sense of relief. I was glad I was not going on another plane.

We arrived at her car. It was a black four-door model. I don't know much about cars really, but when I sat down I noticed how nice the inside of her looked. We started our drive which I assumed would be a lengthy one since were skipping the other plane ride.

"_Well, we will just get to know each other a little on the ride home then. I would like to know you Bella. I know you'll have lots of questions about Forks_" Esmé responded gently.

_"__Why would Charlie ask you to come get me Esmé? Not that I'm not grateful or anything. I just wonder why he would ask someone else to pick me up and not do it himself?" _I asked? Wary of the answer.

"_Bella, it must be very difficult for you coming across the country. Charlie didn't want to put too much pressure on you right away. He is actually anxious that you won't accept him. He knows you called wanting his help, but that's not really wanting him. He's just fearful his life will upset you. I'm here to break-the-ice so to speak."_

Esmé went on by saying "_I'm not human either Bella. I know you are aware of Vampires and werewolves, but within this supernatural realm there are others like me and my family"_

I looked at her again and could see it. Not that is was obvious, just that she was rather pale with dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were golden. I don't recall anyone having golden eyes. She was undeniably different. OK Got it! I said to myself.

_"__Let's start from the beginning Bella, my name is Esmé Cullen. I'm married to a Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is the local surgeon at Forks Hospital. I have adopted three boys and two girls. I'm sure you will meet the all at some point during your stay." _

_"__I'm a Vampire but not like you and your Father Charlie. I'm what is known as a "Cold-One" _she said. Just then my heart started to race and I began to second guess my coming here to live with Charlie.

_"__Don't worry Bella, I won't hurt you. Charlie is a dear friend and I offered to help him." _Esmé added quickly.

_"__Let me explain a bit about our town of Forks, you might understand a bit more and then you can ask any questions you have OK?"_ Esmé went on to clarify that Humans live in Forks are not aware of any supernatural creatures.

Forks is near the Quileute Indian reservation, called LA Push. These Quileute's have lived there for generations. A few of these Quileute's are shape shifters they turn into wolves. They essentially call themselves werewolves, but they are not like your family Bella. They are not true werewolves. Please don't worry. The wolves as they call themselves are protectors of humans. They are also the natural enemy of Vampires.

At this I gawked over at Esmé with the _WTF look _andshe actually chuckles. I mean really chuckles like this is a hilarious joke. _"Don't worry our town is special. We have a treaty that say they won't attack us and we won't attack them."_

_"__Vampires comes in two groups Bella, did you know that?"_ She asked

_"__Nope, popping the P, just that there was one kind_. _And one kind of wolf."_ Saying this totally freaked me out.

"_My families are "Cold Ones". If you were to touch me I would seem cold and hard like stone. We don't have a heartbeat or any blood in our bodies. We have venom. Our venom is injected during a bite, this venom makes our prey easily controlled. The way one is changed to a cold one is not pleasant and the worst thing you could image, but I'll save that for another day." _

_"__Our kind of Vampire typically have bright red eyes. Vampires with red eyes feed on humans and kill them in the process. My family, we have gold eyes because we feed on animals. We value human life. You need to stay away from Red-eyed Vampires Bella." _She warned then continued her conversation.

_"__Charlie and you are called "Original Vampires". You are able to bite without any venom. The process of the change can be explained by him. You can feed on humans without killing them. You also look more human because you have blood flowing thru your veins and you have a heartbeat. We don't." _Esmé continued appraising me to see if I was understanding all that she revealed.

_"__OK, Wow" I said "Bad vampire's red eyes, stay away" "What about the wolves_?"

Esmé went on to describe the treaty with all of us "_Vampires"._

"_The treaty between the wolves, my family and Charlie says we cannot hurt each other. We also cannot harm humans. We must keep our secret from humans. If there is a threat to the town we all must protect it. There are explicit rules that you will learn now that you will be included in the treaty." _Esmé held my hand reassuring me that all would be ok.

I was gazing at the passing scenery and we passed a sign that said "Port Angeles". I didn't think we were in the car that long. I did have a lot to learn moving here. I was contemplating what High School would be like here and asked Esmé. _"Do any of your children go to the High School?"_

_"__Yes, I have two that are seniors just like you. The others Graduated last year and are enrolled in college."_ She then said that her family moves around about every 8-10 years since they don't age. The humans would notice they don't age and it can become problematic.

Then my thoughts went to Charlie. Does he age? How does he do this? Just then Esmé said _"Charlie dyes his hair grey Bella, so he looks older but he will have to move soon." _ People are starting to notice him as the "Hot Cop" and he is getting nervous.

**Arrival at Charlie's**

Esme's car pulled up to a white two-story home. My first impression was that it looked like it could use a coat of paint. I also I noticed it hadn't stopped raining since I landed in Seattle. I wondered if it rained all the time and if that affected the paint.

"_You're here Bella! Charlie is waiting and I can feel that he is very anxious. Go inside and spend some time together."_ She hugged me and then informed me that Alice would pick me up at 7:30 in the morning for school. Alice was described to me as being a little shorter than me with dark short hair. _"Don't be anxious, Alice will make you feel welcomed. Also she is a bit energetic don't get overwhelmed by her."_

I got out of the car, grabbed my bags and walked up to the door. I wasn't sure if I should knock so I just opened the door calling out _"Dad are you home?"_

The next thing I knew I was being hugged by a man at least 6 feet tall with wide shoulders. He didn't say anything but he started crying.

* * *

><p>Bella's meeting with her Dad Charlie is next. It may take the next chapter.<p>

If you have any questions please ask. I will try to answer them in the next chapters.

Thank you for your support.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight or the Characters.

My goal is to tell the story so it's out my head. It's been there for almost 5 years.

So let's continue...

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

I got out of the car, grabbed my bags and walked up to the door. I wasn't sure if I should knock so I just opened the door calling out _"Dad are you home?"_

The next thing I knew I was being hugged by a man at least 6 feet tall with wide shoulders.

He didn't say anything but he started crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Charlie<strong>

I stood there wrapped in Charlie's arms while he cried. I wasn't sure what to do, so I hugged him back. We separated after a few minutes and he studied my face for any distress.

_"__Isabella, my Isabella, I've missed you so much". _Charlie said._ "I understand that you probably have lots of questions. Don't worry your safe here."_

_"I called Renée earlier to tell her that you will be living with me from now on."_ Charlie said with authority.

_"__Don't worry about Renée, she has been taken care of. She and that, that Phil will not a problem anymore!"_ I could feel how irate he was at Phil, while trying to keep himself under control.

_"__What did you say to Renée?_ I asked frightened of his answer.

_"__I called Renée and told her that you were moving in with me here in Forks. Initially she wanted to know how you were able to get in touch with me. She told me she had hidden any information about me from you." _ Renée made me angry so I ignored all other her questions. I told her that I arranged for your flight to Washington and then a transfer for you to attend school here in Forks.

Afterwards Renée went on to _enlighten_ me on how she had arranged for you to get married in the next few months. It was at that point I told Renée that she had no permission to make those decisions for you and I would not tolerate her actions any longer_. _Charlie said that last part with hatred in words.

Charlie looked at me, holding my hand and said _"Isabella, I realize why you wanted to come to me. Aside from the abuse I'm sure you suffered by Phil, getting married at Seventeen is __**not**__ what I would wish for you either. I want you to make your__** own**__ choices about your life. I've known Renée and she has never made any sound judgments during her life_."

_"__Let's goes sit in the living room while we talk OK?"_ He asked holding my hand and directing me to the living room. I looked around the room and saw an enormous flat screen TV, a sizeable sectional sofa and a fireplace. I slowly walked into the room studying my surroundings and admiring his decorating. It was pretty comfortable from what I could see.

Once Charlie and I sat down, Charlie studied me while he twirled a ring on his finger. It appeared that this was a nervous reflex. He sat down watching me to see if I would speak first.

I scanned the room while Charlie started our conversation with _"I know you are very worried, you are out of harm's way now Isabella"._

_"__I know you're apprehensive and the way all of this played out is a lot for you to take in. I want to make this transition as easy as possible. I've missed you so much."_ he started _"You will get make your own choices from now on. I don't want to force any decisions on you except...you have to finish school."_

Charlie must have understood the look on my face and continued. _"I understand you are repeating your education, however here in Washington, you need to have a High School Diploma so finishing out your school year is mandatory."_

_"__I would also like you to think about going to college. I have money so that's not a concern. Please consider staying with me while you finish up High School. I realize you don't know me and that's my fault, not yours. I don't want you to make any decisions now."_ He continued watching me for any signs that I was upset.

_"__I love you Isabella. I appreciate that you don't know me and again that's my fault. I left you with Renée as your Grandmother Helen desired. I only did this because Helen persuaded me that you would thrive with her family. I had no notion that your Mother would marry and Ogre."_ He said this with great anguish.

I sat studying my hands for an answer. I wasn't sure what to say to Charlie. "_You didn't know that Grandma died?_" I asked.

_ "__**No**__, I didn't know Isabella_" he said

"_Bella, call me Bella please_" I expressed

_ "__Bella"_ he repeated letting it sink in. _"I didn't have contact with your family after I left. Your Grandmother promised me that you would always be looked after. Being with the wolves would be a healthier option for you. She explained you would learn how to become a member of the pack. It would be crucial for you to control your wolf_" Charlie revealed to me.

"_Well, I didn't phase."_ I gazed up at him. I explained what happened when I turned thirteen and how "the Pack" turned me out. After finishing my story Charlie got up and put his hand through a wall. I didn't even see him move towards the wall, but there he was pulling his arm out of the hole. I could understand how angry he was with my story but I wasn't sure what to do to calm down Charlie.

He saw the anxiety I had and immediately said _"I'm so sorry Bella, I trusted Helen to make sure you would be OK. I trusted that Renee's family would take care of you. I'm so sorry honey_." he said with tears in his eyes.

Charlie came embraced me and said _"I'm never letting Renée hurt you again. I will not let her make any decisions for you ever again. I can promise you that!"_

Charlie grinned down at me _"Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" I ordered a pizza, just before you arrived. It should arrive shortly. I didn't have time to make dinner after work. I thought we could eat and talk" _

_"__That would be great, do you have a coke? I am a bit thirsty. Esmé and I didn't stop on the way here"._ I told him.

_"__What did you think of Esmé?"_ he asked.

_"__Esmé is wonderful, she sounds like she is a great Mom to her children."_ I told him.

_"__Yeah, she's great that way. I was asking her advice about what to do once you arrived. Once I started telling her my story and your call for help the other day"._ Esmé volunteered to pick you up and travel the last leg of the trip from Seattle. I thought it was very nice of her to do that.

She explained that it might lessen the stress you might experience if she went. Something about being a "Mother" and some other stuff. I wanted to make your move was less stressful as possible so I agreed. "_I hope that it wasn't a bad decision Bella?_ He questioned

_"__No, no it wasn't"._ Esmé explained a bit about the supernatural beings that exist in this town. She also supported you and explained that I wasn't a burden. That you wanted me to come live with you. She also revealed to me that you expressed your wishes for me to make my own decisions.

_ "__Bella based on the conversation I had with Renée, she didn't think you could make your own decisions. Renée thought she was doing the best thing for you by arranging this marriage. Renée couldn't comprehend this was abuse. I know that Renée lives in "Renee's world". I have some experience in that world." _

I also got to speak with that Phil character. _"He seemed to be infuriated that I changed his plans for you. He also seemed to have a lot to say that I would characterize as B.S. So don't be troubled about anything those two have to say. You will not be talking to them ever!" _

_"__I want you to feel safe here!" There are some things I need to cover with the rules guarding our lives here. But I can go over that tomorrow. Let's get you that coke."_ He said getting up to go into the kitchen.

_ "__Come, let's go together, you need to get a lay of the land since you will hopefully be staying with Me."_ he said with hope in his voice.

I followed him down the hall to the kitchen. The layout of the house seemed simple enough. Charlie pointed out the powder room as we passed it on the way to the kitchen. The kitchen was large with a modern style. Charlie pointed out that he had the house re-done in the past few years. Esmé was an interior designer and worked on his house.

The cabinets were a dark wood. The counter-tops looked like a dark marble. The appliances were all stainless steel. There was even a dishwasher. Score! This was a kitchen cooks would love to work in. Which meant I was in love. "_Charlie do you cook?"_ I asked wondering why the kitchen was so modern for what I assumed was a single man.

_"__Yeah, sometimes. I'm not going to lie to you say I cook every night. I usually spend the evenings at the Cullen's or some friends down at the reservation. They seem to think a single male needs help with feeding himself."_ he told me.

Well that cleared up some questions I had. _"Do you mind if I cook?"_ I asked. Wondering how he felt about others using his glorious kitchen.

_ "__No, do you know how to cook Bella?"_ he asked. Then he realized. "_I bet you do, since I remember Renée wasn't always a reliable cook."_

_"__Renée made most dinners, but I had to learn how to cook since Sara and PJ would get upset if they were hungry."_ I told him.

_"__Oh, right your brother and sister"_ he said.

_"__Yeah, I do actually like to cook" _I said gazing around the kitchen _"it was going to be fun cooking in this kitchen." Renée didn't really care about her kitchen. She had more important things to worry about I guess."_ I told him.

Charlie could see how excited I was looking around the kitchen. _"Bella you can do whatever you want to do in the kitchen. Just keep me in mind when you make your wonderful creations OK?_ I want to home for dinner on those nights."

Just then the doorbell rang. "_That should be the pizza, let me get the door and you find the plates OK?" _Charlie said walking to the front door.

I walked over to the cabinets and after the second door, I found the cabinet with the plates and glasses. I set the table for two figuring I didn't need utensils since it was pizza. The napkins were on the table in a basket in the middle.

Charlie walked in holding the pizza box_. "It smells good Bella. We don't have many take-out restaurants but thankfully the pizza place delivers"_. He said setting down the box and opening it to show a large pizza and bread sticks on the side.

_"__It smells good Dad",_ I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure if he was comfortable with me calling him Dad but he didn't seem to mind. So Dad it would be.

As we ate the pizza we talked about how I met Angela. He asked questions about school, my grades and if I liked attending an all-girls school. We talked about how my experiences had been over the years at that school.

_"__Are you going to be alright going to a school with boys?"_ The only High School we have here is co-ed. "_I don't want you to worry about boys paying attention to you. I know that you are a beautiful girl and the boys around here are going to notice you Bella"_ he said.

_"__Oh"_ I said hesitantly. _"I'm not sure, the only boy I ever paid any attention to what the nut job Phil wanted me to marry. I don't know what to do?" _I said rubbing my hands over my face.

_"__Bella, I guess it's going to take time to adjust to life here. Alice, Esme's daughter will be with you so she can help you deflect some of the attention. I can't go to school with you and tell all the boys to stay away. It doesn't seem like I'm going to be able to help you with this. I'm so sorry"._ Charlie sounded wounded.

_"__Alice is Esme's daughter right? So she would be beautiful and I'm sure she has had experience with human boys. I think I'll talk to her about it on the ride to school in the morning. Don't worry Dad, I'll be OK."_ I said with a confidence I didn't know I had.

After dinner we cleaned up and he walked me through the rest of the house. _"Let's go upstairs and see your room_" Charlie said while guiding me up the steps in the front hall. _"I know this isn't the largest house but it fits me pretty well."_ Charlie explained.

_"__I have the largest room, so sorry Kiddo. You will have the second out of the three bedrooms. It connects to the second bathroom upstairs. You won't be bothered by me in the mornings, I have my own bathroom, so no sharing. Esmé thought you would like your own bathroom being a girl and all. She also helped me decorate your room. I didn't have a clue, so if you don't like it we can change it. Anything you want Bella, name it and its yours."_ he said opening the door.

When Charlie opened the door to what was now my bedroom I was floored. The room was decorated in Gold's, a dark greens and reds. The bed spread was beautiful. There had to be at least five pillows on the bed. It looked so comfortable I wanted to climb in now. As we entered and I could see more of the room I noticed the window seat with pillows. The desk with a brand new computer and printer and a small sofa in the corner. I walked over to spread my hand over the fabric on the sofa and it was plush. I saw the door to the bathroom and walked in. I couldn't help myself I let out a giggle. I had very large claw-foot tub in the room with a large shower in the corner. The sink was beautiful. The room looked like it came out a magazine.

_"__Wow, Dad this is gorgeous! Are you sure this my bathroom?"_ I asked in awe

_"__Yeah, are you sure you like it? I had it done a few years ago. Esmé said this upgrade would help with the resale value of the house. She did my bathroom the same. The door over there leads to the hallway, but you can keep it locked."_ said Charlie.

_"__The other bedroom is part guest-room part office. I don't usually have guests so need to worry about anyone coming up here to use this bathroom. As far as I'm concerned it's all yours."_ Charlie explained.

_"__Oh, one point I should make is, I don't expect you to clean anything in this house. I have a cleaning woman that comes over from the reservation. I don't need her to clean, but I feel like I'm helping her family out by having her come clean my house. Please don't worry about it, she needs the money and won't take it unless she works for It."_ he told me.

_"__Are you sure? I can clean. I have been cleaning for a while now. I don't want to put you out any more than I already am by being here."_ Just as I was finishing saying that I was interrupted by Charlie _"__That right there young lady, will __**NEVER**__ happen!"_

_**"YOU ARE NOT**__ putting me out. I want you here Bella. Please just let me enjoy you being here. And please enjoy yourself. You will be going off to college soon and I will lose you again. I've missed so much time with you already. I don't want to miss any more. Please?"_ He asked

_"__I can't promise that I won't ever not clean the house, but I will scale it back a bit. I'm programmed to do clean the house. It helps me keep my mind off things."_ I told him.

_"__Well Bella, while you are here I want you to feel like you can finally make your own decisions and be your own person. I'm not Renée and I am __**NOT**__ that Phil character."_ he assured me.

_"__Let's go down and get your bags so you can unpack and then we can decide what you need for the weather up here. It's not Chicago, but it's not warm. Actually it's wet here. I'm not sure you came prepared for all the rain."_ he said joking around.

_"__I also know that you cannot have packed much in that one bag. I'm sorry you had to run the way you did. I just wanted to make sure you got here before that "Phil" got his hands on you. I needed to make sure you were safe. Did you happen to see my friend John at the airport? I told him not to approach you unless something went wrong and he needed to get out of the airport". _Charlie asked

_"__Yeah, the guy with a long black leather jacket. He kind of made me freak out a bit. I wasn't sure who he was and what he intended. I didn't feel better about him until the plane took off to be honest." _I said

_"__Sorry about that, I have friends that I ask to do special things for me once in a while. I should have told Angela so she could warn you. I just didn't want to draw attention to you. I wanted to make sure that "Phil" didn't get to you before you were in the air."_ he clarified.

_"__Well, thanks. I appreciate all you have done to get me here. Really, I do. I don't know what I would have done otherwise. I just knew I was leaving Renée and not ever going back. I'm glad you were able to help me Dad."_ I hugged him.

_"__Bella, I know you just got here and there is a lot to cover. I have gone to the bank and set up an account for you. No, don't give me that look Bella. I did it and you __**will**__ get money put into that account monthly. If you need something specific that your account won't cover just let me know. I can always add more anytime. I also have a credit card in your name for emergencies."_

He held up his hands _"Stop that right there young lady! I'm doing this and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I know you didn't have access to money. Phil seemed to be a jerk and I know what jerks can do. So __**no**__ protesting!" _

_"__Well, then I'm going to need your help with something."_ I told him handing over the cash I took from PJ's room. "_I need to get this back to my brother PJ. I took it this morning from his room without his permission."_ I made a face at that, I didn't want to disappoint Charlie but I needed to get this back to PJ. _"I know you probably don't think very well of me right now, but I wasn't sure if I was going to make it here and I needed some money_."

Charlie took the money and said "_I'll arrange for it to get back to Renée. Don't worry sweetheart I know you believed you needed to do this. I don't blame you. I really proud that you asked me to give it back."_ He hugged me kissing my forehead.

_"__I'm not sure Renée will understand truthfully, but I'm still proud of you!"_ he said reassuring me.

Charlie grabbed my bags and carried them to my room. He opened the closet and pointed out that some articles of clothing were hanging inside_. "Esmé, well maybe Alice he paused. I'm not sure whom actually came up with the idea. Anyway you have a raincoat, a heavy coat and some other items they thought you would need right away and couldn't pack."_

_"__Don't worry about the sizes. Alice has some "abilities" shall we say, other than shopping. That girl can shop"._ He laughed while telling me. _"Also there are supplies in the bathroom under the sink, soaps, shampoos and other items I'm told girls need_." Don't worry Bella, I got it covered.

Come downstairs when you done unpacking. I would like to tell you about a little about me and I have some things to show you. I wondered what they could be to myself.

I grabbed my bag, putting it on the end of the bed. **Wow,** I thought to myself. This room is awesome. I would have never thought I would ever have a room this beautiful. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my items sorting them to put in the dresser.

I opened the top drawer and saw some articles of clothing inside. I pulled out the first item and it was a blue colored pajama set. It was a top and bottom set with a delicate lace design. I looked at the size and it would fit. I guess Charlie wasn't kidding about Alice and Esmé shopping. As I finished unpacking I noticed that I had enough clothes to keep me dressed for the next three weeks. I never had that much clothing in my life. I loved jeans but at home I had three pairs. I now had fifteen pairs of jeans, ten skirts, five very dressy dresses, ten everyday dresses and get this...twenty pairs of shoes. Was this really all for me? I wondered.

I sat on the floor of my closet and looked over my shoes. I had sneakers in all colors, boots, dress shoes and a pair of snow boots. I fell in love.

I put my bag in the closet on the shelf and walked over the desk with the computer. I opened the drawer and found notebooks, pens, pencils, a calculator and other school supplies. I decided now would be a good time to pack my backpack. When I looked down I discovered a new backpack waiting on the floor. I picked it up and noticed it was heavy. I unzipped it and found a note.

Bella

I hope you like your room and your clothes.

Don't worry we can go shopping if you don't anything.

You won't hurt my feelings. I just had a feeling you would like some of the items.

I packed for school in the morning for you.

I'll see at 7:30 a.m. be ready.

Love,

Alice

So, Alice did all this. I hope she is as nice as she seems. I have a feeling I'm going to need her I thought to myself.

I went downstairs to see Charlie sitting in the living room with some books laid out on the coffee table.

**Learning about Charlie**

_"__Oh good Bella, I just pulled out some of my photo albums to help you understand a bit about me and my family."_ he said.

I sat down beside Charlie and he handed me what looked like the oldest of the books. _"This is our ancestors"_ he went on to explain while opening the book.

The first page contained our family tree. It went back to the early 1800's, showing all the generations of Swans that included Charlie and Me at the bottom of the tree.

_"__Wow, I'm in here!"_ I said surprised.

_"__Well Bella you are a Swan and you are important! Don't ever forget that please."_ He said

My Grandparents, Charlie's parents were named Emily and Charles. They had passed away the same year I was born. Charlie explained that he was the first in his family to marry outside his species. Since then he has lost contact with his extended family. After his parents passed Charlie felt it was important to keep me hidden from his family.

The reason being Renée was a werewolf and they were natural enemies. Charlie never felt anything but love for Renée when they first met. Although Renée was a "Free Spirit" he tried to make their marriage work.

Renée was just not able to settle down and be a wife to him. Charlie went on to explain that when I was born he was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

_"__I was so in love with baby girl, I tried to make it work with Renée, I really did Bella"._ Charlie explained to me his conversations with my Grandmother Helen. She was worried about my wolf side. Charlie explained that he didn't understand about the wolves traditions. Renée never told me that your wolf side would be dominate by nature and you needed guidance. Helen explained to me that if you didn't learn to control your wolf it would dangerous not only to you but to anyone around you Bella_. "I couldn't allow you to grow up and not be able to control your wolf". _

Your Grandmother Helen led me to believe your life is always going to be challenge and she could help you. Guide you, help you and it would be for the best. So I agreed_." Although now I'm not so sure that was for the best seeing how things turned out for you. "I'm sorry. There are no words that I can say to make up for your pain growing up."_

Charlie started with, _"Bella in my family we grow up like normal humans until the age of eighteen. Then our body changes and we become full Vampires._ _I'm not trying to scare you, I just realized that since you didn't shift when you were thirteen, your vampire side may be dominate. We need to prepare you for the changes you may experience when you turn eighteen."_

_"__Oh, holy monkey butt"_ I said not realizing I said that out loud.

_"__Umm Bella, what are you thinking?"_ asked Charlie

_"__Well to be honest Dad, I never thought about the vampire side of me. And...I'm about to freak out." _I said honestly.

_"__Bella, don't worry we have time and you're going to be OK. I'm here and there are others you can talk to about this change. You won't be alone in this, I promise!"_ he told me.

We went to the next book and this had pictures of my Dad growing up. I looked at his baby picture and I would have sworn it was me. Although I look like a lot like Renée, my coloring came from my Dad.

It was nice to see how happy Charlie was during his childhood. I saw his first bike, his first day of school, and his first car. Charlie was always smiling in the pictures. I was a bit envious of all the happy pictures he had of his life growing up. I started to get a sad face and Charlie noticed.

_"__What's wrong Bella? Is this too much for you now?"_ he asked turning my head to look at him.

_"__No, it's not that. It's just I don't have happy pictures of me growing up."_ I said sadly.

Charlie pulled me in for hug and _said "Well we have time Kid. We can make some good memories now!"_

_"__Yeah, your right, I want to remember this time with you as happy times_." I told him.

Charlie picked up the next book and opened it to the first page. It was a wedding picture of Renée and Charlie. I put my hand to my mouth, "_I've never seen pictures of your wedding, Renée got rid of anything that reminded her of you"_ I told him.

_"__That's OK, I saved these knowing one day you would see them"._ He told me.

_"__Really? You knew that one day I would see all these pictures?"_ I asked in amazement.

_"__Yes Bella, you are my daughter, nobody can ever change that. I love you. You are the most important person in my life. One day you will believe me". _He trailed off and then started again_ "I knew one day you and I would be together. I knew that you would want to know your history."_ he told me while turning the next page.

I saw pictures of me as a baby. My first picture at the hospital with Renée and Charlie. Then other pictures with Charlie. There was one of me holding my first toy, which was a ball by the way. I chucked at that one. Charlie had pictures of me covered in baby food. I guess I didn't like green food because it covered every surface around me.

Charlie chuckled at that one. "_You made a mess every time Renée tried to feed you peas. You didn't like them and would spit it out at her. She never gave up. She said she was going to make me eat the peas because it was good for you."_ Charlie laughed and told me. _"Renée gave up after your Grandmother told her wolves don't like peas."_

I turned the page and I saw pictures of me crawling and then walking. Charlie had pictures of that me that seemed to cover all my "_firsts"._ I saw looking at these photos that I was really important to him. He really did love me.

As I looked at the pictures Charlie described what was going on in the pictures. He spoke to me sharing the stories about the pictures with so much love in his voice. I knew...Charlie _did_ love me. If it hadn't been for Renée, my life would have been a good life. This just made me hate Renée a bit more.

When Charlie showed me the pictures of my First Birthday party, he shared in great detail who all was there, what presents I received and how happy I was. He recalled that day with a smile on his face. He told me that I had a chocolate cake of my own to make a mess with. _"Bella you loved eating cake, anytime you would get your hands on a cake, your face was a mess." _Charlie said with love in voice.

The last page of pictures must have been the last time Charlie saw me. I was sitting on his lap and he looked off with a sad face. I could see the emotion on his face. He was hurting. I looked like I was just happy to be in his arms.

_"__That day was the last time I saw you Bella. Your Grandmother took that picture for me. Renée was off doing whatever she did and couldn't be bothered to say goodbye to me. Your Grandmother knew how hard this was for me. Your Grandmother Helen loved you so much Bella and she only did what she thought was best for you_." Charlie told me.

_"__I hope one day we both can overcome the hurt. I know your pain Bella. You need to know that I have been miserable without you."_ He said hugging me.

I let him hug me. I felt safe for the first time in a long time. I hugged him back, not wanting to let go. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Charlie was the first to break away.

_"__It's almost 10 p.m. Bella, why don't you get ready for bed. Morning will come early and Alice will be here to pick you up. I leave for work about the same time you leave for school, so we can have breakfast together before you big day."_ he said

We went upstairs together breaking apart at our bedrooms doors. Charlie looked at me before he opened his door. _"Bella, I'm really glad you are here and I love you_!" He walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

I opened my door and walked into my new bedroom. I decided to take a show tonight just encase I woke up late and didn't have time in the morning. After my shower, which was awesome. I dried my hair with a towel, brushed out my hair and climbed into bed wearing my new pajamas. I made a decision that I wouldn't wear any of clothes I brought from my old life. New life, new clothes, new attitude. I had to make a go of this and I needed to embrace all that was given to me.

I could do this. I loved Charlie. I knew Charlie loved me. Charlie would give the freedom to finally become me. I fell asleep in my comfy bed without thinking of Renée and Phil. I realized I was going to be OK.

Tomorrow is the first day of my new life.

* * *

><p>The story picks up with Bella's first day of school.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or the Characters. I am just having some with them. **

**This is not your typical Bella and Edward story. Sorry if you want that this may not be the best story for you. **

**This story is had been in head and I'm trying to get it out.**

**If you have questions please ask. I will try to answer them in the story or fix it. I am only human. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_I could do this. I loved Charlie. I knew Charlie loved me. Charlie would give the freedom to finally become me. I fell asleep in my comfy bed without thinking of Renée and Phil. I realized I was going to be OK._

_Tomorrow is the first day of my new life._

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning<strong>

I heard Charlie's alarm go off in his room. The _beep, beep, beep_ - it went on for about 15 seconds. I heard it. I'm not sure why I heard it, my door is closed and Charlie's room was down the hall. As I rolled over and stretched myself out like a cat, I thought to myself, maybe it's too quiet here. I have been so used to PJ and Sara's making the house so loud.

I rubbed my face with hands trying to wake myself up and I wondered to myself what time is it? Would this be my normal routine? Will Charlie get up at the same time every day? I needed to figure this out. My morning routines are what set my day up for a good or bad day.

Then it hit me, No PJ, or Phil. I was so excited I threw off the covers almost jumping out of bed. Yeah! No more Phil. No more Renée! I almost tripped on the bottom of the blanket getting out bed.

Whoa, there slow down Bella no need to injure yourself on your first day with Charlie I told myself. Walking to the closet I wondered, what do the kids here in Forks wear to school? I pulled out the first pair of jeans and top within my reach. There was nothing hard about matching tops with jeans looking at the clothes color co-coordinated. Huh? Is there a reason for that? Maybe Alice thought she was being helpful. I went to the dresser to look for socks and underwear.

After getting my "_outfit"_ thinking at least it wasn't that plaid uniform skirt I had to wear back in Chicago. I went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Once showered and dressed I looked around for a hair dryer. Opening the top drawer I saw everything I would need to fix my hair. I saw a couple of hair ties and put them on my wrist, I might need them later my long hair could become a problem in gym class but I didn't want to braid my hair today.

Coming down the stairs I smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Charlie must have made breakfast. Huh, I wonder if he does this every day or is today just special. Walking into the kitchen I notice Charlie finishing plating the pancakes and sausage. _Yummy._

_"Good morning Bella, come Sit and eat."_ Charlie told me.

_"I hope you like sausage, it was that or bacon and I didn't have enough time for bacon today"_ Charlie said picking up his fork to stab the sausage. I watched as he loaded up his plate.

_"Yeah, its great Dad, I don't usually eat a hot breakfast, so anything is great"_ I told him before pouring syrup on my stack of pancakes. I went on to tell him about my morning routine of getting up my brother and sister so I could leave to be at school on time. He didn't seem to like that I ate _"Pop-Tarts"_ while riding on the bus each day. It looks like "Pop-Tarts" would not be on the grocery list.

_"Well, since you're here now, we can eat together. It will be nice to have company"_ Charlie said then took a sip of coffee. "_I made coffee but I didn't know if you like it so I gave you orange juice". _He pointed at the glass in front of my plate.

"_That's fine; I'm not really a coffee drinker"._ I smiled at Charlie wondering how he ate so much food. It seemed that half the food on his plate was gone already and I only ate a few bites.

_"Dad" _I paused not sure how to ask him such a personal question_. "I need to ask, how is it that you eat food? I mean, you're a vampire right, nothing else like me?" _I hoped he understood that by me I meant me being half and half. I waited while biting my bottom lip for him to answer. I wasn't sure if this question was appropriate, but I wanted to know more about vampires in general since my family never told me anything about them.

_"Bella, I'm good to eat food as long as there is blood in my system."_ He looked at my face and he must have seen the horror and quickly said _"__**NO**__, I do not kill humans!_ Bella. "_I get my blood from donations". _Arrangements have been in place so I don't have get blood directly from humans. _"Plus what kind of a cop would I be if I harmed humans"_ he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

I really wasn't prepared for him to actually laugh when he explained this to me. My questions always got me into trouble with Phil and that meant I got hurt. I hung my head down and waited for the tirade Phil would have given me for asking questions that pissed him off. I sat looking down not sure how to react. I was confused. Wasn't I going to get in trouble?

"_Bella"_ Charlie waited "_Look at me honey, I'm not mad. And I'm definitely not embarrassed, you shouldn't be either." _He waited for me to look up. I didn't move.

_"Please look at me honey"_ he was taking my hand offering comfort, something that was never given to me. I wasn't sure either of us knew what to do next. So I said _"I'm sorry"_ in a small voice. _"I don't know much about being a vampire. Renée never told me anything. I have no one to ask questions about why I'm so different". _I tried to explain without offending him. _"This is more about me not knowing things than it has to with you actually"_ I finished quickly.

_"I understand Bella, I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you growing up. I want you to know you are safe. We are going to talk about vampires and what could happen to you I promise"._ He looked into my face to make sure I was listening then went on to say _"Tonight both of us are going to the Cullen's home for dinner. There are things you need to know and with the help of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen they will help me explain about vampires."_

_"__My hope is to explain the differences between the two types of vampires so you are aware of what could happen to you. I'm lost Bella"_ He admitted then went on to explain that the Cullen's will help both of us through this adjustment period.

After we finished eating we rinsed off our plates and put them in the dishwasher. Charlie interrupted my thoughts about cleaning the kitchen _"Sue will come by today to clean up the house a bit so don't worry about anything". _Charlie hugged me kissing my forehead_. "Go gather your things for school, Alice will be here any minute"._

Walking down the stairs with my coat and backpack I noticed some of the pictures on the landing. They were of Charlie's family and there was one of me as a baby. Looking at these photos made me sad that Charlie didn't have his family with him. I realized Renée did a number on Charlie. Charlie missed being there for me growing up and I could see how hurt he was. Renée only thought about herself all her life and I was angry.

I heard a car pull up and a door shut. Alice is here. I was walking to the door trying to get my coat on while holding the backpack and almost knocked myself into the doorway while putting one arm into the sleeve and got the backpack tied up in my other arm.

_"Hang on Kid, you need help doing that!"_ Charlie chuckled. "_Stay safe, and if you need anything call me"_ Charlie was smiling as he handing me a phone. "_My number is already programmed as Dad" _he said watching my face light up. I could see how happy this made him to give me the cell phone. I was thankful he kept his promise to give me phone. I knew then that Charlie would keep his promises to me.

_"Oh thanks Dad, I love it. I can call Angela now!"_ I hugged him. _"I'll be Ok at school Dad, I have Alice and I'm sure the kids won't be a problem" _I said trying to sound confident.

The doorbell rang. Charlie opened the door greeting Alice and pushing me out the door. _"Get going, I have to be at work in a few minutes and you don't want to be late!" _ It was going to be a good day. I smiled and got into Alice's car.

**New School**

On the very short drive to Forks High School from Charlie's house, Alice told me there were only 348 students in the entire school. I had almost that many in my grade level back at home. Alice described how most of the kids and their families have known each other for generations. She explained that most of the kids have known each other since first grade. This made new students somewhat of a novelty. This was her way of telling me everyone would be aware of my presence. This was not good for me I thought no blending in the crowd. I was trying to prepare myself for the attention I would receive.

_"Let's get you to the office so you can get your schedule from Mrs. Cope"._ Alice said while closing the door on her car. _"You'll like her, she is sweet"._ Alice's smiled at me we walked into the school. I noticed that the school wasn't very large. It wasn't old but not new. It was a two-story brick building that reminded me of the grade school my sister attended. The school smelled the same as my old school. At least that was saying something. Hopefully no teachers with yard sticks to beat you if you talked in the halls.

As we walked into the building, Alice started with her five-cent tour. The cafeteria, the auditorium, the gym and where the girl's restrooms are located. We entered the school office and Alice practically started bouncing. "Mrs. Cope, Bella Swan is here". Mrs. Cope stood up from her desk grabbing some paperwork and walked over to us.

_"Welcome Bella, we received your transcripts yesterday afternoon. Looks like you will be in the same classes you had, however we don't have advanced Placement classes here so you might be a bit bored. _She said almost like she was sorry.

_"Thank Mrs. Cope; I'm sure I'll be do fine with my classes."_ I smiled. Alice grabbed my arm trying to look at my class schedule.

_"I'm in some of your classes Bella!"_ Alice was still bouncing when she said "_And my brother Edward is in your other classes, but don't worry he doesn't talk much". _That statement had me wondering why.

As we left the school office and walked to my assigned locker, Alice told me that no one in the school knows about _"US"_ she said whispering. _"You'll learn about that over dinner tonight at our house"_ Alice said gleefully. _"Mom told me not to overwhelm you with too much information"_. _Alice was a bit bubbly. Just a bit._

My class schedule was the same at home, so I figured I would be ok. It's not like I wouldn't be familiar with the work anyway. Walking into all of my classes with a slip for the teachers to sign stating I was a new student seemed redundant to me. Of course they would know I was new. The fact that some of the teachers made me introduce myself to the class wasn't fun. By the fourth period I had my found my perfect speech.

_"Hi my name is Bella Swan, I moved here from Chicago to live with Dad Chief Swan"._ After I got that out I would be allowed to sit in my seat. Alice told me in the next class to mention who my Dad was and it worked. If I knew mentioning that my Dad was Chief Swan the questions from the other students would stop after the first class I would have done it sooner. Yep no more questions. _Gotta love Alice._

As the day wore on I couldn't wait for lunch. I was hungry again. I ate more than I normally did for breakfast so being hungry surprised me. My stomach growled after 6th period loud enough for the boy next to me to take notice. It was embarrassing. "_It's a good thing we have lunch next huh Bella?"_ the boys said laughing

He looked at me like he wanted something and I knew that was never good. I could almost see Phil they way he looked at Renée. It was creepy and scary. Picking up my backpack and putting in notebook and pens I looked around the class room. Most of the students had left already. There were just a few us stragglers left.

I looked in the back corner stood a boy picking up his backpack. He had medium-brown hair. It was kind of floppy and covered his face a bit. I think I saw him in one of my other classes but couldn't remember if I heard his name. He didn't look at me he just left the room. When I thought about him I got a warm feeling inside. _That was new_. I left the room hoping to spot Alice in the hall so we could eat lunch together.

Walking into the lunch room with Alice at my side I could feel all the eyes in the room on me. I tried to ignore the stares and whispers by talking to Alice asking _"Do you have any recommendations for lunch?" _Alice looked at me and said _"Pizza is usually pretty good. They have veggie and meat-lovers so you have a few choices"._ Taking a tray to stand in line, the line moved fairly quickly. After paying for my lunch which was the pizza, some fries and a coke I followed Alice to table in the back with a few kids sitting there.

Alice stood waving me over and said when I got there _"Guys this is Bella, Bella these are some friends"_. The way Alice said _"Friends"_ sounded strange. Looking at the group seated at the lunch table I almost felt like I could belong. I always wanted to blend in the crowd, as I looked at the table I felt hope that I would just be another girl. Alice was beautiful, like model perfect beautiful. She had dark brown hair in a pixie cut, it fit her perfectly. She almost glowed. I forgot about how I stood out when I was around her. Some of the others at the lunch table were also beautiful. They seemed to get the beautiful genes. _There was hope._

I sat down next to Alice and started to be introduced to her friends. Alice first introduced her brother Edward; he was the boy in my last class with the floppy hair. I looked at his face and fell in love. I knew I had to be nuts, I didn't even know the guy. He looked like a model, with a perfectly toned body under that sweater. His golden eyes matched Alice's. He had Medium brown hair with a few red highlights. High cheekbones, strong jaw line and the most kiss-able lips ever. I knew I was blushing so I turned back towards Alice. He didn't even seem to notice I was there. _My heart sank a bit. _

The next boy I met was Eric. He looked like he was tall. He had very dark hair and striking blue eyes. He said hello and then continued to eat. Eric seemed to focus on his food and only his food. I notice his tray had two burgers, a piece of pizza, fries and two pieces of cake. _That's a lot of food._

Next to Eric was Laura she waved and then turned back to the next girl who was Jessica. Yep, another Jessica. This Jessica didn't even look in my direction just huddled in with Laura to continue the conversation. _I got the vibe that they weren't going to be my friends any time soon._

Ben stood up to shake my hand; I thought that was nice of him. Ben asked if I liked Forks and school so far. We talked a little about his family that lived in Chicago. He really seemed to want to nice to me. _Good vibes from him._

Mike was the boy in class that looked at me like he wanted something. His hair was blonde with brown eyes. Nothing I would have considered cute, but he seemed to believe he was "all that". I took a sip of my coke and glanced at Mike and he was still staring at me. It gave me the creeps. _Skin crawling creeps._

Finally next to me was Jacob. Jacob stood out a bit from the others because he was Native American. He had dark hair almost black that was short almost a buzz. He welcomed me by saying, _"it's nice to finally meet Charlie's daughter. My Dad and your Dad are good friends". _I took a bite of my pizza since my stomach was still making noise. My hope was that no one noticed the _"growl"._

Jacob went on to tell me, while eating his burger. _"My other buddies are out sick but you'll meet them soon. Their names are Quil and Embry. They will be sorry to have missed your first day"._ He talked the most. He didn't seem to be bothered that I ate my lunch and didn't talk much. He kept up the conversation by telling me about "La Push" the reservation that he lived on. It was an interesting conversation even if he did all the talking.

Just as Alice has said Edward didn't talk to anyone at the lunch table. He looked like he didn't want to be here. Alice asked about my classes and what I thought so far. It was the general _it's ok, I'm fine_ speech nothing much. When the bell rang, I notice Alice hadn't eaten anything on her lunch tray. We left and I was off to gym class.

Thankfully I sat out of gym because I didn't have a uniform. The teacher explained that I would have to be dressed the next day. I watched the students play basketball. I wondered if they would get hurt if I played. It wasn't like I was with all girls; maybe the boys wouldn't mind getting hit with a ball every so often. I giggled at the thought.

Last class of the day included the lunch gang. This teacher didn't want me to make my _"speech"_ thankfully. I assumed that all the students were sick of it by now. I sat between Jessica and Alice. Jessica glared at me all class. Alice wrote notes telling me to ignore her. Although she sat with us at lunch, nobody in the school really liked Jessica except Laura. And Laura sat with them because Eric liked Laura. I thought back to lunch and it seemed Eric was more into his lunch than Laura but what did I know.

After class Alice told me she would wait at our lockers since I had to return the slip to the office. She would wait to take me home. I dropped off the slip with Mrs. Cope and started back toward my locker. I was lost in thought then I heard some arguing. I stopped to look around and saw Jacob, Edward and Alice what looked like a very heated discussion. I stopped, not knowing what to do. I just stood there thinking when they were done I would go over. It couldn't be about me right? So stay put Bella. I told myself.

_"Jacob, you have no right!_ Alice said. _"Yes I do, my father is friends with Charlie, and He will give his approval!" h_e spat back.

_"No, Bella just left Chicago because of that kind of situation you idiot!_ Edward said.

_"I don't care! She is more like us than you! I can have my way_" he said practically in their faces.

That's when I realized they were talking about me. _"OH, holy monkey butt, what now?"_ I said out loud not thinking they could hear me from this far away. They all three turned to look at me with confusion on their faces.

Alice recovered first and told Jacob and Edward she was taking me home now. _"Do not start!"_ shaking her finger in Jacob's direction, Alice was clearly pissed off.

_"Come on Bella, let's get you home now."_ Alice said while guiding me towards the parking lot. Once inside the car Alice acted like nothing had happened and it was all good. She started talking about her day in school. I knew she was trying to take my mind off what Jacob had said.

_"Alright Alice, I'm not buying what you are try to sell me now_!" I told her making my tone firm so she would know I was not messing around.

_"It's just"_ She stopped _"It's just; Jacob is trying to make a claim"._ Alice tried to come up with some words and I could see them failing.

_"What Claim?"_ I looked at her hoping I was wrong.

_"Bella, did Esmé tell you about our town?_ She asked hoping I knew.

_"Well, not much to be honest. She did say there were wolves, but shifter's not werewolves like my family"._ I explained.

Alice started with a hum "_Well, Jacob has it in his head and it's not true'_ she added quickly, _"That you would make him a great mate"_ She finished with a grimace on her face knowing I was going to upset by all the information.

I put my hand on my head and hung my head down. _"I don't need this crap. I came away from this crap. I can't take this now"_ I said starting to cry. Alice rubbed my back, saying _"Charlie won't let it happen Bella. Please know that, he won't!"_

We pulled up to my house and Alice parked in the driveway. _"I'll stay with you until Charlie get home from work. I'll go in the kitchen to make a snack. Why don't you try your friend in Chicago, Angela I think that's her name? Let her know you are her and you are doing OK"_

_"Hi, Angela, it's me Bella" _I told her when she answered the phone. "_Oh, Bella I'm so glad you called. I was going to check my email, but then figured you haven't set up your account yet. How's Forks?" _She asked

We talked for a while, going over the news at school that I went to live with my Dad. We talked about how her relationship with Father had changed for the better since I left. It was good to hear about the changes in Angela's life. She told me that my Dad had recommended her Father for a job in Forks. Her family might move out here if all the details worked out well for them. We talked about what this would mean for her family. We talked about the school here and how different it was going to school with boys.

I explained that is was a bit nerve-racking the first couple classes with boys sitting next to me. I had to focus on the teacher and not what was going around me. It wasn't like I "liked" any of the boys. It was the atmosphere was different. I told her that some of the girls like Jessica were just as bad as the "Bitches" in Chicago. We laughed at that. After a while we said our goodbyes making sure Angela had my phone number.

Alice walked into the room with a tray of cut celery and carrots with a dip. I tried it, and it was yummy. _Ranch dip was always good. _We talked about how excited her Mom Esmé was when Charlie called to say I was coming to Forks. Alice tried to explain that her family all had their own quirks but they loved each other. It was nice just to sit and talk.

Just after 5 p.m. Charlie walked in to see me and Alice lying on our stomachs on the sofa with the veggies between us and our feet in the air. We looked comfortable and Charlie smiled.

"Girls, it looks like you two had a good day" he said taking off his gun belt and stowing it away in the front hall closet.

"Yeah, Dad" I said watching him as he took off his official police jacket to hang it on the hook. He looked good being a cop. I thought it suited him well.

"Charlie" Alice said "You need to talk to Billy Black about Jacob; he caused Bella some discomfort today after school. You won't believe what that idiot said about Bella" she was getting pissed again.

Charlie looked at Alice and then me "What did Jacob do now? Do I need to arrest him or just kick his ass?"

I almost choked on my carrot stick, when I heard those words come from Charlie.

"No, but you won't be happy about it I know that!" Alice said patting me on the back to stop me from choking.

"Did that idiot think he could get away with saying anything to Bella without me hearing about it? And really what does a teenage boy need with Bella anyway?" he said then the look on his face told me he knew.

"Damn that kid, I'm going to string his ass up!" Charlie stormed off into the kitchen.

"Well I'd like to see that personally" said Alice. "Jacob thinks he's the king of this town just because his "Father" is Chief. It makes me sick!"

"What's going to happen now?" I asked almost fearful of the answer.

"Don't worry, I told you Charlie wouldn't put up with his crap! He's going to make sure that everyone knows that you are off-limits!" Alice said happily. "Unless you find someone, that you want, and then Charlie will back off" Alice added quickly. "You don't want anyone do you?"

I sputtered "No, why would you say that? I've only been here a day Alice."

"Oh, well, I just thought. Never mind" Alice chirped "I've got to get home to help with dinner. See you and Charlie in about an hour." Alice left and I went to clean up the tray with my snack.

Rinsing my plate to put into the dishwasher I noticed the dishwasher would need to be run soon, so I looked around. I'm sure there is detergent under the sink I said to myself. I figured out all the cabinets now that I snooped. I have to say the kitchen was very organized unlike Renee's. She never put anything way in the same spot. Trying to find a strainer in her kitchen was like an Easter-Egg hunt. You got the prize if you looked everywhere.

Walking back to go upstairs and freshen up before dinner I heard Charlie on the phone with whom I assumed was Billy Black.

_"Billy, if that son of yours goes near Bella I will hang his ass so fast he won't know what happened to him. Bella just left Chicago because that Mother of hers thought she could marry her off without her consent. Jacob better take his head of his ass now. Nothing is ever going to happen with him and Bella, you got me?"_ he shouted into the phone.

_"No you listen! Bella is off-limits, end of discussion! I will not hesitate to move and your pack will be on their own. Yeah, well the Cullen's will move also. Don't threaten me. I may be your oldest friend but MY DAUGHTER comes first! You got that? Good!"_

Charlie didn't come out of his room for a few minutes but when he did, he was in jeans and a flannel shirt. He looked calm. I was amazed that he would be so upset and then so calm now.

"Bells let go to dinner at the Cullen's. We have some stuff to go over." He said taking me in for a hug and leading me down the stairs.

Charlie didn't talk about his discussion with Billy Black or Jacob. He asked me how school was and if I liked my teachers. We talked about the families in the community and how some of the teens got in trouble more than others. Basically warning me who to stay away from. He seemed to enjoy telling me about his job. It was a nice ride.

* * *

><p>Coming up…<p>

Dinner with the Cullen's and learning about vampires…..

Side note:

**Thank you for all those who read the story. I hope I explained a bit about the questions that came up. I'm covering a lot in the next chapter. Thanks for continuing to read.**

Sorry I revised this chapter due to some typing errors. I'm just tired.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight. I am only having fun with the characters.

This is not the typical Bella story in Twilight. If you are looking for a story that follows the books you will be disappointed. Sorry. Good luck on your search for another story.

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_Charlie didn't talk about his discussion with Billy Black or Jacob. He asked me how school was and if I liked my teachers. We talked about the families in the community and how some of the teens got in trouble more than others. Basically warning me who to stay away from. He seemed to enjoy telling me about his job. It was a nice ride._

**Dinner at the Cullen's**

Sitting in the police cruiser while Charlie drove to the Cullen's home was weird. I have never seen a police car and riding in one made me uncomfortable. I was silent most of the ride. I wondered if Charlie drove the cruiser all the time. Why? He has a truck parked in the driveway, does he not like it? Then why have it? I sat asking myself all these questions trying to figure out my Dad.

_"__The Cullen's live just outside of town",_ Charlie mentioned when we got into the car. When Charlie turned on the driveway I wondered how he didn't miss it. If you weren't looking for the driveway anyone would just drive by. Still sitting in the silent car I was trying to think about the conversation I knew would tell me more about myself, Charlie and the Cullen family. Would I come out of this a changed person? Would it change the way I looked at myself? I had so many questions.

Tonight was all about answering those questions. I hoped it would clear up all my questions and I could start to understand who I was. Would I be a vampire or werewolf or not anything at all? Oh, was that even possible? I started to get a headache thinking about all the outcomes and Charlie noticed the look on my face.

_"__Bella, are you feeling alright? You look like you have a headache. Should we postpone this meeting for another night?"_ He asked concerned.

"No Dad, I've got a lot on my mind and I think I'm just tense. It will pass. I will be fine." I answered not looking at him so he couldn't see that I was less than honest with him. I didn't want to disappoint him and change the plans. I knew he needed help from Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, although I was not clear on the help he needed. I would make it through tonight and hopefully get a good night sleep. I was telling myself it would all be fine. I was lying to myself, it was a way to cope with my nerves.

I don't remember much of the drive or arriving, but I got out of the car and saw a very large home. I couldn't imagine living in such a large home. It was three stories with a wrap-around porch. It was lovely. Charlie and I walked up the stairs and met at the front door by Esmé and Alice. They welcomed me to their home and hugged me as we entered. They directed me into a very large open room. I was looking around the room and noticed people. I stopped walking when I noticed them all standing around. Charlie looked at me and said "Come on Bella, I would like you to meet the rest of Esme's family.

"Welcome to our home Bella" At tall blonde hair man said. "I'm Carlisle." Charlie walked up to Carlisle and shook his hand. "Thanks for having me and Bella over for Dinner."

Esmé lead me further into the room while holding my hand. She was smiling and then started to introduce her family. Once again she introduced Carlisle. I shook his hand noticing how cold and solid it was. Carlisle smiled and noticed me stiffen. "Bella it's one of the differences between Charlie and my family." I looked towards Charlie to confirm this and he nodded.

Next up was Jasper Whitlock Cullen, he was Alice's husband. This information surprised me. "We have to pretend to be young and in high school so we can stay longer in one place" Alice explained.

I shook Jasper's hand, it was the same as Carlisle's solid and cold. "Hi Bella, it's very nice to meet you" Jasper spoke with a slight southern accent. He was about 6 feet tall with wavy blonde hair and his eyes were the same bright golden color as the others. When I shook his hand I felt a calm feeling come over me. I wasn't nervous anymore_. That was weird._ Esmé directed my attention to the member of her family.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett McCarthy Cullen" he declared. I was standing in front of the largest men I had seen. His chest was well-built with massive arms. I looked up to see his face, he had the largest smile with giant dimples in his cheeks. Emmett's hair was dark and curly and he had the golden eyes. He reminded me a giant bear. It was when I smiled back at him he then proceeded to pick me up giving me hug. I couldn't say anything due to shock.

_"__Put Bella down Emmett!"_ Esmé scolded. I was then set down carefully like he didn't want to break me. "Emmett that was a really big hug" I said giggling. He didn't seem to take offense and laughed along with me. He made me feel like I was going to be another buddy he could have fun with_. It was nice._

Next to Emmett stood a tall blonde bombshell. That was the best way to describe her. Her blonde hair was long, wavy over her shoulders. She was dressed in a form-fitting red dress. She knew she was gorgeous and had that _attitude_. She held out her and introduced herself as Rosalie Hale Cullen. "_I'm Emmett's wife and you can call me Rose"._ It wasn't the most pleasant greeting but she didn't seem too put off by my looks. It wasn't a competition after all. _Good points for her._

Looking over to the next person standing, I saw Edward. "_Hi, I'm Edward Cullen" _was all he said. His hands in the front pockets of his jeans telling me he didn't want any contact with me. He looked down after he introduced himself. I got the signal that I wasn't welcome by him. My heart sank a bit and turned back towards Esmé and Carlisle.

Charlie said hello to everyone and they all responded in kind. _"It's time for dinner so let's all go the dining room shall we"_ said Esmé.

Walking into their dining room I saw a large table, set with only two place settings. I looked to Charlie for direction and he lead me to one of the place settings. "_We will sit here Bella."_ As I wondered why Charlie and I had come for dinner but it appeared we were the only ones eating dinner.

_"__Bella, Charlie"_ Carlisle started while holding out his hand towards our place settings. _"Please let us begin."_ Charlie pulled the chair out for me and I sat. As we sat down so did the Cullen's. _"Bella, let me start by saying we are very pleased that you are here with Charlie. I know your life has changed in the past 48 hours, but we are going to try to make it easier for you."_ Carlisle declared.

Esmé was serving our dinners and Charlie pronounced _"my favorite Esmé, I love your chicken pot pie"._ I was looking around nervous to start eating, however Charlie dug in like he was starving_. "It's good Bella, you'll like it"._

Carlisle nodded and then started with "_It's been an eventful day for you Bella, Alice told us what happened with Jacob Black. I'm sure your Dad will take care of that situation, so you don't need to worry about that boy"._

Charlie was shoveling the food so fast he looked like he was starving. He didn't mind the others watching him eat. I picked up my fork and took a bite. _Yummy,_ it was really good. I have to the get the recipe I told myself.

Just as Carlisle finished his statement about Jacob, Charlie went on to explain his phone call with Billy Black and his threats of _us_ moving.

_"__I agree with you Charlie, Bella's safety is more important, if required my family will move our plans up for relocation"_ expressed Carlisle. Looking around I saw everyone was in agreement by shaking their heads yes. I wondered if they made family decisions together or if they followed Carlisle.

What surprised me was Jasper saying _"Yes, Bella, we make family decisions together."_ Then he explained he could feel that I questioning this decision.

Charlie didn't seem to mind Jasper's interruption then said _"I told that __**S.O.B.**__ the same thing. I hope you don't mind, but I knew you would agree Carlisle."_

Noticing my distress Alice told me that I was being_ silly_ for worrying. "Our families work together and we stick up for each other." I wasn't clear what that meant but I felt better. Esmé assured me they would explain and I should continue eating my dinner.

_"__Bella, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable eating around us. I should explain that my family, we don't eat human food like you and Charlie. We do need to keep up appearances for the town by going grocery shopping weekly. We have to buy a large amount of groceries since there are so many people in our family. Charlie does help us out by coming here to eat dinner a couple of times a week."_ Esmé tried to comfort me. She told me she enjoyed cooking and she liked to help Charlie when he had to work long hours.

Most of the food they purchased in town, they would give food to the local food banks and homeless shelters. She told me she looked forward to sharing recipes if I wanted to cook with her.

Carlisle then started the "big" conversation as everyone looked around and again nodded their heads.

He explained their family are known as _"Cold-Ones"._ Their type of vampire were cold and felt solid to humans. Their skin was impenetrable and they sparkled in the sun. Their teeth were razor-sharp and they didn't have fangs. They did have venom and when they would bite their prey, the venom would immobilize their victim. _I started to get queasy at that statement._

Their eyes were golden since they only fed from animals. They valued human life and lived their lives just as humans would. He worked as a Doctor at the local hospital and Esmé had a job as interior designer. His "children" attended school. These actions made it easier to fit in the community they lived in, but they needed to move every six to eight years since they never changed. Humans would notice they never changed.

Their vampires are not born, vampires are created with a bite that injects venom. He told me his story of how he had been bitten on a vampire hunt during his time when his father a reverend tried to rid the world of demon. He told me how he had "saved" Edward, then Esmé, Rose and Emmett. They were near death when he changed them. Carlisle explained he made the decision to change them except for Alice and Jasper. He didn't tell me too much about their lives as humans just that when he "bit" them they were dying. I felt sad when he told me.

Then he explained about the bad-kind of vampires. The vampires of his kind that fed on humans their eyes would be bright red. Once they would bite their victim they didn't stop until they drained them, killing them. _Ok Bad vampire stay away I told myself._

He explained that their kind of vampire are governed by a group called the Volturi. They created the rules they needed to live by. The one most important to them was no human was to be aware of their existence. The Volturi had natural enemies, the werewolves. As he said that I put my fork down on plate and it made a large clinking noise. I was not sure where this conversation was headed but I didn't think I would like it.

_"__Bella, no one knows of your existence outside Forks."_ He assured me. "_Your Grandfather's pack made a pact with Charlie never to disclose your parentage. We will never disclose it and the shape shifters over at LA Push won't either. We all agreed it is best for your safety."_ Carlisle sounded very confident when he made that statement.

Charlie had finished his dinner, Esmé was quick to remove his plate. I almost missed how fast she removed it. Carlisle notice and explained that they are very fast and strong. The only way to kill his kind of vampire was to tear them apart and burn the pieces. If they were torn apart they could repair themselves with their venom_. I almost lost my dinner when he said that._

Charlie then turned to me rubbing my arm seeing me in distress. He tried to comfort me. I don't know if I was going to be able to finish the food on my plate. Esmé could see how upset I was and said "I'll take this away Bella" She left me glass of water.

Charlie looked at me with sad eyes and then hit me with his big reveal. _"Bella I'm what is called and Original Vampire. We are not born either, except for you I don't know of another vampire even half-vampire being born. We are turned from human but differently than the "cold-ones. We need to have vampire blood in our system as a human and when we die we transform. We awaken we finish the transformation by consuming human blood_."

I was stunned. "_You died?"_

_"__Yeah kid, I did. It was an accident but I died."_ Charlie told me with grief in his voice.

_"__So your parents were human?"_ I asked stunned.

_"__Yes, I was born human, and they died before I was turned." _he stated unhappily.

_"__When I met and fell in love with Renée, I knew what she was, I just never thought we would be able to have children. I was so in love with your Mother, nothing else mattered." _Your Grandparents dealt with Renee's marriage to me with grace Bella. They loved her and wanted her happy.

Your mother being a full werewolf and me being a vampire shouldn't have produced a child. We didn't expect it to happen. When he said this I wasn't able to look at anyone and kept my head down. Some of my hair would cover up the fact I wanted to cry.

_"__Bella, never doubt that I wanted you! When I found out Renée was pregnant I was so excited. I was getting something I thought I would never have. I was going to have a child. I wanted you. I really did. I'm not sure how Renée felt to be honest, but your Grandparents wanted you." _Charlie explained how my Grandmother Helen would take care of Renée and she didn't care for the hovering.

What surprised me was how Charlie seemed upset that his marriage to Renée ended. "_After you were born I so in love with you, Renée couldn't deal with losing all the attention and started to act out. I knew she was going to leave me and I was broken, but I still had you!"_

_"__Remember when I explained that your Grandmother talked me into giving you to them to raise as a werewolf_? _It's because you didn't show any vampire characteristics. You are seen as a wolf, all wolves recognize this in you. They don't see the other side of you because they don't believe it could be possible for you to part vampire." _ Charlie wanted to continue but I interrupted.

_"__What about that Jacob guy? He said I was more like him than them"_ pointing at Alice and the others.

_"__Well that's my fault really"_ Charlie said sadly. _"With you coming to live with me here in Forks, I had to explain your existence to Billy Black. He knows what kind of vampire I am but when I said I had a daughter I needed to explain how you were born and not made. The treaty in town says that we, being the Cullen's and myself, cannot bite or create another vampire."_

Charlie continued _"Billy needed to know that I didn't create you the other way. It would break the treaty and we would be at war. We actually have another problem we are working together to solve and we don't need to be at war with them."_

Carlisle interjected "_Jacob must have seen the wolf in you and wanted to claim you. He knows Charlie is a vampire we're just not sure he understands all the details of your birth."_

_"__So, if Jacob sees the wolf in me, he can't really see the vampire side of me?_ I asked confused.

Charlie rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. _"I'm not sure Bella, Carlisle and I have a theory about your vampire side coming out soon." _

I looked at Charlie then Carlisle wondering what the theory about me could be. _"Well, are you going to share that__** theory**__ with me?_ I was starting to get frustrated and the tone of my voice told them I wanted answers.

Charlie looked at Carlisle and nodded. _"We are concerned that your vampire side is starting to immerge. With this change we are also concerned that your blood lust will come."_

At that statement I turned to Charlie and said _"Are you concerned that I will kill a human?"_ I said this with anger. I knew I was being less than kind, the anger I was feeling was intense. Then I felt a wave of calm come over me. _That was strange._

_"__No of course not Bella! I'm not concerned about you killing anyone, so don't worry. What I am concerned about is you not being able to see the signs that you need blood. You're eating human food without any need for blood now but that most likely will change soon."_ Charlie explained.

_"__So is this why everyone is here?"_ I asked waving my hand around the table. "_Because they need to watch me?" _I couldn't understand why everyone was here if they weren't going to be included in something that had to me. This was the only reason I could explain it. It made me mad that I needed babysitters. Another wave of calm came over me again. _"__Ok, what the hell was that?"_ I said to no one in particular. _It was not normal and I knew it._

"That is Jasper, he is trying to calm you down a bit. You are very angry and we don't want you to lose control." Said Carlisle. _"We can explain how his powers work now or wait until we cover a few things first. Your call Bella" _

Well I was angry by the answers I was getting, but I was getting answers so I thought it may be best for his explanation later. "Let's just continue, Jasper can explain it to me later. Thanks for your help Jasper." I told him hoping I didn't sound like a petulant child.

Charlie looking at me while holding my hand. I think he wanted comfort more than he thought I needed it by the look on his face. "Craving blood is something we_ all_ deal with. We all have learned to control the _blood lust_ as it's called." Charlie told me

Carlisle explained how his family would go _hunting_, only animals of course, (for my benefit) when the need is great for each of them. Charlie uses his donated blood supply he keeps in the basement. This blood comes from and arrangement with Carlisle since he has connections at the hospital. The fact that Charlie can eat food also helps with his cravings.

Esmé and Carlisle thought having their family here for me would make me feel safe for this discussion. Everyone could discuss how they each dealt with their blood-lust opening up to me and sharing their experiences. The ideas was to make me feel safe and have a safe place or person to discuss my own issues.

Esmé explained how the Cullen's made decisions together and voted. Each person's opinion counted and they were able to voice their concerns or objections. They would listen to each other and then make a decision after. This way each person felt they were an important part of their family.

Now I felt like a total jack-ass for having my little hissy fit. Another wave of calm came over me. "I'm sorry if I said something that offended anyone. I'm not used to people wanting to hear my opinion or care about what I want."

Esmé came over and hugged me taking me out of my chair. "We know that sweetie, we want to be here for you and support you in any way we can. All of us, really."

"Thank you" I said with tears running down my face. Charlie got up and joined the hug. "Bella, I love you, I want what is best for you. And If Esmé and Carlisle help us both along the way, I'm thank-full."

I knew then they really wanted to help me. I had their support. And most importantly they_ wanted_ to be there for me. I would be safe. That was something I was going to have to get used to from now on.

Carlisle stated he wanted to run some blood tests before I left. He needed to research some things and he hopefully would have some answers for me. He also told me he would like to update my medical records with my help.

Carlisle seemed to be concerned that my vampire side will start to become dominate. Bella if you notice your speed with pick up, meaning that you move faster than humans. This is one indication that you may start your change. He wanted me to tell Charlie or Carlisle immediately. You may also start to notice that you are stronger. He explained that normal everyday tasks will become harder since I would start to break things. One example he gave was the doorknobs will break when I turn them. When I pick up a glass it will break. Writing with a pen or pencil will start to become difficult because I could snap them in half.

_"__Bella"_ Charlie started, honey your hearing is already improving. I heard you wake up when my alarm clock went off this morning. Your sense of smell is also improving, I knew it at breakfast this morning. These changes simple won't determine which side will be dominate unfortunately. It just means you are changing. We need to watch for any signs. You may also start to like the smell of blood. This is _very important_, because this definitely will tell us your vampire side is becoming dominate. You will need to leave school or leave anyplace that humans are immediately. Alice or Edward can help you if you notice that blood smells good.

Esmé said "_Alice and Edward will be at school to help if you experience any other changes. They will take you out of school and bring you to Carlisle. We are trying to give you space but precautions need to be in place. We hope you understand" _

I looked at Alice, aware Edward could see me. "Thank you for helping me, I really do appreciate it."

Carlisle indicated this phase of the conversation was over and the Cullen siblings left the table. Charlie walked with me to Carlisle office with Esmé. I sat down and Esmé sat next to me. She must have known I would need her comfort.

_ "__Bella my next questions are going to be delicate. I'm not trying to offend you. We need to have some answers in order to determine a timeline of sorts."_ Carlisle said with concern in his voice.

_"__Bella we know that you didn't shift when you were thirteen, like the wolves predicted. The wolves go through puberty at that age, so they shift."_ I nodded to Carlisle statement

_ "__Nothing happened that night or any full moon. I've never felt the need to shift like I was told would happen." _I told him.

Then Carlisle continued with lots of questions. This covered the usual questions about my childhood and illnesses I had. If I had any broken bones, the basis stuff. As I answered them he wrote down information in what I assumed was my medical file. I'll be requesting your medical records from Chicago Bella. Don't worry Charlie will sign all the paperwork. Then he asked_ "Did you go through human puberty? Like the other girls you went to school with?"_ I wasn't sure what he meant at that and he could see the confusion on my face.

_"__What do you mean?"_ I paused. _"When I was thirteen I had looked like my Mom and not the other girls in school. They didn't look like me until recently." _ Thinking puberty meant I was full-grown.

_"__Ok, that's something."_ Carlisle wrote down. _"Did you get your menstrual cycle? And what age did it come?" _Carlisle didn't look up at me. I think he was trying to make it easier for me to answer acting like a doctor. But it didn't.

_"__Well"_ I paused embarrassed to answer. _"I just got it a few months ago. I didn't know anything about it and I freaked out on Renée." _I told them slightly embarrassed. When I noticed blood and went to Renée she acted like it was nothing and just gave me box and said here "_use these."_ She wasn't really descriptive about it and what was going on with my body. _"I had heard girls at school talk about getting their periods but I didn't know what that was and I was afraid to ask after I had an incident with something else at school. I did some research at school about it and found out that it was supposed to come each month."_ I looked down now.

Carlisle asked _"Does yours come each month? And is usually after 28 days?"_

_"__No, I've only had two, but not in consecutive months in a row_". I wasn't sure why I was sad.

_"__That could explain some of the changes you are experiencing lately_" commented Carlisle.

_"__Do you have this Esmé?_" I asked hoping she could help me.

_"__No Bella, not anymore. Once I was changed, my body stopped. I am not able to conceive children anymore."_ Esmé sounded sad but resigned.

_"__Oh, I'm sorry. So does that mean Alice and Rose can't either?"_ I asked wondering if it was the same for them. Not knowing if it had anything to do with age.

_"__Yes, Bella. They are the same as me. Our bodies don't change and we don't have the ability to carry children."_ Esmé explained that my menstrual cycle would mean I could carry children. They would need to see what the normal was for me, so I would be monitored by Carlisle.

Charlie looked uncomfortable for the entire conversation. He didn't look at me until all Carlisle's questions were finished and he wanted to take my blood. Once that was done, Charlie said _"I'm going to get a drink and wait for you in the living room Bella."_

Esmé told him they would be out in a minute. Carlisle took a few vials and said he would be doing research and may have some answers in a few day. He said he needed to do this at the lab overnight when others were not around.

Getting up and heading to the living room to be with Charlie I notice that Alice and Jasper were in the room watching TV. _"Oh, Good Bella you're done!"_ Alice said jumping up to hug me.

_"__Yeah well, I think Bella should sit and unwind. She's had a hard day."_ Said Jasper.

Charlie and Esmé agreed. They walked into another room leaving me with Alice and Jasper. As I sat down with them I had the feeling of calm come over me. Alice told me that was Jasper. I wondered how that same feeling came over me earlier when I entered the house.

Alice explained Jasper was an empath and could affect emotions in others. Edward was a mind reader, but I was quickly told he couldn't read my mind. I guess they saw I was getting upset with that information. I would be embarrassed if he knew what I was thinking about him. Jasper noticed and told me Edward was upset that he couldn't read my mind. He explained Edward's moods around me was because he was just frustrated. Alice told me that she could see the future based on decisions made. She didn't elaborate on that and changed the subject to the boys at La Push.

It turns out Jacob and his friends are bullies in the school. The kids over at the reservation started attending school in Forks, when they couldn't get teachers at the reservation. She told me that the real story is they were really there to protect the humans. The Cullen's had been here in Forks for the past five years and would move to another location in the next couple years. The idea was to have the "pack" learn how to protect the town without causing problems. This was the original idea but Jacob was too arrogant and pretty much as ass.

I wanted to ask about the _protection detail_, but Charlie came back in the room and told me it was time to go home. I guess that conversation was to be another day.

Getting up I thanked everyone for having me over and for helping me. Charlie did the same and we left after all the Cullen's said goodnight. I didn't look at anyone in particular I was just happy to be leaving. My emotions were all over the place. I had a lot to take in.

**Learning about Charlie and Billy Black**

Charlie was driving us home and I could feel that he was still nervous and upset. _"Bella, I need to explain a few things about the arrangement with Billy Black and the boys at the reservation. As you been told some of the boys shift into wolves but they are not real werewolves like your family. The wolf gene needs to be activated and this gene is only a select few who live on the reservation. They are direct descendants from the original shifters. They originally started to shift when their lands were attacked by vampires a few centuries ago. Their job in life is defend their lands and the town of Forks from the bad kind of vampires."_

Charlie told me the story about how he moved to Forks and took the Chief of Police job. The surrounding area including La Push had residents that were killed. When vampires came to the area and started killing it kicked in the wolf-gene that the some of the Quileute boys carried and they shifted into wolves. This caused the Quileute Elders on the reservation issues they hadn't had to deal with in decades. The Quileute boys couldn't control their anger and phased in front of humans, someone got hurt by this. Some of the town's people saw them up close and that caused more problems. The boys also caused a lot of destruction to the reservation's property.

Over time the community began to notice more missing hikers, campers and town's people. These disappearances started to make the news. Billy Black knew he had to do take control and called a friend of Charlie's to ask for help. Billy knew that "_original vampires_" could control their blood-lust. They would be the kind of vampire that would be perfect to help with the situation. It turned out that the former police chief had been killed by an "_animal attack_". Charlie was asked to come and help, so he did.

Charlie told Bella that he couldn't sit back and let people get killed because they couldn't protect themselves. He also knew that if humans found out about vampires, it was going to cause more problems.

Charlie told Bella after he left Chicago, he went to New York, then Detroit for a few years. While there he met with some other vampires and they worked together to keep the "_bad vampires"_ off the streets. When Billy called requesting help Charlie couldn't say no. When Charlie arrived in Forks, his first job was to catch the nomad. He did this after his second day. Billy was so thankful for the help they agreed to work together and eventually became friends.

Over time, Billy and Charlie worked to train the wolves. They learned how to manage their anger, trap and kill nomad vampires. Charlie had to _"educate"_ the boys on the good vampires and the noticeable difference of the bad vampires. Charlie didn't want friends killed because the boys couldn't control themselves.

Over the years, this arrangement worked out well. Then more and more hikers and campers started to go missing. Charlie was covering up the details so they would be caused by _"animal attacks"_. Billy and Charlie were getting frustrated with the inability to catch all the nomad vampires. Charlie suggested inviting the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to town with their family. He had met Carlisle while in New York. Carlisle had a large family and they valued human life. Charlie needed help.

Billy didn't want "Cold-Ones" to move into the area but Charlie told him this particular family had special "gifts" and valued human life. When Dr. Cullen came down for the job interview at the hospital he met with Billy and Charlie to work out a treaty. It was agreed they wouldn't harm humans. No biting of any kind. And they would work together to rid the area of the nomad vampires that were causing so many problems in the surrounding area.

While Carlisle worked as a Doctor at the local hospital, he volunteered at the reservation clinic. The Cullen children would attend school. They suggested some of the Quileute boys from the reservation attend school in Forks. If the town needed protection it would be easier to have them in town. At first Billy objected but when another person went missing in town, he finally agreed when he realized the Cullen teens couldn't go to school there forever. Plus on sunny days the wolves would be at school.

Since then Cullen's, Charlie, Billy and the wolves have worked together to rid the town and surrounding area of nomads. It works well until the wolves get bored and cause trouble again. The current situation at the reservation had Billy under great duress. His son Jacob was in-line to be the next Alpha of the pack. He had anger issues along with a "King" complex. Billy is having trouble controlling Jacob and his friends. They had been arrested several times for various things.

Carlisle has a theory about why the area had been attacked so often over the past ten years. He thinks the Volturi have been recruiting "_gifted vampires_" for their "_guard"_ and the nomads are passing thru the area to get to uninhabitable locations in North America. The past couple of nomads that have been caught have had special abilities.

Carlisle's has a group of friends that live in Alaska and they have come down to help capture a few nomads that were especially difficult to deal. His friend noticed that these nomads have abilities which was why they were so hard to capture.

Charlie then explained how upset he was with Jacob and what he told Billy. "You are my priority now Bella, not the town and definitely not Billy Black." If I had problems with Jacob or any of the other boys he wouldn't hesitate to pick up and move. Carlisle had also told Charlie he wouldn't put up any more "problems" with the pack.

Charlie told me to be aware of my surroundings. Alice would drive me to and from school just for my safety. "I have a car on order for you, but it won't arrive for several weeks, I don't want you to think you don't have freedom here. It's just I would feel better if you had your own car."

_"__I'm getting a car?"_ I asked surprised.

_"__Yes, Bella. I don't want to take away your freedom, I just want you safe."_ Said Charlie smiling like the cat that the canary. _I wonder what that was about I thought to myself._

* * *

><p><em>The story will continue with Bella learning to be her own person….<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this was longer than normal. My family had tied up the computer this weekend. I tried to get it out so if I made a few mistakes, sorry.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight. I am having some fun with the characters.

This is no a typical Bella Story it's unique. It does not follow the books.

Thanks to all who have followed the story and who have given their comments.

Yes, Bella will be with Edward in the end but he's not sure of himself and let's Bella find her own way while he tries to decide to ask her out.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait. I can't always get to the computer and my laptop is crap. I do have an i pad but without the keyboard accessory it's too hard to type and edit. It's driving me nuts. LOL<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_Charlie then explained how upset he was with Jacob and what he told Billy. "You are my priority now Bella, not the town and definitely not Billy Black." If I had problems with Jacob or any of the other boys he wouldn't hesitate to pick up and move. Carlisle had also told Charlie he wouldn't put up any more "problems" with the pack._

_Charlie told me to be aware of my surroundings. Alice would drive me to and from school just for my safety. "I have a car on order for you, but it won't arrive for several weeks, I don't want you to think you don't have freedom here. It's just I would feel better if you had your own car."_

_"I'm getting a car?" I asked surprised._

_"Yes, Bella. I don't want to take away your freedom, I just want you safe." Said Charlie smiling like the cat that the canary. I wonder what that was about I thought to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Daily life<strong>

For the next few days I would get up and get ready for school. I made coffee for Charlie and if he was home I would make him something to eat. I promised that I wouldn't eat just Pop-Tarts for breakfast but I didn't promise what I would eat. So most mornings it was a bowl of cereal and a banana cut up in the bowl. Charlie couldn't really say anything if he wasn't home so I didn't to tell him what I was eating on the days he was gone. I didn't want to break my promises to him.

Alice Cullen would pick me up for school at exactly 7:30 a.m. It amazed me how prompt she always was. I was late. Even though I didn't have to get anyone besides myself ready for school I found having to choose what to wear to school was more difficult. I finally asked Alice one morning how she organized my closet. After she explained it to me I was faster at choosing the days outfit. For a while there I thought I was hopeless. _I didn't seem to mind the plaid skirt from my old school that much now._

Alice drove fast. It was like she lived for speed. "_It's a vampire thing Bella"_ she would tell me. I hoped that I didn't turn out like that. I would probably give Charlie a heart attack if he ever saw me drive like she did.

Her Brother Edward never rode with us. Alice explained that Edward loved his Silver Volvo and lived to drive it. No one in the house allowed to touch it ever. Rose was the only one and this was because she did maintenance on all the family cars. Alice told me that once Emmett thought it would be funny to move around the cars parked in the garage like shuffling cards and Edward went ballistic because Emmett had driven his car. Esmé had to step in that time so Emmett didn't get hurt.

While she was telling me this story I wondered how I would feel if someone touched my car that Charlie had on order for me. I don't think I would appreciate it either but I don't think I would have attacked someone just for having some fun. I mean it wasn't like he took to it on a joy ride to another state for peat's sake. Edward Cullen was a mystery to me.

Alice drove fast and because of this we always had time to hang out with some of the kids at school. Alice introduced me to some of her friends at school. The girls were nice and seemed to welcome me to their group. I noticed they _all_ had boyfriends. So this meant they were trying to introduce me to boys so we could all go out together._ Wasn't that nice of them. Not._

I was listening to what they did with their boyfriends for fun around town. Of course one girl mentioned Jacob Black was available and seemed to like me. Alice nixed that right away. "_Bella can do so much better than that Jacob Black_." she told them with that tone in her voice that said back-off. Jacob never came into the discussion again.

I really didn't understand the obsession with finding me a "_date"_ in the first place. I had lived up to this point "_boyfriend free_" and I didn't seem to mind. I had agreed to meet up with them all on Friday night for bowling. It was a tradition on Friday's that all the kids went bowling. They assured me that it was a big group and not "_only couples"_ so I agreed. I told them I didn't know how to bowl really well and Alice told met it was just the fun of getting together and not to worry so much.

Classes seemed to be the same as my old school although the teachers were a bit more friendly. Best of all I didn't have a religion class here. I was thankful for that because I seemed to get in more trouble in that class than all the others combined. Once I asked a visiting priest _"Why is that in one class we learn how man evolved from apes and in religion class we are told that God created the earth in seven days and we are descendents from Adam and Eve_?" He didn't like that question and I was sent out into the hall. I had to write a 500 word paper on Adam and Eve as punishment. _I mean come on, what are they doing teaching us about evolution in the first place. I was totally confused third grader who had to write a paper_.

My last religion class covered all types of religions in our world. The only thing I learned there was that we all believed in _"A God"_ and we has humans we needed to be _"Good People"_ to get into _"the Heaven"_ promised by that particular religion. _So basically we are all the same_. Why are the people of the world fighting about their religion?. That question was what had me writing another 500 word essay. _Thanks Renée for making me go to school in the human world._

I was able to catch up with any missing assignments for my grades this semester. The teacher's were impressed with my "_commitment to my education_" as they all told me. It just gave me something to focus on while at home so I didn't think about Chicago. I hadn't heard from Charlie that Renée called to check up on me at all. I was also not sure how to bring it up with Charlie, so I didn't. I was good at avoidance.

Charlie had a rule that I was not to make dinner for him unless he was at home to help. He didn't want me to feel that it was _my job_. It was nice actually. Charlie would come home from work about the same time I finished my homework. He asked me to help, but it was usually just making a salad or chopping vegetables for dinner. We talked a lot. I got to know him a bit better.

**Weekly Sessions**

One night while making dinner with him, he told me that he wanted me to see Carlisle at least once a week. "_It's not for more tests Bella"_ he told me. He saw the look of horror on my face. I really hated needled. _"I think with all the changes you have gone thru since you arrived it would be good to talk to someone."_

_"What do you mean talk to someone Dad?"_ I asked curiously looking at him to see what his reasons were.

_"Carlisle can help you with your feelings about Renée"_ he paused looking pained and then continued "_also that Phil, the man your mother is married to. I know he wasn't exactly nice to you and it has to affect you in some way."_ He finished and came over to me hugging me. _"I don't know all that went on in that house, but I know it wasn't normal. You don't have to tell me. I just want you to talk to someone who has your best interests at heart Bella_." he said trying to reassure me that I was going to alright.

I was not sure if I could tell Charlie all that Phil had done to me I thought to myself. I certainly didn't want Charlie to go and kill Phil. PJ and Sara needed their Dad. Although he was a monster to me, I think he loved his children.

_"If that's what you want me to do, I'll talk to Carlisle Dad."_ I told him. _"I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet, but it's not that I don't trust you Dad. It's just I don't want you get upset. It's over now and I'm here with you. I know I'm safe, thanks to you Dad."_ I looked into his face so he could see how I felt about him. I loved him. I hoped he wasn't disappointed with me.

_"I know Bells, I just want you to deal with some of that stuff now so you can live a happy life_." he said while rubbing his thumb down the side of my face. "_You are a beautiful girl, inside and out and I don't want anyone to take that away from you ever!"_

So that's how I found myself seated on a couch inside Carlisle's office at the hospital the next day. I tucked my feet underneath me with my shoes on the floor sitting in the corner of his couch. Carlisle sat in a chair across from me with nothing in his hands. I wondered if he needed to take notes. He must have seen the question in my face.

"_Bella, I don't have to take notes, a vampire's memory is pretty good."_ he joked and then said "_I asked you to meet here instead of at the house because it would be more private, no vampires to hear anything you say."_

"_Oh, I wondered why, this just seemed so formal. Dad didn't tell me_." I told him.

"_No, I guess he wouldn't. Charlie is a very private man Bella. He also believes others should also have their privacy. He is not one to go around and tell other people's story." Carlisle adjusted himself in the chair. "I'm not sure where you want to begin, I'll leave that up to you."_ he explained.

"_I don't really know where to begin really_" I said. "_I'm upset that Renée or Mom hasn't called to check up on me. Doesn't she care or am I really that disposable to her?"_ I said with hurt in my voice. I didn't want to cry in front of him and tried to hold it together.

"_Well I don't know Renée and I only know what Charlie told me which wasn't much. How do you feel about her not calling_?" he asked.

"_Actually I am very hurt and disappointed. I thought she loved me. She did try to keep Phil away from me at times_." I said looking down at my hands that were in my lap. "_But I know she ignored a lot of what Phil would do to me. It was like she didn't want to see it and so she didn't. I tried to cover the bruises but she had to have seen them some of the time_?" I wondered out-loud for the first time.

My conversation with Carlisle covered some of my earliest memories of him hitting me. What I did or didn't do and how he threatened me in order for me to behave the way he wanted. We talked about how my behavior caused him to react and then about how his being an Ogre may have played into the beatings. We actually covered a lot of territory in those two hours. Walking out to find Charlie sitting downstairs in the waiting area made me happy.

"_Dad, I'm glad you are here!"_ I said running up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He was hugging me back and said "_Where else would I be Kid_?" surprised at my outburst.

"_Charlie_" Carlisle greeted him shaking his hand. "_Bella and I had a good session, I we agreed to meet every Wednesday after school_."

"_How will that work out with your work Dad_? I asked hoping it wouldn't cause Charlie any issues with work.

"_Not a problem since you have your own car now_" he told me with a giant smile on his face.

I got excited. "_Really?_" I was almost hopping just like Alice when she got excited.

"_Yep, I drove it over here, so you can drive home Bells_" he said.

"_Thanks Carlisle, I look forward to talking with you."_ I said practically pulling Charlie out the door. "_Where's my car Dad_?" I was looking around the parking lot hoping he got the color I wanted.

"_Bells, hold on_." He sounded all Dad like. He held my hand so I couldn't get away. "_I know you are excited and all, but I need to go over some of the rules_" he wanted to sound stern but the smile on his face gave him away. He was just as excited as I was about the car.

"_Dad_" I whined knowing he wouldn't mind . "_Come on, let's go! I never had anything of my own and I really, really, really want to see my car_!" I said jumping up and down. _Geesh, I was becoming like Alice I told myself._

Charlie walked with me still holding my hand towards a bright red Volkswagen Beetle. It was beautiful. It was just what I wanted. "_Oh Dad, its beautiful! Thank you, Thank you!" _ I said jumping up to kiss his cheek.

"_Now hold on Bells, you can't get in and drive it. I need to over some of the basics before I give you the keys_." he told me while pushing the button to unlock the car and turn off the alarm. "_Get in and I'll show you_" he said.

After Charlie showed me all the "_basics_" of the car he showed me the GPS system so _"I wouldn't get lost",_ his words not mine. I was impressed with the safety features the car had. "_I can't get let my daughter drive any old car can I_?" he said smiling proudly.

I drove home and love it. It was freeing to finally have some independence. Charlie had moved his truck with the fishing boat over to the grassy area next to the house making room for me to park directly in front of the house.

Charlie only used for fishing. He used this excuse when I asked about him driving the cruiser around town for errands. I wasn't comfortable being seen in the "_police cruiser_" and made him aware of it.

"_Bella_" Charlie said sternly "_I haven't needed the truck for anything other than pulling that boat before you got here. I won't unhook the boat when it would take me twice as long to do it just for our grocery shopping. We can drive the cruiser, it's faster_" he said.

Parking the car, we went inside and sat down to discuss my session with Carlisle. I know Charlie was curious but didn't want to push me. As I sat down I asked "_Dad, have you spoken with Mom since that first time?_" I wanted to know even if I already knew the answer. _Renée didn't call._

"_Bella, your Mother and I agreed that I would only call her if it was an emergency. I told her that I didn't want her to upset you more than she had already. My discussion with her about that...Phil was inappropriate and you don't need to worry about that. I want you to know that I made the decision to not allow her to call you_." he told me worrying about how I was going to react. I could see that he wasn't sure if I was mad at him.

I got up and sat next to him. "_Dad, I appreciate the honesty. I understand why you did it. I just wish you had told me before. I had felt bad and thought she didn't care about me at all_." I told him.

"_I can see that now I should have told you. But honey the way she was screaming and having a fit, I didn't want her take anything out on you. She had a twisted way of looking at the situation about you getting married. I don't think I could have stood by and let her tell you things to make you feel guilty. I love you too much for that_." He said rubbing my shoulders while I was in his arms

"_I know you have a lot to work out and it's my fault. I'm so sorry_" he told me with tears in his eyes.

"_No, Dad don't blame yourself. A lot of bad things happened. Grandma passing away was really bad, but it happens. I'm working out my feelings with Carlisle's help. I'll get better. I know I will."_ I told him.

"_It's getting late, let's order a pizza. Or do you want something else_? Charlie asked me.

That night Charlie and I ate pizza and watched a movie on TBS called "_Laura_". Dana Andrews had the leading male role. He was a detective who fell in love with the "_murder victim_" but found out she wasn't the one murdered. I love happy endings.

I also fell in love with Dana Andrews that night. I dreamt about him that night, he came to me in a field of flowers.

**Bowling**

School was normal except for me driving myself to school in my new "_Bug_". I could see Alice waiting for me by her car so I parked next to her.

Getting out of my car and picking up my backpack from the backseat and was assaulted by Alice. "_Love the car Bella_!" As she hugged me. She almost knocked me down. "_Don't worry Bella I won't let you fall_" she said. She had saved me from falling on my face a few times this week. The water froze on the sidewalk and I wasn't paying attention.

"_Thanks Alice_" I told her and pushed the button to lock the car and setting the alarm. Just then I noticed Edward's Volvo pulled into the space next to me. He didn't look at us, but my car. I could see the smile on his face even if he didn't want us to see it. He kept walking towards school never saying anything to me or his sister.

"_That's weird_" I told Alice.

"_Not that's just Edward_" Alice said as we walked into school. "_Oh, I forgot to mention Jazz invited Emmett and Rose to go bowling tonight with us."_ She rolled her eyes "_And Edward too_" she finished. "_But don't worry, he will hang out with guys, he never talks so you don't have to worry about talking to him_." she added.

_"Why would I worry about talking to him?"_ I said to myself.

At lunch I heard Mike, Ben and Eric talking about bowling tonight. They seemed really excited. I wondered who they were dating? I was thinking about the girls Alice introduced me to and I couldn't recall anyone mentioning their names. I guess it really is group thing. Good, I won't be pressured to find a "_date"_ I thought. Happy about the news my day continued without any stress.

Alice told me that she and Jazz would pick me up at 6:00 p.m. We would car-pool since the parking lot at the bowling alley was small. I told her I would be ready. She told me to dress comfortable.

I showered and did my hair. I usually didn't do much to my hair for school. I thought it was more of pain than anything but tonight I wanted to look nicer. I didn't have to put on much makeup, just some eyeliner and mascara. I liked clear lip-gloss. I felt uncomfortable with any color, I felt it made me stand out too much. Since I have trying to fit in with the other girls at school, makeup was not a priority. Tonight however I wanted to look nice for a change.

Alice and Jazz met me downstairs to say "_Hello to Charlie"._ Charlie was happy that I was going out with other teenagers. He did hand me a can of pepper spray for my purse and told me to call if "Anything" happened. He knew Friday nights with teenager in Forks could stir up something. "_Stay away from that Mallory girl Bells_" he whispered in ear while saying goodbye.

"_I will Dad_" I told him.

Alice was right, the parking lot at the bowling alley was small. Jazz dropped us off at the door to go find a parking spot. "_Lets get shoes while we are waiting. Rose and Emmett should have reserved our lane. We usually play with six on a lane so will have to find another bowler"_ Alice said pulling me along.

"_Why six?"_ I asked confused.

"_There aren't enough lanes open for all of us and the most we can have on one lane is six. The lanes fill up pretty fast on Friday's with all the kids from school."_ Alice told me while we walked over the counter to rent bowling shoes. Getting shoes was fun. Alice needed to wear kid's shoes since her foot was so small. Jazz's shoes were a size 11 and two of Alice's shoes would fit into one of his. Emmett pointed that out to us giving everyone a good laugh. Alice didn't seem to mind.

Emmett and Rose and set us up with an empty spot after my name. "_We need another bowler Rose told Alice. Do you have anyone? Edward is over with the guys already. He's a lost cause_." she added rolling her eyes. Boy, Edward doesn't even talk to his family I thought that was weird.

Jazz spotted Mike, Ben and Eric waking in with another group. "_Let's see who is odd man out in that group_", he suggested. I was sitting up after I tied my _lovely_ bowling shoes and spotted Mike looking over at us. I heard Mike say "_I'm with the Cullen's, see you guys later_!" and he walked over to us.

"_Hey, Jazz and Em_" Mike said and then said hello to Alice and Rose. "_I noticed Bella needed a partner, I hope you don't mind_?" he asked them. Then he turned to me "_Bella, I'm glad to see you came out for bowling night. It's a lot of fun especially when Jazz and Emmett here start betting on who is a better bowler._" he told me laughing.

Everyone turned to me to see if I was OK with Mike joining us, I just shrugged. "_Sure Mike, I think it will be fun, but I'm not a great bowler_." I told him thinking about the few times I went bowling with my cousins when we were younger. "_It's been a long time and I hope you don't mind losing_" I told him.

Mike smiled at me and said "_Na, we come her for fun and no one actually pays attention to the score except Jasper and Emmett. There is not a lot to do in Fork's on Friday night's. Any night actually_" he started laughing. Alice smiled at me and looked over at Edward. I turned to see what she was looking at and Edward's face had a scowl on it. I turned back towards Alice and she said something but it was under her breath. I caught part of it but missed the rest. It sounded liked she said "we'll you decided to stay away".

Mike was looking at me after he tied his shoes, "_Bella you look very beautiful tonight_." With Mike looking at me like I was the prize he won I was uncomfortable. However the rest of the night was fun. Jasper and Emmett did bet on who was a better bowler. Rose and Alice made feel like I was a part of the group. Mike had a lot of fun with guys.

Mike tried to help me by showing me where to line up before I threw the ball. His arms where around me and he helped me by going through the motions of throwing the ball. I was a bit embarrassed since I knew everyone could see the two of us up on the lane. But Mike really did help me. I hit more pins than before and enjoyed the game more.

After we bowled three games, we all entered the attached restaurant. They had pizza and burgers on the menu. Mike went with me and held out my chair for me to sit. The tables were round and held 10 people. A few of Alice's friends and their boyfriends sat with us. It was so much fun. Everyone joked and had a really nice time. I did notice that Mike was extra attentive towards me. I like it. I also wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend.

At the end of the night, I was walking with Alice and Jazz to their car. Mike followed along and asked me if he get my number. I assumed my cell number since my Dad was the chief of police and everyone had to have his number around. Mike looked into my eyes and said "_Bella, I really had a great time with you. I would like to be able to call you and maybe ask you out on a date, if you think you might like that?"_ he said not sure if I was going to agree.

I gave him my number and he kissed me on the cheek and told me goodnight. I turned towards the car not thinking that anyone would have saw him kiss me and got into the car. I was surprised by Mike kissing me. I didn't want to say anything so I just got in the car. Alice and Jazz talked about going to Port Angeles tomorrow for shopping. Alice said she needed some new clothes and possibly new shoes. I wasn't paying too much attention to what they were talking about, but when they asked me to go I declined saying I had a paper to work on.

Arriving home I said goodnight to Alice and Jazz and went inside. Charlie was watching some sporting event on TV. "_Bells, how was your night?"_ he asked.

"_Good, I had a lot of fun. Mike Newton bowled with us, he seems like a nice guy."_ I told him hoping he would _elaborate_ on the Newton family. Charlie like to tell me about the "families" in the area when we ran into someone from the community.

"_Yeah, the Newton's have a great family. Their son, Mike seems like a good kid. Did he ask you out or something?"_ Charlie asked.

"_No, not yet, but he did ask for my phone number hoping to ask me out on a date_." I told him knowing I was turning red. This was embarrassing talking to my date about dating a boy.

"_Good for him. He shows a lot more character than some of the boys in this town. Give him a chance, but don't rush anything OK_? He told while picking up the remote for the television.

"_Good night Dad. I'll think about it_" and went to my room. I was thinking about the night and how most of the kids all got along. At first it was weird seeing girls kiss their boyfriends in front of everyone. But it didn't bother the others around them. I guess I had a lot to learn about boys and dating. I decided to ask Rose and Alice more about dating. They would have to have some good advice.

Brushing my teeth and getting in my pyjama's I thought about Edward Cullen again. Why was he always avoiding me. Had I done something to him or was my being half wolf a deal breaker. He was only a vampire after all. He didn't come over to talk to his brother's or sister's all night. My thoughts leaned towards it had to be me. I guess I am the problem. It hurt to think that he didn't like me and would never want to be around me. I knew Phil didn't like me but this was different. Edward Cullen made feel a gooey inside. _This was going to be something I had to learn to get over fast._

I didn't want to think about Edward Cullen anymore. If Mike Newton called to ask me out, I would say yes. Mike seemed to like me based on the attention he paid to me all night long. And it didn't hurt he was cute. Not as beautiful as Edward, but he was cute.

I rolled over in bed covering me up with my blankets and went to sleep hoping I would at least dream of Dana Andrews again. _That man was sexy._

* * *

><p>Coming up... Dating Mike<p>

* * *

><p>Please don't get mad. Edward has to realize he wants Bella and stop avoiding her.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight. (edited)**

**Sorry for the delay in an update for the story. I hurt my back but I finished the outline for the story and just need to type it out. This made me really happy.**

**Bella's first boyfriend**

I was dreaming of lying in a field of flowers looking up into the blue sky. I knew it was a dream because of the blue sky, it seemed unreal and the sky so blue. I heard my name being called and turned to look in the direction I heard it come from. I could see a figure standing near the tree line with his hands in his pockets. I tried to see his face but the shadows had prevented me from getting a good look at his face. I went to sit up to see if I could get a better look at this mysterious man and that's when I woke up. I found myself sitting up in my bed. Wow I thought to myself, it felt so real.

I turned to look at the clock and noticed I had slept in. Charlie would already be gone on his weekend fishing trip with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black. I missed my chance to say goodbye to him. Darn it, I said out-loud to myself.

I grabbed my clothes for the day and went into my bathroom. Maybe a long hot shower will do me some good. I still felt a bit weird because of my dream. I had decided to visit the local library and then stop at the grocery store for my Pop-Tarts. I knew with Charlie gone for the weekend I could eat them without him knowing. Yummy.

Walking into the kitchen to see if there was still coffee in the carafe I noticed a note on the table with some money.

Bella,

Sorry to have missed you. I didn't want to wake you.

I'll be home Sunday afternoon, but I have my phone with me. Call me if you need anything.

Carlisle and Esmé also offered to be available if you need anything.

I left you some cash for you, keep yourself fed.

Love you,

Dad

I took the money and put it in my back pocket. Yes! Charlie didn't know he was funding my Pop-Tart addiction. I poured myself a cup of coffee and made a frozen waffle in the toaster. It was nice having some time for myself. I loved being here with Charlie because he actually wanted me there but I also missed being able to go off by myself to read a book. Hiding from Phil had become an art form of sorts. I found that Charlie liked doing things with me no matter what we did even if we watched a movie together.

I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen and went to get my bag and car keys. I was on my own and I had a car. The feeling of be free was nice. I could do anything I wanted today. It was funny thinking about all those times I wanted to be free to do anything I wanted and here I was with only two things on my list. I needed to start thinking more about what I wanted to do with my life now that I was given that life.

Opening my door to my car and getting inside I realized that I wanted music. I would add going to the music store on my list of things I could do today. A smile spread across my face just thinking I could do anything I wanted. I looked into the rearview mirror to see myself with an real smile and I laughed. I was happy. I made a mental note to thank Charlie when he came home from his trip.

As I drove to the library I made a mental list of the books I hoped to check out. There had been several authors I heard about from the girls at school. They raved about the _love _stories of the main characters. I also wanted to find the new book by Amanda Quick. Amanda Quick was a pen name for Jane Ann Krentz. I loved the mystery stories she wrote about. Amanda Quick's books were 18th century period books while Jane Ann Krentz were modern mysteries of today. My book list was long. Hopefully the library would have a good selection. I didn't want to spend Charlie money purchasing all the books on my list. The list was over 30 titles long.

I pulled into the parking spot at the library and my phone rang. Digging it out of my bag I didn't recognize the number. Wondering who could have my number I answered it warily.

_"__Hello"_ I said to the unknown caller.

_"__Hi, Bella it's me Mike"_ he said cheerfully.

_"__Oh, Hi Mike. I forgot you had my number."_ I answered hopefully explaining my weariness in my voice when I answered the phone.

_"__It's OK Bella, I kind of figured that. I was hoping you would go to dinner with me tonight. I know that Charlie is out-of-town fishing and thought we could grab something at the diner." _

_"__Um…Sure Mike that would be great. Do you want me to meet you there? I am running some errands and don't know if I'll be home sometime soon."_ I told him all of this hoping he would take the hint to just have me meet him there.

_"__Yeah, sure Bella that sounds perfect. How about around 4:30ish. The diner get packed around 5pm and I want to make sure we don't have to wait for a table."_ Mike told me knowing the diner was only one of the few places to eat in town.

_"__Sure, I'll be there around then, if you don't see my red Beetle just go inside and get a table."_ I told him glad that he would let me meet him instead of picking me up at my house. I didn't want to have to rely on him driving me home if this _"date"_ didn't work out. I liked Mike but after the last guy I wanted to be able to get away on my own.

_"__Sure Bella, see you then!"_ Mike answered and then we both said _"Goodbye"_ and hung up.

I took a deep breath, I was meeting Mike for dinner out in public. This couldn't be that bad I told myself. I opened my door grabbing my bag and went into the library. After registering for my library card, my first one by the way. Yeah! Another example of the freedom I now had away from Renée and Phil. I was excited to see all the books inside one building. I was given a map to use as reference and wandered around. Don't get me wrong the schools I attended had a library but they were very small. This was a new and exciting adventure for me.

I walked around the entire building before heading to the section I knew I wanted to be in. I went into the _"teens" _section first. I knew I could find a couple of books by L.J. Smith. Finding the love stories about humans and vampires was intriguing. I almost hoped I would find inspiration that I was not a lost cause. I also found it funny that humans were so interested in vampires. Back at my old school the girls were so in love with some character named Damon and his piercing blue eyes. If they only knew the truth.

Leaving the teen section making note to come back hopefully finding a few more interesting titles I moved to the one section I originally came to the library to see - Adult fiction. I easily found the section that contained a whole shelf devoted to Amanda Quick. I liked reading her books because it reminded me of reading Pride and Prejudice but with a murder mystery. Of course her books had a couple who found love but the solving the mystery was the best part.

I loved the stories with beautiful gowns and men dressed in suits. I appreciated the manners and how well everyone spoke unlike today. Of course I used slang but to have a gentleman come to court you while drinking tea with a chaperone was lovely. The one drawback to living in that era would be the carriages, it would be too slow to travel by horse anywhere I loved the speed of cars and planes.

_Jackpot!_ I thought to myself. I was able to find at least 10 titles that were on my list to read. I checked them off my list and then left the library with a huge smile on my face. The library clerk must have thought I was nuts for being so excited about finding so many books on my list but I didn't care. I was like a kid in a candy store but with books. I had enough reading material to keep me busy when Charlie wasn't around. Fishing season was _"huge"_ to him and his buddies. _Yikes,_ thank goodness he didn't ask me to go with him.

My next stop was the local music store. I walked in to see there was a large section of the store marked "_Used_". Bonus for me, I thought. I loved all kinds of music especially the older rock and roll. It was harder to find the older Cd from groups like Styx, Queen, Journey and Cheap Trick. Of course you could always download them from iTunes but I didn't want to pay full price on my iTunes account. Plus I _loved_ the hunt for old Cd's. Looking through all the Cd's gave me time to open my mind to nothing and enjoy the moment plus I enjoyed the music blasting in the store.

I was looking in one section at the end of aisle in the used Cd's section. My mind was wondering about my date with Mike. I picked up an older Pink Floyd Cd turning it over to read list the songs. I was thinking about the time I was with my Uncle's and they had this on their stereo. I really missed spending time with them. I must have looked sad at that moment because across the aisle I heard "Don't you like the old rock band or music?" coming from a voice I knew. Oh boy, that voice was talking to me.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen standing across the aisle from me looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. I had to answer him without sounding nervous. He always made me nervous when he was around.

_"__Um, no actually. I actually really like this band. I was just thinking about the last time when I heard one of the songs. I was with some of my Uncles and it made me sad to think about them and not being able to see them anymore."_ Ugh, I wanted to kick myself. Why was I sharing this information with him? Edward had never wanted to talk or much less actually acknowledge my presence. Why was he talking to me now I wondered to myself?

_"__Oh, I'm sorry. You looked like you didn't like the Cd for some reason. I happen to love that particular album."_ Edward told me with an actual smile on his face. Weird, I thought to myself.

Edward then went on to share his love for this music store. He told me that he usually spent his Saturdays looking for music to add to his collection. He explained that the owner of the store would travel during the week to stock his store with new music for the weekends. I listened to Edward talk about how his family thought he was weird for spending so much time in a music store when they could always download their favorite songs.

I learned that day that Edward loved the hunt for music as much as I did. He also bragged about how his music collection cost less than his brothers or sisters. I never got the feeling that money was an issue with the Cullen family so it must be something just about him.

Edward showed me the areas of the store that most people missed and what he had been able to find there before. He remembered each find, but of course with vampire memory that wasn't a problem for him.

Edward told me that each time his family relocated to another part of the country the first thing he would always do is find the local music store. Then he would make friends with the music store owner and trade-in some of his collection to make room for more.

We continued to shop the bins and we talked about the bands and what influenced their music. When we came across a band or a musician that we like we shared stories with each other about the band or the music. I had a thing for bass players and he like lead guitar players. It seemed we complimented each other with our taste for music.

Over the next several hours we talked to each other like we had known one another for years. I saw a side of Edward I'm sure he didn't share with anyone not even his family. I saw Edward's smile about music and realized they just didn't understand him.

Alice would comment once in while about Edward's behavior towards her and the family. He didn't hang out much with them or play video games with them and he certainly didn't like shopping. Hell I've been on one of those shopping trips with Alice and Rose and I didn't like it so I could image why Edward hated it so much.

I noticed the time and realized I needed to get moving so I went to pay for my purchases. _"I have to leave now, but I've made a dent in my music list." _I was nervous but continued_ "I need to pick up a few things at the grocery store since Charlie is away fishing."_ I told Edward hoping the time I spent with him today wasn't going to affect the next I saw him.

He looked at me with a hint of smile on his face. I wondered what he was thinking just then.  
><em>"It was nice to finally talk to someone about music who gets it you know"<em> he told me_. "I hope you can find the time to come on Saturday mornings before all the good stuff is taken_" he added. Edward followed me to the register to pay for his purchases.

Once I had my bag with my purchases I turned to him and said _"Have a good day Edward"_ and left the store wondering if that was an invitation to meet him here on Saturday mornings. Thinking about how much fun I had with him I was realized this was our first _actual _conversation. I had been at his house on several occasions with and without Charlie but Edward never talked to me other to say _"Hello"_ and _"Good-bye"_. He was always polite but quiet.

I reached my car and put in one the Cd's I purchased. As I turned the corner out the parking lot I saw Edward watching me drive away. _Huh?_ I wondered to myself, is he watching me and what could it possibly mean.

Then my thoughts turned towards Mike Newton. Mike always talked to me when I was around in school or out with friends. He was always very polite and seemed to take an interest in me. Edward didn't show any interest he just ignored my presence. I guess I was just destined to be friends with Edward. I'll have to put my feelings for him aside and just be happy he finally talked to me.

Once I arrived at the grocery store I was able to quickly find the aisle with the Pop-Tarts. _Yeah!_ And best of all they had my favorite. Chocolate chip. _Score!_ I took a few boxes with the hope of hiding them so Charlie couldn't find them when he came home from his trip. I really didn't want to eat all of them this weekend. I would be on a sugar high all week. I picked up some milk and coffee creamer. My plans were to go home and freshen up before I saw Mike tonight.

Walking up to the one of the registers I noticed Jessica. I tried to hide behind my hair and pretend I didn't see her but she stopped right in front of me making almost walk right into her. _"Oops, sorry I didn't see you there"_ I said trying to cover up for ignoring her.

_"__Bella"_ she dragged out my name. _"Why are you in such a hurry? I saw you with Edward in the music store, do you have a hot date with him later?_ She asked sounding jealous but I didn't want to get into anything with her.

_"__Um…No I don't have any plans to see Edward Cullen anytime other than at school"_ I answered wondering how long she had seen us together. And if she did see us why didn't she say anything to us?

_"__You two looked like best friends in the store. I have never seen him talk to you in school or anywhere else so I thought maybe you were hiding your relationship from everyone. Especially Mike"_ she added with spite in her tone of voice.

What had she figured out about me and Mike I wondered? I looked at her blinking my eyes in disbelief. Did she really think Edward and I were hiding something?

_"__No Jessica"_ I said Jessica really slow hoping she would back the hell off. _"I am not dating Edward Cullen. Nor have I ever gone out with him."_ I wanted to make sure she didn't spread any stories about us.

One; it might piss off Edward and he would never talk to me again.

Two; I didn't want Mike to get upset since he finally asked me out to dinner.

She must have caught on that I was hiding something because the next thing she said was _"Well if you're not dating Edward you must be dating Mike Newton." _As she said his name I knew no matter what I said she was going to be pissed off at me.

_"__Actually Jessica, I don't think what I do is any of __**your**__ concern, so I am not going to answer your questions."_ I turned and left her standing there while I went to pay for my items. What a bitch I thought. Why is she bothering me? She never says anything to me at school, so why now? I was mull over all this information and hoping she would just leave me alone.

I had no such luck. Jessica was standing by my car with her arms crossed with anger radiating off her. Walking towards her and my car I started to ask myself how I was going to get her off my back. I always admired how Alice handled her and B.S so I decided to take the same tone with her that she was giving me.

_"__What now Jessica?"_ I said standing in front of her waiting for her to rant some more at me. I really wanted to get in my car and drive away but she was blocking my door. Would it be a good idea for me to just push her out of the way and make my getaway? No, you can't do that Bella, you have to be a better person and hope this ends soon I told myself.

_"__Bella, I want you to know that I'm the Queen of Forks, not you. You will never be more important than me."_ She said this so serious like she really meant it.

I had to laugh. Was she this delusional? "_Really Jessica this is what you have to say to me?"_ I asked. _"What gave you the impression that I wanted to be anything other than me?"_ I was still laughing while I said this to her.

It must have made her infuriated with the fact I found her statement funny. Because she raised her hand to slap me across the face. I blocked her attack just as fast with my arm, dropping the bag to the ground. My time with Phil did give me some preservation skills. I then took that arm pulling her towards me and turning her arm in such a way that I could have broken it if I wanted. This surprised Jessica I don't think thought I was prepared to defend myself.

_"__Look Jessica, I don't appreciate the fact that you have been a bitch to me since I have arrived her in Forks. And then try to slap me because I think your and idiot with the "Queen Bee shit. The world does not revolve around you. Keep your hands to yourself. If my father was around I would press charges against you for battery."_ I said all this while holding her arm with enough pressure I knew it had to hurt.

_"__Well I could do the same to you. You're hurting my arm, let me go!"_ she tried to scream out to draw attention to us.

_"__No you couldn't because I am defending myself. You attacked me first. You have no rights here and I'm sure the camera will back up my claims."_ I told her not sure that there even was a camera. I just had enough confidence in my voice to pull it off. Jessica started to pale.

_"__If I let you go, you better not try it again. I will not hesitate to break your arm the next time it comes near me."_ I told her hoping and praying she would just leave me alone. I let her go pushing her away from me just encase she decided to attack me again.

_"__Bella you are such a bitch. You come to this town act like you own the place. You have all the boys running after you like dogs in heat and you don't even belong here."_ Jessica was practically screaming at me.

_"__No Jessica, I didn't do anything to you or anyone else in this town. I came here to be with my Dad. Get over yourself. I tried to be your friend, you are the one who rejected me not the other way around."_ I told her hoping beyond all hope she would actually listen. They boys chasing me comment bothered me a bit but I let it go. Then I saw the look on her face. She would never get over this anger against me. I had made an enemy for life.

_"__Jess, hear my words because I will not repeat them. I do not ever want you in my personal space again. If you ever try to hit me again. __**I Will Press Charges!**__" _I told her and got into my car locking the door not looking to see where she went.

Knowing this was not good I called Charlie to relay what happened. I didn't want Jessica to make up some story and have him come home to deal with me and her lies. Charlie was understanding and told me that it was good I walked away without hitting her, although he thought it would do Jessica some good to have someone knock some sense into her. After I hung up with Charlie and called Alice for advice.

I was driving home listening to Alice on the speaker in my car tell me about all the stunts Jessica has pulled over the years and they were not pretty. Alice told me that I did well by not letting her push me around. I was so upset with my confrontation with Jessica I didn't notice the time. _"I have to run Alice I'm going to be late meeting Mike for dinner_." I told her forgetting no one knew about my date.

_"__Bella!"_ Alice screamed into the phone. _"When were you going to tell me you have a date with Mike?"_ she seemed surprised I didn't tell her first.

_"__Well, Alice. It just happened today and with all the Jessica drama I just forgot. It's not a big deal really. Mike is really nice and he knew Charlie was gone fishing so he asked me to eat with him. Nothing really is going on, I mean you saw us last night Mike is always nice that way."_ I told not believing a word I said.

I knew my date with Mike was actually a really big deal. I was going out with a boy who was cute, funny, and nice and the bonus was he like me for _me_.

_"__Oh no you don't Bella"_ Alice stopped my thoughts _"This is a really big deal. Your first official date with Mike. This means he likes you, I mean really likes you. He has never asked anyone else out. Especially that Jessica." _Alice huffs in frustration. _"She hates that Mike ignores her attempts at flirting with him. You also have to know that by Monday it will be all over the school that you two are dating right?"_ she asked like I already knew this information.

_"__What!"_ I screamed back at her. _"No I did not know this. It's only dinner! That's all I agreed to do Alice, nothing more. What am I going to do now?"_ I asked scared of her response. I was supposed to be meeting Mike in 20 Minutes.

I went inside my house still on the phone with Alice. _"What am I going to do now? I don't want to be the talk of school on Monday." _

_"__First off, go change into the dark blue jeans and the grey top with no collar. Then make sure you meet Mike on time"_ Alice told me.

_"__You don't have time to worry about school now. You have to hurry and change. Go meet Mike for dinner. Oh, and then when you get home, you are going to call me. And if you don't I will come over and bug you all night. So go!"_ she told me.

Freshly changed, hair and teeth brushed I looked into the mirror. I didn't feel any different. My hair was certainly prettier than it had ever been since my haircut thanks to Alice and Rosalie. My face was still the same. I put on some lip-gloss and decided to leave the house.

I was a nervous wreck driving to the diner. All my thoughts were about what this date really meant. Alice did have some good points. All of school would know by Monday especially with this small of a town. But then if Jessica noticed me and Edward in the music store who else might have seen us together. Would Edward be upset if someone mentioned seeing us together in the store?

Oh this drama of it all was giving me a headache. Great, just what I needed. I decided to pull up my big girl panties and go inside the diner. I noticed that Mike's car was already in the parking lot. I hoped I wasn't too late. I opened the door walking inside looking around the diner hoping to spot Mike right away.

I saw Mike stand up from the booth and walk towards me. _"Hi Bella, I'm glad you decided to meet me"_ Mike said holding out his hand to take mine. It felt nice to be lead to the table.

_"__Hi Mike, I hope I'm not too late. I had some unexpected things come up"_ I told him hoping to avoid the Jessica problem.

_"__No, you're right on time. You look beautiful Bella."_ He told me while guiding me to the seat across from where he was sitting when I saw him.

_"__Thanks Mike that's really nice of you to say"_ I felt uncomfortable with him giving me a compliment but I knew he really believed what he said. I didn't think Mike would ever be able to say anything unkind. He was just that nice of a guy.

We talked about Forks, some of the kids in school and finally my dad Charlie. I didn't go into much detail with my Mom and Phil. Mike seemed to understand that I wasn't comfortable talking about my life in Chicago. He asked about my younger brother and sister. Mike made me feel like he understood I missed them but I was really happy with my life with Charlie now. He asked about my choice of car. He thought it was funny.

"Charlie was asking me about all kinds of questions when I arrived, he was listening to my ramblings and that I loved red Volkswagen Beetles. He found one for me knowing it would make me happy." I told Mike.

Mike mentioned seeing me for the first time with Alice. He asked how I met her so I told him about Charlie's friendship with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. We talked about my dinners with their family and how much fun they were. We agreed Emmett was hilarious. Mike told me he enjoyed bowling Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Mike mentioned that the guys usually hung out with Edward on Fridays until I showed up. It made uncomfortable thinking that since I arrived Ben and Eric lost Mike as a bowling partner.

"Don't worry about anything Bella" Mike told me. He must have seen my face grow with concern when he mentioned his friends.

_"__Eric, Ben and I have always been friends. You shouldn't worry about taking me away from them on bowling nights. I really wanted to be with you and they guys know I will hang out with them another night." _He assured me with a smile.

_"__You intrigue me Bella. If I am being really honest I have been half in love with you since I first saw you at school. I don't want to feel uncomfortable around me now that I told you. I hope I didn't blow it with you by telling you."_ Mike said taking my hands in his from across the table.

I looked into his eyes and knew he was telling me the truth. His eyes sparkled and his smile was bright.

_"__No Mike, I'm really glad you told me. I have never dated anyone before. I'm kind of new at this whole thing. I just don't know what to think to be honest." _ I told him not sure how to explain my situation to him. I certainly wasn't going to share the _"lets marry off Bella"_ story with him plus I wasn't sure how he would react to me not being human. Let's face it if he knew about me he would probably run away.

_"__Bella I'm glad you told me. I haven't asked anyone else out on a date before. I grew up knowing all the kids in town so I know their personalities. And I have to say, none of the available girls peaked my interest."_ I'd like to think that Mike told me this to make me feel comfortable with the fact that I'm a senior and haven't had a boyfriend before. I will forget all about that Tom disaster and lock that information away forever and hopefully never have to share it with Mike.

_"__Well that makes me feel better anyway"_ I told him smiling back showing I understood how he felt. I couldn't put into words how I was feeling at the moment. I was just happy that a normal, nice guy was interested in me.

Mike turned his head to look at a table full of girls from school and said "_Well, I guess the news at school on Monday will be about both of us."_

I bowed my head and said _"Oh, crap"_ but it came out too loud and sounded horrible. Mike looked at me with fear in his eyes.

_"__Bella, I'm sorry if this causes you problems. I never wanted you to feel bad about this, I mean us"_ Mike's hands were waving between the two of us and he started to ramble on trying to make me feel better.

I squeezed his hands tighter and look at him to make him stop talking. _"This isn't about you and me Mike. Honest, you have to believe me. I am happy to be here with you. I am happy to be anywhere with you."_ I stumbled at how to explain my run in with Jessica earlier.

_"__I ran into Jessica today at the supermarket"_ I said biting my bottom lip hoping I could get this out without crying. _ "Jessica had some not nice words to say to me and then she… tried to slap me in the face" _I told him hoping he wouldn't be upset with me.

Mike looked shocked and then asked _"What did Jessica do to you Bella? And please don't tell me that you think it's all your fault because that girl, if you can call her a girl. She's more like a viper if you ask me, causes all the trouble around town."_

Holding his hands made me feel better and surprisingly calm_. "She just sounded jealous that's all and put me on notice that she was the Queen of town blah, blah, blah"_ I told him trying to downplay the event and sounding calmer than I did when telling the story to Alice.

Mike looked at me like he was debating how to tell me something. _"Well I'm not sure if us dating is going to calm her down much. She seems to think that Cullen and I are her "boy toys". I know that the Cullen hates her more than I do, but I have to try to be nice since her parents are friends with my parents. It's an awful situation, but I promised my Mom that I would be nice to her."_

After Mike explained how both his and her parents grew up together and were great friends. This was how he and Jessica were always together at family functions, I understood his remark about knowing people's personalities. Mike's Mother knew Jessica could be a bitch but made Mike promise to behave. I started to wonder what his Mom would say about me. Would she accept me? And if she did would she expect Mike to continue to be nice to Jessica when she was so awful to me?

We decided to stop talking about Jessica and all her problems and split a dessert. We agreed on apple pie with vanilla ice cream. It was delicious and fun to share. Mike ate faster than I did so I had my work cut out for me if I wanted more than three bites.

Mike like that I was a girl who actually ate. He commented on the fact that most girls didn't eat. I honestly never paid attention to what other girls ate. We had fun and before I knew it the time said 8pm. We had been there a long time but he diner was almost empty when we left.

Mike walked me to my car and asked if he could give me a kiss. I think I almost passed out.

_"__It's OK Bella if you don't, I completely understand"_ Mike was once again rambling on about the kiss.

_"__No, I want to kiss you. I'm nervous. I hate to admit it but I'm new at this."_ I told him with my head down embarrassed. I was afraid to look at him.

Mike moved to stand in front of me, sliding his hands up my arms slowly. Mike tilted my head to look at him. He put one hand on either side of my face and held me there. He leaned over to bring his lips towards me and his lips met mine. My first thought was his lips were so soft.

He smelled wonderful. Being this close to him made my senses light on fire. He still held my head in his hands being gentle and unassuming. He was taking his time making sure that I was receptive and when I opened my lips he gently ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck keeping him close. My body gave into the sensations and I moaned softly.

Mike pulled away slightly with a smile and said _"That was the best first kiss I have ever had."_

All I could get out was _"Me too!"_

We finally separated and he promised to follow me home to make sure I arrived safely. He also promised to call me later to say goodnight. Mike asked if I would come over to his house for dinner to meet his parents tomorrow.

He said _"I want my parents to meet you Bella. You are important to me and I want them to get to know you the way I know you."_

When he said that my heart skipped a beat. I could only nod because I was not able to form a coherent sentence.

Then it dawned on me _"I need you to come meet Charlie, my Dad sometime too." _I told him.

He laughed _"I already know the Chief, Bella."_

_"__I know but not as the boy I'm dating"_ I said then thought "_We are dating right? No one else right?" _I had to make sure that I was not going to be competing with another girl.

_"__YES, Bella, we are dating, no one else"_ he said leaning over to kiss me again. It was wonderful.

Later that night, I talked to Alice. I had to call her and tell her about my night knowing I wasn't going to be able to avoid her. Plus I think she would have seen me make the decision to kiss him. She was weird that way damn seeing vampire.

After my call with Alice spilling all my secrets Mike called as promised. We stayed on the phone long past midnight. He asked to pick me up around 2pm we could spend time together at his house before dinner. He would then bring me home and _"officially meet the Chief as my boyfriend"._

I had a pleasant dream again. I was in that same field of flowers with the blue sky above. I woke up again to the sound of my name being called.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight**

**Don't get mad Bella is dating Mike. Yes Mike is actually a really nice guy and not some snot, that's Jacob's role in the story. Edward still is avoiding her and shows no interest. It will happen but not until he thinks he will lose her. The love story will come I promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day from Hell<strong>

Alice decided it would be a good idea for us to go shopping after school on Monday. Something about retail therapy being good for me. I knew she wasn't telling the truth but I went along with her plan. She drove to school that morning. Mike was standing near the entrance to the building looking around. I didn't want to assume he was looking for me but after yesterday, I had hoped he was looking for me.

Yesterday my day at Mike's house was a good day. Mike's parents were very nice. We both learned more about each other. I learned that he loved to draw and surprisingly he liked to cook. We both helped his Mom make dinner. I got to see pictures of Mike growing up and even got to view the "album" with all of Mike's baby pictures. He took it all in stride laughing when his Mom pointed out Mike with his bunny.

After dinner Mike took me home to introduce himself to Charlie. I was surprised when Charlie met us at the door and started asking Mike a series of questions grilling him like the cop I knew him to be. I really wished he would stop. Charlie wasn't upset with me for wanting to date Mike. Charlie had noticed Mike paying attention to me in a perfectly acceptable way, unlike Jacob.

Charlie gave Mike some ribbing about the football team and then they both had a good laugh. They really seemed to get along with each other. This was good. Mike assured Charlie that he would always treat me respect. This earned him some points with my Dad.

When Mike left Charlie sat me down to discuss Jacob. It turns out Jacob Black had seen us at the diner on Saturday and then he saw Mike pick me up on Sunday. He talked with his father Billy to "tell" on me. He wasn't happy with Jacob following me around town and then trying to get me in trouble. Charlie told me he trusted me to be safe but wanted me to be aware of people around me. The fact that I had missed seeing Jacob was a huge problem. Billy told Charlie that he was making a mistake with allowing me to date a human. They ended up in a big fight and Charlie came home early. I wasn't sure what this meant for Charlie's friendship with Billy. Charlie didn't mention Harry at all so I didn't know what his stance on my dating a human was and I was afraid to ask.

So when Alice called offering to pick me up I agreed. Being with Alice would prevent Jacob from attacking me. Protecting Mike was another issue. On the way to school Alice suggested that Emmett and Jasper hang out more with us. This way Mike would have "protection" outside of school. During the school day Edward would stick close to Mike since they were buddies anyway.

Alice didn't tell me what Edward thought about this plan, she just told me Carlisle came up with the idea and Edward had agreed. The Cullen's were here after all to protect the humans. So when I saw Mike by the entrance I wasn't worried.

Exiting the car, I pulled up my backpack on my shoulder and started walking into the school. Mike saw me and stopped me by standing in front of me. He had a huge smile on his face and I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face. I wasn't concerned about the audience we had. I was occupied with the boy standing in front of me.

_"__Good morning Bella"_ Mike said leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. We agreed not to make out in public since our potential problems with Jessica.

"Good morning Mike" I said back giving him a kiss on his cheek. I know this wasn't exactly keeping our status as a couple a secret but it felt natural to be with Mike.

Mike took my bag and followed me to my locker. Alice waved us off saying she would see me in class. It felt nice that Alice being my friend was accepting of my relationship with Mike the human. Being aware that Alice was here to help me avoid some vampire issues if they came up was also comforting. Dating a human could potentially be one of those problems for me if my blood-lust kicked finally kicked-in.

I was surprised when I ran into Edward that morning, he went back to ignoring me just like always. I would have at least thought that after all the time we spent Saturday discussing music he would have at least said hello. But no he just continued to ignore me and hang out with his buddies.

Mike's attention throughout the day was nice and not awkward. He didn't openly show too much affection. He would hold my hand walking through the halls between classes. He held my hand under the table during lunch. His romantic behavior didn't scream out to the world that we were dating but a few of his friends noticed. I saw Ben and Eric eyeballing at Mike during lunch. Mike usually sat next to them and now he was sitting next to me. Mike didn't notice anyone else at the table. He was quietly talking with me.

Jacob walked into the lunch room with Quil and Embry following along like he was King and sat down at the table next to ours. The kids that were sitting at the table immediately got up and move to another table. All I could think about was how mad I was at Jacob. The nerve of that jerk to follow me around town and try to get me in trouble with Charlie.

I wasn't paying attention to anything after because I was still fuming at Jacob. Mike noticed that I was upset about something and leaned over to ask what was troubling me.

Just at that moment Jacob said loud enough for everyone to hear _"Bella I would have thought that Charlie had talked to you about dating Mike Newton by now, you know it's just wrong. You should be with me."_

Everyone in the lunch room stopped talking. A few things were happening at the same time while I was turning to look at Jacob. Alice stood up along with Edward coming to stand by me. They both had a protective stance. Mike had turned and his face was red with anger. Jessica was smiling and looked pleased that Jacob was starting trouble.

I stood up in front of Mike, trying to keep him in his seat but it wasn't doing any good, the boy just stood up and pretended not to notice me protecting him. Jacob stood up and walked towards me grinning.

I jumped up towards him with so much fury I didn't realize what I was doing. The rage was so overwhelming I started to shake. My hands were in tight fists my nails were digging into my skin. There was a humming in my ears and my heart was beating so hard I thought it might come out my chest. Alice put a hand on my left arm trying to stop me. Edward appeared on my right blocking Mike from advancing on Jacob. The only thing that stopped me from attacking Jacob was the sound of Edward's voice.

_"__Bella, don't Charlie wouldn't want this for you. You need to walk away"_ his voice was calming but when he put his hand on my arm I stopped moving and backed up.

_"__Jacob, you better hope that when I tell Charlie what you did today that you're still alive"_ said Alice trying to pull me away from everyone. Jacob didn't seem to be worried about what she had said but I saw the look on Embry face. He knew this was not going to turn out well for them.

I turned back to Jacob and said _"You better stay away from me. If you follow me again I will not hesitate to use my car to run your ass over! And yes that is a threat you better take seriously. Charlie won't be able to save your ass!" _I know using my car was not smart but I thought it would be the only thing I could use to actually hurt him. Hitting him would only hurt me.

I turned towards Mike and said _"Let's go, I think I have something to tell you and I don't need the entire school present." _When I said that Edward and Alice looked at me in horror. I knew they were afraid I would tell Mike about vampires and werewolves so I had to amend my statement.

_"__Mike, my Dad told me what Jacob was doing this weekend and you need to be aware that Jacob had followed all weekend."_ I said this softly leaning into to him to avoid everyone hearing the details. I knew that Alice and Edward would hear what I said and would calm down about me spilling the big secret.

Walking outside to the benches I sat down with my head in my hands. I was still upset and needed to calm down. Something inside me had snapped while inside and I felt different now. I knew I was going to have to talk to Carlisle about what happened and what I was feeling.

_"__Mike please sit next to me"_ I pleaded with him looking at him giving him my best pout.

Mike looked like he was just as angry and I was and I couldn't blame him Jacob basically told the school that he wasn't good enough for me to date and implied that Charlie agreed. He had to know that Charlie was fine with us dating based on yesterday's reception right? I hoped he could see through all the garbage Jacob was spilling.

_"__Mike, first off all you know that my Dad is fine with us dating right?"_ I asked hoping he didn't believe what garbage Jacob was spouting.

_"__Yeah, I got that part, but why the hell was Jacob following you all weekend?_ _There is something really wrong with this guy."_ He said pacing in front of me with his hands in his hair.

I waved my hand at the bench for him to sit _"Please sit with me. I have some things to tell you and it's hard to tell you with you pacing in front of me."_

I could see Alice and Edward standing near the school guarding the doors to give us privacy. _"Mike, Jacob has this thing about me dating him because his Dad is friends with my Dad. I know it sounds weird but he's kind of obsessed with it."_ I held my hands up to stop him from interrupting. _"Wait, please let me finish. Charlie has threatened Jacob and Billy that if he doesn't stay away, we are going to move." _

Mike paled, "_What do you mean move Bella? Like to another town?"_ he seemed upset by my disclosing this information to him so I wanted to calm him down a bit.

_"__Well, yes but I'm not sure how Charlie, I'm mean my Dad will take this with Jacob. I found out that Jacob was following me all weekend and I didn't know. Silly me thinking I could run some errands without having a stalker huh?"_ I tried to laugh but it died off.

_"__Jacob followed me to library and the music store."_ I looked up to see Edward, I knew he could hear me and I wasn't sure how he would react to this piece of information. He didn't seem pleased knowing we were being watched.

_"__I was in the music store for a while"_ I looked down not sure if telling Mike about my time with Edward would upset him. "_I saw Edward Cullen in the store and we talked about music for a while. Then I went to the store and had my run in with Jessica like I told you."_

I was hoping Mike would just skip the part about Edward and me in the music store and he did. He focused his questions about my run-in with Jessica again. _"Could Jacob have put Jessica up to having the confrontation with you?"_

I finally figured out where this was headed_. "I don't know because I wasn't looking or Jacob to be honest. Is he friends with her? Would she really do that?" _

I looked up towards Alice and Edward again to see Alice nodding her head. She confirmed that Jacob was responsible.

_"__Mike, I need you to stay away from Jacob. I mean it you can't go near him."_ I wanted to play up the Charlie card, hoping to keep Mike safe. _"Promise me Mike. If Charlie hears about you starting anything with Jacob, we won't have a leg to stand on and it could mean I have to move away from Forks. Please"_ I pleaded grabbing his hands to hold them.

Mike looked at me defeated _"I don't want you to have to move Bella, but Jacob"_ he sighed and then continued _"He has a reputation of not backing down. I don't want to see him hurt you."_ It was really sweet that he was thinking of me and I loved him for it.

_"__I'm going to leave with Alice now and go to the police station to talk to my Dad. Do you think you can stay out of Jacob's way for the rest of the day?" _I asked knowing he would. Jacob was a sophomore and we were seniors. They only time we saw him was during lunch.

_"__Yeah, Bella I promise. Can I call you later? I want to talk more about Jessica causing problems"_ he told me.

I looked at Mike giving him a hug. _"I'm already on that. I'm going to tell Charlie about it so there will be a record of this encase Jessica does something else. I think I can get my Dad's advice, please don't worry."_

I went to my locker to grab my bag to leave school with Alice. I had two classes left but told the school secretary I had to go to see my Dad at the police station. She nodded telling me to be safe. I had to wonder if the school had missed the scene with Jacob in the lunchroom.

Alice and I started talking about how Jacob influenced Jessica. "_He must have promised her something. I didn't understand what she meant my stealing the attention of all the boys at school. If Jacob promised her I would be his girlfriend… but nothing makes sense. But then if Jacob did tell her I was at the music store with Edward what else did he tell her."_

Alice admitted to me that she can't see when the wolves are around and that's how she missed seeing Jessica attack me at the grocery store. _"It make sense Bella, Jacob had to be around or I would have seen her decide. What I don't understand is how I missed Edward and you at the music store. Really Bella, you could have told me that you spent so much time with him."_ She sounded frustrated with me.

_"__Alice, it's not a big deal really. We both love music and were talking about bands and songs. Nothing more really. You see how acts when I'm around. I don't exist." _I sounded frustrated but wasn't sure if it was Alice questioning me or if it was because of Edward.

We pulled into the station to see an ambulance parked and Carlisle's car beside it. _"I wonder what my Dad is doing here."_ Alice said as we were getting out of the car.

We walked into the station to find some of the officers milling around talking. Charlie was talking with Carlisle along with and man and a woman. It looked like the couple was very upset and Carlisle was trying to calm them. Charlie looked uncomfortable. I knew he was hiding something and it wasn't good. Charlie looked up to see me and Alice standing off to the side. I didn't want to be in the way but he needed to know what happened.

Waiting for my Dad, I noticed something that smelled wonderful. I looked around the station to see where this wonderful scent was coming from. I took a deep breath and it got stronger. The pull was stronger. I started to walk down the hall towards a set of double doors. I wasn't aware of anyone around me I just wanted to reach that wonderful smell.

Alice must have noticed what I was doing because Charlie was at my side leading me away. "_Bella what are you doing? Where were you going?"_ he asked concerned.

_"__I'm not sure, but it smells so good I had to follow"_ I told him not aware of my surroundings. I looked around and couldn't believe I had wandered so far from the front desk of the station. Charlie was looking at me strangely. _"Bella are you sure you can smell that?" _

_"__Umm, yes Dad. It smells so delicious and it seems to be strong. What is that smell?_ I sounded confused even to me.

_"__That's blood Bella."_ Charlie stated and looked around. _"We need to go to my office now, I will have Carlisle come exam you. I'm afraid that your blood-lust has started honey. We need to be careful."_ He told wrapping his arms around me leading me to his office.

I sat down to wait for Charlie to return with Carlisle_. "Where's Alice"_ I asked when they both walked into the room. They both looked at me then Carlisle said _"The blood was too much for Alice so she left after telling Charlie about you acting odd."_

I looked at both of them and said _"Oh, I knew something was off with me today after my confrontation with Jacob today. That's why I came here originally, to tell you about it. I knew something was off with me and I would need your help Carlisle. I just didn't think it was going to be the smell of blood."_

Both of them looked at me and sat down. _"Tell us what happened and what you were feeling while this was happening"_ Carlisle said. I knew he wanted to look at this from a medical point of view, but Charlie was worried about what happened with Jacob.

I explained how Jacob started with his speech about Mike and how angry I got. I tried to explain that something inside me seem to snap. I was so angry that I wanted to rip Jacob's head off. If Alice and Edward hadn't been there it would have been really bad. I told them that Mike didn't know what was really going on but he was angry that Jacob had followed me. I also told them about Mike's theory that Jacob put up Jessica to attack me at the store. And ended with how the smell put me in a trance and I just needed to find it.

I think the trance part scared them both. They didn't say it but I saw the look on their faces. It was bad. We sat there for a while with no one speaking. Charlie and Carlisle seemed to have a silent conversation between them.

_"__Bella, I think we need to meet at my home with you and Dad to discuss some of my findings about the tests I ran a few weeks ago. It may help explain a few things to you. It will also give us someplace to start with training you."_ Carlisle explained to me.

I looked at my _Dad "Why was the smell of blood so strong was here and what happened. I saw the ambulance outside when we arrived."_

Charlie told me he would never hide anything from me so he told me how the couple that was here earlier lost their son in an animal attack. He explained that he was attacked by a nomad vampire but his parents think it was an animal attack. They didn't find the body until this morning.

The fishing trip was supposed to work out the details about the pack with Billy and Harry. Charlie wasn't happy with the way Sam Uley was handling the boys in the pack. The trip being cut short when Billy mentioned me and Charlie got upset with Jacob. They had agreed with Charlie being gone on the "_fishing trip"_ the wolves were supposed to run patrols.

Evidently Jacob decided to follow you around town instead of doing his job. The boy was attacked near the reservation so they couldn't blame it on the Cullen's this was all the pack's fault.

_"__So let me get this straight, Jacob was supposed to protect the area and instead he followed me around and was the cause of Jessica attacking me at the store and this boy was killed because of it?" _I asked so full of anger I was shaking.

Charlie came over to hug me. _"Calm down sweetie, you don't have to worry about these things it's my job. Getting angry is going to make the blood-lust worse and I don't want you to attack one of my deputies"_ he said laughing trying to make me calm down.

_"__I think I'll take Bella home with me Charlie, you can meet us there when you get your paperwork done. I suggest that we have Billy Black and Sam Uley over tonight to discuss the situation. Don't worry Alice can keep Bella busy during our meeting"_ Carlisle told him standing up clapping him on the shoulder.

The car ride to the Cullen's was quiet. My thoughts were all over the place. I wasn't sure what I was going to be told about the tests results and what it meant for me now that I was showing signs of being more vampire than werewolf. I hoped that I was more vampire than werewolf. I hated Jacob with all my being and would never forgive him for letting that boy get killed this weekend. His obsession with me got another boy killed. How am I going to deal with the guilt? I was trying to figure out what happened on Saturday. So much in such a short time.

_"__Bella do you want to talk about what is bothering you?"_ Carlisle asked in his doctor mode. I knew the tone because he used it during our sessions. Usually my sessions were about Phil and his abuse but this was something new to me. A human was murdered because someone wanted me to be their mate.

_"__How I am supposed to feel about Jacob letting a human boy get murdered because he followed me all weekend?_ _I don't think my life is more important than anyone else's. I saw the look on his parent's face. They were devastated. I don't think I can ever forgive Jacob."_ I was starting to talk and not make sense the closer we got to his home.

Carlisle grabbed my hand _"Bella, this is not your fault. The nomad that came into the area was at fault for this boy's death. Yes Jacob allowed the vampire in the territory and he will be punished, but you have to understand it's not your fault. The other problem with this Jessica is something her parents will have to deal with. She is very jealous of you."_ I huffed not agreeing with that statement.

_"__No Bella, you have experience with other girls being caddy with you. You are a very beautiful, bright and passionate girl. Jessica wouldn't have attacked you without Jacob's interference. Her interactions with my children have shown her to not have a backbone. I can't tell you what Jacob did to make her attack you but it won't happen again. I can promise you that!"_ Carlisle declared.

_"__How can you say that? How can promise me something that no one can? Jessica was horrible yes, but what Jacob did was so much worse. That boy will never grow old, he will never have a family. How am I supposed to live knowing it was because of me?"_ I started crying not caring about holding the pain in anymore.

I wasn't aware that we arrived at the Cullen's home, just that I was being carried into the house by Carlisle. Esmé met us at the door and suggested I lay down in Alice's bed. I was aware that my shoes were taken off my feet and I was tucked into the bed. I don't remember anything after that.

I woke up to shouting. It was dark in the room but a light was coming in the room through the hallway. I uncovered myself and opened the door. I went back to pick up my shoes. I was trying to listen to what was being said while finding my way down the hallway. I needed to use the bathroom really bad so I decided that was more important than listening to what was being said downstairs.

After I met my personal needs I opened the door to enter the hallway and walked towards the stairs. I was at the top of the stairs debating on going down and making myself known or standing up here listening to Charlie and who I thought could be Sam or Billy arguing. Then I remembered vampire hearing they would already know I was awake and up. So I continued down the stairs slowly.

I heard my Dad shout "_It's because of Jacob that the Riley's son will never come home again Sam. You need to take control of the situation. You are Alfa after all!"_

Then I assume the next voice was Billy Black "_Well Jacob should be Alpha it's his birthright, Sam is only Alpha because he was the first to phase this time."_

Then I walked into the room to see everyone turn and look at me. I was furious that Billy thought Jacob was Alpha material. Was he nuts?

_"__Billy, if you think having an irresponsible, immature, selfish and stalker for an Alpha of the wolf pack you are more demented than Jacob. It's because of him that someone lost their life! You can't honestly condone what he did or do you find humans dying because of your son OK with you?"_ I was shouting at him with my hands in fists at my side. I was starting to shake with anger. Charlie had to come over to me and wrap his arms around me to calm down.

I could see the pride in the faces of all the Cullen's when I said that to Billy. Sam just looked sad that I had to even say the words out-loud.

Charlie was holding me and looking at Billy. _"Do you see what your son had done to my daughter? She thinks it's her fault that the Riley's son was murdered. How can you live with yourself Billy?"_ Charlie huffed and turned us to go sit on the sofa. He was rubbing my arms trying to comfort me. The tears wouldn't stop. I couldn't care that the room was full of people and I was crying. It didn't matter, it just hurt so much.

Sam stood and said _"Charlie I will make an Alpha decree that Jacob is to stay away from Bella and ground him from school and phasing for a month. He can get his school work from Quil or Emby. I know this not enough but stopping him from phasing will hurt him more than anything I can do. I am sorry that the boy lost his life on our watch. The Cullen's have always been good people. We have failed, it's our shame."_ He looked at me and said _"Bella, you are not wrong. But you cannot blame yourself for anything that happened. Please try to forgive me or causing you so much pain."_ He then stood and walked out of the house.

Billy sat in his wheelchair and couldn't believe he was being blamed for anything. "_I can't understand Charlie how my son is to blame."_ He didn't get to finish because Charlie stood up and told him _"Leave Billy you are not welcome here or at my home anymore. I told you my daughter comes first. Your actions will have consequences, I don't know what they will be yet, but believe me they will have consequences."_ He turned and then joined me on the couch holding me in his arms again.

Billy left without saying anything else. The room was quiet. Everyone in the room was quiet. I had to assume they all found out what happened while I was asleep. I couldn't look up to see how they reacted to Charlie's statement. I was worried that they would blame me for whatever was coming next.

Esmé brought me a cup of soup and a sandwich. _"You missed dinner Bella. Your Dad has already had his dinner. I didn't want to wake you honey."_ She then sat on the other side of me. I felt like she was the Mother I always wanted. Esmé took better care of me than Renée.

Carlisle sat down across from us and the others joined him by finding seats around the room. It almost reminded me of meeting them all for the first time.

Carlisle looked at Esmé and she nodded. "_Charlie I think it's time to start our plans to move sooner instead of waiting until after graduation. I understand Bella is ahead in her studies. We can arrange for a diploma so she won't have to transfer to another school to avoid more added stress."_

Charlie nodded in agreement _"Anything to make this move easier on Bella is fine with me. I'm going to have to give notice down at the station and I'm assuming you will have to give notice at the hospital correct?"_ Charlie asked Carlisle. He nodded, "_Yes they will have a hard time finding candidates to fill our positions but this situation is serious". _Charlie then said _"I don't give a damn anymore about the job, my Bella comes first."_

I was assuming this had more to do with me than their jobs. I looked over at my Dad and he knew I wanted to know about the situation. _"Bella honey, Carlisle found some things about your tests. The test show that your vampire side is in fact NOT fighting against your werewolf side."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "_What does that mean exactly?"_ I asked looking for any indication I was not losing my mind.

Charlie then told me _"It appears that the blood-lust is starting but your blood tests show that your werewolf genes may also kick-in soon. You are a true hybrid. You will be able to shift into a wolf during the full moon and still be a vampire. There is no one side that will be dominate."_

Carlisle went on to explain that what was previously thought that my body would pick one side was an incorrectly theory. When I didn't shift on my thirteenth birthday it didn't mean I would never be able to shift into a wolf. The vampire side just made it dormant longer. The anger I was feeling was part of my wolf side coming out. The blood-lust was my vampire side. Because I looked mature at thirteen didn't mean I was fully mature. I was going to start changing more in the next few months than I had ever in my youth.

_"__What does that mean exactly? Am I going to become a wolf during the next full moon? And when I do how am I supposed to control myself?"_ I started to freak out because I knew what training my family received but I was denied. I could kill someone. _"Oh my"_ I started to get light-headed _"I could kill someone Dad!"_ I was going into full blown freak-out thinking about me killing someone.

_"__Bella, I have some friends in North Dakota that may be able to help with that. They are werewolves but not associated with your Grandfather's pack. Don't worry I trust them or I wouldn't even bring you near them. Esmé found us a place on the border of North Dakota for all of us."_ Dad was explaining their plan to move even before I came to live with him. He knew that I would feel guilty making everyone pack up to move just because of me and my problems.

Rosalie stood behind me and _said "Don't worry Bella, I was ready to leave this town anyway. I'm sick of the wolves blaming us for their inability to protect the town."_ Emmett agreed and stood next to her.

I looked around the room to see Alice and Jasper agreeing with Rose and Emmett. I was afraid to look at Edward. I had a feeling that wherever we moved to next wouldn't have a music shop and this would cause him to be unhappy. I looked down at my hands not able to say anything.

Charlie, Esmé and Carlisle discussed the necessary steps for our move. They would need two weeks and then we would be moving. As sad as I was to move I was apprehensive about the changes I was going to experience. I didn't think about Mike or school or even my Mom. We were moving.

Charlie drove me home and put me in bed. I was quiet and inside my head mostly. What was going to happen? I did ask Dad about my car and he said all of our stuff would be going with us. Esmé had this wonderful moving company and they would take care of it all. I then asked about his job. Did he need to get another job when we moved and what we would be doing for money. He laughed at me and said _"Honey I have enough money for three lifetimes, I never needed to work. I did it as a favor to Billy Black. But this favor just ran out."_

Charlie tucked me in bed and told me to stay home from school in the morning. He just needed to go into work for a couple of hours to give his notice and he would be home after so we could talk more about his plan.

**Sorry for any mistakes I'm trying to get the chapters out and my husband has been sharing the computer with me all day. He needed to order parts for the garage door or something. He doesn't understand the writing process. Have a good night. **


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Twilight. I am only playing with some of the characters. Some in this story is all me. It's all in good fun.

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_Charlie drove me home and put me in bed. I was quiet and inside my head mostly. What was going to happen? I did ask Dad about my car and he said all of our stuff would be going with us. Esmé had this wonderful moving company and they would take care of it all. I then asked about his job. Did he need to get another job when we moved and what we would be doing for money. He laughed at me and said "Honey I have enough money for three lifetimes, I never needed to work. I did it as a favor to Billy Black. But this favor just ran out."_

_Charlie tucked me in bed and told me to stay home from school in the morning. He just needed to go into work for a couple of hours to give his notice and he would be home after so we could talk more about his plan._

* * *

><p>Day of Changes<p>

I remember hearing Charlie's alarm go off at the usual time and turning over to cover myself with my blanket. The next thing I heard was the beep on my phone indicating I had a voicemail. Sitting up and moving over towards my nightstand I wondered what time it was. It was nice to sleep and not have any dreams. I picked up my phone and the time shown as 9:53 a.m. Hanging my head I was sure that the message was from Mike Newton.

Thinking to myself I wondered what am I going to tell Mike about our move? I can't call him now, he is in class and my telling him about my move and us not seeing each other will have to wait till later. I should probably send him a text message saying I'm at home and I will call him later. My mind was spinning with all kinds of thoughts. Some of these thoughts were about how Mike would react and would he get into a fight with Jacob. Would one of the Cullen's be at school today to protect Mike from Jacob? Really, Jacob Black was more trouble than he was worth. Hopefully Alice will see if anything might happen and try to prevent Mike getting hurt. I started to second guess Charlie's idea of me staying home from school today.

I decided to call Angela and leave a message about our move. After Charlie mentioned that Mr. Webber would be a good fit here in Forks, I didn't want her family to decide to move across the country and me not even be here. I would be a horrible friend if I let that happen. Plus having her family move here would put them in danger from vampire attacks. The wolves had proven themselves at not being good protectors. I worried about the humans still in town.

I was making myself sick with all the worrying I was doing and my stomach didn't appreciate it. I decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Going to my hiding place I found my beloved Pop-Tarts. Eating one would cheer me up and Charlie wasn't here to say how bad I was being by eating them. Charlie would be home sometime near lunch and I wanted to make him something special. After all he was moving and uprooting his life here in Forks to keep me safe. Charlie was really a good Dad. I loved him.

Making the call to Angela was easy. I just explained on her voice mail that Charlie received another job offer and we were moving. Telling her to let know her Dad of the changes and saying that Forks was a really small town and her family may not like it especially her Mom. I wanted to make life in Forks sound boring so her Mom would veto the move. I also wanted to save my friendship with Angela so I explained that we try to apply to colleges together and hopefully be roommates. It wasn't a total lie, I really wanted to attend a college somewhere. I had to admit to myself sometime that it would possible with my changes but today was not that day.

I finally listened to my voicemail message. I wasn't dreading it but I put it off as long as I could. I had put it off too long today. It was from Mike just like I thought it would be. Mike asked why I wasn't home yet and what my "the Dad Chief of Police" was going to do about Jacob Black. Mike then said that his Dad specifically told him to avoid Jacob and not cause problems. Mike sounded upset with his Dad and the situation. His Dad had never talked to him like this before. Mike's message also included that he missed me and he looked forward to seeing me at school in the morning.

_Yikes,_ I hope he wasn't too disappointed with me not being there in school today. I quickly sent the text about me being home with Charlie and that I would call him after school.

My next decision was to make lunch for Charlie. When Charlie arrived home from work he was visibly upset. His face seemed to age a bit, this was not good. I watched as he followed his usual routine of hanging up his coat and taking off his gun belt putting them both in the hall closet. As he was coming into the kitchen he saw me setting the table. I saw the smile come to his face and I knew my decision to make him lunch was a good one. I wanted to make him happy.

"_Hey Bells, something smells great. What did you make?"_ he asked while washing his hands at the sink. I walked up to him giving him a hug from behind which I think surprised him. He stopped drying off his hands on a towel and then turned around to hug me back.

"_Is everything OK honey? Not that I don't mind you giving me a hug, but you seem down."_ He added.

"_I'm just worried about everything Dad."_ I tried to sound more upbeat but even I heard my voice and knew I wasn't convincing him.

"_Don't you worry about anything Bells, I'm the Dad and that's my job. I love you too much and I don't like to see you worry about anything."_ He patted my head trying to play of the seriousness of our situation and then turned towards the stove.

Charlie picked up the lid and looked inside. _"Yum, that smells great Bella, is that my Mom's recipe?"_ Charlie picked up the spoon to stir the contents of the pot. _"Smells just like my Mom's."_

"_Yeah, Dad. I found it in the box marked recipes and thought I would give it a try. It was marked Charlie's favorite"_ I told him knowing that my making him Beef Stroganoff would make him happy. By the smile on his face I was correct. _Yeah Me!_

_"Stop that Dad, go sit down and I'll bring it over to the table then you can eat it"_ I told him before he put the spoon in his mouth. I wanted to use that spoon but if he put it in his mouth I would have to get another one. I hated when Renée would use the same spoon to taste something then continue to use it to stir. It was gross just thinking about it.

We sat down to eat our lunch. Almost half way through our meal, Charlie started to tell me the details of his morning. While Charlie had gone into work starting at his normal shift time he took the rest of the day off and would not be returning to duty until the morning.

Charlie explained that once he had given his official notice, he had recommended Sam Uley as a candidate as an officer on the police force. Charlie knew that his deputy Mark would most likely get the Chief's job since he was next in line. Mark was also aware of the vampire problem that caused "animal attacks" and always followed Charlie's directions on how to handle the paperwork within the police station.

Charlie then told me he called in Sam Uley to the police station. Listening to Charlie explain all the reasons why Sam needed to apply for the job and be involved with the human world I could tell that Sam didn't take the news that well. Charlie told me that he had given Sam the option to move into our home. Our house would make it easier for him to marry Emily. But at the same time Charlie had not given Sam a choice to join the police force. The wolves needed to understand how the human world worked and the town needed someone to help cover up the "animal attacks" keeping the human unaware of the supernatural world. If Sam felt he couldn't be a police officer for the town of Forks he needed to have one of his pack do the job.

Listening to Charlie tell me about his demands of Sam made me wonder what demands he would make from me. I knew that my Dad had a lot of power, but realizing it was another thing. I started to worry about how the Billy Black and Harry Clearwater would react to the news of us moving. Charlie must have noticed my face because he tried to assure me that it would all work out. Having Charlie threaten to leave and actually leaving are two different things. Phil threatened me all the time but when he did hit me was another thing. Doing it always hurt more. This situation was no different. This was going to hurt the wolf pack. Charlie and the Cullen's were not going to back them up. We were going to leave.

We continued to sit at the table and talk about how we should handle things. Charlie wanted me to tell anyone who asked that he received an offer for another job that was too good to pass up. We were not to discuss the town or state we would be moving to. Just tell them that _"Dad is very excited for this new opportunity_" and leave it alone.

Telling Mike was harder. I told Charlie that I let it slip about us moving if Jacob continued being too much a jerk. Charlie was not too happy about my revelation but we figured that Mike would understand the underlying implication of Charlie's new job opportunity. _"I'm sorry that you will have to lose your new boyfriend Bells, but this is necessary not only because of Jacob but I want you to feel safe with all the changes you will be experiencing_" he told me. I knew he was right. I might hurt someone and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt someone, especially if it was Mike.

We talked about the move itself. Esmé was already working on the next place for our move. They had several properties across the country including Canada and England. They chose to go a bit east this time for not only my safety but for the humans as well. I guess my learning to be a vampire/wolf was going to be harder on me than I thought. Great just great but I never spoke about my concerns.

Charlie and I would have our own home not far from the Cullen's. I would be training with Dr. Cullen, a werewolf friend of my Dad's and of course my Dad. My first lesson would be to learn how to control my temper. The anger that built up inside me was something that I was fearful of, I hadn't experienced that much rage even when Phil would beat me. The feeling of a storm surging inside me scared me to death.

As Charlie went on the detail of how our move was going to take place I soon figured out that I would have to make sure that whatever I wanted to keep safe I would be responsible for packing. We would be driving Charlie's truck and would take some boxes with us but not all so I was going to be selective in my packing. Once our home was packed by the moving company the moving trucks including my car, would arrive a few days after we arrived. Clothes and personal items needed to go with us: _check_. Pictures and mementos go with us: _check. Got it._

Charlie explained that being us two, the only ones who actually slept made our trip longer than the Cullen's. Charlie estimated it would take us two days of travel compared to the one day for the Cullen's. Bring pillow and blankets in truck – _check!_ My list of things I needed to make sure I was comfortable during this move was getting longer.

Charlie described our new home as being in Lolo Idaho. Our address would be somewhere off Folsom Road just south of Lolo, Idaho on I-93. We were on the border of Idaho and Montana. The Lolo National Forest would be our backyard which was perfect for the Cullen's with their animal diet. The largest town near us would be Missoula in Montana. Carlisle would start working at St. Patrick Hospital in Missoula, it was the closest hospital for him to continue his work.

The town of Lolo sounded better than Forks but what did I know about naming towns. Most would assume that there being a Forks a town of spoons would be nearby. Once doing research for a paper on Chicago-land history I decided to concentrate my paper on the Illinois and Michigan I&M canal. This project began construction in 1836. The neighboring towns of Lockport, Lemont, Romeo and Juliet had been built to house the workers for the canal. In 1895 the people of Romeo decided to incorporate into a village thus changing their name to Romeoville. Juliet later became the city of Joliet in that same year. The love story of Romeo and Juliet was always one of my favorites and I will always remember how those towns had been named. I got an A on that paper by the way, I was so proud of myself.

Charlie could see all the details were getting to me. The lines were forming on my forehead and the stress could be seen in my eyes. I was looking up at the clock on the wall thinking about Mike getting out of school._ "Go on Bella, I'll clean up the kitchen, you get ready for Mike to come over. I'm sure he will be beating down the door the minute school lets out"_ Charlie chucked knowing exactly what I was thinking.

I was in my room thinking about how little time I really spent here. I had been given this room not so long ago. Charlie had it decorated just for me. What would have happened to me if I didn't find Charlie and he moved. But this lead back to thinking that we are only moving because of me. Way to bring the mood down huh? I really needed to get myself out of this mood.

My phone rang and I thought it's too early for Mike to call. I looked at the caller ID it was Angela. Chicago time is ahead of our time here so she would be out of school already.

_"Hi Angela, I'm glad you got my message."_ I said into the phone almost dropping it in a hurry to answer it. I sat on my bed and continued to talk to her for a while.

_"Hi Bella, I'm sorry that you are moving so soon. But don't worry me, my Dad decided to take another job in Minneapolis Minnesota so don't worry. My Mom is really excited. There is a huge mall there and I know how she loves to shop. My Dad is almost afraid that we won't see again one she gets inside that mall."_ Angela was laughing and sounded really happy.

_"Yeah, I heard that the Mall of America even had rides inside. I think I also heard they have a Lego land store or something like that there. Your Mom could drop off your brothers and go spend her day shopping"_ I told her. We both knew her mother would never let her younger twin brothers out of her site. She was a bit overprotective but it was funny to think about.

"_Well I will not mention that to my brother's anytime soon. I don't want to have to take them there ever!"_ Angela declared.

We both talked about our families moving but I didn't tell her about what was happening with me. We both wanted to check out the colleges in Wisconsin and Arizona. Two completely different climates but far enough away that our parents wouldn't expect us to come home to visit that often. We talked about our futures and I almost believed everything we talked about. I mentioned at a boy at school Ben had family in Chicago and how he would have been perfect for her. Then she promised to include him on our college plans. If he was so perfect he should enroll at the same school we would attend. Life almost sounded like it would have been perfect. By the time we got off the phone I was in a good mood again. That good mood would be lost to me for the next month.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. Next chapter to move along story faster. I had to share computer again and son lost my chapter so I had to re-write it. It's a bit rushed since I want to get to the next part of Bella's life.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Twilight. I am having fun with some of the characters

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_That good mood would be lost to me for the next month. _

* * *

><p>Bad Mood Continues….<p>

To say that Mike Newton took the news of us moving bad, would be an understatement. Mike wasn't talking to me at all. Not during class, not during lunch and especially not outside of school. He was avoiding me. Jacob Black on the other hand was happy to see that Mike was avoiding me. He seemed to find pleasure in my misery.

The night I had told Mike about the move to another town, he looked at me with a dejected look and then just left my house. He wouldn't answer my phone calls or voice mails. I went to talk to him the next day at school and he just walked away from me leaving me standing there in the middle of the hallway. I didn't know what to do, so I walked into the girl's bathroom and cried.

Alice met me there and told me _"He doesn't know how to handle this Bella. The way he sees this that Jacob just took his world away from him. He really does care for you."_ She told me while trying to calm me down.

The only thing she did was make me more upset with Jacob. I wanted to rip Jacob Black apart. My resentment with Jacob was making me forget about my school work and attending classes. I wanted out of this town.

Jessica was loving the fact that Mike was avoiding me and tried to turn Mike's attention towards her. I knew it wouldn't work based on what he had told me about her previous actions but it still hurt. He didn't turn away from her but he didn't tell her no either.

I was miserable at lunch each day. I decided to sit at another table to sit to each my lunch away from Mike and the Jessica show. I couldn't watch Mike and Jessica anymore and I certainly didn't want to see Jacob and his friends. Alice would sit with me and try to tell me everything would be fne once we settled in the new place.

Jacob didn't seem to care that we were leaving the area. His hatred of vampires was so strong he couldn't see the good that the Cullen's were doing. I finally figured out that Jacob had no idea that Charlie was a vampire. If he did he would have hated me also. Seems like Billy was keeping more than a few secrets from his son.

Quil made a comment to Jacob to leave the Cullen's alone one day during lunch. I finally heard Edward comment that they should be scared they might even die because Jacob is such a child. This didn't even bother Jacob. It just showed how ignorant Jacob really was.

It surprised me that Edward even said anything with me being near him. He continued to hang out with his buddies during lunch like nothing was going on. Mike would talk to Edward and Alice but not when I was around. I wasn't even sure if the Cullen's had announced their move away from Forks.

The day the news broke in town that Forks was losing their Police Chief to another town was another upsetting day at school for me. Every adult within the school walls had to stop me and say how sorry they were to lose such a great man. They were all sorry to see me leave just after arriving, I was an excellent student and they would all miss me. How some of them knew me was beyond my comprehension. I don't recall ever seeing them until that day.

Most of the kids in my classes were polite when asking about our move. I say most because Jessica had her group of cohorts that made me want to flee the school without ever coming back. Jessica had started a rumor saying that the only reason my Dad had to quit his job was because my past was catching up with me. I was supposedly a huge slut at my last school. That was why I was shipped off to my Dad in the first place. But now I was pregnant and the father of the baby was some drug dealer, mobster guy and my Dad got fired. How anyone would believe this was beyond me, but some did. This rumor made me an easy target for the boys. I terrorized by the boys who thought they would make me pay for being a slut.

The day that Alice had to defend me against three rather large boys was my last day of school. Charlie had a fit and threatened to sue the school for not protecting me. He also threatened each of the boy's families with lawsuits. Charlie was furious that day. On the plus side I didn't have to go back to school ever! Carlisle had arranged for Alice, Edward and I to take the tests to graduate early. I would receive my diploma at my new Idaho address.

The drive to our new home gave Charlie and me some time to talk about what it was like for him during his first years being a vampire. Charlie shared that he didn't have to kill anyone to get the blood he needed to survive. I listened to the story of how Charlie was turned into a vampire. He told me he didn't remember what had happened to him when he woke up, but had this strange feeling something was different with him.

The story was how he had been friends with Bill and never knew he was a vampire. Bill being very careful around his friends knew that one day he could lose them. Bill was afraid that Charlie or his other buddies would have an accident so he started putting blood into his drinks. Waking up Bill explained to Charlie what happened to him.

Each week they all would go out for drinking a baseball game and that's when Bill would give his friends his blood. After a while, a few drinks, no one noticed the taste. This happened for a while until Charlie's accident.

On this particular night there was a fight in the bar. Charlie, Bill and few others were leaving the bar thinking the cops would show up soon and they didn't want to be involved. As Charlie was walking by one of the men stabbed Charlie in the neck with a knife. Turns out this was in the area of internal jugular vein. By the time Bill and the others got Charlie to car he had bled so much he died in the car.

Bill not wanting the others to know how serious this was for Charlie so he dropped them off telling them he was taking Charlie to the hospital. He used the excuse of them needing to stay away because of the fight and the drinking and the cops. Bill took Charlie to his home to wait for Charlie to transition. When Charlie woke up Bill explained everything and they stayed together for the next few years.

Bill explained to Charlie that the first few years everything would be heightened. His emotions were going to be all over the place. His need for blood would be affected by his emotions. Charlie learned to control his anger. If he was angry he could kill someone by drinking too much blood.

Having children never seemed possible, but he never asked he just assumed he couldn't since technically he was dead, but still had a heartbeat. I made note to do some research on this. Would I be able to have children? Not that I wanted to now but someday I would like to have a baby.

By the time Charlie met Renée, he had met several werewolves, witches and other supernatural creatures. He knew that Renée was a werewolf the minute he saw her but she was so beautiful he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He would see her every Friday night at this one bar with her girlfriends. It took him a few weeks before he approached her and the rest is history as they say.

I was learning about Charlie the man during this trip. He asked me about my time growing up with the werewolves of my family. I would tell him the stories about my Uncle's pulling pranks on me and how they protected me no matter what we were doing.

The local pool was a few blocks over and they would take turns teaching me how to swim. It was funny to see three huge boys and one small girl walking down the street. I told him about the lady that came up to me and asked me if I needed help thinking I was in danger from the big boys. I didn't understand why a woman would come up and ask me if I was safe so I mention it to Grandpa. Grandpa he was upset at hearing my story. After that Grandpa made sure that one of my Aunts went with all of us so we didn't scare anyone in the neighborhood.

We laughed at our stories and we enjoyed the ride. The landscape was beautiful. Trees are trees but the beauty of nature was amazing. Chicago didn't have the same effect on me even with the skyscrapers.

Charlie asked me about how Mike handled our move and I was hesitant to tell him. I know we were miles away, but I didn't want him to turn around and go after Mike and tell him off. He saw that I wasn't sure how to answer and said _"I guess he didn't take it well huh Bells?"_

I don't know why he wanted to know now, he didn't ask me before we left. I didn't want to upset him but I also couldn't believe that Mike would ignore me like he did. He hurt me and I didn't know how to deal with that pain inside me.

_"__He didn't say anything"_ I finally answered while looking ahead. I didn't want to see Charlie's face for his reaction.

_"__What do you mean? He didn't say anything, did he just pretend you weren't moving or avoid the subject Bells?'_ he asked confused by my answer.

_"__No, I mean he didn't say anything to me. He just avoided me not talking or anything"_ I told him embarrassed that what I thought was a nice guy turned out to be more than a jerk.

Charlie continued to look out the window driving for a while before he said _"Well, I think he was hurt and didn't know how to handle the situation. I don't think he meant to hurt you."_

I hadn't stop to consider how he would feel, so when he walked away that night and didn't say anything I didn't know what to do myself. And then in school when he ignored me I was just stunned so I cried. I didn't want to admit this to my Dad, but I told him. _"I didn't know how to deal with my feelings about him or his actions. I didn't want to think too much about what this really meant. I think I just shut my feelings off." _

Being honest with myself and my Dad was hard. It made me think about things that I never had to consider before. "_Oh my-gosh, Dad what did I do?" _I said horrified that I was at fault.

_"__Bella, you didn't do anything but be honest with the boy. If he couldn't talk to you about his feelings, that's all on him. But you need to figure out what your feelings are. Holding them inside isn't healthy." _He told me grabbing my hand to comfort me.

_"__Why did he stop talking to me?"_ I asked out-loud but not really sure I wanted the answer.

_"__Bella, you have to believe that Mike really cared about you. He must have been really hurt and he couldn't stop our moving, so he shut down his feelings. Lots of people call is denial sweetie." _He told me.

_"__I don't understand. Why do boys stop talking to you if they care? This is so frustrating!" _I told him.

_"__What do you mean by boys Bella?"_ he asked. I was surprised he caught that but I had to continue. We were trying to be honest with each other. No hiding my feelings now.

_"__Well, there are some boys that don't talk to me. Like at all. They just shut down at times."_ I told him but then continued _"But then at other times they talk. But mostly it's when no one else is around."_ I wasn't sure I was explaining this correctly but I didn't understand it myself. This was about Edward but I wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell Charlie about that.

_"__Hum"_ was all he said.

_"__In a group, this boy doesn't say anything but Hello or Hi. But when we were alone, but not alone don't worry. It was a store, he talked to me. It's weird, one minute I'm a friend and then the next I'm not." _I hope I sounded better at explaining this than I felt.

Charlie hesitated and then said _"Bella, boys are not a confident as you think. When they see a pretty girl such as yourself they lose their confidence. They also don't want to make a fool of themselves in front of others. And they don't want to draw attention to the fact they like someone. That could be why when others are around he shuts down. But I think, and just because I'm a male, I think he hasn't worked himself up to talking to you. It's like with me and Renée, your Mom. I was in awe of her beauty and confidence that I wasn't sure of myself."_

I had to think about my Dad being afraid to talk to Renée. I wasn't sure how attractive Renée came across but Charlie was definitely a good-looking man. If I looked like my Mom and Charlie and really thought about all the times I made other girls insecure about themselves then maybe Charlie's theory was correct.

_"__Alright, say I believe your theory about this boy, but he is beautiful in his own right. What does he have to be insecure about? I'm just me."_ I told him hoping he could give me more of an explanation I could agree with.

_"__Bells, not everyone thinks you are just you. Hold-on"_ he said. _"You being you as in a beautiful, loving, selfless, extraordinary girl __**is**__ something. Not everyone feels that they would be worthy of you. Look how long it took Mike to finally ask you out. You went bowling for weeks before he even said anything about liking you. I know you shouldn't be judged by your looks. It's when they let themselves get to know you that they feel they might have a chance with you. And don't go selling yourself short young lady. You are worth it. The young man just has to see it for himself."_

_"__And what if he never does? What do I do?"_ I asked afraid that Edward would never want to see the real me. My heart would skip a beat when I was around him. Edward made me feel something I couldn't put word to and I wasn't about to tell my Dad.

_"__Then, that young man doesn't deserve you. You deserve a young man that will be able to see the real you Bells. Don't let anyone make you feel like you're not worth the effort. I know that there may be lots of boys that you date. That's the whole idea of dating honey, you look for the one that has all the qualities that you want. Please don't settle for someone just because you don't think you will find __**"The One".**_ I hate to admit _this but when I met Renée she had almost everything. But she was missing the one thing I needed the most."_ He said and sounded sad by admitting Renée didn't love him enough.

I knew what he meant and told him _"She didn't love you enough to care about what you needed or wanted"_ I finished for him and he smiled back at me. I knew enough about Renée to know she didn't love Phil enough either but that was his problem to deal with.

_"__Yeah, that's it honey. I'm glad you are my miracle baby and I don't regret her." _He held my hand and we sat like that for the next few miles before our stop for the night.

* * *

><p>Up next new house and training<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Twilight. I am having fun with some of the characters.

Thanks for all the reviews. I do appreciate them. I hope I didn't make Mike out to be that big of a jerk. He's just a boy with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

_I knew what he meant and told him "She didn't love you enough to care about what you needed or wanted" I finished for him and he smiled back at me. I knew enough about Renée to know she didn't love Phil enough either but that was his problem to deal with. _

_"__Yeah, that's it honey. I'm glad you are my miracle baby and I don't regret her." He held my hand and we sat like that for the next few miles before our stop for the night._

* * *

><p><strong>A New Day<strong>

I woke up the next morning to the wonderful smell of coffee. That meant Charlie was already up and probably waiting for me. I was still so tired but I knew that I had to get up and get ready for us to continue our road trip to the lovely town of Lolo. Stretching out my body I was hopeful that I would at least get the kinks out of my body. I was not a great traveler I discovered most of the drive my body hurt. It was a good thing that I packed my pillows and a blanket to take with me in the truck or I would have felt worse this morning.

_"__Bells, time to get up"_ Charlie announced coming into the room from outside closing the door behind him. He was putting his phone in his shirt pocket. I wonder who he was talking to this early in the morning.

_"__I just spoke with Esmé and the house sound great"_ He stated while going to pour himself another cup of coffee. "_All we have is black coffee, there is no creamer or sugar around so if you want to stop off and get yourself something to eat you better get a move on Kidd". _

I rolled over moaning _"Alright just give me a minute, my body hurts everywhere."_ I wasn't expecting Charlie to come over to me so when he put his hand on my forehead I jumped.

_"__Hold on Kidd I think you might be sick"_ Charlie sounded really concerned. Then I remembered I don't get sick, like ever!

I looked up at him and told him _"I guess that would be why I feel like a truck ran over me."_ Once he had felt my forehead he leaned over and smelled me. Yes I said smelled me. Wonder if he could smell how bad I needed a shower. Yikes just the thought made me turn away from him.

_"__I think I'm going to call Carlisle and tell him we will be here a bit longer. I don't want to travel with you being sick."_ Charlie replied while pulling the phone out of his shirt pocket. Gotta love those flannel shirts with pockets in the front.

_ "__Dad why do you think am I sick? I don't remember ever being sick. I don't remember my muscles hurting so terrible either. Could this be something to do with my change?"_ I was starting to get worried but really just wanted to sleep, so I rolled over and closed my eyes.

In the background I heard Charlie talking to Carlisle. _"Could this be because of the wolf side of her? She said her muscles hurt and she is hotter than normal. No, I don't want to stress her out. Yes, I will let her sleep a bit longer and then I'll call you back if there is no change. No, I don't think Joe will be arriving until the end of the week. Yes, I will call him and see what he thinks. Alright Carlisle, thanks and I'll talk to you soon."_

From what I could tell Charlie was worried about me being sick. I fell asleep for a few hours and woke up needing to use the potty really bad. Getting out of bed I looked around and Charlie wasn't in the room. Huh, I wonder if he went to get us something to eat. I'm starving hopefully he comes back soon I thought to myself.

While in the bathroom I decided to take a shower and brush my teeth. I was starting to feel gross and thought a hot shower would help my muscles feel better. I started to wonder if this was what having the flu felt like. I had heard Phil complain about it over the years. Ogres didn't have the immune systems we did, and because of that he would get sick. He complained about those "_damn humans and their germs_" all the time. He drove a bus for the CTA (Chicago Transit Authority) but worked nights with less humans and traffic to aggravate him. A perfect job for the perfect pain the A…

I wrapped a large towel around me since I forgot to grab some clean clothes and went to my bag. Back in the bathroom I was looking at my face in the mirror. That's when I noticed my eyes, they were turning a yellowish color. Oh, Crap this is not good. I was almost in full freak out when I heard the door close to our room. Practically running towards Charlie I was in a panic.

_"__Dad my eyes!"_ I shouted_. "Something is wrong with me."_

Charlie put down the bags he was carrying and looked into my eyes. He was holding my head with both of his hands so he could adjust my head while he looked into my eyes. It was kind of weird the way he was examining me. _"Bells honey, I think we should eat and get going. We need to get you to our house. I think is your body preparing for your first shift for the full moon which is coming up in a few days."_

I knew it was coming but when he said the words my heart stopped. _"Bella don't worry by the time we get to our house my buddy Joe will be there to help you through the transition. You won't be alone. I promise."_ He was trying to calm me down but my mind wouldn't process what he was saying.

Charlie handed me a sandwich and told me to eat. I sat there and chewed a few bites before my stomach decided it didn't want any food. I was running into the bathroom to expel the food I just ate. Charlie followed me and held my hair and put a cold wash cloth on my neck. Kneeling on the floor with my head bowed over the toilet I was still dry heaving after the all the food was gone. This didn't stop for a few minutes. By the time I felt I was done I was so exhausted I just wanted to lay down and sleep.

Charlie carried me to the bed and covered me. _"Bells honey, I'm going to call Carlisle and see what he recommends. I'm worried but we will do this together sweetie."_ I heard him talking to me but I didn't hear him finish. I went to sleep.

I woke to find myself laying in the back seat of the truck with my blanket covering me. Charlie was driving and it was dark outside. I tried to sit up and Charlie noticed _"Stay down Bella, I don't want you to get sick again. We should be arriving in about an hour._"

My head was doing a mental breakdown of the time and we must have driven for about six hours. That meant I was out for at least that amount of time not including me falling asleep in the hotel. _"Where are we"_ I choked out, my throat was dry.

Charlie reached back to hand me bottle of water _"Take small sips only. Don't try to drink the whole thing. You might get sick again. I think we are just outside Grangeville."_ I honestly had no idea where that was but I didn't care. All I needed to know was that we would arrive in about an hour.

I laid back down after a few sips of water. I moved my arm so it laid across my forehead and noticed I will still warm. _"I'm still warm"_ I said out loud knowing that Charlie would hear me. I still felt tired and worn out. Every muscle in my body felt like I ran a marathon and was not happy with me.

_"__Don't worry Bells, we be with the Cullen's soon and I spoke to my buddy Joe he is on his way to meet us there. He can't wait to meet you actually."_ Charlie sounded pleased that his buddy Joe was going to be there when we arrived.

With it being dark outside sleep over took me again. I could hear voices that sounded far away and I felt like I was on a cloud moving. I wasn't aware of much else but it felt like I was floating. I felt a prick in my arm but then I was out again.

**Learning about Joe**

The light was shining into the room I was in, I was lying in a pretty comfortable bed and heard a faint beep off to the side. Turning my head I noticed that I was hooked up to a few machines. I tried to move into a sitting position and noticed my arm hurt. Looking down I noticed a needle was in my arm. Just great I thought I was given IV fluids. This must be really bad.

Charlie must have heard me move because the door opened and he stuck his head inside. _"Bells honey are you feeling better?" _He sounded worried but tried to keep his voice calm. I knew something was up.

_"__Hey Dad"_ I said trying to sit up.

_"__Here let me get that for you"_ Charlie came into the room and adjusted me more into an upright position then fluffed my pillows_. "That should be better"_ he told me after fluffing the pillows. It was then I noticed the room I was in. It reminded me of my room back in Forks but had more windows. It was almost the same colors but this time Gold and a deep purple.

Charlie noticed me looking around. _"This is your room sweetie, Esmé did a rush to finish it with you being sick and all. She wanted you to feel like you were at home. I hope you like it"_ Charlie was talking almost too fast like he was nervous for some reason.

_"__Yeah, it great Dad. How long have I been out?"_ I questioned him knowing that whatever he told me I would be surprised at. My body still felt stiff but I wasn't in as much pain and not nauseous. That was a plus maybe I could eat something. My stomach growled and I heard Charlie laugh.

Just at that moment Carlisle and Esmé entered my room. _"Good morning Bella, I hope you are feeling better. You scared your poor Dad there for a while" _Carlisle said while coming to check my monitors. He was smiling at me with genuine concern in his eyes.

While he was checking the monitors Esmé came over to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge. _"I hope you like your room Bella. I had to hurry a bit so if you want anything changed I can do it anytime." _Esmé was really sweet and really seem to care about what I wanted. She made me feel like family.

_"__No it's really great Esmé, Thank you so very much"_ I told her then turned to see what Carlisle was doing. I felt a pull on my arm and noticed he removed the IV. _"Thanks Carlisle I didn't really like seeing that in my arm."_ I know I sounded like a small child.

"I see you still don't like needles Bella" Carlisle told me. Everyone laughed including me.

I looked at all three of them and said _"So what happened to me and where do we go from here?"_

Charlie started first _"Well just as we suspected the upcoming full moon is causing you some problems. Your body was fighting itself. When my buddy Joe arrived we explained what you were experiencing and he told us to give you a small transfusion of his blood. After Carlisle gave you a small transfusion you started to come around." _

Carlisle then explained that my body would not be able to handle the transformation better. This transfusion in no way made me less of a vampire than before. My body just needed to adjust and once I finally made the transition tonight my body would adjust.

_"__Hold on a sec"_ I said confused. _"You mean tonight is the full moon? That would mean I have been out for several day's right?"_ I was surprised to hear that I was that sick.

Charlie looked at Carlisle and he nodded. _"Yes, Bella if it wasn't for Joe we wouldn't have known what to do and we may have lost you." _Charlie sounded relieved to see me up and doing well.

Once they left explaining how my day would play out I was able to take a shower. I shaved my legs thinking they looked a bit hairy, but that was all in my head. I was going to finally meet this Joe and learn how the transition would play out tonight under the full moon. I may have looked calm on the outside but inside I was a nervous wreck.

Charlie made me a huge meal with steak, potatoes and a salad. He thought the red meat would do me some good and he made the salad knowing I would enjoy that more than the steak.

Meeting Joe was awesome! He was tall, built like a body builder with dark curly hair and he had mustache. It was smaller than my Dad's but it fit his face really well. His eyes were dark brown and had a sparkle to them when he laughed. Plus he had wicked sense of humor. The first thing he did when he saw me was to pick me up and spin me around singing _"Bella, Bella you can almost call her Ella but don't forget the B."_ It was complete nonsense but he made me laugh.

_"__Hey sweet cheeks can you get me a TAB_™?" Joe asked while sitting down at the table in the kitchen. I had to wonder why he wanted me to create a tab. Was he supposed to pay for something around here?

Charlie saw the confusion on my face and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle that said Tab™ on it. _"Bells, Joe only drinks this awful diet soda called TAB, and it's really hard to find Joe so drink it slow I had one of the Cullen's special order for you!"_ Charlie said looking over at Joe while pouring some into a glass then handing it to him.

_"__Joe why do you drink diet soda?"_ I asked wondering how this really buff guy was drinking diet soda. He looked like he could pick up a car without any problems, not some guy who needed to be on a diet.

_"__Well, my Bella I'll tell you. I grew up in this very small town and they either had Pepsi™ or TAB™. The delivery truck only came through town about once a month. All the locals knew the schedule and by the time I went to the store all the Pepsi™ was gone and they had TAB™ left. So me being the stubborn child I was who wanted soda I started drinking TAB™ and the rest is history as they say"_ he chuckled at the end of his story.

Then Charlie finished by saying _"His Mom didn't want him to drink soda, she thought it would stunt his growth. Huh, I guess she was wrong by the size of him now. So she thought by letting him go out a few days after the delivery truck came she was making it impossible for him to drink Pepsi™, but he fooled her by drinking the diet soda instead. You should have seen her face when he finally told her that he had been drinking the TAB™ soda all this time. It was hilarious. She chased him around the kitchen with her broom saying Joey was bad boy." _When Charlie had finished we all were laughing at the story.

Sitting with my Dad and Joe was like watching two brothers goof around. I watched as Joe brought out the side of Charlie that I had not seen yet. Charlie was laughing and telling stories of their time together in Chicago. I wanted to ask how they met but they beat me to it.

_"__Bella, did your Dad ever tell you how we met?"_ Joe asked then took a sip of his drink.

_"__Oh, no you don't Joe, Bella does not need to hear about that!"_ Charlie interrupted him waving his hand at him to stop.

_"__Awe come on Charlie I'll "PG" it up for Bella, but she needs to know that her old man was once a wild and crazy guy who patrolled the local bars."_ Joe has a smirk on his face that said he knew Charlie wasn't going to like him telling me the story but he was going to anyway.

_"__Bella, your Dad and I met at a local sports bar one night. I don't remember the name it, anyway there was a group of jocks. Yeah you can call them jocks I guess they were wearing softball uniforms or something like that."_ Joe looked like he was remembering the story and trying to PG for me.

_"__Well they were getting rowdy and of course drunk off their asses. They started giving the waitresses a hard time. Your Dad and I both noticed how the girls reacted to their, let's just say less than nice touching. Me being the hero of the day and your Dad over there"_ he pointed towards Charlie _"Thought he was also going to be the hero, we both stepped up to the "Jocks" and told them to lay off the ladies."_

Joe turns his head to the side and continues after some thought. "_We were saving the ladies from the BAD men and ended up going to jail that night for drunk and disorderly. I do believe that's when your Dad decided to become a cop. He didn't like the way we were treated when the drunk…Jocks got off scot-free. So here we both are sitting in jail trying to be the good guys and we started our friendship that lasts till today. See Charlie I "PG-d" it for Bella. She'll never know about the…"_

Charlie interrupted him again to stand up and said _"Well that's enough about my jail story time with Bella. You need to get her ready for the next couple of hours."_ He pointed to the clock on the wall indicating my time was coming up soon.

**Becoming a Wolf**

Joe told me to pack a bag with clothes including socks and underwear and a soda, my choice since it was for me. I would need the sugar and it would help. If I also wanted to bring a chocolate candy bar that would be good also. Loading up on sugar Yeah!

Having my bag packed Charlie walked me outside to meet up with Joe. His bag was in the back of his truck. I had to wonder why men liked trucks so much but that was for another time. I noticed that all the Cullen's were outside.

Charlie knew I was nervous and told me that _"Carlisle and Esmé wanted to show their support, I'm guessing so did everyone else. Don't worry Bells. I love you" _he said holding me tight. I always felt safe in his arms.

_"__Alright Ella, oh I mean Bella"_ Joked Joe _"It's time to make our trip into the woods. Say good-bye and well see them in the early morning."_

Alice came running up to me to give me a big hug_. "I know you'll do wonderfully Bella. I can't see you but I know you'll do great." _ I was thankful for having a friend like Alice. She was always my cheerleader.

I turned and was embraced by Emmett_. "Have a good time Bella."_ Rosalie came up next and then Jasper both hugging me and telling me that I would be fine. They wanted to know everything when I came home in the morning. The only one who didn't come up to me was Edward. My feelings were hurt a bit, but he waved and wished me well. After that Joe and I started our trek into the woods.

While walking Joe explained the farther we got away from humans the better. We run the risk of getting shot at and although it may not kill us it would "hurt like a bitch" he told me. While in wolf form we would hunt. That prospect made me sick. I shuttered at the thought.

_"__Yuk, why would eat raw meat Joe?"_ I asked hoping to avoid this part of the wolf thing.

Joe turned to me rubbing the top of my head and said _"It's natural Bella. You will find that your wolf will take control and you will become hungry since the change takes a lot of energy. It just happens"_ he shrugged off my concerns goofing around trying to make me trip over his feet. I guess this was his way of keeping my mind otherwise occupied. I have to say it was working.

We walked for almost an hour_. "Are we going to find our way home after this, because I really don't like the thought of getting lost here Joe?_" I told him unsure about his sense of direction. _"I'm not sure I'm cut out for living in the woods Joe."_ Just the thought of using leaves as toilet paper made me cringe.

_"__Bella you worry too much. Let's find a place to hide our bags so we can have clothes in the morning. Take off most of your clothes and put them inside your bag along with your shoes."_ Joe told me. He started to take off his shirt and his pants when I turned around and almost choked on air.

_"__What are you doing?"_ I asked looking embarrassed as I noticed how well he was built. I mean talk about a six-pack. He was magnificent. His legs and arms were muscular and tone. I wasn't sure what I should do. Do I turn around or what.

_"__Bella, don't be embarrassed. It's easier for us to strip down it keeps us from buying new clothes all the time. You may want to get out of those jeans soon. Your body will change and the clothes tend to rip to shreds."_ He finally noticed me looking at his body.

_"__Don't be embarrassed. It happens everyone looks at some point. If you were with a pack of wolves you would be used to seeing naked people all the time. Although, your Dad doesn't want that life for you. That's why I came here to help you. When you shift back in the morning we will both be naked so don't be shy now. It's going to happen no matter what you do."_ Joe seemed completely unfazed by my questions.

Sitting on a log in my underwear next to Joe made me feel uncomfortable. I had on plain white undies and an old t-Shirt. I couldn't describe the anticipation in the air. The moon was starting to come out and I started to feel a pull inside me. Joe looked over and grabbed my hand_. "No matter what always stay near me Bella. I don't know if there are any other wolves in the area and I need to protect you. We will run and have some fun but please stay near me." _Joe pleaded. I just nodded.

_"__The feeling you're having inside is the pull from the moon. When it becomes unbearable your body will start to phase. It's like a feeling a release from the pain. I will hold off changing to make sure you get through this OK."_ Joe tried to explain the feeling I had inside me.

It wasn't painful yet but the pull was strong. I almost started to sweat. Then I started to shake. I knew it was coming. I kept my eyes on Joe and saw him mirroring my actions. I was going to be alright, I was going to finally turn into a wolf.

My mind didn't register my change. I closed my eyes and then opened them. I was viewing the forest from a different angle. I looked down and saw paws. Freak in paws! I looked over and saw a large black wolf staring back at me. I looked down and realized I was a chocolate-brown. I guess our hair color determined what color wolf we became.

Joe looked at me and bowed a bit, I followed his actions. He then came up to me and nuzzled my neck. This felt normal so I did the same to him. He yelped and indicated that we should run. I followed his lead and we ran. It was so much fun. I chased him and nipped at his hind legs. He turned and did the same to me. It was like a game of tag but we were free to run through the forest.

I'm not sure how long we played and ran but I noticed I was hungry. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal eating something out here but I went with my instincts. I found a bunny and had _dinner_. I guess you could call it that. The bunny was tasty but the blood was awesome! I watched as Joe took down a large deer and then he ate _his dinner_. The smell of blood from the deer was strong. I almost wanted to dine with him but thought better of it. I didn't know of wolves were territorial about their meals. So I sat and watched.

Joe finished with his meal and he was bloody. He indicated that we should wash off in the stream nearby. Joe jumped in and was splashing around. I walked in slowly afraid the water would be too cold. It was perfect. I splashed around with Joe having the time of my life. Who knew being a wolf would be so much fun.

Joe was leading me back to the area our clothes were hidden just as the sun started to rise. When we got to trees I noticed a unique smell. It was almost sweet-smelling. Joe noticed it and immediately went into protection mode herding me away from the area. I wasn't afraid but curious about what that smell was. I looked around while Joe was still trying to get me away from the area. He was getting frustrated with me and started to nip at my hind legs.

I finally took the hint and backed away from the area. Joe put his paw down telling me to stay. He went back into the area slowly and came back with my bag in his mouth dropping it at my feet. He started to walk back to retrieve his bag and something inside me told me to change. My stomach dropped and my muscles tightened and I fell to the ground. But when I opened my eyes I was laying in the dirt naked.

Wow! I thought to myself that felt amazing. Then I realized Joe could come back at any minute and I am still naked. I had put on new underwear and just pulled down my shirt when Joe appeared from behind a tree only wearing jeans. He stood there in bare feet holding his bag. He looked like a god. I shook my head telling myself to stop staring at Joe. He is Charlie's friend and not available to you.

_"__So Bella how was it? Did you have as much as I thought you did?"_ Joe asked wagging his eyebrows at me.

I was rushing to put on pants and fell over laughing _"Yeah that was fun although I have this funny taste in my mouth"_ I said making a face that made Joe start laughing.

"I think that was from the bunny, you should probably rinse your mouth out at the stream better next time" he told me. I just made a face showing my disgust for eating a bunny. He just laughed at me. "Silly Ella."

I decided to stay on the ground and finish getting dressed. Once I had my shoes on I was ready to leave. Joe had finished dressing and picked up our bags carrying them over his shoulder.

_"__What was wrong when we went to the area we hid our bags in Joe? You really wanted me away from the area. Why?"_ I asked him still trying to figure out that smell.

_"__There was a vampire in the area and I wasn't sure if it was friendly or not."_ He turned and looked at me. _"You really need to take better direction Bella. You could have been hurt and your Dad would have killed me and I'm too pretty to die at an early age. " _he said looking around the area making sure we were alone.

_"__Well did you see anyone?"_ I asked curiously ignoring his comment about him being pretty.

_"__Yeah, it was that boy, the Cullen boy. I don't remember his name, He was up in the tree."_ He said casually. _"I think he was just curious about what we looked like in our wolf form. Who knows but I have to have a talk with his Dad about sneaking around. If I hadn't known it was him, I might have hurt him to protect you." _

Walking home I thought about Edward watching us. Why was he in the forest? All the possibilities but no answers. Edward was still not talking to me, so why was he in the woods? Lots of time to ponder that later. I had to tell Charlie all about my night. As I reached the house I was practically bouncing like Alice.

_"__Dad, wait till I tell you how my night went!"_ I was ecstatic.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any errors. My headache wouldn't go away but I had to get this chapter out of my head.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight. I am having fun with some of the characters**

Thank you for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. Although someone keeps trying to post a story as a review on my account and that I will not allow to be posted. It is crazy but who knows what they are thinking.

Anyway, Edward will wake up to his feelings soon. Actually, I am modeling Edward after my husband. It took him forever to admit he cared for me but once he did, it was forever. So please be patient.

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_"__Dad, wait till I tell you how my night went!"_ I was ecstatic.

_Now…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella the Wolf<strong>

When Joe and I finally arrived home, I was so glad to see my Dad waiting for me. I ran into his arms and could not wait to tell him about my night. Charlie wrapped me in his arms and I truly felt loved and accepted for the person I was.

"Hey Bells I'm glad your back. I'm assuming everything went as planned" Charlie asked looking towards Joe for confirmation and when Joe nodded his head he bent down to kiss my forehead. He turned me to I could Carlisle and Esmé standing near me waiting to give me a congratulations hug.

Both Esmé and Carlisle embraced me in their arms. "We are so happy for you Bella. We are more than happy that you are safe and the change went as expected." Carlisle told me. Esmé just smacked his arm "Stop being the Doctor for once and just be happy for Bella" Esmé scolded him.

I knew Carlisle could not stop being the Doctor ever but I loved that Esmé tried to keep him a normal Father. Because in reality they both were also my parents. They loved me and helped me adjust to life with a real family. Renée never did any of that and I did not know what normal was until the Cullen's made me a part of their family.

Alice came bouncing down the stairs yelling "BellaI'msogladyourback" but really fast. I almost missed what she was saying. "Bella, I'm so glad your back." Alice had a way of saying all the words together so you had to repeat them to figure out what she was saying.

Carlisle and Esmé released me just as Alice practically tackled me. "I need to breathe Alice" I told her hoping she would loosen her hold on me. "Sorry I'm just so excited and happy for you" and then she hugged me again but this time I could breathe.

"Let me at Belly" Emmett bellowed while coming towards me.

"Uh, her name is Ella!" Joe told him with a wide grin on his face. He was standing next to Charlie with his arms crossed watching me as the Cullen "Children" came out to great me.

Emmett picked me and spun me around "You will always be Belly to me and what's this with Ella by the way" he said turning to Joe. He put me down and then Rose and Jasper came up to congratulate me. Edward walked to stand near Carlisle. I was talking with Rose and Jasper when I heard Joe mention to Carlisle, "You need to keep your kids away when Bella and I are wolves Carlisle. I almost tried to kill your boy there," he was pointing in Edward's direction and everyone turned to look at Edward.

"Sorry, I was just curious. I thought I was high enough that you wouldn't notice me," Edward told Joe. Esmé did not look happy with Edward and gave him that Mom face of disappointment. "Edward, what were you thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"I just was curious; I've never seen someone turn into a werewolf before. It's not like watching the boys at the reservation shift into wolves." Edward said sounding embarrassed.

Joe was looking at him curiously and then it dawned on me. "You mean you saw us before we shifted?" I was pissed off and wanted to crawl into a hole. The person who had been avoiding me saw me in my underwear! Oh my, gosh how was I ever going to face him again knowing he saw everything? I was getting tears in my eyes and turned to walk away not wanting anyone to see me cry. Way to go Edward ruin my buzz. I was so excited and now I feel crushed.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Esmé yelled, "How could you do that to Bella? This was supposed to be her time and now what?" She was fuming. Carlisle turned to Charlie "I'll have a talk with him, you go to Bella she looks like she needs it" he was turning to grab Edward to take him inside I assumed but I did not see anyone I ran into the house.

I jumped into the shower to clean off the dirt from my night of frolicking in the woods. The water was washing away the dirt but it could not wash away the shame I felt. Why would Edward do this to me? He saw me practically naked. What would I tell Charlie now? My thoughts were all over the place. I was just about done with my hair when I heard Charlie knock on the door. "Come on Bella, we need to talk" I heard him through the door. "I'll be right out!" I yelled back.

I took my time blow-drying my hair trying to make sure I looked like the girl I remembered before turning into a werewolf. I do not know why but it seemed to calm me down. I did not look different; it was just something inside me that I had to get a handle on. Maybe Joe can help me with my feelings. After I was confident that my hair was looking normal, I put on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt. I did not care what it said, I choose it because this particular one had one large pocket in the front so I could put my hands inside and they would touch. I picked up a nervous habit of picking my cuticles and this bothered Charlie so I could hide my "picking" in plain sight of Charlie.

I walked into the kitchen to see Joe and Charlie standing on either side of the counter. I looked around and noticed that our furniture had not arrived yet so seating was an issue. Charlie noticed and said, "The trucks should be pulling up anytime now. Joe offered to help unload, right Joe?" Meaning he was putting Joe to work whether or not he wanted to.

I giggled. Yes, I actually giggled. I walked toward the pantry to see what we had to eat that was human food. The bunny was still bothering me. Picking up a granola bar, I took a bite out of it just as Joe said, "Bet that tastes better than thumper huh?"

I almost choked on my bite. Charlie came over with a bottle of water "Here this will help. And Joe stop giving Bella a hard time!" He sounded mad but I could tell it was not really at Joe or me.

"So tell me what happened last night and don't leave out any details. Especially about that boy Edward!" Charlie looked towards me and then Joe.

I started telling him about my shifting and what we did all night. I made a face when it came time to discuss our dinner options. Joe then finished with finding Edward in the tree when we went back to our bags. I had questions but he first one was "How was it we didn't notice his scent before we shifted?" I wanted to make sure that situation never happened again. No one and I mean no one was going to spy on me half-naked again if I could prevent it.

"I think he was too high up in the trees plus I wasn't focus on that I was focus on you Ella" Joe said with a wide smile. "If you remember I was trying to make sure that you shifted before me and I just didn't sense him around. That will not happen ever again." Joe sounded confident.

"Is the fact that I can smell vampires now because of my shift?" I noticed that Charlie smelled different to me but not in a bad way. The Cullen's were sweeter like candy mixed with some other scents.

Charlie looked surprised "I guess your sense of smell kicked in. You should be glad we are away from the Quileute's they smelled like wet dog." Then he continued "Bella, don't worry you don't smell like wet dog at all" My face must have shown the horror thinking I smelled like wet dog. Then I noticed that Joe did not smell bad. He smelled like a man plus a musk and fresh grass.

"Bella your scent reminds me of strawberries and lilacs" so you smell wonderful Joe told me. I saw the look on Charlie's face and I had to wonder what he was thinking. Charlie came over and put his arm around my shoulder giving me a kiss near the temple of my head. "Don't worry so much about what Edward did. He was curious and to be honest I wanted to do the same thing but I respected your privacy too much to invade your time."

Charlie and Joe talked about how the cycle of the Moon would affect me and what I needed to be aware of in the future. Joe explained that my senses would be heightened near the full moon and I would get more emotional. That would explain my feelings of anger towards Edward right now. Joe talked about how end up in fights with other werewolves would near the full moon. He laughed about his Mother trying to find ways to help Joe control his anger. The subject of the soda he drank came up again. Now I was laughing along with Joe and Charlie. To think his Mother thought soda would energize him more than normal.

The discussion turned towards finding a mate. Although I my eighteenth birthday was coming up soon I was not sure that I was ready for that kind of commitment. Moreover, would I have to be committed to one person as such a young age? I was thinking about what Joe and whether or not he had found his mate. Joe would not have decided to come here with Charlie and I if had would he? Why not bring her along if he was mated?

"Joe, did you find your mate yet? I asked not sure if it was an appropriate question to ask.

Joe looked at Charlie and then towards me and hesitated. "No. Not at this time Bella. It's been hard for me to commit to one location or pack." He paused I'm sure trying to find a way to word his answer without upsetting Charlie. "I'm haven't found the place to call home yet. When a wolf grows up they are either a leader or a follower and to be honest I'm not good at any of those two choices. So I don't fit in well with most of the packs I have come in contact with. The Alpha's are too, well lets say they are full of themselves. I didn't want to fight to be the Alpha and I could not follow their orders. So I am what you call a lone wolf."

There was so much I did not know about being a werewolf. "I'm sorry I keep asking personal questions it's just after my Grandfather gave up on me being a wolf he disowned me. My Mom never told me anything and I am not sure she would have since she wanted more of a human life. I find the fact that she married and Ogre not to be in line with her human life." I told him.

We talked more about how Joe stayed in touch with Charlie over the years. I really wanted to know how old Joe was. He was definitely attractive. Just then I heard the sound of semi-trucks pulling up outside. Yeah we would have a place to sit down tonight.

"Bells honey could you look to see if we have something to eat for lunch today? Esmé told me she stocked our kitchen. Joe and I will move faster and I will not have to worry about you getting hurt if I move too fast for you to see me. This way I can get the house set up faster" Charlie told me then kissed my forehead. "Thanks honey I appreciate it. If you get tired just lay down and I wake you for dinner."

I made sandwiches and put them in the refrigerator so the "Men" could eat them later. I ate my lunch and went to take a nap. Waking up later our house was unpacked and we had furniture in all the rooms. I decided to take a tour of my house since I really did not get a chance to see it before.

When you came in the front entrance, we had a living room and dining room combination area. Walking to the back of the house was our kitchen and then the family room. The powder room was downstairs in the hallway off the kitchen. You could almost walk in a circle downstairs to get to any of the rooms. Upstairs had four bedrooms each with their own bath. Great, five toilets to clean. What was Esmé thinking? I thought to myself. Of course, the family room had Charlie's giant TV mounted on the wall. The furniture fit perfectly in the rooms. Now all I had to do was figure out the location of the vacuum and the dusting supplies. Cleaning this house was going to be a nightmare.

I noted that all the bedrooms where completely made up with bed linens and drapes. The only change to my room was the addition of a bookshelf and boxes that I had to unpack myself. The rest of the house was completely unpacked. I guess having a vampire for a Father was a good thing. Vampire speed and all!

I was alone in the house. I wondered if Charlie and Joe were helping, the Cullen's unpack. There were seven of them. I sat down to watch TV. Joe came in and sat down in the chair next to me. He did not say anything we continued to watch the episode of Big Bang Theory that was on TBS. It was an episode I missed I am not sure how I lived to watch that show. It always made me laugh.

Joe and I sat in silence until Charlie came home. "All unpacked now. Esmé has offered to make us dinner but I declined. I think we should go into town and see where the pizza place is located. And more importantly see if they deliver for future reference." Charlie told us. I knew he liked pizza but really. Couldn't he have picked somewhere else to eat on our first trip into town? I kept my thoughts to myself and went along with his plans.

We all hopped into Charlie's truck to see what the town of Lolo held in way of restaurants and stores. I wasn't surprised to see that is was about the same as Forks with one exception. They had a Dairy Queen. I was going to be able to get a Peanut Buster Parfait anytime I wanted. Score!

We found the pizza place and enjoyed our find. Charlie ordered a small pizza to go. I guess he would be hungry later. I noted the location of the grocery store, gas station, blowing alley and a bonus; the music store. I guess Edward would be happy here. No more guilt about having to move.

I was smiling thinking about our time in the Music store. He was a different guy. He had a passion for music that rivaled mine. We had connected that day. I really thought things would be different for us. Edward was a mystery.

Joe noticed me smiling and asked "What's with the smile Ella? You look really happy." I wasn't sure what to tell him but I told him the truth. "There is a music store here." I'm not sure if he understood but that didn't matter I knew I would find Edward in there soon.

That night I had that dream again. I was sitting in a field of flowers looking up at the blue sky and there was someone off to the side watching me. His presence didn't scare me I was comforted. Then I woke up.

**Life in Lolo**

Charlie did not look for a job right away. Charlie started to train me to understand my body and my reactions. I was learning about blood and how I would reacted to it. Animal blood was not as appealing as human blood. Charlie was also trying to get me to use compulsion. I needed to know compel people if I wanted to feed from them in the future. Although I was not sure I would ever need to feed directly from a human, it was a good skill to have available.

Joe volunteered as our test subject. I could not get Joe to follow any of my instructions. Charlie tried to explain that I needed to look directly into the eyes and focus then express my needs. I was not able to grasp this compulsion thing until a few weeks later. It was after my second full moon and my shifting into a werewolf was going well.

Joe and I had another excellent night running around the woods. In addition, my chosen dinner that night was once again a bunny. YUK. I was having a hard time accepting that as a wolf, I wanted the bunny, but as a girl, I found it disgusting.

The first time I was able to compel Joe was the day my menstrual cycle started again. Boy was I surprised. I woke up in the morning to find the wonders of Mother Nature had graced me with my period. I mentioned to Charlie that it had come but thought nothing about it further. Then I was able to compel Joe go make a me drink out of Charlie's liquor cabinet. Charlie was happy but quickly took the drink away from Joe before he handed it to me. Joe woke up and asked us what happened. I was laughing.

My visit with Carlisle was a bit more interesting. He was asking me for samples of my blood now that there was a physical change in me. We talked about our move and how I felt about what had happened in Forks. I was still having a hard time with how Mike Newton had treated me. Carlisle was working on my confidence by trying to use exercises to help me build up some inner strength. If I could stand up for myself and assert my feelings when something was bothering me, I would be better able to deal with the situation. It was helping but until I ran into another conflict, I did not know how I would handle myself. "All in good time Bella" was what Carlisle would say.

Alice and Jasper wanted to go out and experience the town. They came over and invited us to go bowling. It was something Alice knew I enjoyed and made her sad face to convince me that we needed to get out of the house. "It's time Bella; you need to be around people. Staying inside isn't healthy for you." Alice was pretty convincing so I said yet.

Charlie wanted to talk to Carlisle. Joe and I decided join them. Joe seemed happy about getting out in public. I guess he was more a people person than I thought. We walked outside to find Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice in Emmett Jeep. That left Edward, Joe and myself to find a ride. Joe offered to drive but Edward said he thought it would be better if he drove. He could keep up with Emmett better. No offense to Joe of course.

That was how I found myself in the backseat of Edward's shiny Volvo. He had never offered to drive knowing I would be included. Joe was up front and they were discussing how the upcoming baseball season would play out. I knew nothing of the players so I just stared out the window watching the scenery. I was in my own world not paying to attention to anything around me. When we arrived at the bowling alley, Joe had to yell at me to get my attention.

"Sorry I was daydreaming." I told him. Joe laughed and said, "That's ok Ella, just as long as you pay attention to pins we are going to alright." Joe put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed my hair messing it up. I was trying to escape his hold laughing. He was such a jokester. It felt nice being around him.

We went to rent shoes and Joe found it funny that Alice had to ask for a children's size. "You really are a Pixie aren't you Alice?" Joe asked with a smirk on his face. Alice turned and smacked him on his arm. "Hey, you're going to bruise the body. I cannot be walking around with bruises it takes away the beauty. And I have to have the women attention Alice." He was laughing. Joe's confidence was sky-high. I almost envied him.

Since there was only six of us, we decided to break into two teams of three. Jasper volunteered to join Joe and me. All night long Joe was cracking jokes. It was fun. Almost like Mike but Joe was so much funnier. Jasper was asking Joe about his life. I listened but was kept busy by Alice and Rose. They wanted to go shopping in Missoula. Apparently, they had a mall and a mall meant I would be spending hours shopping with both girls.

Towards the end of the second came a group of teenagers set up themselves next to us. They looked like they were couples out for the night. They said hello to us and introduced themselves. They started telling us where all the "cool places" were to hang out were in town. They were interested in why we decided to move to Lolo and Alice answered that her Dad was a Doctor and got a job at the local hospital. They did not ask about me so I was thankful.

One of the girls broke a nail while bowling. She must have ripped her nail off because I could smell the blood. My face started to change. The veins under my eyes started to come out and my mouth hurt. I put my finger to my teeth and found a fang. Joe noticed how I reacted along with Jasper and he dragged me outside. Alice rushed outside with our shoes so she could return the rentals quickly. I was in Joe's arms trying to hide my face when Edward came out and opened his car. Joe climbed in back with me still holding me. I was afraid and started crying.

Edward asked Joe if I was going to be all right. "Yeah, she just hasn't experienced this before. Charlie and I have worked with her for the past several weeks. She'll be alright," Joe, told him while rubbing my arms up and down.

Charlie was outside waiting for us. I guess someone called and told him because he was at the door pulling me out into his arms. "You did good Bells. No one was hurt and you did not expect it. I'm glad Joe was there." Charlie was saying other things but I could not get past the part of "no one was hurt."

For the next couple of weeks I did not leave the area. I avoided humans no sense in testing my lack of control. Joe and Carlisle were trying to get me to react to several tests. They would hide items with human blood around the house and woods for me to find and record my reactions. Charlie did not want me to upset me by seeing his reactions so he stayed with Esmé.

Jasper would come over at night to watch a movie with me and we would talk about his past and trying to control his blood lust. With being an empath I pointed out that, he was probably feeling everyone else's blood lust along with his so he should not be so hard on himself. It was the first time anyone thought about it that way and I think let go of some of his guilt. Alice was thankful that I was able to talk to Jasper and point this out to him. My friendship with Jasper was closer than before. He felt like a big brother just like Emmett. I was getting a real family.

My reprieve from shopping only lasted a few more days. After Carlisle and Joe confirmed that my reaction to the human blood was controlled I could not get out my shopping trip with Alice and Rose. The only good thing was that Joe volunteered to join us. He actually wanted some new clothes for himself and volunteered to carry our bags. "You may want to rethink that decision once you see Alice and Rose shop Joe," I told him shaking my head. He just laughed and pointed to his arms "Me strong, me carry lots!" he talked like a caveman. Rose found it funny. "You almost remind me of Emmett when he gets on Mr. Universe kick."

Our day of shopping was put on pause by my stomach growling. "I need to feed Bella girls. We can meet you later but we need to eat something or I think she may pass out." Joe told them.

Joe and I went to get lunch and sat in the food court. I had seen Joe eat so when he showed up with two burgers and a piece of pizza just for himself I was not surprised. I was eating something from the Panda place. I loved orange chicken and rice. Halfway through our meal I notice that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were in the mall. I wonder what they were doing here.

"Hey Joe, Belly," said Emmett "we came to give you a break from carrying the girl's bags. Where are they?"

"Oh, I put the second round of bags in the car already. We are supposed to meet them after we finished our lunch. Hopefully they won't have too much this time." Joe laughed shaking his head.

"I told you they take shopping to a new level," I said to Joe. I was trying to finish my lunch while Joe was talking to the boys. Something about a new game for the video system. It was boring to me so I just continued eating. Edward had taken a seat next to Joe across from me. I was not paying attention to him so when he asked me "Are you done shopping Bella? I think there is a music store around the corner we could go check it out" I almost choked on my coke. Emmett was hitting my back lightly for him telling me to "slow it down Belly."

"Um, Yeah that sound like fun" I answered when I could breathe again. Joe looked at me funny but then said "I'll go with Jasper and Emmett to the game store. Call me when you are done. I'll meet you OK?"

I nodded and he took our tray to empty them in the trash. I wondered if Joe had finished all his lunch. I was walking with Edward towards the music store when Edward apologized for his snooping in the trees. "I'm really sorry Bella. I should not have done it but I was just curious. I am sorry if I hurt you in any way. Can you please forgive me?" Edward looked really sorry and embarrassed.

"It's OK Edward. I just was surprised that is all. I have to admit I was not comfortable with the idea of anyone watching me at first but it got easier over time." I told him trying to see his reaction. He just gave me a sad smile.

Walking into the music store made me feel like I was home. I know the smile on my face would tell anyone I loved music. I watched Edward and I could see his smile even though he was trying not to show anyone how happy this made him. I lost track of time looking through the CD's. Joe came up behind me hugging me and he kissed the back of my head. I was surprised that he did that but more surprised how it made me feel.

Joe and I had built a friendship over the past weeks. I felt comfortable around him and we connected with each other. It could have been the wolf thing but I was not sure. He took me for me. Moreover, that was huge. His touches although infrequent were happening more often. I turned around to see Joe standing there with lots of bags.

"I see you didn't escape the girls," I told him with humor in my voice. "Nope those two can shop!" he answered holding up the bags for me to see. "You know if you didn't have such big arms, they may have taken advantage of you."

"Oh, I'm wounded Ella. Come on why else have such a great body if not to help the damsel in distress once in a while?" he declared sounding wounded.

"Oh, no you don't big boy. You are not going to pull that with me. Just stop!" I replied knowing he wanted to acknowledge he was attractive. I did not play that game with him ever. I would not allow myself to think of Joe that way. What would Charlie say? I did not even want to go there ever!

"Come on, Ella" Joe whined. "Just admit, you like me" he wagged his eyebrows at me. "I am good for something" he then picked up his arms again showing me the bags.

I was walking away and noticed Edward standing there with an angry expression on his face. Joe was following me saying something about his good looks but I was watching Edward. He looked at me and then turned away not saying anything. I stopped walking and Joe bumped into me. "You have to say stop Ella or I may just hurt you one of these days." Joe's humor continued but I felt weird the rest of the day.

On the ride home, I thought about how Edward finally talked to me. He actually invited me to the music store knowing his family would not go with him. Then he apologized to me. What was going on with him? I needed to talk to someone female about this. Maybe Rose, she understood Emmett and his weird habits. Rose could keep a secret. Alice I was not so sure. She would talk to Edward more than she would talk to anyone in the family beside Esmé. Would she keep this to herself? I was getting a headache.

Rubbing my temples with my fingers Joe noticed me. "Ella are you getting a headache?"

I was not sure what to say so I just nodded. No words spoken but he got the idea. If I started talking, would I be able to keep this problem with Edward to myself? I was not sure and I did not know how Joe actually felt about me so, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

My talk with Rose did not happen. Charlie and Carlisle kept me busy training I did not have time to see Rose. They also had Jasper and Emmett help by teaching me to defend myself. I was so busy and so tired by the end of the day I went to bed each day after a long hot shower with no thoughts of anyone or anything. I did not even dream about my meadow.

* * *

><p>Edward is coming around He is finally seeing that Joe is interested in Bella more than as a friend. Plus you have to see Charlie's reaction to Joe's interest.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**_I do not own Twilight. I am just having some fun with some Characters. I created others in story._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please don't hate me. I haven't decided how Charlie will act about Joe's interest in Bella. Edward is coming out of his shell since he misses Bella- finally. <em>**

**_I do appreciate the comments and questions. Thank you._**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_I was not sure what to say so I just nodded. No words spoken but he got the idea. If I started talking, would I be able to keep this problem with Edward to myself? I was not sure and I did not know how Joe actually felt about me so, I decided to keep my mouth shut._

_My talk with Rose did not happen. Charlie and Carlisle kept me busy training I did not have time to see Rose. They also had Jasper and Emmett help by teaching me to defend myself. I was so busy and so tired by the end of the day I went to bed each day after a long hot shower with no thoughts of anyone or anything. I did not even dream about my meadow. _

Now…

Working with my Dad and Carlisle to control my blood lust was a full-time endeavor. Once I was able to phase into my wolf my sense of smell heightened. Charlie was afraid that I would come across a human that would overload my senses and I would attack.

My first test that I passed was having a cup of human blood in cup sitting on the table in front of me. Once they both believed that I would not lose control and suddenly lunge for it, they made me sit in the room with that cup of blood for hours while they reading research books about werewolves. They felt if they knew more about how werewolves developed; the better they would be able to help me.

I thought that was why Joe was here. He was helping me control my anger and find ways to release all the energy I seemed to have developed. Sitting was harder than avoiding the blood. Once my legs started bouncing there was no way to stop, Charlie had to let me out so I could run off the extra energy.

On the days that I would be tested by Dad, I would run in the woods for miles before returning. On the other days, I would run for about two miles before heading back home. Joe usually joined me on those days because I had more control of my speed and we would look like a couple of joggers to the neighborhood. I had a feeling Charlie wanted to make sure I did not attack any humans I came across why running, but I enjoyed the time with Joe.

I learned that Joe had two younger brothers. They still lived with his parents in Chicago. They seemed to lead normal lives for werewolves. His Father was a high school teacher at a local public school and his Mom was a homemaker in the truest sense. Her Mother, his Grandmother lived with them until she passed away a few years ago. When he talked about his Grandmother, I could see how much he missed her.

Joe was becoming a friend. He was more than just the werewolf my Dad had asked to come help us during these changes. The more we ran the more we talked about normal everyday things. It turns out Joe was in his high school band. He played the saxophone. I tried to picture him playing in a band but seeing him as he was today, I could not believe it. This was just another example of how human he was.

I learned that when he left home it was because he could not follow the Alpha's orders on what job he was to take. Joe wanted to try many things not just what the pack expected of him. When he was in his first years of college, he took a job in landscaping over the summer. He liked being outside and all the walking he would do by moving lawns helped with his energy issues. Joe did not want his job to keep him behind a desk doing bookkeeping for the pack's businesses just yet. His college tuition came from pack funds. His major; accounting had been decided by his Alpha. Joe just did not want to tie himself down just yet.

Then there was the other issue for young men of his pack. The Alpha had to approve the mate of their choice before they would be allowed to marry. Joe did not feel that he had choices. The Alpha had a sister and she wanted to be with Joe. He told me once "It's not like Holly wasn't pretty, because she was beautiful. She took away the freedom to choose. He did not know her or try to get to know her because she acted as if he was hers. In the end, he knew that if he stayed in the pack his life would always be dictated by their Alpha.

I started to feel sad for him. He really did not have a say in his life and he lost his family in the process. I wanted to help him but did not know how. As I listened to him talk about his life, I asked him questions that made him think before he answered. I do not think Joe ever took the time to think about how he could have handled his problems another way. I questioned him about why he did not go to his Father for help. Based on his stories, his Mother still had contact with her former pack and they all saw each other on the holidays. Would it have been hard for his Father to work out some arrangement with his pack so that Joe would not have run off? Then what would happen if Joe decided to go back home to his family. These were all questions that made him challenge the way he was thinking. I could see him coming around and start to think about going home.

Over the next several months, the weather was getting colder and it would start to snow soon. Joe was adamant about me learning to hunt without leaving tracks. If I was ever in danger, I needed to hide in the snow it was dangerous for me if someone found my tracks. All these lessons that would normally be taught to my cousins over the years were now being taught to me in only several months.

Each night that I went to sleep in my bed I did not move. No dreams just nothing. I was so tired after my shower I fell into bed. On the nights of training I was outside all night training and then would sleep most of the day. This was causing me to forget what time of day it was.

These training sessions also kept me from spending time with Alice and most of the Cullen's beside Carlisle. I would read text messages from Alice when I would see my phone telling me how she missed me but understood why I was not around. I guess Carlisle told her to stop making feel guilty after he caught me crying one day. I was sitting high up in a tree hiding from Joe and my Dad. I was thinking about how much I missed seeing the Cullen's and the tears just started. After a while, I noticed that Carlisle was a branch near me waiting for me to gain some control.

"Bella, honey I don't want you to worry about anything other than your training. Once Joe leaves you will be on your own and you need to be able to protect yourself." Carlisle told me. I had to wonder how Carlisle knew I was upset but then realized Alice must have told him where to find me and what was bothering me.

"I know it's just so overwhelming at times. I have to learn what would normally take my cousin's to learn over five years in only a few months." I was sounding like a whining child and I did not want this. "I know that my circumstances are different. And everyone is just trying to protect me." I looked up at Carlisle "Sometimes I feel alone, but yet I'm not alone. I can't explain it right," I told him looking at my hands that held a leaf I was tearing apart.

"Know this Bella; you are the bravest person I have ever met. You take each challenge and you overcome them one by one. You are definitely not alone in this. However, I do understand. I will make sure you have some friend time later today." Carlisle chucked as his pocket vibrated and chirped. "That has to be Alice."

"Thanks Carlisle, I really appreciate everything you are doing for me. And Yes! Alice would be nice." I answered.

We hopped out of the tree to find my Dad standing at the bottom waiting for us. He held me in his arms. "I'm sorry Bells if I have pushed you too hard. I just don't want to lose you."

I looked up into his face and saw that he was hurting also. "I know Dad" I rolled my eyes and he made the face that indicated how much he hated when I rolled my eyes at him. "I just need some time away from all this. I have worked with you, Joe and Carlisle for months now. I miss Alice and the others."

When we arrived at home, Alice and Rose were standing outside waiting for me. They both shouted "Fun time! Bella" I was laughing and feeling like I could breathe again.

Alice shoved me into the house "Shower first then Rose and I will help get you ready for our night out."

I had to wonder what they had planned but I did not care. I was going out with my friends after such a long time anything sounded good. "What's the plan?" I asked while taking off my jeans.

Rose laughed, "Well if Emmett has his way, we go bowling." Then Alice added "If Jasper has his way, we feed you then go see a Movie" and they both laughed and said, "If Edward has his way, you would be spending the night in the music store."

I laughed and said, "So what do you both say?"

They both looked towards each other than to me and said "All three!"

After I showered, dressed and got approval on my hair and make-up we left my house to find the boys waiting by Emmett's Jeep. I was large enough to fit all six of us. It had not bothered me that Joe was not coming since I had spent so much time with him.

All three boys smiled at we exited my house. "Let's get the show on the road," bellowed Emmett. Rose climbed in front. Alice sat on Jasper's lap not that she needed to, she was snuggling up with her man. I sat between them and Edward.

Edward seemed pleased that he was able to help me by helping me up into the beast that was Emmett's Jeep. We started talking about what my days were like in training. Edward seemed to take a real interest in what methods Charlie, Joe, and Carlisle were using to help me with my learning curve. Edward's face only shown a little disappointment when I mentioned my running with Joe. He tried to hide it from me but I saw it. The butterflies in my stomach started again. I missed them. Then I realized they were missing since I have not been around Edward.

Huh? I had not noticed that before. Edward made me feel something inside I had not before. I wondered if he felt something also. Oh, well that is something I will have to focus on later. Right now, I was with my friends and we were planning to have fun the rest of the day.

Our first stop was the mall. Feeding me was up first since they could all hear my stomach rumble with hunger. I picked out a Greek place and had a Gyros and French fries. Emmett made a face but when Rose slapped him, he turned away. Alice and Jasper kept the conversation going with what they had done while I was busy.

Alice and Jasper had been working on their family trees. Alice had only remembered the town she lived in so their search included a stop by the town hall for research. Alice has a niece who is about 60 years old now still living in the same town in Mississippi. Jasper's family tree was much larger. Turns out his parents had six children besides Jasper. He learned that his friend Peter was actually a cousin by blood not just by vampire standards.

I ate while my meal while they talked. Emmett was waiting patiently but when he bounced his leg, the entire seating area where we were sitting moved and the humans around us wondered if there was an earthquake. I was covering my face with my hands trying to hide my giggles. This of course made Rose smack him again "Stop it Emmett!"

"Finally Bella!" Emmett said when I finished my meal. "We are going to the gaming store around the corner from that music store you and Edward love so much. We will meet you by the Cookie shop in one hour. NO longer!" he said to me but everyone in our group had been in his directive.

Edward and I started to walk away when he asked, "I'm glad you were able to get away for a while. It seems like it has been so long." He told me.

"Yeah, it actually has. I haven't seen you almost three months, which is really crazy since you live next door." I answered.

"Well, if I'm going to be honest I have watched you while you're in the forest. I do not mean to spy on you; I just wanted to see how they were training you. I'm actually fascinated by it all." He admitted and if he could blush, I am sure he would be bright red.

I nodded trying to come up with something to say. "That's alright Edward. I would have been curious also if it wasn't me actually."

Edward held the door open for me to enter the store first. "Let's see what is new. I've missed a few months," he said.

I turned towards him "You mean you haven't been here? Why?" I asked wondering why he would not come to one of his favorite places.

"Because Bella, you weren't able to come and I thought, well I thought it would only be fair to come when you were available."

Huh, I thought. "But you love music. Why would it matter if I wasn't here Edward?" I did not see what was right in front of my face. Edward just told me that he missed me, but it was lost on me.

"I couldn't enjoy coming here knowing you were missing out. But you're here now and we only have about an hour let's go see what's new or old as it were." Edward said and led me toward the used section of CD's.

We were talking and sharing stories about the bands while we flipped through the section. Edward picked up a Cd by Luther Vandross "Always & Forever * The Classics that came out in 1998. I had loved some of his songs growing up. I picked up a Nat King Cole "Love Songs" Cd.

Edward asked why that Cd and I told him the story about my Great Aunt Helen. I first had to explain all the Helen's in my family. My Grandmother's name was Helen and she received her name after my Great Aunt Helen. Then I told him how my Grandmother named her second daughter Helen and my Aunt Helen named her daughter Helen after my Grandmother. We both laughed at how many Helen's there were in our family. "It would seem appropriate that when my cousin "Little Helen" (her nickname) has a daughter she would name her daughter Helen.

Well when I would visit my Great Aunt Helen, she would ask me to put on Nat King Cole. It seems that her late husband would sing his songs to her. I learned most of the words to all his songs because that was the only music played in her house. Although I was sad to miss my Great Aunt, I had memories that will stay with me forever. Edward thought that my Great Aunt must have been a great woman.

"I have to get something else or Emmett will never let me live down this Cd." Edward told me and grabbed a Beatles Cd "One."

"I would have thought you have all the music by the Beatles already Edward," I said to him.

"Yeah but this has their more popular songs on this one" Edward said holding up the Red Cd with the number One in the middle.

I looked at my phone "I guess our time is up. Do you know what is next?" I asked looking up at Edward.

We were walking to the register and saw Emmett outside the window putting his face with his hands on either side of his face with his eyes wide. "Look at that idiot; can't he see we are right here?" Edward said shaking his head.

Once Emmett spotted us, he rushed inside the store picking me up and said "Hurry Belly the movie starts in 10 minutes."

Edward took my Cd to pay for it along with his "Go take the beast outside Bella before he breaks something."

Emmett did not put me down until I tried to say, "Can't breathe" and then Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "You are going to hurt her Emmett, put her down!"

Jasper was laughing and I could finally breathe again.

"What movie did you all pick out?" I asked wondering what had Emmett so excited about.

"The new Fast and Furious Six" Emmett said, "What else Bells, nothing like fast cars and hot chicks right?" Once again, Rose smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! Rose that one hurt. What did I say now?" Emmett asked while rubbing the side of his head.

"Hot Chicks Emmett! I'm standing right here why would you need hot chicks?" Rose demanded.

Emmett looked down "Oh, Well that was more for the others. Rose you are the hottest Chick I know."

Rose seemed please by his reply, "You got that right Monkey Man."

I watched as Rose kissed Emmett and they seemed like the perfect couple again. Although I had to wonder how many times, Rose smacked Emmett with his uncensored comments.

"Alright everyone Edward is here, let's go!" Alice announced. I followed them since I had no idea where I was going. Edward walked next to me. I felt the butterflies again.

The movie was great. I missed a few things since I had not seen the other five movies in the chain. Emmett said I could watch them with him at home. His DVD library must be extensive if he has all these movies I thought to myself. Vin Diesel was actually very hot in this movie. Although Paul Walker was more my style, something about him reminded me of Edward. If I had really, thought about it I would have noticed the way Edward looked at me was the same way Paul's character looked at his wife. However, I was too busy noticing how close Edward was sitting to me to think of anything else.

"Now we get to have some real Belly" Emmett clapped his hands together. "Bowling!" All of us laughed at Emmett's antics. At the bowling alley, Edward volunteered to get my rental shoes along with Jasper and Emmett. That left Rose, Alice and me trying to find me a bowling ball. They did not seem to have to worry about the weight but I could not bowl with a ball over 8 lbs. I tried once, I dropped it, and it rolled back towards the seats. It had everyone in stitches.

"Found one Bella!" Shouted Rose across the lanes. She was carrying it back to our lane and we sat down to wait for the boys.

"So Bella, are you enjoying your night out?" Alice asked me but it sounded like it had a double meaning.

"Yes, Alice I'm having a great time. I have really missed our time together" I answered honestly. I had missed them all. "We can't let our Dad's do this to us again. I need to have as normal a life as possible."

"Well I see that you will you Bella, don't worry." Alice told me.

Rose nodded and smiled when she saw the boys coming back with our shoes. Emmett handed her shoes to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Jasper sat down next to Alice placing her shoes on the ground in front of her kissing her cheek. It was so sweet to watch the boys show their affection to their spouses.

Edward sat down and placed my shoes near me "Here you go Bella, one pair of lovely bowling shoes."

He used the exact words I had used to describe bowling shoes the first time I went bowling in Forks. However, he was with his friends not with us. How did he remember I wondered?

"Thank Edward, and yes aren't they just lovely" I said holding up one shoe waving my hand over them in a Vanna White "Wheel of Fortune" way indicating the two colors of red and blue that made up the shoes. Edward laughed at reference.

Emmett had the lanes set up already. "Boys against the Girls and don't worry we gave Bella a handicap to make up the difference" he announced. I made a face at the reference to my lack of bowling skills. Nevertheless, Alice smiled brightly.

"Alright Emmett you're on!" Alice exclaimed and then both Jasper and Edward groaned. This would mean the boys would lose and the girls would win.

Emmett started to get upset that the girls were winning. "I should have never given Belly the handicap," he cried.

"Too bad Monkey Man, we are not cheating. Eventually Bella would get the hang of bowling. It was bound to happen after all those weeks." Uttered Rose and then she turned towards me. "No offense Bella."

"None taken Rose" I was just so proud of myself that I actually knocked down more bowling pins than I usual did. I was having fun.

Jasper and Edward were smiling knowing that I was happy and Emmett was miserable. He liked to win at everything. "It was a good thing we didn't make a bet with the girls this time," Jasper added.

I looked over to see Edward nodding. "What do you mean bet?" I asked Alice leaning over to her.

"Well usually the boys bet us girls they will win at something and then whoever loses had to do what the winners want." Alice said laughing.

Rose was chucking "Yeah last time we had the boys dress up as girls and go grocery shopping for Esmé. It was hilarious. Although Esmé had a hard time explaining why her sons were grocery shopping dressed like girls the following week."

I was laughing picturing them all dressed up like girls. "Yeah, make up and all" Alice added trying to hold herself together.

"It's all in good fun. None of the bets can get us or anyone around us hurt." Jasper added while we girls were laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

"You should have seen me Belly. I wore one of Rose's dresses and I was the sexiest of them all" Emmett exclaimed while rubbing his hand from the top of his head down his body showing off his figure.

"Oh Yeah Emmett, we could see your whole backside that was real attractive" Said Edward.

Rose finally stopped laughing and said "Yeah and it was one of my favorite dresses. He did not even ask if he could take it. I would have given him one of the older ones or made him dress to fit him."

It was final, the girls won tonight. Alice was bouncing around like usual and Rose was comforting Emmett at their loss. I took off my lovely bowling shoes and stood after putting on my own shoes. "I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back." I announced before walking away from the group.

Edward grabbed most of the shoes to return them to the rental counter and waited for me. When I was near him, he said, "I had a wonderful day with you Bella. I hope we can do this again soon."

I was happy and surprised by him wanting to see me again. Even if it was in a group, I will still be with him. He surprised me by holding my hand and leading me towards the group. Alice gave handed me my coat and mittens. No one said anything about Edward holding my hand or maybe no one noticed I thought. Edward helped me with my coat.

Jasper was at the counter to pay for the bowling I assumed so I stood near Edward. When Jasper walked up to the group he announced that a snowstorm was heading into our area and the town was shutting down soon. I guess that was what Jasper was doing talking to the bowling alley attendant.

"Looks like we should just make it home before the storm hits." Jasper said.

We piled into Emmett's Jeep and headed back to our homes. "It should be at least three feet," Alice declared. "It may take a while for the town to dig itself out. Oh and Bella do not go too far from home in the next few days. It looks like a pack of wolves will be traveling through the area heading back towards Montana. Beyond that, I cannot see. I only see Charlie meeting with someone and your future goes blank. Don't worry your future goes blank when you are around Joe, it has to be a werewolf thing" Alice added.

I felt Edward stiffen as Alice told me to stay close to home. He must have seen something in Alice's head to make him stiffen. I had to wonder what but left it alone. I would stay close to home; I thought I would be able to hand out at the Cullen's house until after the storm and its mess.

I bounced out of the Jeep into Edwards arms. He placed me on the ground and walked me to my door. I was on an Edward High. He had held my hand during the car ride home and continued while we walked up to my house.

"Good night Bella, Thank you allowing me to accompany you on your day of fun" Edward said to me.

"I'm glad I was able to join your family. I enjoyed myself and I hope you did also," I answered him with a smile that would show him how pleased I really was with his company. I was not feeling confident that his attentions meant anything more than friendship. OK, I will be honest I did sense something but with my track record and boys this could mean anything.

Edward leaned over to kiss my cheek "I hope that I did not offend you by kissing you. I have wanted to do that all day."

Surprised by his kiss, it brought me out of my thoughts about his affections. Edward did like me. I lifted myself on my toes leaning up to give him a light kiss on his lips and came back down and told him "It was the best day of my life so far. Good night Edward" and then I ran inside afraid to see his reaction to my kiss.

I was practically running through the house to get to my room and had stopped by Charlie's voice "Bella, did you have a good time?"

Not wanting him to see my red face, I yelled back "Yeah, Dad it was great! Good night!" and I ran up the stairs towards my room. I was hoping that Charlie would leave my night alone and not ask any more questions.

I ran right into Joe. He was coming out of the guest room that he was staying in while here. "Hold on Bella, what's the rush?" he asked concerned but I would not look up at him. I did not want him to see my red face. I knew that he would ask questions and not let me go until I answered them.

"Goodnight Joe, I am going to bed now. I had a long day. I'll see you in the morning." All my words ran together as I move to pass him and close my door behind me. I knew in the morning I was going to have to answer Joe's questions but for tonight, I was going to sleep.

My Dream was back. I was sitting in a field of flowers that were in full bloom. Their colors were purple and white. I could not remember their name, maybe Iris' I really was not sure. Off to the side stood a man with his hands inside the front pockets of his pants. He was leaning against the tree watching me but not in a creepy way. He seemed fascinated by the fact I was there in the field of flowers. The shadows of the tree line kept his face from me. The feeling of contentment kept me sitting there. When I went to stand up I woke up and it was morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight. I am just having some fun with some Characters. I created others in story.**

I had a good day with lots of time to write.

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"__Goodnight Joe, I am going to bed now. I had a long day. I'll see you in the morning." All my words ran together as I move to pass him and close my door behind me. I knew in the morning I was going to have to answer Joe's questions but for tonight, I was going to sleep._

_My Dream was back. I was sitting in a field of flowers that were in full bloom. Their colors were purple and white. I could not remember their name, maybe Iris' I really was not sure. Off to the side stood a man with his hands inside the front pockets of his pants. He was leaning against the tree watching me but not in a creepy way. He seemed fascinated by the fact I was there in the field of flowers. The shadows of the tree line kept his face from me. The feeling of contentment kept me sitting there. When I went to stand up I woke up and it was morning._

* * *

><p><em>Now…<em>

**A Possible Threat**

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was deep in thought when Joe walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed something was up with Charlie. Bella would be getting up soon and Charlie would have started making breakfast for her by now.

"What's going on Charlie?" Joe asked curious about what was bothering his friend.

Charlie looked at Joe deciding to tell him what he had found out last night.

"Billy Black called me last night. He said the boys found a couple of men snooping around my old house. When Jacob asked why they were there, the men asked where I had moved. Jacob being a bit of hot head said that I had left town not telling anyone where I was headed. They asked if I had a Joe with me. When Jacob said he did not know any Joe one of them got nosey asking about the girl I had with me. Jacob didn't understand the guy's questions and told him to leave." Charlie looked worried.

"Did Jacob get any names?" Joe asked hoping to discover someone identity.

"No, that's the thing. Jacob said that the leader seemed upset that they could not find me. What I don't understand Joe is, if they were friends how come they did not just call you directly?" Charlie asked.

Charlie sat a while longer than said "Alice had a vision that I would be visited by some wolves soon and that I needed to protect Bella from them. They would get the wrong idea about something and this would cause some problems. She cannot see what exactly because she had blind spots when it comes to you and the wolves. I'm beginning to think this is all related."

"Charlie you know that the only ones who know anything about our friendship is Mike and Eddie. I don't see them turning tail and making problems for us," Joe stated remembering the time Charlie met both Mike and Eddie. The wolves had problems being friends with vampires but Charlie seemed to win them over. However, they seemed to like Charlie and they seemed to form a bond and a slight friendship.

"I remember Mike and Eddie," Charlie told him. I doubt Eddie would be involved in anything. Mike on the other hand always wanted to move up in the ranks. Do you think he would do something to achieve his goals?" Charlie asked.

Joe sat there for a few minutes. "Honestly it has been almost a year since I saw them. I do not know what could be happening. Do you want me to make some calls home?" Joe asked.

"If it is Mike I don't want to give him a heads up that we know. Could you call one of your brothers, they may have some insight to what is happening?" said Charlie.

Joe nodded and walked out of the house with his phone in his hand. Charlie was hopefully that he would have some answers soon and they could prepare for their visitors. It would be harder to find Charlie with the Cullen's around. Joe's scent along with Bella's would be all over the forest behind their home and they needed to mask them so the trail did not lead back to their house.

Bella came downstairs to see Charlie still sitting in at the kitchen table with that same cup of coffee in his hands. He had not moved since Joe went outside to make his calls. Alice must have told Charlie about me staying near the house and he is freaking out.

"Morning Dad" Bella announced her arrival and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Morning Bells" Charlie suddenly became aware of the fact that he did not make Bella's breakfast. "Why don't you have one of those things you like "Tarts of something" he mumbled.

Bella knew something was up Charlie did not like when she ate "Pop-Tarts" around him. Bella was watching him as she moved the cereal boxes to get behind them to her hidden boxes full of yummy goodness. She picked out a package and then sat down next to Charlie. "Ok spill!" Bella told him.

A startled Charlie looked over at Bella "Oh, um…Billy Black called me last night to tell me some werewolves were looking for me back in Forks. When they learned that I had moved they asked of a Joe was with me. I don't know what that means now." Charlie kept looking at the back door. "Joe is making some calls to see if he can find out who might be looking for us."

Bella just nodded. What could she possibly say to her Dad?

Charlie then added "It may be a few days before they can even reach this area with all the snow but with the full moon tonight I don't want you to go far Bella. If they pick up your scent, they will follow. Promise me Bella you will not go far."

"Why don't you and the Cullen's come into the woods with me tonight? They can help mask my scent a bit. Hopefully the scent of vampires will scare them off." Bella was thinking aloud but it caught Charlie's attention. It would be worth a try Charlie thought.

"That's a great idea Bells, I'll go call Carlisle to ask for his help and update him on the situation" Charlie responded than left the kitchen.

Wow, this must be bad if Charlie does not mind the Pop-Tarts Bella thought to herself. She was drinking her coffee when Joe came inside the house. "Where is your Dad Bells?" Joe asked looking concerned.

"Talking to Carlisle about tonight" Bella answered then took another bite.

Bella watched as Joe walked out of the kitchen in search of Charlie. This must be bad if Joe is tense. Charlie always told her to be prepared and if something were to happen, she would have to stay with Carlisle and Esmé. This sounded like one of those occasions. Therefore, Bella was off to pack her bag for an extended stay at the Cullen's house.

Bella was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard part of the conversation between Joe and Charlie.

"I'm sorry Charlie it appears Mike is behind this search. My brother Lou told me that Tony our alpha offered Mike a lieutenant's position if he brought me back home. It appears that Holly will not accept another wolf as her mate and is making Tony's life difficult. His parents also want this match so the pressure is high. I don't' think he would be looking for me if it were just Holly. I am not sure why Eddie decided to join in the search though; he would have tried to stop Mike. Maybe he is slowing down the search somehow." Then there was silence. Bella assumed Charlie was talking because she could not hear him only Joe.

"Eddie has my phone number. There has to be more to this than what my brother Louis knows." There was silence then Joe continued "I don't think I should leave until they find me it wouldn't be good for you. I do think Bella needs to stay away for a while. Yeah, I know. Can we get Esmé, Alice, and Rose to come over and move Bella's things out of the house and take away her bedding? If her scent is masked they may not notice it." More silence and then Joe said, "I will leave with them when they come. I hope that my Father can help me and things will change. Yes, I know I should have asked for help back then. Ok, and then let us get this plan in place. I don't want Bella hurt."

Bella sat down; upset by what she had heard. Her thoughts tended to go directly to the worst possible scenario. I have to move out of my house for an indefinite amount of time so my Dad can hide me. What will happen to my Dad? Will he get hurt trying to protect me? Her breathing started to increase along with her heart rate. By the time, Charlie stood in front of Bella she was in full panic mode. He gently picked her up and told her "Don't worry Bells. It will all be all right. No need to worry."

"I'm worried, the only other werewolf I have met other than my family is Joe. What happens if they see me? It will be worse than Jacob Black." Bella was talking and crying at the same time.

"Let's get you over to see Alice now. Esmé has Rose, Jasper, and Emmett coming over to move your room and scent up the house really well. You don't have to worry Bells," Promised Charlie.

**Masking Bella's Scent**

With the Cullen's help, they cleaned Charlie's house and moved Bella's room moved over to the guest room next door. Rose and Emmett had taken some extra time alone in Bella's room hoping to mask her scent with another kind of scent. Charlie just shook his head; they were a married couple after all.

Carlisle suggested that a campsite be set up a few miles into the forest including a tent. His hope was that Bella would be able to stay in the tent most of the night whether in human or wolf form. This would help keep her scent out of the forest. Jasper, Edward and Emmett ran the forest tracking Bella's scent pattern to mask it with theirs. Jasper's idea was to run the same areas to confuse anyone who may notice her older scents. They also hunted while out in the forest leaving their kills a little less hidden than normal hoping the animal scent would also be a deterrent.

By the time, Bella was ready to head into the woods everyone was assembled and ready to head to the campsite. Jasper plan to mask Bella's scent included her riding piggyback on him to the campsite. His plan would work because Bella did not smell like a werewolf exactly. Charlie being an original type of vampire had a different scent than them being cold-ones. Bella was almost as sweet as cold-ones but with a hint of Colorado spruce. Mixing Bella with Jasper's sweet honey and cedar scent would confuse anyone. They would not pick up that she was part werewolf unless they were near her and would get a look at her. That is what happened with Jacob and they hoped their theory was correct.

Joe decided that his location to the campsite that Bella would be at would be far enough away so he could hear them but not smell them. He was worried about the others being vampires. When werewolves felt threatened by their natural enemy, they attacked first then asked questions.

When Bella first saw, the campsite on Jasper back she asked confused by the size "How big of a tent did you think I needed Emmett?"

"Belly, it's big enough for you to keep you calm and not attack us" Emmett told her remembering Carlisle telling him to make sure the tent was larger than they were used to setting up.

Bella guffawed "Really Emmett, haven't seen me yet have you? I am not that big of a wolf. I do not look like Jacob or anyone from the reservation. I'm size of a regular wolf." She was shaking her head.

Jasper put her down and she walked over to Esmé sitting on a log near the fire. "Don't concern yourself with size of the tent Bella, Carlisle wants to make sure you won't panic while inside." Esmé tried to comfort Bella.

"Well I hope that a 20X20 foot tent should be good Esmé," Bella told her. "It has to the biggest tent I have ever seen."

"Nope" said Emmett "They have bigger ones but you have to special order them and they wouldn't be able to be delivered today." Emmett sounded so proud of himself.

Alice came out of the tent "I have lots of blankets for you along with something to eat inside. Please try to keep the mess to a minimum. Although I do not think, we will need the tent again. I don't want to clean it if it's too messy Bella," Alice sounded like this was just another normal day. Bella was shaking her head.

As Bella went toward the tent Edward stopped her and said "Bella would you mind if I went inside after your change? I would like to spend some time with you."

"Sure Edward, that would be nice, but when it comes to my "dinner" please leave. I don't think I would like to face you tomorrow morning after you see that." She made a face "I'm still not happy about eating while I am a wolf. I've tried to not eat but something comes over me and I don't want you to see that." Bella told him. "Promise me Edward."

"Yes Bella I promise" replied Edward.

Charlie was watching Bella and Edward. He and Carlisle had talked about the possibility of them getting together. Carlisle was certain that Edward had feelings for Bella but Charlie had not seen any indication until the past few days that Edward cared for Bella. Tonight would be interesting. Having his daughter Bella a wolf, spending time with a vampire, Edward in a tent could prove to be interesting. This would be the greatest test of Bella's strength. If Edward came out with being hurt, he would have to admit that his daughter is stronger than he believed.

Charlie, Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett sat around the small fire they built. Emmett was roasting marshmallows trying to be a real camper. Rose was disgusted at the smell but went along with Emmett and his desire to appear more human. Edward was pacing at the edge of the campsite. He wanted to give Bella her privacy but was worried about tonight's outcome. If they did come across these werewolves, Bella could be hurt or worse killed. Edward did not fear getting hurt; Jasper had made sure to train all the family how to fight. His family's protection was first in Jasper's mind. He did not want to lose any member of his family especially his beloved Alice. He was haunted by his time with Maria during the southern wars during the Civil War.

Bella entered the tent to find it set up just as Alice had told her. There was a box in the corner of the tent and did not want to look inside. She knew it would be a bunny and did not want to think about it as a human. Taking off her clothes leaving her underwear on Bella sat down in the pile of blankets. She could feel the moon's pull and knew that her change would happens soon. Joe was normally around waiting with her for their change and she felt lonely. "Edward" Bella whispered. "You can come inside"

Knowing that everyone would hear she still felt the need to whisper. She wanted Edward to be with her before her change. This was something she wanted to share with him. She was looking down when she heard the zipper and Edward entered.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked unsure about being here with her. He had been there during her first full moon to see her change the first time. He was punished when his parents found out. Now he wanted to make sure that Bella wanted this.

"Yes" she said softly "I think you should see this up close. I won't hurt you, please don't be afraid of me." However, what she was trying to say is please accept me for me.

Edward nodded "I'm not afraid. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your change." Edward was trying to say that he was happy she was accepting his presence in her life. All of her life, not just the vampire parts.

The moon was coming through the clouds and she started to feel the pull. "It's happening" was all Bella would say until the morning. Edward watched as she shivered into the chocolate-colored wolf he knew her to be. She was beautiful. She bowed down on her front paws at Edwards Feet. Bella wanted to show that he was in control just as she did with Joe. However, this time Edward was more than just a teacher or mentor. She loved him. What she could not say to him being a human she said to him being a wolf.

Bella laid down near his feet waiting for him to accept her. When he reached forward to run his hands through her fur, she purred. Outside the tent is was silent. No one said anything, even Emmett had stopped playing with the marshmallows.

Bella had chosen Edward as her mate at that moment Charlie knew. He heard Bella purring and hoped that Edward would be the man that Bella needed. He turned towards Esmé to see tears in her eyes. Esmé knew that Edward finally found his mate. Carlisle would have to include Edward in all Bella's training from this point forward. He doubted that Edward would let Bella out of his sight after tonight anyway.

Joe howled in the background telling Charlie that all was Ok. If Joe howled again that would be his signal that something was approaching. Joe was pacing around the area he felt would be a safe distance away. He knew the plans to keep Bella in a tent would work. He also knew that Bella would not be alone. Edward would be there with her. The first time Joe caught Edward in the woods he knew that his chance with Bella was slim.

He was remembering the conversation he had with Charlie a few weeks ago about his attentions towards Bella. Charlie could see that Joe was attracted his daughter. Most men are attracted to Bella; he would not fault Joe for that.

"Joe you have to watch yourself around Bella. I noticed that you are a little too friendly with her." Charlie announced after watching them from inside the house. He was watching them from the kitchen window while they came back from a run.

"Um…sorry Charlie. I hadn't realized I was doing anything." Joe said embarrassed his friend had to mention this to him. This was his daughter after all.

"It's not that Joe, I understand your wolf may be called to her instinctually. I just cannot have you fall in love with her and want to take her back to Chicago. You have a responsibility back there and it would cause problems for both of you. Bella is not made for that kind of life. I hope you understand what I am saying to you Joe?" Charlie told him.

Joe shook his head "Yeah, I do understand. Bella is special and I can't give her the life she needs." He hung his head down. "It's just so easy to be around her. She makes me want to be a better man. I have never felt that before Charlie."

"Joe I completely understand, but you are older than her, you should know better than anyone that is not made for pack life. It would destroy her inside, her soul. When I think of what her Mother and that Stepfather did to Bella and how she survived it all I am impressed with the woman she has become. If she had to be in a pack Joe, whatever spirit Bella has would be destroyed. I cannot even think about it Joe. You need to reign it in. Remember she is still a teenager; you are almost ten years older than she is. It hurts to say this to you my friend, but back off the romantic feelings, you have for her. It's what is best for the both of you." Charlie completed his speech then went over to Joe to shake his hand.

"You're a really good friend Joe. I want to keep it that way." said Charlie

Joe was pacing the forest thinking about how right Charlie had been about his feelings towards Bella. She would be better off with Edward and the Cullen's. They loved her and understood her in a way his family could not or would not. Bringing her home to his family could mean her death. He would not do that to her even if a part of him still loved her.

Joe heard a howl off in forest. They were coming. Joe howled signally to Charlie someone was coming. This meant he was heading out farther into the forest to meet the intruders. I hope that it would be Mike and Eddie and they would recognize me. If it were someone else, there would be a fight. He would fight to protect Bella and her family. Because everyone that surrounded Bella now was her family, including Edward.

Back at the campsite, they heard the howl. Bella sat up on her hind legs not wanting to scare Edward. He was talking to her telling her what he heard in everyone thoughts. When the intruders arrive, Edward will be the interpreter for the wolves.

While Edward was sitting in the tent with Bella at his side, he could hear Joe thoughts. Joe was thinking about his feelings towards Bella then agreed with Charlie's decision that she was not the one for him. Edward was surprised that Joe admitted this to himself. It was Joe's affections towards Bella that made Edward admit his feelings for Bella.

Thinking Charlie might allow Joe to continue his attentions towards Bella made Edward take stock in his life. Did he really want to let go the one girl who caught his attentions? No, he did not. He wanted Bella to love him just as he loved her. Therefore, he set out to be near her and show her how he felt. Alice told him to step-up his game or he would lose Bella.

Charlie called out to Edward "Keep her safe son!"

"I will with my life!" Edward answered.

Emmett and Jasper took a defensive stance on the edge of their campsite. Alice unzipped the tent so that Edward and Bella could escape and run if they needed. Rose, Esmé, and Alice stood between Charlie and Carlisle while waiting for the intruders.

Joe was running towards camp after spotting five wolves coming down the ridge. He knew only two, Eddie and Mike. Without knowing who the other three were he decided that he was safer with the Cullen family and Charlie at his side.

From inside the tent Edward said softly "Joe says there are five, he only knows two so be on guard"

Hiding Edward inside the tent would only help until the wolves got closer. If they did not stop near where Jasper, Emmett, and Joe had taken up their position they would know Edward was inside the tent with another wolf.

The arriving wolves stopped after seeing the group assembled. This was the way Jasper planned their attack. Joe would communicate with the other wolves and Edward would interpret so quietly the only the group nearest the tent would hear. Carlisle and Charlie would make decisions based on what Edward relayed to them.

"The wolf known as Mike wants to know why Joe is here in Idaho." Edward whispers.

Joe told him "he was visiting friends, and why the secrecy Mike?"

Mike says, "To keep his promise to Tony."

Joe asked, "Who are the others?"

Mike answers "Friends we made along the way"

Joe said, "Let's go hunt and return in the morning, so you can greet Charlie and his friends properly"

One of the wolves growls indicating he is unhappy with this request.

Joe says, "They can't understand you and you are a threat to them in your wolf form. Do you want a fight on your hands because you are outnumbered."

Mike agrees, "Let's come back in the morning, and leave Charlie alone with his friends."

Then Mike says, "Do vampire's camp? And make marshmallows? Joe you are going to have explain what we are seeing because I did not think vampires camped."

Joe tells him "They like to hunt animals and this keeps them together after their hunt, it's called family time Mike. You might want to try it sometime."

Someone else says, "Nope, I hate being in the wood when it's a full moon there is no way I'm going to sleep in a tent voluntarily."

They are leaving with Joe. It looks like they will be back in the morning. We will have to provide some clothes for them. They left their clothes at a nearby town and will want to pick them up sometime later.

Bella lays down next to Edward as he sits crossing his legs. He starts to run his fingers through her fur. Charlie, Carlisle, and Jasper plan their morning strategy. Emmett stands guard not leaving his position. Alice and Rose plan to place floral arrangement around Charlie's house just as a precaution. Bella will stay with Edward at all times until they leave.

"Charlie I would suggest that the wolves stay at your home until they leave. Having them near our home would put Bella in danger." Jasper tells him.

"I agree" Charlie takes a deep breathe. "At least they did not come inside our camp" he comments.

Edward stays at Bella side all night until the sun starts to rise. "I'll be outside waiting for you to change," he tells her.

Once she had changed and dressed Bella and Edward take off towards home. Bella is in Edward's arms being carried bridal style. Alice and Jasper decide to burn he tent hoping to avoid leaving any traces of Bella. Esmé lets the bunny loose into the wild. The rest of the family decamp and readies themselves for the incoming visitors.

* * *

><p>Coming up… Visitors<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**do not own Twilight. I am just having some fun with some Characters. I created others in story.**

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Yes, Bella choosing Edward as her mate came about quickly. Being in her wolf form around her mate she did not have a choice, nature took its course. Edward being Edward will want to court Bella before he finally agrees to be together. Once again, Edward the character in my story is based on my husband, he agreed we would be together but took his time about it.

Sorry I posted this chapter and hated it, so major revision happened. I hope it turns out better. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"__Charlie I would suggest that the wolves stay at your home until they leave. Having them near our home would put Bella in danger." Jasper tells him._

_"__I agree" Charlie takes a deep breath. "At least they did not come inside our camp" he comments._

_Edward stays at Bella side all night until the sun starts to rise. "I'll be outside waiting for you to change," he tells her._

_Once she had changed and dressed Bella and Edward take off towards home. Bella is in Edward's arms being carried bridal style. Alice and Jasper decide to burn he tent hoping to avoid leaving any traces of Bella. Esmé lets the bunny loose into the wild. The rest of the family decamp and readies themselves for the incoming visitors. _

_Now…_

**Visitors**

Charlie was drinking coffee at his kitchen table looking out his back windows waiting for Joe and the others to approach. The plan of sending Bella to the Cullen's house would hopefully keep her safe and out of sight from his impending visitors.

Charlie has always felt something was off about Mike since his first meeting back in Chicago. Joe convinced Charlie that Mike and Eddie were his best friends since their early childhood.

"Trust me on this Charlie" Joe told him. "Mike is a good guy, I trust him with my life."

Charlie only hoped Joe was not making a mistake with trusting Mike now. In the back of his mind he kept replaying the "Who's the girl with Charlie" comment made to Jacob Black when Mike and the other men where in Forks.

Charlie was on his second cup of coffee, picked up the morning paper, and began to search for any troubling news. He had missed the past few days with all the worry to protect Bella. Charlie noted that there had been two murders in Washington not far from Forks and another two murders on the eastern side of Washington State, closer to Lolo. There appeared to be a pattern to the victims. Could this be a co-incidence? He thought to himself.

Just as Charlie looked up from the paper, he spotted Joe and the other Men just coming out of the forest. He knew that Joe would not be able to talk to him in private so their conversations would have hidden messages.

Charlie opened the back door to shout, "Clothes are near the edge of the tree-line, please get dressed before anyone can see you." Charlie did not want his neighbors see a bunch of naked men coming out of the forest. That would be hard to explain.

Joe came out first wearing his usual outfit of Jeans and a flannel shirt over a t-shirt. The other men were wearing sweatpants and t-shirts. Alice must have picked out the outfits because they fit the men too well and appeared to be new.

"Charlie, you remember Mike and Eddie," Joe said waving his hand in their direction. Joe smiled tightly at Charlie then introduced the other men. "This is Vito, Anthony, and finally Vic." Each of the men stood at least 6 feet tall and had builds like lumberjacks. All muscle lean and fit.

Charlie nodded "Hi boys welcome to Idaho" answering trying to sound friendly. Charlie was examining the unknown men cautiously for any signs of danger. If these men attacked him now he would most likely lose his life. Five against two did not leave any room for mistakes.

"Come on in I have fresh coffee and rolls" Charlie went back in to the house assuming they would follow. Joe was nervous and Charlie could tell Joe was not happy with the newcomers. His instincts were telling him something was wrong and to stay alert.

Noticing that Joe never said where the other men came from were from back home this meant something. Charlie asked while pouring coffee for the newcomers "So what brings you boys to my neck of the woods?"

Charlie was handing Mike a cup looking directly in his eyes to see how Mike would answer.

"Well Charlie, I came looking for Joe. Tony's gave me orders to find Joe and bring him back home." Joe looked directly at Charlie when he answered. Charlie's intuition told him Mike was telling him the truth this seemed to be a first for Mike.

Joe immediately interrupted Charlie's thoughts "What could Tony have to say to me that wasn't said before? You know Mike I'm not ready to get married and settle down just yet." Joe was walking around the kitchen with growing frustration. "How could you think I would change my mind Mike?"

Mike sat down with a resigned look in his face "Joe, your Dad is sick and your family needs you take the lead. You're the next in line and your brother Louis won't even consider it while you are still alive and healthy."

Huh? I wonder how serious it was with Joe Sr. Thought Charlie stood watching their interaction and wondered how Eddie fit into this trip to find Joe.

"What's wrong with my Dad? And how come my family hasn't called me to tell me themselves?" Joe sounded worried and pissed off that this was the first time he was hearing about his Father's illness.

"Don't get upset with your family Joe, Tony told them that he would take care of it and they had to follow his orders" said Eddie and then he continued "Tony felt that this news coming from me and Mike would lessen the blow."

Joe sat down putting his head in his hands. He was angry at the way Mike was acting and said "Well what's with the company Mike?" Joe wanted to know why Mike was traveling with them and what role they played in the _bring Joe back home campaign_.

Mike answered "Just some traveling companion's dude. I hope you realize that traveling the country looking for your selfish ass isn't how I planned on spending my winter."

Joe almost lost control with Mike comments "Mike you better watch what you are saying I'm not in a forgiving mood right now."

Mike did not seem bothered by what Joe told him.

"Well Mike, I got a phone call from a friend in Forks saying you were looking for me. How did you know where to find me? And how did you know that Joe would be here with me?" Charlie asked in a straightforward way. He wanted answers and was not going to take anything but the truth and since Joe was pissed at, Mike now seemed like a good time to ask.

Eddie knew that Charlie did not mess around. Once back in Chicago they saw Charlie take down a few vampires that were causing trouble he just killed them without a second thought. That memory stayed with Eddie and made him fearful of Charlie's reactions ever since that day.

"So, you got a call from the wolves did you?" Mike said with an egotistical tone. "What are you doing hanging around those kinds of wolves Charlie?" Mike being an arrogant jerk his tone matched his words.

Mike did not get to finish his questions because Charlie hands were around Mike throat with Charlie holding him up in the air "It's none of your concern pup. And you should watch how you talk to me in _my_ home" Charlie stressed the words _my _in his statement.

Mike only could shake his head because he was not breathing. The man whose name was Vic stood up to help Mike but Eddie held him back. "Don't, it's not your place stay out of it!"

Charlie knew that Mike was afraid of him now "Good, now that we have that covered, what else do you want Mike because I'm sure you're not only here about Joe and his family!" Charlie said slowly so that Mike would tell the truth or he would pay with his life. Charlie let go of Mike and did not care how he dropped him.

Mike held his throat trying to catch his breath trying to stand up. Mike was looking towards Vic telling him silently that he needed to step and explain his presence now. Vic took hint and finally told Charlie and Joe what they were doing looking for Charlie back in Forks.

"I was looking for you Charlie. I was told by a friend of mine back in Chicago that I would be able to find a female wolf that was living with you. This friend assured me that she would be perfect for my mate." Vic said without any hesitation or fear. Vic's arrogance almost had the other's believing he was not afraid of Charlie.

"What the hell did you just say?" Charlie and Joe shouted at the same time while Charlie was moving in Vic's direction with so much fury he pushed Mike out his way knocking him into the wall leaving a dent in the drywall.

Vic did not understand the peril he was in and continued "Just what I said man, there was to be female werewolf with you. I was to mate with her since obviously you are a vampire and could not" he was rolling his eyes when Charlie grabbed him and Vic found himself flying through the back door landing in the snow.

Joe grabbed Charlie's arm "Hold on a minute Charlie, whatever _they_ are here for they won't find. So let's find out about this friend before you kill them OK?"

Charlie then shouted at Vic "I don't find what you said to me appropriate in any respect. Why would I have a female wolf with me and better still why do you think I would turn her over to you asshat?" Charlie was trying to hold his anger inside but was losing control.

"This little female was promised to me!" Vic all but shouted at Charlie while lying in the snow.

Just as the others gathered outside to see Vic shouting at Charlie Carlisle and Emmett appeared in the backyard "What's going on Charlie?" Emmett said hoping to find a fight and join in the fun.

Carlisle being the reasonable one in the family said "Charlie do you need assistance?" walking over to stand next to Charlie placing a hand on his arm to calm him.

Joe came out hoping to signal them by saying, "This guy Vic was promised a female wolf as his mate and that Charlie had her" pointing at Vic then turned to Carlisle saying "but we don't know where Vic got his information."

Joe took a deep breath thinking of a way to defuse the situation then said, "Charlie lost his shit as usual and threw Vic out the door as you can see" pointing in the direction of the missing back door. "Charlie felt he was being challenged."

Carlisle and Emmett caught on immediately. Carlisle then said while trying to laugh "Charlie why is it that Esmé always has to replace your doors when you lose your temper? Do you think we can find doors to easily out here in Idaho?"

With Carlisle making a statement about having to replace so many doors, he was hoping the others would think Charlie's over reaction was normal.

Eddie said, "You mean he does this often?"

Eddie was surprised by Carlisle's comment about Charlie; he had always thought Charlie had great control over his emotions.

Emmett said, "Sure, I have been known to get thrown through a door or two by Charlie. You see Charlie does not like to be teased or challenged, and me being the happy go lucky fella that I am" Emmett took his hand bringing it down himself from his head to his feet in fluid motion "have flown through a few of Charlie's doors" Emmett was wagging his eyebrows laughing.

Charlie playing along then said "Well Emmett if you would watch the crap that comes out of your mouth we wouldn't have this problem would we?"

Joe then said "It's a good thing I have been a good boy then huh Charlie?" laughing picturing Emmett flying through a door.

"Enough with the jokes boys" Charlie said sounding pissed.

Vic did not seem convinced but then Emmett when over to him to lend him a hand to stand up he relented. "Look man, I was told that Charlie had this girl and she would come with me no offense," He said holding up his hands.

"Well I certainly don't like be accused of taking a girl any girl; wolf or not. You must have been misinformed." Charlie said wondering who could have put Vic up to this nonsense.

"I want to hear more about this girl and what you were told." Charlie was fuming inside but needed to take his cop persona and interrogate these men.

Eddie glared at Mike and said, "You knew about this?" Eddie's face had revealed that this was news to him. "Why didn't you tell me Mike? And what does this girl have to do with us and taking Joe back home?"

"Eddie, it's not my place to tell you Vic's business. Plus what does it matter anyway?" Mike attempted to play down his part.

Carlisle took the time to introduced himself and Emmett to the men.

"We, my wife, and children live next door to Charlie. We have known Charlie for a long time, I do not know what you know what you have been told and by whom but I have never seen Charlie with a young female werewolf."

His account was not a complete lie so Carlisle's conscience was clear. "Let's go inside to talk about your situation and hopefully clear up this mess."

Charlie was thankful for Carlisle's cool manners and thinking. With Carlisle's help, they may just get more information from Vic regarding the individual who told him about Bella.

Emmett being Emmett said, "Well unless you count Joe here, I find it hard to believe that he is all male."

Joe was laughing as he punched Emmett in the arm. "Watch yourself Emmett I could tell Rose what…." Emmett held up his hands interrupting Joe, "Naw, man give me a break. My Rosie will kill me if she finds out."

All the men were watching Joe and Emmett's playful banter. Mike watched the two men in astonishment. Joe and Emmett were goofing like good friends. Mike thoughts led to Joe and how could he make friends with vampires they were mortal enemies.

When they finally entered the house, the doorbell rang.

"That should be my wife Esmé, she made something special for your guests for breakfast," Carlisle said then opened the door to see Esmé standing there along with Alice, Rose and Jasper.

"Oh, good you get to meet my family." Carlisle was signaling his family that something was up and the need to work together to find out more information.

Esmé was walking towards the dining area while Alice and Rose set the table. "Good morning gentlemen" Esmé said while placing the platter down at the dining room table. Come join us in here there will be more room for you to enjoy your breakfast." Her natural kindness was winning over the men and they relaxed a bit.

Carlisle introduced his wife Esmé and their children, Emmett and his wife Rosalie then Jasper and his wife Alice. Mike and Eddie could see that Charlie along with Joe were included in their family.

Joe pulled out his chair picking up his plate digging into the breakfast casserole Esmé brought. The group ate breakfast while Joe asked Eddie and Mike about his Father's condition. Eddie answered him as a good friend would. Mike's comments were more about what the pack needed not, what Joe's family needed. This made the Cullen's and Charlie uncomfortable with Mike. Eddie's was well intentioned and he knew that Mike was not winning them over. As the men ate, they watched how close the Cullen family was with both Charlie and Joe. This of course makes Mike angrier with Joe.

Joe always made friends wherever he went. Mike was always jealous Joe and his ability to connect with others. This was one of his motives as to why he jumped at the chance to bring home Joe when Tony had requested that Joe come back to Chicago.

Mike would suck up to Tony the Alpha of their pack at any chance he could get with expectations of being one of Tony's lieutenants. What Mike could not grasp was Tony only desired to aid Joe's family and Mike was not going to get an advancement within the pack resulting from this quest.

Tony could recognize that Joe, even with leaving the pack that Joe was not defying the pack. It was Joe's passion for life that Tony connected them. Moreover, Tony understood that Joe would come home to take over for his ill Father and become head of his family. Mike would only make choices that were selfish and not on the ethical choices.

Eddie volunteered to go find Joe was for his friendship with Joe, not for selfish reasons like Mike. In addition, Tony knew that Eddie had more loyalty to the pack and would expose Mike's actions on their trip.

**Learning about Phil**

Joe questioned Vic about his friend in Chicago and the tale about the young werewolf. Before answering, he thought back to the time he met Phil.

Vic remembered meeting Phil, an Ogre on a late night bus ride. Phil made Vic feel like he met an identical soul. They had a lot in common and they both complained about the vampires in the city. The ride home encouraged him to reach out and stay in touch with Phil.

Over several months of talking with Phil, he became a close confidant. Vic was having problems within his pack and disciplined for his anger issues. Phil listened and supported him. What Vic did not realize was Phil was only looking for a werewolf who could injure his stepdaughter. Phil could care less about Vic's problems. Phil cared that Vic was just the sort of werewolf that was out of control that he could manipulate to go after his Stepdaughter Bella.

Bella had made Phil look inadequate to the pack of wolves that lived across the street. The family fully expected that their son Tom would soon be married to Bella. When Bella took off to go live with her Father, a vampire no less the pack of wolves came down on Phil for not being in control of his family. This made Phil look weak, and Bella was not going to get away with making Phil look weak.

Phil intended to make Bella suffer and what better way to make her suffer than sacrifice her to a destructive, angry werewolf. Phil worked on Vic so that he would become one of the worst werewolves in the city, stealing, fights, and even murder.

Vic left his pack finally having enough of their rules. He wanted to be his own man. Vic came directly to Phil for guidance. Phil and Vic would go off together and take out their aggressions on the homeless and weak. They were the perfect pair to terrorize the city.

Phil's plan was working and soon Bella would be in the hands of one of the worst werewolves in the city. Bella was going to pay for her leaving and Charlie would lose his precious daughter and maybe his own life. Phil was pleased with himself.

Then Phil finally laid out his plan to Vic. Go get the helpless girl from the bad vampire and she will be yours. Phil knew that Vic would probably kill her in the end. He had witnessed Vic kill several women over the past few months for his enjoyment.

Vic agreed to go in search of the helpless girl and to bring along two wolves he knew from the fight clubs he frequented. They had their plan and Phil went home thinking about Bella's soon to be death. Phil was a happy man.

On their travels, they met Mike and Eddie who were looking for their friend Joe who may also be in Washington State. Vic and Mike worked out that they were looking for the same Charlie that lived in Forks. Mike told Vic not to talk too much to Eddie. It seemed Eddie had morals and would not hesitate to leave them before finding Joe and then Mike would be in trouble with his Alpha.

Vic agreed to keep Mike's secrets as long as Mike kept Vic's secrets. This plan worked out fine until Eddie saw Vic come back to the hotel covered in blood.

Eddie asked Vic "Why are you covered in blood Vic? Did you get hurt in a fight?"

Vic would say "I was hunting in the woods" but Eddie never understood how Vic as human could hunt in the woods. There was no full moon so he was not hunting as wolf. When Eddie mentioned this to Mike, he said, "Leave Vic alone and mind your own business".

When he would question Mike he would be told "Leave it Eddie, it's not our concern. We have to find Joe and bring him home."

Getting information out of Vic was the priority. Charlie knew that Jasper would manipulate Vic's feelings in such a way that made Vic want to talk. Charlie would lead with questions and then Jasper would follow up with another question. Carlisle would reason with Vic if it was necessary and Emmett would joke with him to make Vic feel more at ease. The four of them would not stop until they knew how to protect Bella. It would have been nice to have Edward here to read his mind however leaving Bella alone was not an option. Jasper would have to read Vic's emotions to get an accurate answer. If Vic were lying, Jasper would know. This plan would work; it always did in the past.

This is what they learned: Vic had met a friend, Phil in Chicago telling Vic that he knew of a young female werewolf that was eligible and would need a mate. Phil told Vic to go search for this female werewolf whom was living with Charlie a vampire. Phil told Vic that living with a vampire was dangerous for her and he, being Phil was concerned for her safety. Phil let Vic to believe that this girl would welcome Vic warmly. They all determined that Phil must have left out that this girl was half-werewolf and half-vampire otherwise Vic would not have come looking for her.

While listening to Vic's story explaining why he was looking for Charlie in Forks. Charlie, Joe, and the Cullen's sat rigid in their chairs not intending to show any emotions. If they showed their emotions they would give away that, they had Bella. Nevertheless, Charlie was so furious with Phil he wanted to leave and go kill him at that moment.

Carlisle asked hoping to throw some doubt in Phil's story "Did you ever meet Phil's wife? How do you know that her daughter was a werewolf if Phil was an Ogre?"

Vic considered it and finally said, "No, in fact, he didn't want me to meet his wife Renée or his family. He only told me that his wife's previous pack lived in Chicago." He stopped to reflect on what Phil had disclosed and then continued, "He wouldn't reveal their pack's name either come to think of it."

"So now meeting Charlie, how can you believe what this Phil described to you?" Jasper questioned while pushing the feelings of doubt at Vic. Jasper was hoping to get him to doubt _everything_ Phil had told him.

Vic shrugged "Well, you're Charlie aren't you? And you did live in Washington right?" Vic was trying to reason out what Phil told him.

"Yes"-answered Charlie. "But as you can see Joe is here and he would have seen this girl, plus why would a teenage girl be living with me?"

Vic looked around the room at the faces of the Cullen's "Yes, why a teenage werewolf would be living with all you vampires? No offense" he added quickly.

"None taken" responded Jasper still forcing the feelings of doubt at Vic.

Charlie had his answers. Phil did this. Renée would pay along with Phil. "I may be able to clear up this by telling you a story about Phil's wife Vic." Charlie waited until Vic looked at him.

"I have to tell you a story that you may find hard to believe but I swear it's the truth. When you mentioned a Renée, I finally put together who Phil is. When I was living in Chicago years ago, I was dating a girl named Renée. She was a werewolf but it did not work out and she married a person named Phil. I had not put this together until you mentioned her name. Phil doesn't like the fact any man was interested in her prior to their marriage it would seem and he sent you to me in the hopes of our confrontation." Charlie told him trying to add more skepticism to Phil's story.

"Really!" Vic said surprised by Charlie's revelation. Vic had never thought a vampire would date a werewolf this coupling; was not accepted by both races.

"Yes, as distressing is it to say nonetheless it was a very long time ago. I haven't seen Renée since I left Chicago to move to Forks." Charlie answered trying not to give a time line.

Jasper then said, "I wonder who else Phil has tried to cause injury to with regarding Renee's past?" Jasper once again was pushing the feelings of doubt at Vic.

"You see Renée was a very loose cannon back then. She did not concern herself if a man was human, wolf, or vampire she did not have any fear. Her family was not important to her during that time. She married Phil and he is an Ogre after all." Charlie added hoping to play off Renee's past love life as wild.

Vic nodded in agreement "Phil did seem very obsessed with Renée" Vic then thought about how Phil tried to manipulate him into doing other things and said, "Damn, that man I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!" Vic all but shouted at the group. His doubt secure now that Jasper played with his emotions.

Feeling secure in the fact that Vic believed Charlie's story Esmé stood asking the girls "Let's leave the men to their visiting and head to the grocery store. It looks like Charlie is going to need more food with the new additions."

She turned towards Vic since he seemed to be their leader "Is there anything special that you would like to eat for dinner while you're here?"

Looking at Esmé confused that she would be thinking about feeding them Vic answered "But you don't eat, why are you making us dinner?"

Esmé just smiled "I have made Charlie dinner for years, this is nothing new. I'll be by later Charlie!"

Esmé said while leaving with Rose and Alice. Esmé knew it was safe to leave Charlie's and work on the next phase of their plan.

Once outside near their home "What do you see us making for Dinner Alice?" This was Esme's code for what did she see happening while the men were staying at Charlie's.

"Only something with Chicken, we won't need to worry about breakfast. They stay long so we don't have to worry about that meal," Alice answered in her trilling voice. Alice could not see the werewolves but seeing Charlie's future she knew the wolves would be gone by the morning.

Joe and Charlie talked about his leaving Idaho and heading back to Chicago with Mike and Eddie. Joe was concerned about his Dad's health and how his Mom was handling the stress. "I'm calling home; do you want me to mention anything?"

"No, let's waits till you get home so you can handle things in person." This was code for Joe you need to take care of Phil when you get home.

"Sure, I'll be taking my responsibilities very seriously now that I'm heading back to Chicago. I'll tell my Mom that you said Hi though" Joe laughed and walked out of the room leaving Charlie with Eddie.

Charlie had given Mike his keys to his truck to drive Vic and the other's back to their hotel to get their belongings.

Charlie sat with Eddie "Do you realize that Mike made a huge mistake by teaming up with those boys?" Charlie was trying to get Eddie to give him details about Vic.

Eddie nodded slowly unsure how to tell Charlie about Vic and his activities "I know Charlie. I have an uneasy feeling about Vic. I have seen him leave and come back covered in blood telling me he was hunting in the woods. However, here is the thing is Charlie he was still human there was no full moon. Something is off with him."

Charlie became alarmed with Eddie's admission. "Would you have been near Forks the first time this happened?" he asked hoping to put together a timeline for the murders.

Eddie thought about it and nodded again. "It was just after we met up and a day or so before we reached Forks looking for you."

"Eddie, you have to understand that there were two murders about the time you were with Vic," Charlie told him with a grim look on his face. "This guy could be bad news all the way around."

Eddie paled. "Sometimes Mike makes the worst decisions. Vic could be the murderer based on what you just told me."

"Eddie, if Vic did this there is only one way this can be resolved." Charlie hesitated and then said, "We have to kill him."

Eddie had grown up in the wolf pack and knew that wolf justice was different from the humans. "I'll have to call Tony and let him know what's going on." Eddie was troubled. What if Mike was involved in the murders?

"Do it now before Mike comes back and hears you. Once the guys get back I have one the Cullen's look into Mike's things to find any evidence." Charlie told him.

"He'll know Charlie. We can smell the Cullen's a mile away. That is why we were so upset when we came around the ridge to find Joe near your camp. They smell to sweet Charlie." Eddie sounded panicked at the thought of someone being caught going through Vic's belongings.

"Don't worry about that Eddie, we have Rose and Emmett. Let's just say they have a special way of finding time to help themselves do other things in my house, so knock before you enter a closed door. You really do not want to see those two going at it. It will scar you for life," Charlie said laughing.

Eddie caught on and said all right. "I'll call Tony now and tell him what we found out about Joe and the others. He may agree with you that we need to kill them now. What he decides to do with Mike is another issue all together." Eddie left sounding defeated. His childhood friend Mike has crossed many lines growing up; and this time he would pay for his miscalculations.

**Meanwhile at the Cullen's **

Bella woke up in her bed but her room was set up in the Cullen's guest room. Esmé had duplicated her room in their home to make Bella feel more comfortable with her move. Stretching her arms over her head and arching her back Bella moaned. Usually the day after the full moon, her muscles would hurt from all the running but this morning her muscles were tight from all the tension last night of staying inside the tent.

There was a light knock on the door and it opened a bit "Bella honey, we are going next door to bring breakfast to your Father and the other men. Edward will be home with you all day, please remember to stay out of the windows and talk very softly," Said Esmé whispering.

"Thanks Esmé" Bella whispered back. "I'm sure I'll be safe here and I have Edward to keep me company."

"I'm sure we will have to head to the grocery store for food, do you want anything special?" Esmé asked.

Bella nodded "Chocolate Chip Pop-Tarts please" she smiled up at Esmé and Esmé nodded.

"Alright, I have them on my list." Esmé closed the bedroom door leaving Bella to lay back down in her bed.

Thinking about last night Bella realized that her wolf claimed Edward as her mate last night. "Oh holy monkey butt, what if Edward doesn't want me?" Bella said but still in a whisper.

Bella was rubbing her face with her hands when she felt the side of her bed dip. Looking up she saw Edward sitting there watching her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Bella" Edward whispered to her taking her hands in his.

Bella looked at Edward and blushed. "Good morning Edward, what brings you here?" Bella being embarrassed looked down at their hands not wanting to show her emotions if he decided not accept her.

Edward touched Bella's chin lightly raising her head so he could see her face "You do beautiful. I want to reassure you that I do want you. I do want you Bella more than I have ever wanted anything in my life."

Bella smiled at Edward "I'm glad. I wasn't sure how you would react after last night."

"Don't you ever worry about that Bella? I want you to always be honest with me, just as I will with you." Edward said with feelings of worship in his eyes.

"I want you to understand although we have accepted each other as mates; I still want us to get to know each other better. I don't even know your favorite color Bella," Edward voiced his concerns about them getting to know each other better.

"But you do know what kind of music I like and that's more than anyone else" teased Bella.

Edward chucked at Bella teasing, "Well that is true, but I want you to feel worshiped for being the dearest and most treasured person you are."

"Why don't you get ready for the day while I go make your breakfast and then we can explore the house?" Edward suggested knowing they could not leave the house and must be quiet.

"Breakfast was wonderful Edward" Bella taking her last bite of the omelet. "How did you learn to cook so well?" she asked him.

"The cooking channel" he laughed, "I have a lot of free time, and sometimes the noise of the TV is a good thing living in a house full of mated vampires Bella." If Edward could blush, he would be bright red. Feeling a bit embarrassed Edward took the empty plate away.

"Let me do the cleanup it's only fair since you cooked" Bella said while standing up and following Edward into the kitchen.

"Wow, your kitchen is magnificent!" Bella exclaimed. "I thought Charlie's kitchen was impressive."

Edward answered the unspoken question of why they had such an impressive kitchen "It's better for the resale value; however I do not recall Carlisle ever selling a property we have lived in before. Esmé redesigns each home we live in saying that it will be a great selling point."

"I can see why" Bella says while spinning around taking in the beauty of the kitchen. "For a family that doesn't eat, this kitchen is wonderful."

"Let's go see the rest of the house, I have a feeling you may like a few more rooms." Edward said to Bella knowing that once she sees the Library or his music room Bella may not want to leave them.

Edward held Bella hand most the day. The only time Edward let Bella's hand go was during her "human moments."

While holding Bella's hand he could feel a small current of electricity flowing through him telling him she was his. He told himself "Mine." They completed each other.

Edward's thoughts brought him back to the past. Edward had met so many beautiful women during his one hundred years as a vampire but not one of them had attracted him the way Bella did. He had tried to date but something was always missing. Edward did not feel a connection with any of them. He had wished for so long to find his mate.

Living with his family had proven to be hard over the past fifty years. Each couple had that special someone that completed them and he was envious and even thought himself depressed. That is why his music meant so much so him. He would be able to connect with the words written and sung about love, heartbreak, and loneliness. When talking to Bella the first time in the music shop in Forks he felt a connection.

When he first met Bella Edward was afraid to reach out to her to see if she felt the same. He had closed off that part of himself off after the failed dating attempts and his fear of opening himself to another person only to fail was hard for him to attempt. Edward was afraid of rejection.

The day Edward came home from the music store Jasper mentioned to Edward "You are happy, I mean really happy. What happened today?"

Not sure, how to answer Edward just told Jasper "I had a great time at the music store today." Leaving Jasper without the specifics of his day, he walked to his room. Edward wanted to keep this one day to himself.

Edward heard Jasper ask Alice "What did you see Edward do today?" and then Alice answered, "I saw him go into the music store but after that I didn't see anything."

Edward was not upset that his family was concerned about him, but he was glad that Alice missed seeing him with Bella. He wanted to keep this special moment to himself hoping that he would spend more time with Bella.

Mike Newton had taken an interest in Bella the first time he saw her but unlike Edward he went and introduced himself making him a part of their bowling night. It hurt that Bella found Mike appealing. However, it was his own fault for not going to be with his family and joining his friends as was the usual Friday night.

Edward listened to everything that Mike and Bella talked about while bowling with his friends. He learned about Bella through Mike but he wanted to know her by getting himself involved in her life.

When Mike asked out Bella Edward felt like he lost his chance. He was heartbroken. His felt his chances at earning Bella's affections were gone. He failed again. Edward's depression was becoming stronger and soon he would have to admit it to his Father figure Carlisle.

After Jacob Black caused problems for Bella and Charlie decided, it was time to move Edward thought he might have a chance with Bella. With their move to Idaho, Edward felt confident that he could approach Bella without interference of other boys.

His family was living next door to the girl who kept his mind occupied most of the time. When Joe moved in with Charlie and Bella, Edward once again felt dejected. However, this time Alice and Jasper where on his side and pushed him to make the most of his time with her.

Edward watched as Joe became affectionate was Bella and wondered if she felt the same way about Joe. Their close friendship may have grown into something more and Edward would once again lose the girl of his desires. Joe was a likeable guy and he was fun to be around. Edward had not been able to open to Bella except at the music store that one day.

Having Alice come to him and say "We are going to the mall with Bella today, you better make the most of the time with Bella today Edward or so help me I'll hurt you Edward!"

Edward knew the moment they walked into the music store she felt something for him. It was the way Bella smiled at him. The smile went into her expressive eyes. Bella was beautiful and if he had a heart, it would be pounding in his chest now.

Their conversation albeit about music was also about love. The Cd's they picked out told each other about love. What he could not say to Bella in words, he used music. Now he was sitting in the library watching Bella read a book while leaning against him on the couch. Edward and Bella were listening to the Luther Vandross Cd he purchased that day on his iPod each using one side of the ear buds so they both could hear the music but not noticed by others outside the house. Just this simple action made him feel closer to Bella.

Bella had her feet up on the couch covered by a blanket and was leaning into Edward. His arm reached around her while he held his book in another hand. When Edward would read the page and needed to turn it, he would run his hand along the back of head running his fingers through her hair.

This would send shivers down Bella's spine. He could feel her move slightly and smiled that he had this effect on her. He enjoyed this motion and tried to read but his attention was always on Bella so his pages did not get turned because he was reading them but rather he liked the way Bella felt when he brushed his hand along the back of her head.

They spent a few hours here until Edward heard Bella's stomach rumble.

"I think it's time to make lunch" Edward told her kissing the top of her head. He almost felt like kissing her lips but was not strong enough in his ability to stop at one kiss.

Bella smiled up at him saying, "I think I can manage a sandwich myself this time, why don't you sit here and read some more of your book. I'll be right back." Bella carefully uncovered her feet and stood up. Looking down at Edward, she was thankful that Edward accepted her.

Bella had fallen asleep on Edward in the library. He stayed in place enjoying Bella's beauty playing with her long hair. He never wanted to let her go. Edward made his plan on how to court Bella with Charlie's approval and then marry her. Edward wanted a lifetime with Bella.

Esmé entered the library to see her son with the love of his life in his arms and smiled. "I'm making dinner for Charlie's and I'll put some aside for Bella. Don't worry Charlie and Carlisle have a plan."

Esmé knew that Edward had read her thoughts about this man Vic wanting to take Bella as his mate and how Bella's Stepfather planned the whole thing.

Edward started to think like Charlie, he wanted to kill Phil and he wanted to do it today, however it would have to wait. He would have to talk to Jasper and Emmett when they came home later. Edward needed a plan because Phil was not going to hurt Bella ever again. Jasper along with Emmett were joining him.

Coming up…

Dinner and taking out the trash….

* * *

><p>Sorry about the edit, I changed the story about Phil meeting Vic. It's after midnight and I tried to make sure I caught all the missing words and typos. I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Twilight.

The last chapter was long but I received good feedback.

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I have revised it several times because I did not like the way it turned out. I am still not sure about it but I need to get to the next scene. I am not good at writing murders because it bothers me. Therefore, this makes me a marshmallow Oh, well. It is a good thing this is not a murder mystery or it would totally suck. LOL

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

_Esmé entered the library to see her son with the love of his life in his arms and smiled. "I'm making dinner for Charlie's and I'll put some aside for Bella. Don't worry Charlie and Carlisle have a plan." _

_Esmé knew that Edward had read her thoughts about this man Vic wanting to take Bella as his mate and how Bella's Stepfather planned the whole thing._

_Edward started to think like Charlie, he wanted to kill Phil and he wanted to do it today, however it would have to wait. He would have to talk to Jasper and Emmett when they came home later. Edward needed a plan because Phil was not going to hurt Bella ever again. Jasper along with Emmett were joining him._

* * *

><p>Now…<p>

**Taking Out the Trash**

Charlie sat with a glass of scotch in his hand working out a plan to kill most of his visitors. He twirled the liquid around watching it as it moved along the glass. Charlie was working out the details in his head to kill Vic, Anthony, and Vito. Once Charlie had an outline of tonight's plan, he then emailed the plan to Jasper for review. Jasper was a military strategist and would be able make any necessary changes and then inform all the family about the plan.

Charlie's thoughts then turned to Eddie and his phone call back to Tony in Chicago. If his Alpha agreed that Mike's life should end tonight it would make killing him easier. If Tony did not agree, he would still kill him and then answer questions later.

Joe was going to be another problem. Joe was off calling his family to find out about his Father's condition. What bothered Charlie the most about tonight's plan was that Joe considered Mike a good friend. Charlie could only hope that once Joe found out what Mike had done and covered up Joe might forgive him. Eddie walked into the living room to see Charlie holding a drink in his hand deep in thought.

"Can I have some of that Charlie? I'm going to need a good stiff drink and maybe a few more before the end of the night," Eddie said with a sad look on his face.

Charlie stood walking over the cabinet "Scotch or Bourbon?"

Eddie looked sad and said "Bourbon please and make sure to fill the glass"

"That bad huh?" Charlie asked knowing the blow Eddie had been dealt.

Eddie nodded and took the glass from Charlie. He gulped down half of his glass. "Charlie you must know that Mike was never a favorite of Tony's right?"

Eddie waited a few seconds lifting his glass to his lips taking another healthy size gulp. "Well Tony agreed with you and Mike had to pay for his bad decisions. Tony does not see another way of dealing with Mike."

Eddie shook his head "I don't understand what Mike was thinking. He does not think about anyone but himself. I can't help him this time Charlie and I don't know how Joe is going to take the news."

Charlie understood what Eddie was feeling. Hurting a friend was the last thing he wanted to do today.

"Eddie, I'm working out a plan to eliminate these men with the help of Carlisle and his sons. You do not have to be a part of this. I understand and I'm not asking you to be there," Charlie told him while filling Eddie's glass again.

Charlie's phone dinged and he look at the reply. Jasper reviewed the plan and had made a slight change. Now they just had to wait until later.

Eddie looked deep in thought and said, "No Charlie I will be there you may need the help and I don't want to let anyone get hurt."

"Thanks Ed, I appreciate it." Charlie told him and filled his glass. Drinking did not solve anything but it would take the edge off. Killing was not something Charlie liked to do but would to protect his daughter.

Joe walked back into the house to see Eddie and Charlie with drinks in their hands. Joe knew that what they had discussed was dark and depressing.

"Do I need drink?" Joe asked sitting down across from Charlie.

Charlie looked at him "First, I want to know how Joe Sr. is doing. Then we can talk."

Joe understood that Charlie was putting off telling him the bad news. "Well Dad has an autoimmune problem and needs to stop Teaching. They think he has fibromyalgia, which is better than what they originally thought. When they first said, Lupus and my family freaked out. Mom is doing better and is looking forward to my return."

"Mike made it sound like he had cancer and was dying." Charlie replied.

Joe nodded and rolled his eyes "Maybe Mike thought I would rush home before I actually talked to my family. I really have to question his motives lately."

Eddie said, "Yes you really do Joe. Mike is not the same person we grew up with. He turned a corner somewhere and now…" Eddie hesitated to finish his statement trying to find the words needed.

Charlie stood pouring Joe a glass of scotch and handed it to him. "Tony has decided some things Joe and I make a decision long before I heard about it." Charlie knew Joe would take his words and understand that Mike was dangerous.

Joe finished his drink before responding. "I understand and want to agree but I have to know the truth Charlie. I want Edward to confirm it" and then Joe left the room.

Joe welcomed Mike back to Charlie's home. "Did you have any problems finding the place?"

"No, it was a straight shot," answered Mike.

"Good let's get the guys settled into the rooms and then wait for dinner" said Joe.

Joe offered to share his room with Eddie and the remaining men would have to share two guest rooms and the couch. Charlie made sure that Vic had a room so Emmett and Rose would be able to snoop through his belongings.

Charlie was handing the men their drinks and telling them about the move to Idaho. Charlie explained how Carlisle and his wife had found the property and asked him to move along with them. Living too long in one town when you do not age has its drawbacks. After a while, they sat around telling stories of their youth, laughing, and joking like friends instead of enemies.

Alice, Rose, Esmé, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle arrived at Charlie's with their hands full. Esmé had started to make their dinner while at their home and carried it over to Charlie's house to put the final additions on. Esmé took Alice and Rose into the kitchen to help her.

Jasper and Emmett joined the men with their tales from their childhood. Once the men found out that Jasper was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army during the Civil war they asked him loads of questions. This was working out perfectly. Jasper was sending feelings of relaxation at them to help them with their plan.

While the Cullen's did not eat, they sat with the men during dinner. Charlie loved Esme's cooking and she enjoyed the compliments about her cooking skills. Rose and Vito talked about her garage and mechanical skills. Rose's aim was to get one of the men interested in seeing her garage and it was working. They would go over after dinner to see the cars and her garage set up.

Jasper kept Anthony and Vic busy talking about his civil war memorabilia at home. Jasper suggested that they come over after dinner to see it. Carlisle was talking to and Joe about Father's condition and explaining what to expect when Joe went back home. Alice and Esmé were talking with Mike about life in Chicago. Mike was happy that someone finally took an interest in him and made the most of their time together.

Dinner was a great success. Rose and Emmett snuck away while Alice and Esmé cleaned up after dinner. Charlie had held up a few fingers to Rose to indicate which bedroom Vic was occupying. Of course, Rose and Emmett enjoyed their time alone together while snooping.

Emmett found that Vic would take his victims pictures and hid them inside the lining of his bag. Rose was furious with the condition of these women when the photos were taken. She almost went downstairs to kill Vic at that moment. Rose put the bag under the bed where they had found it taking only a few pictures for evidence.

"Rosie, think! We cannot do that now. I promise you can get a go at him later baby" Emmett told her.

Emmett pulled the sheet over Rose just as Vic entered the room. Emmett was in his underwear but did not Vic to see Rose in her state of undress.

"Dude!" Emmett roared "Get out, can't you see I'm busy with my wife?"

Vic was surprised to see them in his room and quickly thought about his bag under the bed. "Hey man this is my room, what gives?" he asked.

"Well Charlie understands that with us being married, we often go off to be together. Now get out!" Rose shouted.

Vic left closing the door. Walking into the living room where most of the group gathered he said, "I just caught Rose and Emmett."

Carlisle then got up to apologize "I'm sorry they just can't seem to stay away from each other." Jasper and Charlie started laughing.

"I hope you didn't get to see too much, I'm scared for life," laughed Charlie.

"Try living with those two, sometimes we just leave the house in order not to hear them going at it." Jasper was shaking his head laughing.

Emmett and Rose came downstairs and he kissed her then turned towards the men clapping his hands together "Alight Vito let's go check out my Rosie's garage."

Emmett held Rose's hand while Vito walked next to them into the garage. Vito and Rose were busy talking about the cars and her schedule for maintenance. Emmett was very proud of his Rosie and her ability with cars.

Jasper and Alice took Anthony into his library to view all Jasper's memorabilia. That left Vic, Mike, Eddie Charlie, and Esmé at his home. Charlie was pouring more drinks and talking about he became a cop in Forks.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Charlie." Esmé told him

Opening the door Esmé said, "It's so nice to see son, come on in. Charlie and his guests are in the living room."

Esmé walked into the living room followed by Edward and Bella. All eyes turned towards them. Carlisle was watching Mike, Charlie was watching Vic and Joe were watching Eddie and Mike.

Edward walked into the room and could immediately pick out Vic by his thoughts. He saw Bella and wanted to know who she was and what he could do to get Bella alone with him. Vic's thoughts about Bella were more than Edward could take and Edward growled under his breath trying to contain his emotions. Edward was holding Bella close to him while looking for confirmation that Vic was indeed the murderer.

Bella walked into the room following Edward holding his hand. She said "Hi Dad." Her voice squeaking as she said Dad.

All eyes were on Bella and wondered to whom she was call Dad. Charlie got up and went over to Bella kissing her head "Hi Bells. Are you enjoying your visit?" Charlie's voice sounded calm but Bella could tell he was anything but calm.

Bella smiled up at Charlie telling him silently that she was doing all right "I'm having fun with Edward Dad."

Charlie then looked at Edward and he nodded. This was the confirmation he needed that Mike knew about Vic killing those women. Edward then looked at Mike trying to read his mind. Charlie watched Edward while he was looking towards Mike for any sign that Mike was involved. Once again, Edward nodded. Mike saw Edward nod but was not sure what that meant but saw Joe grimace. Joe looked down, sighed, and then looked up at Charlie. This silent conversation was going on and Mike knew it was something bad.

Three things happened at the same time.

First, Edward wrapped Bella in his arms to shield her from the upcoming violence. He did not want her to see her Father kill Vic even if she knew he was going to do this. Bella went into Edward's arms and covered her ears while hiding her face. Knowing someone was going to die and seeing them die were two different things and Edward did not want Bella needed to see her father kill another man.

Second, Joe and Eddie grabbed Mike and held him in the corner he stood.

Third, Charlie and Carlisle went after Vic. Vic did not see the men coming for him so by the time he realized he was in danger Charlie snapped his neck and Vic was gone. Charlie then took his body and tossed him down by the back door for burial later.

Mike was shocked watching Charlie as he killed Vic. Mike then began to wonder why Joe and Eddie were holding his arms. During the same time over at the Cullen's home Emmett and Rose killed Vito and Jasper was carrying a dead Anthony into the garage.

Their plan to rid themselves of these men was a success. Now they had to bring the news to Charlie and see what happened with Vic and Mike. When Jasper entered the house, he grabbed Mike allowing Joe and Eddie to back away. Emmett had deposited the other bodies with Vic's by the back door.

Edward still held Bella in his arms and whispered in her hair "It's all done Bella, let's say goodbye to Charlie and head back over to my house for the night." Bella nodded and kissed Charlie on the cheek and they both left without saying another word. Edward knew the topic of the murdered girls was coming up and wanted to protect Bella from knowing all the details.

Mike watched Charlie and Joe reaction to Bella's leaving and saw their concern for her. Mike began to worry about his life. Jasper's grip made it difficult for Mike to move in any direction. Mike thoughts lead him to believe that Joe and the others knew what Vic had done and he helped cover up Vic's last murders. Even with Vic threatening to tell all about Mike's actions back home, he still agreed to help thinking it would just get him to Joe faster.

Joe looked at Mike and yelled "Why Mike? How could you do those things?"

Mike could not figure out how much Joe knew so he shook his head and said, "What are you talking about Joe?"

"The fact that you helped that murderer; Vic when he killed those two girls Mike!" Joe shouted at him then when to punch him in the face. Charlie grabbed Joe preventing Joe from striking Mike. Mike cowered in the corner almost thankful that Jasper held him.

Mike looked from Joe to Eddie. He watched Charlie walking in his direction and knew it was not going to end well for him. "You can't let Charlie kill me Joe, Tony will be upset with you for letting him kill me." Mike was sputtering his words trying to find a reason to keep Charlie from killing him.

Eddie then said, "You are wrong Mike, Tony knows what you did and you are going to be held accountable. We cannot stop Charlie even if we wanted to Mike. You know if we could turn you over to the cops we would, but that is not how this works and you know it. You really should have thought about your actions before today." By the time Eddie finished the tears he was trying to hold back were falling down his face.

Joe looked at Mike with so much disappointment "Mike, there is nothing you can say to justify your actions. I have known you most of my life. I just cannot understand how you could be all right with murdering innocent girls. Even if you did not kill them yourself Mike you did not have to cover up Vic's crimes. And more importantly you should have never let him into your life."

Emmett came downstairs with Vic's bag in his hands. He pulled out the pictures Vic had hidden inside his bag. Emmett threw them at Mike "These are the victims your friend killed. I do not know how you can justify his crimes. Vic was sick, look at all the girls he murdered and then took their pictures for souvenirs. It's sick Dude. What kind of monster does that? I think about one of these girls being my Rosie and I want to kill him again." Emmett was shaking with his hands fisted at his sides.

Mike looked at the dozen of pictures in astonishment. "I did not know!" Jasper let Mike pick up the few pictures that landed near his feet knowing he could grab him if Mike tried to get away. "There are so many." Mike sounded overwhelmed and held his head down in defeat.

Joe was so upset about the numerous pictures he was looking at lying near Mike's feet he began to shout at Mike "Bella, was the girl Vic was looking for? What do you think Vic would have done to Bella Mike once he got his hands on her? Would he have killed her too? How could you live with yourself knowing Vic was looking for _his supposed mate_ Mike?" Joe felt betrayed by Mike. Bella was going to be Vic's next victim and Mike lead him directly to her.

Mike finally putting together that Charlie along with Joe had hidden his daughter from them. "But if she's Charlie daughter how?" was all Mike was able to say before Joe interrupted him.

"Well Mike, Bella is Charlie's biological daughter." Joe was pacing around the room. "You were told a story about a female werewolf that was living with Charlie, a vampire. However, you were not told was she is also half-vampire. The story Phil told Vic to get him to search for Charlie was Crap!" Phil was trying to marry off Bella to another werewolf in Chicago. When Bella found Charlie and left this angered Phil. Phil used you along with Vic in his need for revenge. REVENGE Mike that is all he wanted. You were used by not only Vic but Phil."

Joe finally sat down in a chair "Bella is very special and deserves to live a happy life not being threatened by Phil or any other man. Bella deserves love Mike, not some supposed _mating thing,_" Joe told him.

It was then that Mike saw how much Joe loved Bella. It may be a like his sister but Joe still loved her and would protect her with his life. At that moment, Mike knew he would die so Bella would be safe.

Mike understood and said, "I understand and I'm so sorry." Joe did not look up at Mike when Charlie took Mike by the arm leading him into the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett followed to gather up the dead bodies. They all walked into the forest. Jasper and Emmett buried the bodies in the forest while Charlie walked back into the house to see Joe and Eddie sitting with a bottle of bourbon sitting between them.

Once Jasper and Emmett came back into the house, the men sat around and talked about a plan to deal with Phil in Chicago. Joe was drunk by the time Charlie dropped him off in his bed. "I'm sorry Joe," Charlie whispered to a sleeping Joe.

Jasper and Emmett carried Eddie up to another room and helped into bed.

Carlisle had watched the events play out in Charlie's living room deciding to stay on the sidelines. His friends had made a tough decision tonight to protect not only Bella but also other women from being murdered. While Carlisle did not agree with killing another living being, he agreed these men warranted their deaths. As long as Charlie had been his friend he knew, today's decision would hurt him and he wanted to support his friend.

He sat with Charlie after the others went home. "I know this has been a rough day for you Charlie, how are you handling all of it?" asked Carlisle trying not to sound like a doctor.

Charlie looked at Carlisle and said, "I just wish it wouldn't have hurt Joe and Eddie." Charlie hesitated then continued, "Other than that I know my Bella is safe now and life can go on."

Carlisle smiled at Charlie's reference to life going on. "I think you mean Edward and Bella's relationship?"

"Yes Carlisle, did you see them when they left here? She clung to him so tightly I could barely believe she was my little girl." Charlie sighed and then continued, "I'm going to have to let her go."

**The Next Morning**

Charlie had not gone to bed last night. After he made sure that Mike and Eddie were in safe in bed after their long night and getting drunk Charlie felt something was missing. Charlie not being able to turn off the cop in him went through all the men's belongings. What he found was sickening.

"Carlisle look at this, Vic kept a journal" Charlie handed him the journal found in Vic's bag.

While Carlisle was reading the journal, Charlie decided to go through all the other men's bags. Vic not only had pictures of his victims he kept a journal of how he stalked his victims. In this journal, Vic detailed how he met Anthony, Vito, and Mike. Vic thought Mike would the most useful since he had contacts with various packs in Chicago.

Carlisle thought Joe should read the journal especially how he got Mike to participate in the last two murders in Washington. This journal along with the pictures needed to go back to Chicago and sent to the appropriate authorities.

"Let Joe and Eddie see all the evidence here Charlie, I think it will help them deal with Mike's defection and wrong doings" Carlisle told him.

Charlie made coffee and started reading the morning paper. Esmé came over with breakfast followed by a sullen Bella and Edward. Charlie saw immediately that Bella had not slept well if at all. She had dark circles under her eyes and her normally brushed hair was still in the messy braid from yesterday.

Edward held Bella's hand as they entered the kitchen. "Hey Dad, how's Joe?" Bella asked softly.

Charlie held up his hand "Still in bed, I think he won't be up for a while. Eddie and he drank quite a bit last night. And I suspect when they wake up they won't be feeling too well."

"Charlie, Alice and Rose want to take Bella with them shopping" Edward rolled his eyes. "They think it will help keep her mind off things. Nevertheless, how those two think shopping will help is beyond me. I am going to join them. Do you have any objections?"

"No, No, I think that will be good. Jasper and Emmett are coming over to finalize some…things," Charlie said knowing Edward would know those _things_ had to do with Phil.

"Sure thing, Bella wanted to make sure you agreed to the plan before getting ready." Edward replied then said "Bella, let's go back to the house so Alice can approve the days outfits." He chuckled when he saw Bella's eyes widen.

"Alice! Making me dress up! It's like I'm a Bella Barbie or something!" she uttered under her breath.

"Have fun kids!" Charlie declared knowing Bella did not think dressing up was fun.

**Joe is leaving**

Joe and Eddie woke up about the same time because Charlie could hear them both moan at the same time. He knew they both had to feel bad since the amount of alcohol consumed was more than he thought. Charlie was cleaning up and found that Joe and Eddie finished off three bottles of bourbon.

Charlie's thoughts were I am glad I will not feel like those two, but I understand. Making a fresh pot of coffee and some breakfast for the two, he waited until they showered and came downstairs. Joe would tell him he was leaving today but not before, they worked out the plan for Phil.

Phil would regret his actions and never know what happened to Vic. The plan they were discussing was Jasper, Emmett and Edward would travel to Chicago to meet up with Joe once they reconnected with their pack.

Since Jasper, Emmett and Edward were vampires they needed to stay away from the werewolf pack. Joe would have to meet up with them once they had set up the time for Phil's demise. Jasper would watch Phil for a routine and Edward would be able to read his mind. Finding out what Phil was into would also help Joe's pack when dishing out retribution to those involved with Phil and Vic. Emmett wanted to be the one who took out Phil. He had always wanted to fight an Ogre but now he had a reason, Bella.

"Belly needs to be free from that Ogre." Emmett declared once all the men sat around the table.

Joe agreed, "Yes, she does but we have to be careful. I can't get you in trouble while you're in Chicago guys."

"Don't worry about us, Joe. We will be safe, just don't get yourself put in a difficult position with your pack" Jasper replied.

Joe was holding the journal written by Vic "After Tony reads this he may even join us." Joe threw down the journal with disgust.

"Are you all packed?" Eddie asked holding his coffee in one hand with the other one holding the counter he was leaning on. Eddie still looked pale and sickly.

"Sure thing Eddie. I say we let these boys drive my truck back to Chicago while we hop on the first plane back. I have allot of explaining to do to Tony and my family before we go after Phil," Announced Joe.

"What about Renée? What happens to her after Phil is out of the picture?" Jasper asked looking at Charlie.

"Don't know and don't care!" declared Charlie. "She has family…allot if I remember correctly. She will have to adjust to werewolf life after all. If we get lucky her Father may finally put his foot down and make her marry a werewolf." Charlie sounded happy at the thought of her Father taking over her life.

Emmett whistled "Wow Charlie, you sound bitter unforgiving."

"No Emmett just realistic. Her Father did Renée no favors by letting her run wild all those years. He will have to deal with his mess and the bonus is…he will not ever see my Bella again. I will not ever forgive him for throwing away my daughter when she was thirteen." Just as Charlie finished his speech, his fist came down on the table leaving a crack.

"Esmé will love the chance to replace your kitchen set Charlie" Carlisle chucked while Charlie looked at the crack in the table.

"It was time for new one anyway" Charlie replied amused.

Jasper and Emmett helped load Joe's truck with his belongings. Joe was taking one suitcase on the flight and the rest would arrive with his truck in two days. Eddie said his goodbyes to Charlie while Joe was writing a letter to Bella explaining his leaving. Charlie told him she would understand, and that they would see each other soon. Joe hugged Charlie while Charlie thanked him for helping Bella. If Charlie would let his emotions go, he would have cried to see Joe leaving.

Joe waved goodbye and climbed into his truck. Eddie was in back with Jasper while Emmett rode in front. Missoula was the closest airport, so Joe and Eddie headed there and would catch their flight home. Jasper and Emmett went back to wait for Edward to return from the mall with the girls.

Bella came home from the mall looking exhausted. Edward explained that he would be gone for a few days while they drove Joe's truck to Chicago. He explained that Joe needed to get home faster since his Dad was ill and the boys thought a road trip would be fun. Bella agreed the boys needed their time together and thought nothing was up. Bella agreed to stay in her room at the Cullen's home until Edward came back. Edward explained that Charlie might need to travel back to Forks.

Bella had no idea the men in her life were preparing to rid the world of Phil. If she did, she may not have agreed to let them go off. In the end, Bella loved her sister, brother, and even Renée. Hurting Phil would hurt them and Bella would not ever want to hurt them.

* * *

><p>Coming up next…<p>

Bella finds out Phil is dead.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Twilight.

Thanks for the comments. What is coming up will surprise you.

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

Bella came home from the mall looking exhausted. Edward explained that he would be gone for a few days while they drove Joe's truck to Chicago. He explained that Joe needed to get home faster since his Dad was ill and the boys thought a road trip would be fun. Bella agreed the boys needed their time together and thought nothing was up. Bella agreed to stay in her room at the Cullen's home until Edward came back. Edward explained that Charlie might need to travel back to Forks.

Bella had no idea the men in her life were preparing to rid the world of Phil. If she did, she may not have agreed to let them go off. In the end, Bella loved her sister, brother, and even Renée. Hurting Phil would hurt them and Bella would not ever want to hurt them.

* * *

><p>Now…<p>

**New life**

Just as suspected, Charlie left for Forks just after the boys drove Joe's truck to Chicago. Billy Black would need an update on the werewolves that passed through town and make sure they understood that if anyone else came looking for Charlie or Bella they had to continue to keep their mouths shut.

The boys came back from their trip to Chicago without giving many details. Jasper just nodded at Charlie signaling that their trip was a success. An update about Joe and his family made Charlie and Bella feel better about his leaving them. Charlie knew better than most that pack life was hard.

During the time Vic and the other men were visiting, Phil's involvement was kept secret from Bella. Charlie wanted to make Bella feel safe and not have her worry about her siblings and Renée if she found out their plan to rid the world of Phil.

The truth was he did not care what happened to Renée and he knew if Bella found out she would want to see her Mother. Charlie did not want Bella going to Chicago ever. Her Grandfather Ray would try to get her back into his pack since she finally could shift during a full moon. Charlie wanted more for Bella than to join a werewolf pack. Charlie's anger at Renée and her family drove his wanting to keep Bella away from Chicago at any cost.

Bella was now back in her old room in her Father's house and Edward was now courting Bella. Edward wanted to win Charlie's approval allowing him to marry his daughter. However, Charlie knew that Bella had already chosen him at her mate; he was just making Edward work for it.

Carlisle and Charlie had discussed letting them date a while before announcing their engagement. Bella's birthday was coming up in the spring, she would be eighteen and old enough to make her own decisions. Charlie felt strongly about Bella making her own decisions about her life. Up until she came to live with him, someone else in her life made all decisions about her life, and most of them were not in her best interests.

Everyone enjoyed Edward's change over the past weeks. He was showing his emotions and participating in family activities that he had shown no interest in before. Edward spent more time with the family instead of in his room alone. Bella seemed to bring out Edward's personality and he began to enjoy his life. It was as if a new Edward had joined the family.

Charlie seemed down lately, however Bella assumed that is was because Joe left for Chicago. Charlie had expressed an interest in finding a job in town to keep him busy. Carlisle had just picked up more hours at the hospital now that things with Bella settled a bit so this left Charlie with too much free time and he became restless. With Bella's approval Charlie started his search for a job to keep him busy during the day.

The Cullen's had now joined Bella during her shift during the full moon. With Joe's absence, they felt the need to protect her and enjoyed their time together. Edward was able to run and hunt with Bella while she was in wolf form. Emmett and Jasper were curious and made a game of finding her in the forest. Edward was still protective of Bella and made everyone head home before the sunrise. This was when Bella would shift back into her human form.

Their family was happy and enjoying life. Esmé took on a job redecorating the mayor's new home. Rose and Emmett decided to open a garage in town giving them the opportunity to work together. Jasper would take a teaching job at the high school. It was a history class of course and Alice worked on everyone's closets. Bella and Edward were still learning about each other so they spent a lot of their time together.

**Getting Caught**

Bella was sitting next to Edward on the couch cuddling while watching a movie. This was how they spent most of their time together. They would take turns picking out the movies since Bella liked romantic comedies and Edward liked action ones. They would cuddle with each other on the couch.

Today Edward and Bella were laughing and enjoying themselves and started to goof around with each other more. Bella had a bowl of popcorn in her lap thought it would be fun to see Edward eat human food. She was holding up a kernel of popcorn near his mouth daring him to eat some. Without much effort he took it while opening his mouth and licking Bella's fingers as she held her fingers up to him.

Not sure of how she should react to Edward licking her fingers, she decided to throw caution to the wind and made the first move to kiss him. All night long, she had been cautiously staring hat his lips wondering what they would feel like against hers. Bella quickly put the popcorn down on the coffee table, shifted so her body was facing Edward pulled him closer to her by taking his head in her hands, and started to kiss him.

Apparently, Edward had waited for a sign from Bella before stealing a kiss. When she tried to get him to eat some of her popcorn, he took a chance by taking her fingers in her mouth and licking them. The act of eating the popcorn did not bother him it was the thought of having a part of Bella in his mouth that almost made him lose control. Now he took full advantage and they were holding each other making out. They were lost in their own world enjoying the feelings when they touched.

The few kissed they had shared before today were not anything like what they were experiencing now. Edward had his arms around her while he moved his lips along her throat being careful to bite her. Bella was lost in feeling Edwards mouth on her throat. Her hands were touching him all over his chest while trying to keep him close. They were both lost in the moment of passion, being together with their mouths on each other was new to them both.

Their kisses although frantic were light yet held so much feeling they began to forget where they were. Slowly Edward's hands went under Bella's shirt feeling his way along the side of her waist up to her bra. Bella moaned softly in his mouth while their lips moved. This was the encouragement Edward needed; he slowly ran his thumb along the tip of her breast. Her nipple clearly indicated that she approved. The heat between them was growing and Bella felt a need deep inside she had never experienced before.

Bella began to follow Edward's lead and slowly rub her hands under his shirt along his chest feeling his muscles. Edward's kissed followed along her jaw line while he whispered her name.

"Oh, Bella I love you so much." He continued to kiss by taking her bottom lip in his mouth and sucking. Bella then raised her hands signaling that he should take off her shirt. She wanted his hands on her without and obstructions.

Edward lifted her shirt and stared at her beauty, "You are absolutely perfect Bella." Edward continued kissing her neck and worked his way down to her breasts. Bella's chest rose to meet his mouth and she moaned as he placed his mouth over each breast.

"Take it off Edward" Bella told him while his hair in her hands. Bella's bra found itself lying on the floor with her shirt. Bella was working the buttons to open Edward's shirt while his mouth was working across her chest. Bella felt Edward's arousal as she moved to adjust herself so she was laying under him with him between her legs. This gave her access to Edward's chest he moaned and rubbed himself against her.

With Edward's shirt off, they now were running their hands all over each other while kissing frantically. Bella felt her arousal and started moving her hips against him trying to relieve herself of something she felt she desperately needed. At the same time, Edward began moving his hips rubbing himself against her. They were lost in each other when they heard someone cough.

This couch brought them out of the frenzied state they were in and realized that were both topless. Not looking to see whom had coughed because they knew that voice. It belonged to Charlie. Edward covered Bella and handed her his shirt to put on not being able to find her shirt in his immediate reach.

Charlie watched as they both struggled to right themselves. He knew it would eventually happen but seeing it and thinking it were two different things. He left the room walking into the kitchen while saying, "Come see me when you get yourselves together."

Bella shocked that her Father had walked in them would try to remember to stay out of the living room for next time. This was the first time they had ever gone beyond a quick kiss and they got caught half-naked. Bella quickly found her bra and shirt and dressed herself. Edward was button up his shirt watching Bella for any sign of regret. He could not regret his actions but needed to know if Bella would regret hers.

When Bella looked up at Edward, she smiled. She knew that she loved him with all her heart and knew he would need reassurance that she did not regret her actions. Edward smiled back at her and took her hand. She liked the way Edward made her feel. If her Father had not walked in, she may have let Edward make love to her tonight.

"Let's go see Charlie before he comes looking for us," he said walking towards the kitchen.

Charlie saw them walking towards him with their hands entwined and smiled. Shaking his head, he said, "Kids, have a seat."

Bella sat next to Edward at the new kitchen table since Charlie had cracked the last one. Bella knew that her Dad was putting Edward through a lot trying to win him over. She did not approve of Charlie's actions but understood that any man who wanted his daughter's hand in marriage had to be worthy of her. So Charlie tormented of Edward.

Bella smiled and looked down not wanting to see her Father's face. Charlie was trying to act tough and let them sit and stew a bit before he would address the situation. Bella looked up at Edward and could not read his face. He sat there with no expression with wide eyes. It was as if he was in a trance.

"What did you do Dad?" Bella asked Charlie knowing he must have thought something to make Edward act like this.

Charlie chucked "Well I was just thinking about how many Grandchildren I would have in the next few years."

Bella shook her head "Come on Dad, what did you really think about?"

"No, Nope that was it honey. Just the kids and you and Edward running around after little pups" Charlie was laughing so hard he held his stomach.

"That's not funny Dad!" she practically shouted at him.

"Sure it is. Look at him. He can't get the image out of his head" Said a still laughing Charlie.

Bella shook Edward "Come on, he's only teasing you. You have to see that."

Edward did not move he just kept staring off in to space.

"Great Dad, you broke Edward. Now what I am going to do?" asked Bella.

Charlie went to refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "Well we just have to wait for Edward here to understand that he is going to have children if he is going to marry you…unless he doesn't want kids. Then Bella you may have to find yourself another young man."

That brought Edward out of his trance. "No need for that. I love Bella sir. I want to marry her."

"Well it didn't look like for a minute there Edward" Charlie told him and took a sip of his beer.

Bella sat there watching her Father make Edward sweat and finally said "Dad, that's enough. You know how I feel so let it go already."

"Sure kid, once you have that ring on your finger you can do anything you want. But until then, keep your damn clothes on!" Charlie announced while getting up to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello" Charlie said.

"Yes Alice you can plan the wedding. However, I would not wait too long. I do not want to walk into another situation as I did this afternoon. Yes, I will tell Bella to come over Edward. Oh, and make sure the cake is Chocolate." Charlie then hung up the phone.

Edward's head was down trying to hide his smile. Once Charlie finally made the decision to allow Edward and Bella to marry Alice would know and want to plan the wedding. Now all he had to do was make sure Bella and Alice agreed on the details.

"Looks like there will be wedding soon Bella. You better head over before Alice hijack's it and you don't have a say in anything," Said a chuckling Charlie.

Bells stood and went over to her Dad and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dad. Love you!"

"You better keep those clothes on till the ring hits that finger son!" Charlie added while Bella and Edward left the house.

By the time Edward and Bella arrived at his house all the inhabitants knew that there would be a wedding soon. Alice was bouncing around the room thinking of the all things she would need to do with so little time. Alice had seen Edward and Bella losing control of themselves and Charlie catching them again so she would need to put the wedding together soon.

"You will need a dress, the flowers, pictures and a Chocolate Cake!" said a bouncing Alice.

Esmé and Carlisle were not surprised that they were getting married, just at the speed of which the decision came about.

"What happened to change Charlie's mind son?" asked Carlisle.

Bella turned red and hid her face in Edward's chest. If Edward could have blushed, he would have. "Well…he may have seen something he didn't want to see."

Emmett clapped his hands together "Oh Little Eddie was getting some." Rose smacked him upside the head "Stop it Emmett your embarrassing Bella!"

Jasper just smiled and said "Congratulations!"

The family gave Bella and Edward hugs and congratulations before letting them leave the room. Edward who was happy he finally had permission to marry Bella felt there was something missing. Moreover, that something was up in his room waiting for Bella.

Edward pulled Bella into his room and sat her down on the couch. "Wait right there." He went to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a box. It held the ring he had picked out for Bella. Edward designed the engagement ring before his trip to Chicago.

Edward walked back to where Bella was sitting and then got down on one knee opening the box and said "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Bella looked into Edwards eyes saying "Yes, Yes, Yes, I will Edward I love you."

Edward took Bella into his arms and kissed her. They were kissing when Emmett came into the room and said, "We have to go downstairs, Charlie needs to talk to us."

**Renee's news**

Bella knew it was bad news, because they just left Charlie and he seemed normal. She walked down the stairs holding Edwards hand into the living room. Sitting around the room where all the Cullen family members and Charlie looking worried.

Charlie stood as soon as Bella walked into the room taking her in his arms. "Bells I need to tell you something that may upset you. Please try to let me finish before you ask you questions alright?"

Not knowing what could be happening she nodded. Charlie took her over to the couch and sat next to her. "Bells I received a disturbing phone call after you left." He paused rubbing his hands over his face. "Renée called me to tell me some news."

At this, all of the Cullen's stiffened. They knew that Phil was dead and the news of his death might upset Bella.

"Renée called to tell me that she was getting married," announced Charlie thinking he should say it quickly like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Bella sat there stunned "What? How she married to Phil? Did she divorce Phil?"

"That's the thing Bells, Renée told me Phil had died recently and she was marring a man named Ray," Charlie told her unsure how she would react to the news Phil's death.

Bella sat trying to figure out what she had heard. "Phil's dead? When? Did Renée say how?"

Charlie shook his head "No, just that she was dating a man named Ray and when Phil died she was able to marry this man named Ray. To be honest, I didn't understand half of what she was saying."

Bella stood and turned "So Renée was dating before Phil died?" Bella turned red and fisted her hands at her side "She cheated on Phil, leaving me to deal with that monster all this time and now she's getting married?" shouted Bella.

"I don't believe her! She did not care about me all this time! She was only concerned about herself! Well I don't care, I do not want anything to do with that woman ever again!" shouted Bella and then she ran outside and headed to her room to cry.

Charlie went to stand up and Carlisle stopped him "Wait a minute; let her have a few moments alone."

Esmé had her hand covering her mouth stunned at the news. Rose was fuming pacing behind the couch. Emmett and Jasper looked like they could kill someone. Edward sat down next to Alice who tried to assure him that Bella just needed some time to digest the news.

"Charlie, did Renée seemed bothered about Phil's death?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie shook his head "No, the woman almost seemed relieved. When she mentioned Bella going to Chicago for her wedding that is when I lost it. I told her that Bella would not go and then Renée went off about how controlling I am with our daughter and all that jazz. I had to hang up on her. That woman is delusional if she thinks I'm controlling and a horrible parent."

"Don't let her get to you Charlie, you are a wonderful parent" Esmé told him taking his hand offering comfort.

"Charlie do you want to tell Bella about going to Chicago for the wedding?" asked Carlisle.

Just then Emmett said "Hell no, Bells does not need to go see that woman! I'm almost sorry that I killed Phil, she would not be getting married now."

"Keep that information to yourself would you!" Charlie told him. "I think it would distress Bella to know that we hand a hand in this mess. Not that she was upset with Phil's death." He admitted.

"No I did not see Bella upset by that piece of news, it was her Mother getting married again" said Jasper "She felt betrayed by her Mother. It was all those years of abuse by Phil with her Mother doing nothing to stop it. She is hurting because of her Mother."

Edward sat there listening to the conversation and decided that he was going to see his Bella. Edward left the room without saying anything to anyone. He knew that Alice would see his decision and let them know. He thought he would find Bella in her bedroom.

Bella was laying in her bed hugging her pillow crying reflecting about how her Mother's actions or lack of actions affected her all these years. Phil was a despicable vile man who enjoyed causing her pain. With each strike, he laughed and enjoyed himself. The feelings of betrayal hurt so much that Bella felt she would die. How could a Mother disregard her child and leave her at the mercy of a monster? Bella could not reconcile Renee's actions all these years.

Renée was getting married to another man so soon after her husband's death. Did this mean she did not love Phil? Renée was cheating and been deceitful. She permitted Phil to beat me so she could meet with another man. The tears continued to fall and she considered that her life meant nothing to her Mother. I was nothing to her.

Edward heard what Bella was saying to herself and wrapped her in his arms telling her that she is treasured and loved. He told her how much he treasured her. Edward kept telling her how important she was to him and Charlie. He was telling her how his family cherished her and how important she was to all of them.

This was how Charlie found Bella, wrapped in Edward's arms crying. Charlie sat on her bed and told Bella that he loved her and he would always be there for her. Bella went into his arms wanting her Dad. After a while, the tears slowed and Bella felt exhausted.

"I think I need to lay down and take a nap," Bella said wiping tears off her face. Edward stood expecting to leave when he heard "Stay, please" come from Bella. Edward glanced at Charlie and he nodded.

Edward climbed up on the bed next to Bella wrapping her in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder with her hand laying across his chest. Edward kissed the top of her head and started humming a melody that reminded him of Bella.

Charlie came into the room to find Bella asleep on Edward and asked softly "How is she?"

"Better I think. She was talking about how little she meant to Renée," Edward told him. "I think all this time she felt that her Mother didn't know about Phil's abuse but today she realized that she just didn't care enough to stop it."

"That's what I was afraid of; Renée never cared about anything but herself. I blame myself for leaving Bella. I believed that her Grandmother Helen would take care of my Bella. Discovering how she was abused all these years…" Charlie held his head down "I just don't know if I can ever make it up to Bella."

"You trusted that she would be protected, this is on Renée not you Charlie. I'm concerned that Bella will want to see her brother and sister now," Edward told him aware how much Bella cared about them and worried over their safety being away from them.

"You're good for her. Thank you Edward" replied Charlie and then he left closing the door.

**Bella's feelings**

Bella woke up in Edward's arms with a headache. She scrunched her forehead thinking about getting up to find pain medicine to relieve her headache. Edward thought she would wake up with a headache and handed her two pills and a bottle of water.

"Here take these, they will help with your headache," he told her.

"Thanks" said Bella putting the pills in her mouth and taking a sip. Her stomach growled and she laughed. "I must have missed dinner?"

"Nope, Esmé is holding dinner until we arrive. We are to bring Charlie with us, something about chocolate cake." Edward shook his head. "Don't ask because I don't know anything."

Bella giggled and Edward smiled "I love that sound."

Bella thought about it and said, "my giggle, really?"

"Yes, your giggle Bella, it is the most wonderful sound except when you laugh." He told her as he kissed her forehead. "Now let's go find Charlie and find out more about this cake."

They found Charlie watching a sports channel; they were talking about the upcoming baseball season.

"Looks like opening day is April 1st this year." Charlie mentioned standing up. "It's just after you birthday Bells."

Not knowing what baseball had to do with her birthday she just nodded and said "Come on Dad, they have dinner waiting and I heard there is chocolate cake."

Bella watched as Charlie moved so fast she felt the breeze pass her as he left the house. "Man you dad must really like chocolate cake" Edward said as they left the house.

Alice had been busy while they were gone. She baked three different kinds of chocolate cakes for Charlie to try. The cake had to right one and since it was Charlie's favorite, he would be the one to choose. Therefore, after dinner Alice made a big production of serving the cakes.

Bella watched as her family, yes her family sat with her while she made decision about the wedding. Rose of course wanted to see her ring, and was very impressed by Edward's design. Esmé brought out pictures of Rose and Emmett's weddings over the years to give Bella an idea of how Alice worked.

Rose enjoyed telling stories to Bella about her weddings over the years. Rose liked to get married every ten years or so. It depended on how long they stayed in one place. They would finish high school, attend college, and get married repeatedly. The best part was the honeymoon location Rose told her. Esmé had an island that Carlisle gave her for an anniversary present. This island was the location of their honeymoons and most family vacations. They liked being able to be in the sun without humans around finding out their secret.

Charlie mentioned that he would like Bella to turn eighteen before she married Edward so that meant they had to wait at least a month. Bella would be eighteen on March 25th. Bella asked about the guest list trying to figure out how many people would be attending. Charlie said he would like to invite some friends that also included Joe. Carlisle had some long-time friends he would like to include also. They guests would need to travel and need a place to stay.

Alice suggested a destination wedding since they would be providing their guest with travel and lodging. Esmé smiled and agreed. Rose started naming off locations however, Bella turned green.

Charlie noticed his daughter and said, "What is wrong Bella are you sick?"

Edward was clearly concerned now asked, "Do you need a doctor?"

Bella shook her head "No, I'm just worried about how much this will cost."

Emmett trying to be funny said, "You only get married once Belly, cost should not be a concern." He was laughing but then Charlie caught on to why Bella look sick. It was the money.

"Bella sweetie, you don't have to worry about the expense. I told you I have enough money to last five lifetimes." Charlie tried to explain. "We are going to have your wedding in a location that all of our guest will be welcome. Let me worry about the cost. All wedding are expensive, it is only money, but the memories last a lifetime. Let me, your Father and give this to you."

Bella finally agreed to allow them to host a destination wedding. She wanted it to be somewhere they could all be themselves. Which meant the sun would be a problem. Esmé offered a location that would accommodate their needs. They decided to get married in Savannah Georgia.

* * *

><p>So Renée has hurt Bella with her news but it does not end there. Once she finds out Bella is getting married Renée causes more trouble.<p>

Edward and Bella will get caught by Charlie before the wedding. Yes, Edward is a normal man with needs and wants Bella before the wedding night.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Twilight.

Thanks for the comments. Yes, I hate Renee's character; she is based on someone I knew.

Note- there is a sex scene but it's not graphic or obscene it's marked so you can skip if you like.

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

Bella finally agreed to allow them to host a destination wedding. She wanted it to be somewhere they could all be themselves. Which meant the sun would be a problem. Esmé offered a location that would accommodate their needs. They decided to get married in Savannah Georgia.

* * *

><p>Now…<p>

**Wedding plans**

Lately you could find Bella and Edward sitting at Esmé's dining room table going over the details for their wedding with Alice, Rose, and Esmé. Esmé being the voice of reason, in the group helped Bella choose suitable items. Alice had an unlimited budget since Carlisle and Esme wanted to pay for half of the wedding making everyone crazy. The dining room table was covered with magazines, various pictures of weddings for reference and lists.

One of the first lists created was their guest list. Charlie added his friends, Carlisle and Esmé add theirs then Edward and finally Bella. Angela was one of the first names on her list. Since she was human and her family would be attending, they had to find various locations in Savannah to host their guests. The humans would be in one location, the werewolves that included Joe in another location and finally the vampires in a final location. All these details were giving Bella a headache.

Esmé had found a historic home they would be able to rent for the ceremony and reception. The Mackey House located in downtown Savannah. It was a large white home with a grand staircase in the front with a wraparound porch. The back of the house had a large pool and patio that was perfect for a cocktail hour. There was even a setup outside to host the wedding itself. Bella fell in love with the location and Alice being Alice was able to book it on such a short notice.

So with the guest list completed, the location secured they worked on getting the invitations out. Alice arranged with a local printer to have them made. It was a stiff vanilla parchment with dark navy scrip printing.

_Mr. Charles Swan_

_And_

_Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen_

_request the honor of your presence_

_at the marriage of their children_

_Isabella Marie_

_and_

_Edward Anthony _

_On April 20__th_

_At 4pm _

_The Mackey House_

_Savannah, Georgia_

The invitation, response card were decorated with an S&C monogram bellyband in a dark blue to accent the vanilla paper. The invitation to the rehearsal dinner the night before was in the same color scheme. Alice had printed the itinerary that included travel arrangements, hotel when they would receive their plane tickets once they gave a favorable response.

The package sent out to each guest looked amazing. It would arrive in a box that contained a framed picture of Bella and Edward as a memento. All these boxes were to be sent out priority mail and would arrive within two days leaving enough time for all their guests to make arrangements and free up those dates.

Edward and Jasper were in charge of handwriting the names of the guest on the envelope since they both could use an old-fashioned fountain pen and the guest would be able to read it with their nice penmanship. While this task was being completed Alice too Bella upstairs to discuss her wedding dress.

Alice knew the moment Edward saw Bella that there would be a wedding unless he screwed it up so she had commissioned a dress be made for Bella. Bella was vision and loved her dress. It fit perfectly and she was very happy that it was not poufy, as she had imagined. Rose had similar curves and with all the dresses, she had worn for all of her earlier weddings Bella was not confident Alice would be able to pick out the style she wanted. Alice was a miracle worker.

The dress was a bright white that barely sat on the shoulders with a 2-inch lace cap sleeve leaving her arms bare. The fabric was a silk with a delicate lace covering it. The top of the dress had the material gathering at the waist just so it had some dimension. The front of the dress had a deep V accentuating Bella's breasts but not so much she would fall out. The waist was snug with a diamond floral spray off to the left side. The dress flowed to the floor without all the bulk that most bridal gowns today had. The train flowed out from the rear and was only about two ½ feet longer just enough to show this was a bridal gown. It was to be button around the calf area so Bella did not have to hold the bottom with a ribbon after the ceremony. The gathering of the train with buttons would only make the back a tiny bit fuller but not a problem to sit down.

Bella came downstairs with an enormous smile on her face and spotted Edward sitting in the living room watching television. "You finished with that list already?" she asked.

Edward was watching Bella as she descended the stairs with a beautiful glow about her and knew she was happy with her dress. "Yes, with Jasper's help were finished about ten minutes ago. Rose took them along with Emmett to the post office. He was her strong "Monkey Man" and had to carry the lot."

"Oh, poor Emmett, now I feel bad that he got roped into the wedding now" replied Bella.

"Don't feel sorry for him, Do you know how many times I have had to write out invitations, mail them and set up chairs for their weddings?" he chuckled thinking about it.

"Was it that bad?" Bella asked.

"I can now set up two rows of ten chairs without measuring and have exactly three feet between the rows Bella" Edward told her. They both bust out laughing knowing how Alice could be about details.

Edward kissed her with more passion than just a chaste kiss. Ever since Charlie caught them on the couch, they had got daring. It was as if they could not keep their hands to themselves and their mouths off each other.

Jasper had to cough to remind them to step away from each other. "I do feel for you guys, but you cannot be seen on my watch. Charlie will kill me."

Bella had a thought, "Dad is not home do you want to go to my house?" she whispered in his ear knowing Jasper and Alice would hear her.

Alice shouted down "You have exactly 2 hours and 3 minutes before Charlie comes home from work."

* * *

><p>So here is the part that talks about sex, it is not graphic but you know what is happening.<p>

Edward and Bella ran to her house and into her bedroom. They were trying to kiss each other and trying to remove their shirts at the same time. They only broke away from each other to lift the shirts over their heads. Then their lips locked once again. They were trying to get their pants off while holding that kiss and fell over on the bed laughing. They each managed to remove their shoes and pants and find each other's lips again while their hands moved over each other's bodies.

Edward tried to say, "Are you sure" but it came out "arusssre" with their lips locked. Bella just responded by kissing him more holding his head with her hands so he could not move. Bella pushed him down so he was underneath her and she was on top of him. Edward now had access to her bra and it quickly disappeared. Both their hands were feeling their way across each other's bodies while Bella was rubbing herself against Edward's erection. The friction felt wonderful and she could not wait she broke their kiss to sit up and slowly remove her panties while Edward watched with wide eyes.

Once again, he asked, "Are you sure?" and Bella nodded this time.

Once her panties were off, she went to work on removing Edward's boxers. Just as his waistband reached his mid-thigh, he sprung free. Bella was mesmerized looking at Edward naked. She quickly finished her task and then slowly worked her way up his body again so that she now straddled him just above so she would be able to guide him inside her. The heat coming from her affected Edward and he moaned, "Oh Bella."

Bella slowly lowered herself onto him and then leaned over to kiss him for the last thrust that would take him in her completely. He met her halfway not being able to handle the anticipation any longer so they met becoming one finally. Bell knew it would hurt her first time but she quickly started to move and the hunger they felt for each other took over.

Edward kept saying "Oh, Boy" when he thrust inside her and Bella kept up her rhythm trying to reach that release she sought. The world stopped the moment they both felt that release and afterwards she collapsed on his chest.

They laid in each other's arms slowing touching each other while thinking how it felt to become one.

"I love you Edward." Bella told him kissing him.

"As I love you," he replied.

* * *

><p>This is the end of the scene; once again it was not graphic.<p>

Bella looked at her alarm clock and said, "Let's go take a shower before my Dad comes home."

Edward who had wanted to explore all things with Bella jumped up and went to the bathroom to start he water. They washed each other learning about each other's bodies. It was a freeing experience being able to touch each other without shame or hesitation. They both felt like the world was theirs and they made the most of it.

Coming out of the shower, they heard the front door and began to panic. Charlie must be early. However, they heard Alice say, "I'm coming up so cover up. I have new clothes for Edward and a clean set of sheets. Wouldn't want Charlie to find out what you two have been up to now would we?"

Bella laughed and shook her head "thank goodness for Alice."

"Yes, Alice does come in handy sometimes."

"Take that back, or I will take your clothes home with me and you will get caught Edward" declared Alice standing there tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry Alice you are wonderful, the best sister ever!" Edward told her.

"That's right Edward, I am the best sister, now get dressed in the bathroom so I can make the bed with Bella and avoid another situation with Charlie" Said Alice.

Bella with the help of Alice, changed the sheets, started the laundry to wash the dirty sheets. Then they made dinner together, stinking up the house with the smell of fish. Charlie came home to find the three in the kitchen playing cards waiting for dinner to be done.

Charlie knew something was up because for the past few days Alice had Bella at their house going over all the wedding details. When he walked into the kitchen he said, "What's going on?"

Alice smile up at him and said, "Nothing Charlie, Esmé thought dinner at home would be a change of pace for Bella."

Charlie knew she was lying to him just by the smile on her face but thought about the "not knowing" is better than the "knowing" parts. "Alright Alice I believe you" he replied then winked at her.

Edward had seen Charlie's thoughts, agreed with the "Not knowing part," and left with Alice telling both Charlie and Bella he would see them tomorrow.

Bella and Charlie ate their dinner and talked about the wedding plans they made today. Bella told Charlie that the invitations went out today.

"That's fast. Alice right?" he asked.

"Did you doubt it?" replied Bella smiling.

**Bella's Birthday**

Over the next weeks, the last decisions were made about the wedding. Most of the responses were positive. Carlisle had a friend in England that declined, because he would not be able to deal with all the people in one place. Carlisle described him as eccentric but Alistair was one of his oldest friends and Carlisle hoped he would attend.

Bella and Edward found ways to continue with their sex-capades as Jasper called them. They would get naked every chance they got. Edward even found a road that was dark out-of-town that experimented in his car. If Charlie did not know, what was going on he sure played dumb.

Bella had expressed her wish to have a quiet birthday celebration without all the decorations and fanfare. She agreed on a cake but put a stop to Alice decorating the house. Bella thought that there was enough money spent on the wedding she did not need so much to celebrate her birthday. Alice was able to get a large chocolate cake past Bella. It was three layers and had beautiful roses that cascaded down the side.

Presents were another thing Bella tried to avoid. She did not need anything. Her way of thinking was she already had a car she loved, she also had a laptop, cellphone, and she had more clothes than she would ever wear. What else could she need- Nothing!

Charlie however told her that she was going to have to suck it up because she was not getting her way. Bella was given her Birthday presents after dinner that was her favorite lasagna with garlic bread.

Charlie brought her a digital camera with loads of memory cards. He wanted Bella to be able to take pictures and have memories that lasted a lifetime.

Rose and Emmett gave her a photo printer with ink for a year. They wanted Bella to be able print out the pictures not just have them on her computer. Rose had many albums of her and Emmett that she cherished and wanted Bella to have the same for her and Edward.

Alice and Jasper bought an Amazon gift card that came with the new Kindle. They knew Bella loved to read and wanted her to be able read when she wanted.

Edward gave her his birth mother's ring that his Father had given her on their twentieth anniversary. Giving her his Mother's ring was sharing a part of him from his human days. Bella cried as he placed the ring on her right hand ring finger.

Esmé and Carlisle went last; they were giving Bella something that was not only for her but for Edward as well. They purchased the house next to Charlie and were having it updated so they would be able to live there after their honeymoon.

Bella was in tears by the time she received all her gifts. This was the best birthday she ever had. Charlie watched as his daughter gave out hugs and thank you's to all the Cullen's and then walked over to him.

"Thank you Dad, not only for today but for being my Dad. I love you," she told him sniffling.

Charlie embraced her and said "Love you too Bells, Love you too!"

**One week until the Wedding**

It was one week until the wedding and Bella was feeling sick. At first, she thought it was all the tension but soon found out it was something different.

Bella ate breakfast with Charlie before he went to work. His job was acting as a consultant with the local police department. After making friends with the Mayor and the local Sheriff they found out he was a police chief back in Forks. Charlie liked police work but hated politics. Charlie not wanting to run for office decided to take a back seat and help where he was needed most. This made him fast friends with the Sheriff because his job was safe and Charlie had the experience some of the deputies lacked.

Bella ate two bites of the scrambled eggs that Charlie prepared that morning and found herself emptying her stomach into the bathroom. Charlie grew concerned however; Bella played it off as nerves. These past few days had upset to them both. Renée had called after finding out about Bella's wedding. She made Bella feel guilty for not having her brother and sister at her wedding. Then Renée went on about how a Mother should be at her Daughter's wedding. Renée was relentless in her complaints.

Finally, Charlie gave in, told Renée that Sara and PJ could attend the wedding but Renée and her new husband was not welcome. Renée would call every few hours and ask things about the wedding. It became too much for Bella so she stopped answering the phone while at home. The answering machine would be full by the time Charlie came home from work.

When Bella said to Charlie "I think it's all the stress Mom is causing that has my stomach in knots." Charlie did not say anything to Bella just told her to spend the day with Edward at his house to avoid having to hear Renee's messages. The second and third days Charlie started to question Bella about being sick.

Charlie suspected that Edward and Bella had not followed his directive to "Keep their clothes on" and now they were soon to-be parents. Charlie called Carlisle and mentioned his suspicions about Bella's illness. They talked and decided that after dinner tonight, they would bring Bella and Edward together to discuss their concerns. Carlisle being the more reasonable one of the two mentioned that he would take the lead and let Charlie listen.

As planned, Charlie and Bella had dinner over at the Cullen's house. They began the discussion about Bella's illness. Edward not aware of Bella being sick in the mornings was surprised when Charlie mentioned Bella's illness. When Carlisle questioned them about the chances of Bella being pregnant, the room was silent.

Edward had not thought about using protection nor had Bella. Jasper who knew how often those two were making "like rabbits" but he had kept quiet. Alice had seen their decisions to go off and find various locations for their "bunny activities" would find ways to cover for them, sat quiet stunned.

Emmett was dumbfounded. Emmett had not thought Edward would go that far with Bella until they were married. The thought of them being pregnant was astounding. Rose sat there with a smirk on her face. She has heard Edward and Bella once in his room when they thought no one was home.

Esmé watched as Bella put the pieces together and turned green. Bella jumped up heading to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Esmé being the loving and caring Mom she was turned towards Carlisle and Charlie saying "Look what you did!"

Charlie looked at her surprised "What I did? Your son did it!"

Rose, Jasper, and Alice started to laugh watching the scene in front of them.

Edward still shocked just sat there. Emmett went up to him and smacked him upside the head "You got my Belly pregnant before the wedding!"

Emmett! Esmé chastised you are not helping. Then Esmé went in search of Bella.

Emmett said "What? It wasn't me who knocked up Belly!"

Rose still had the smirk on her face finally said, "I think you have said enough Emmett."

Charlie who finally had his suspicions confirmed squeezed his hands trying to the blood circulating again looked at Carlisle for help. He did not know what to do or say without upsetting Bella more than he had just now.

Carlisle stood and walked over to Edward "Son, you need to go check on Bella, she may need you to hold her hair. You have a responsibility to attend her needs now that you are going to be a Father."

Edward looked up at Carlisle and finally realized that he needed to move.

Charlie then looked at Jasper and Alice and said with an accusatory tone in his voice, "You two were supposed to make sure nothing like this happened. What were you thinking?"

"Come on Charlie, do you really think that Alice or I could have prevented anything?" Jasper said.

Charlie then thought about it and finally admitted, "No, I guess not. But I have to blame someone."

Rose could not control herself anymore and started laughing, "Well those two didn't seem to notice when someone was around anyway. I caught them the other day going at it."

Charlie just let his head fall. "Looks like the wedding is just in time."

Alice tuned out getting a vision. Jasper watched in concern as did the others in the room. They waited until she came back to ask about her vision.

"Renée is making reservations for airplane tickets and a hotel room in Savannah Charlie. She is bringing her new husband hoping to introduce him to Bella and Edward. She wants to have them move to Chicago, but the worst part of this is…she wants Bella and Edward to take Sara and PJ. She wants Bella to take them to live with her so she can go off and be on her own with the new husband," Said Alice.

Just as Alice was relaying the end of her vision, Bella along with Edward and Esmé walked into the room just in time to hear how Renée wants to pawn of Sara and PJ on her.

Edward helped Bella sit down concerned about Alice had said was not sure what to do. He had just learned that he was going to be a Father and now his soon-to-be Mother in law wanted to rid herself of her other children. He was worried about Bella. Edward held her hand kissing it and said, "You know I love you and I'm here with you. I will do whatever you want me to Bella."

Bella looked at Charlie worried about his reaction to the news. "Dad, I don't want Sara and PJ to feel like I do. If Renée wants to get rid them, we have to take them. I do not see any other way. Renée will get rid of them and if it's not us, who?"

Esmé was having a silent conversation with Carlisle about taking the kids. He not surprised by her wanting them, he was afraid of how Bella would take the news. When Carlisle nodded, Esmé approached the subject. "Bella honey, how would you feel if we took them in to live with us? They would be loved and be safe with us."

Bella looked at Esmé and saw hope in her eyes. Esmé was a wonderful Mother and would be good for them. They would finally have the stability they deserved and two parents who could devote their time to them both. Bella said, "I think that would be a good idea. I cannot be a Mother to them; they do not see me that way. PJ has anger issues and Sara needs a Mom, I am her sister. If you both agree I would love to have them in my life but you need to remember they are part Ogre."

Esmé nodded "Well having Emmett here has probably been good training. He does seem to break things without trying. And I think having two parents would be good for them."

"I agree, now how do we handle Renée?" Charlie asked.

Alice stood and said, "Renée doesn't want them, she is trying to find a home for them and Bella seemed to the only one she thought would take them in. If we go the wedding with the adoption paperwork ready for her to sign we can just bring them home with us."

"Is it really going to be that simple?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure, Renée doesn't care and her new husband Ray is human and is having a hard time with them. He does not even know Renée is not human. She is hiding all of this from him because of his children," Answered Alice.

Bella sat holding Edward's hand thinking about all the changes in her life. The wedding was next week, apparently, she was pregnant, and now her Mother was dumping her brother and sister off with her. The evenings conversation then turned to decisions about changing living arrangements, lawyers and how to get this all accomplished by next week?

Bella was happy the conversation did not revolve around her and Edward's time together. Charlie was handling this all-pretty well considering it was about Renée. Bella was sure that he would soon lose his cool when he actually had to see Renée in person.

"Is there a way that we can get the kids before the wedding? I don't want Renée there and it would be easier on all of us if Renée didn't cause a scene at the wedding," Bella asked to the room of people.

Alice thought about it and said, "It will have to be done in Georgia when everyone is there but it can be done before the wedding. If Ray finds out that the kids will be gone he will agree to keep Renée away from the wedding."

Therefore, it was agreed, Jasper would contact the lawyer. Emmett would do some construction on the house adding more rooms for the kids supervised by Esmé. Alice and Rose would shop so the kids would arrive to their own rooms filled with what a 12-year-old boy and 8-year-old girl would need. Carlisle would contact a child psychologist to help make their transition go smoothly. Bella and Edward were to make an appointment with an Obstetrician about the new baby. Finally, Charlie would do a background check on both Renée and her new husband Ray to have ammunition to keep them out of their lives forever.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Twilight.

This chapter is longer but you waited longer sorry. Thanks for the comments.

* * *

><p>Previously…<p>

_"Is there a way that we can get the kids before the wedding? I don't want Renée there and it would be easier on all of us if Renée didn't cause a scene at the wedding," Bella asked to the room of people._

_Alice thought about it and said, "It will have to be done in Georgia when everyone is there but it can be done before the wedding. If Ray finds out that the kids will be gone he will agree to keep Renée away from the wedding."_

_Therefore, it was agreed, Jasper would contact the lawyer. Emmett would do some construction on the house adding more rooms for the kids supervised by Esmé. Alice and Rose would shop so the kids would arrive to their own rooms filled with what a 12-year-old boy and 8-year-old girl would need. Carlisle would contact a child psychologist to help make their transition go smoothly. Bella and Edward were to make an appointment with an Obstetrician about the new baby. Finally, Charlie would do a background check on both Renée and her new husband Ray to have ammunition to keep them out of their lives forever._

* * *

><p>Now…<p>

The sun was shining high up in the sky with a few fluffy clouds passed by as I sat in the sand with my feet barely reaching the waves lightly crashing on the shoreline. With one of my hands behind me holding me up, I had my other hand slowly rubbing my belly. The baby was due any day now and the baby was starting to stretch inside me making me lay down allowing the baby the room to get comfortable once again. I was giggling watching a foot push against my insides so I could see the outline of the baby's foot.

Edward heard me giggle and came over dripping wet carrying Sara on his shoulders. Sara was laughing happily, as she did each day since we had come to Esmé's Island. Carlisle had given Esmé this beautiful paradise as an anniversary gift years ago. Esmé had designed a series of homes on the island for the family. The two recent additions were for Charlie, Edward, and myself. Charlie's home only had one bedroom with a large living/kitchen area. Charlie spent most of his time with us in Esmé's home so he told Esme to make my home larger. The house built for me and Edward included a nursery.

Our plan was for me to give birth here on the island away from humans and their prying eyes. If my baby was more vampire than human, we would be able to keep the baby away from humans and all the questions. My pregnancy was about as typical as a normal human's would be. It was now November but living on the island, made it feel like summer back at home.

My first few months of marriage to Edward had been difficult because of what my Mother Renée had done a few days before my wedding. PJ and Sara were devastated, learning Renée had effectively abandoned them. Our family rallied around them both to show how much we loved and wanted them in our lives. I was thankful that Esmé and Carlisle were such great parents to PJ and Sara.

**New Beginnings**

**The Wedding**

It was decided to wait to tell my siblings that Renée left them with us until after the wedding. Sara and PJ were excited to be with our new family and me at first. They participated in all the wedding _to do's_, such as the small wedding shower and rehearsal dinner planned by Alice.

With all of our guests traveling to Savannah to attend our wedding, Alice suggested having a small wedding shower two days before the wedding so our guests would be included in **_all_** the wedding fun. Everyone was in attendance for the rehearsal dinner. It felt like there was always somewhere I needed to be and the many changes of outfits were ridiculous. No wonder Alice shipped most of my clothes ahead of time. I will not get started on the shoes. Alice was out of control when it came to shoes.

It was nice to see Angela and meet her family along with the guest invited to our wedding. Her Father and Charlie were fast friends. They bonded over their love for their Daughters or something like that. It was actually nice to see Charlie making friends.

Angela's Mother enjoyed being around Esmé and Rose. They both worried over the children and their behavior the entire time we were in Savannah. I remember how much Esmé missed her infant son and being a Mother. Now she had two Ogre's to watch over along with Angela's brothers. I would have thought they were Ogre's also by the end of our stay in Savannah

PJ and Sara enjoyed having other children there to play with and this made Angela feel better with having to include her brothers. Angela's brothers were about the same age as Sara if not a year or two older. I had to wonder why Angela was so worried about her brothers until we were at our rehearsal dinner that was near the patio area that also had a pool.

That is when I soon found out what kind of trouble Angela's brothers could actually cause. They thought it was funny to see people fall into the pool and were happy to find people to push into said pool. After the third person found himself or herself floating in the pool, Rose volunteered to take the children up to her suite of rooms to play video games with Emmett. Emmett enjoyed himself until all the children fell asleep on the floor and he lost all his _playmates_.

Charlie's had invited the few friends that knew about my existence and this included Joe. I met Joe's family; his Parents were so sweet and looked so much in love after all these years. Joe was the spitting image of his Father but about 25 years younger if I had to guess. Joe got his personality from his Mother; she was so easy to talk with and laughed freely. His Brothers Louis and Philip joined them and I saw the family resemblance. Of course, when I mentioned this to Joe and him having grey hair in the future he was not pleased with me. I could see that he was happy to have his family around him.

I was surprised to see Joe standing with his arm around a woman when I first saw him. Joe quickly introduced Holly. Joe was now dating the Holly from back home, the same Holly that was sister to his pack Leader. It took all my self-control to keep my mouth closed because all it wanted to do was open in shock.

Holly seemed nicer than I had pictured based on Joe's comments about her chasing him to marry her for years. Holly had dark hair, almost black with red highlights. She had brown eyes that sparkled. I could see that she loved Joe with all her heart. When I watched them, they actually made a nice couple and Joe was definitely attracted to Holly.

I wonder what had made Joe so apprehensive before about getting married to her. Joe's stories of how he left Chicago partly because he did not want to marry Holly had me wondering what had changed since went back home. Joe had a hand on her at all times, whether it was to hold her hand or have his arm wrapped around her. I was happy Joe finally found love.

Carlisle's friends came from all over the world. There was an Allister from England, Siobhan, and Maggie from Ireland and then there were three very large women from the Amazon. At first, I was afraid of all the vampires that I was being introduced to, but Edward had to explain their friendship with Carlisle was exceptional. I learned more about Carlisle that week by meeting his friends.

I was afraid after Carlisle sent a wedding invitation to the Volturi, notifying them that Edward was to be married and his family would now include one more member as a courtesy. When Edward first explained the Volturi's existence, I was afraid that they would kill me and Charlie reaction was the same.

When Marcus replied that he would be attending, Charlie freaked out. Carlisle then explained that Marcus more like a brother to Carlisle and would keep the origins of my birth secret from his brothers. Carlisle wanted Marcus to meet me so he would have him on our side if something should ever happen to bring the other brothers to America.

The day of our Wedding Sara never left my side until she had to walk down the aisle. Sara had slept next to me the night before just as she did when I lived in Chicago. She snuggled up to me and we talked about what her life was like after I left home. She cried on my shoulder telling me that she did not want to be separated from me like that again. I promised I would not leave her like before; she would always be able to see me and call me at any time. I knew that making this promise was something she needed from me. I was worried how she would take Renee's leaving her.

The next morning Alice came rushing into the room jumping on the bed to wake us up. Sara laughed at Alice and offered to go find Rose. They were to help me with my hair and makeup. I wanted a simple partial up-do and having Rose help would keep Alice in check.

Esmé came in making sure I was eating properly since Edward insisted. There was a tray with coffee, orange juice, milk along with pastries, waffles, and sausage. I think Edward covered all the bases when it came time to feed me. My cravings were for sweets lately so that is why there were pastries.

I was lost in thought the entire time Alice and Rose were playing Bella Barbie, thinking about Edward. I loved him so much Edward completed me.

When we arrived at Mackey House, the site that was hosting our wedding, I was rushed upstairs by Alice to avoid being seen by any of our guests especially Edward. She wanted to make sure I was perfect before I put on my wedding dress. With all the last touches to my hair and makeup and I was finally allowed to look into a mirror. I was surprised and stunned at my reflection. I looked exactly how I pictured myself on my wedding day.

Alice announced "It's time to get married Bella" and we followed her downstairs. All the girls looked beautiful in the light blue dresses designed by Alice.

Charlie came over to where I was standing, fussing with this tie. "Stupid Monkey suit" he muttered under his breath. I took over adjusting his tie and when I finished I kissed him on his cheek. Charlie blushed, yes he actually blushed.

The music started signaling the time for the girls to start down the aisle. First was Angela, then Rose followed by Sara and Alice stood in front of me being the maid of honor. Charlie held out his arm and I attached myself to him knowing I was wearing 4-inch high heels. I was muttering about a stupid vampire thinking I could walk in high heels. Charlie was smiling at me knowing the exact reason for my apprehension. Alice and the shoes she made wear were ridiculous.

"Bells if I have to wear this Monkey suit you have to wear the shoes," Charlie said while leaning over to kiss me on my forehead. "I'm so proud of you and I know you will be happy with Edward."

I do not remember seeing anyone except Edward waiting for me at end of the aisle. The minister was standing there smiling but I do not remember what he looked like either. I heard the music, but could not tell you what was playing. It was all a blur.

When I arrived at Edward's side Charlie placed my hand in Edwards. I looked behind Edward to see PJ standing with Jasper and Emmett as his _best men_. I turned then I handed my flowers to Sara to hold and Edward took my hands in his.

I remember standing in front of Edward with tears in my eyes. When it came time for me to recite my vows, I could barely get them out between the tears unlike Edward. Edward said his vows so loud I think the kitchen staff must have heard them. He smiled lovingly at me as he placed the ring on my finger. I know that I did the same but my memories are fuzzy. I remember Edward kissing me, but stepping back quickly. I heard the minister announce us as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen and we walked back down the aisle.

I know at some point we lit a unity candle and said a prayer together but I do not remember any of it. I saw the pictures so I know we did these things. It is funny how my mind works sometimes. It must be the pregnancy; I will just run with that idea.

Thinking about pictures, we took pictures and pictures and more pictures. Alice had a list of pictures she wanted taken and it included everyone. Alice kept telling us it would be a great memory of our wedding and guest so suck it up.

I was so thirsty Edward held a bottle of water behind us during the pictures so I could take a sip in between each grouping. This of course made me want to pee bad that I started to do the pee-pee dance about half way through all the pictures. Alice kept the photo session going by allowing me to attend to my needs. Rose was helpful holding my dress up while I did my business.

"It was so nice not having to do this each time I get married, holding up some of those dresses would have been a nightmare Bella, you are lucky Alice is busy now or she would have a fit seeing you like this," revealed Rose.

My dress was not fluffy but it took all Rose's vampire ability to keep the dress high enough in the air for me to sit and not fall off the seat.

"Yeah, I bet Alice can see me though," I said laughing. Rose chuckled knowing I was right, Alice would see and then say something the next time she was free from her "_Wedding duties."_ It was amazing to watch Alice flutter around making sure all her details were exactly as she pictured them.

The rest of the evening I spent eating, peeing, dancing, eating, peeing, dancing, eating, and more dancing until Edward felt me falling asleep on his shoulder during a slow dance. As we announced our departure, Edward picked me up carrying me so we could go up to our room while I waved goodbye to our guests. The picture is sweet, Edward holding me bridal style with my head on his shoulder waving with Edward smiling looking down at me. I will have to thank Alice for that picture one day.

Our night was spend it pure bliss. Edward carefully unbuttoned my dress and it fell to the floor around my feet. I carefully stepped out it and Edward picked it up turning to lay it across a chair.

"We will have to save that dress, who knows in ten years you may wear it again," Edward said while tugging at his tie.

I decided I would help him undress and he would have to help me remove the contraption Alice had put me in, the thing, was laced up the back. Like I was going to be able to reach anything in back. It was not what I thought was a corset because she did not want to squeeze me for the baby. It was pretty but sometimes Alice's ideas were bizarre.

Walking over towards Edward I turned and said, "I need help getting out of this, please help."

Edward smiled and started pulling at the laces while I stood waiting for this particular item of clothing to fall. Once it fell, I turned around and started working on Edwards buttons. His tie was already off laying on the pile of clothes we were now accumulating. His shirt was finally open and I reached up rubbing my hands across his shoulders to take off his shirt.

At first, we were slowly removing our clothing and then suddenly he moved so fast I was laying on the bed naked. He was leaning over me kissing me along my neck and throat working his way down towards my chest.

I could feel Edward's erection and wondered how he removed our clothes so fast but then was lost in feelings Edwards was producing by licking his way down my body. Our sex life was always great, but being pregnant made the need more. I needed Edward more and the desire he felt towards me matched our needs perfectly.

We spend the night loving each other and not letting go. We were married and we could spend the entire night together in each other's arms. I was afraid that he would leave while I slept since he did not need to sleep. However when I woke up, I found myself in his arms. He let me hold him all night or I should say he held me all night while I slept.

The details of our first night as husband and wife included us moving to another room on a different floor for the night so Sara, PJ and of course Charlie would not hear our _activities_.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen," he purred into my head as he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning to you _Husband_" I purred back at him smiling up catching the glint in his eyes.

"I like the sound of that _Wife_" replied Edward.

I needed to attend to my needs and left the bed naked. I hopped out running towards the bathroom laughing. I knew that he would follow me as soon as I turned on the shower, but I needed to have some human minutes to myself before he joined me in the shower.

"We need to get dressed for the luncheon planned Bella," Edward announced while walking into the bathroom.

Edward started to remind me of where I needed to be lately, must be the pregnancy because I never had this problem before. I could remember down to the minute what time Phil was due home and where I needed to be to hide.

I was already in the shower when he walked in taking the bottle of shampoo out of my hands. Having Edward wash my hair was always amazing. I turned around taking his head in my hands and bringing my lips to his kissing him with all of my feelings of want. This of course led to a shower experience that I would never forget.

We finally left our room and found our family gathered outside waiting for the cars that would take us to the restaurant. Sara came bouncing over and started telling us about her night. She had enjoyed herself so much that she did not notice Edward and me not being there in the morning. PJ had tried to explain that she would see us this morning but kept up her repeated requests "Where are Bella and Edward?"

Alice suggested a _farewell _and _thank you_ lunch with all of our guests before their departure that kept us busy most of that afternoon. Alice had arranged for a picture of Edward and I standing together just after we were pronounced husband and wife packaged in a beautiful frame for our guests to take home with them.

Alice was a force to be reckoned with; I had to marvel at the time spent to achieve all of this overnight. I was starting to worry that my family had spent and excessive amount of money with hosting our wedding this week with all the dinners, lunches and whatnot for our guests. When I looked at Charlie, Carlisle and Esmé greeting everyone I understood this was for them as much as it was for Edward and me.

I was sad to see our guests leave. I promised to keep in touch with all our old and new friends as they left and made their way back to their hotels to pack. Alice arranged for transportation to the airport for their flights back home. I think the city of Savannah will never be the same after we leave.

**Explanations**

I was worried about meeting with PJ and Sara about their new living situation. They had not seen Renée since they first arrived here in Savannah and they had not mentioned her at all since. Both of them kept busy with all the activities so there was the possibility that not seeing their Mom was not a concern to them. I was afraid of their reaction to the news that their Mother abandoning them to strangers to live her life free of them.

Edward could see my apprehension growing as we said our last goodbye. My stomach was doing flip-flops and my heart started fluttering. Edward had not left my side and was supporting me by telling me it would all work out for the best.

Edward suggest that PJ and Sara ride with us back to the hotel mentioning that we may still have time to swim in the pool later in the day. I was not convinced that we would be swimming today but went along with Edward's plan.

Charlie opted to stay out of this conversation hoping to give us time to talk alone before Carlisle and Esmé joined us. Charlie liked the kids. It surprised him how similar they were to me knowing that their Father was an Ogre and their Mother was Renée. He admitted to me that I was good for them and my presence had been good for them. Charlie's admission almost brought me to tears.

"Sara and PJ come on upstairs with Edward and Me while we wait for Carlisle and Esmé to arrive," I told them when we arrived back at our hotel.

Did they notice Renee's absence and more importantly did they care?" We finally sat down and I removed my shoes. My feet were starting to swell and wearing heels all week was killing me. Once I sat down with my feet under me, I noticed PJ was acting nervous.

PJ's question did not surprise me, "Did Mom leave us?"

I could see fear in Sara's face and then tears form in her eyes. I knew now that Sara was hoping that Mom was just not around because of the wedding activities. I could see the panic in her eyes and knew I had to break her little heart.

I swallowed and then said, "I don't want to hurt you both and I love you too much to lie to you." I swallowed again trying to keep my lunch down and then said the hardest words I ever said in my life, "Yes, Mom left you both with us."

Tears were falling down my cheeks and I wiped them away trying to be strong for them the best way I knew how so I took a deep breath and continued, "She signed adoption paperwork the day you arrived and then left."

PJ and Sara sat there heartbroken looking at me to make it better. I knew they were surprised and it was going to cause them pain. "I am sorry I had to wait to tell you until now. I want you both to know that we _want_ both of you."

"I didn't think she would actually do it," whispered PJ wiping the falling tears from his eyes.

I was surprise by his comment and wondered when he figured out his Mom was a horrific Mother. PJ looked so broken. In all the time I had known my brother, I had never seen him this sad and broken. Angry Yes, sad No. PJ looked up at me with despair in his eyes.

PJ finally said something that shocked me, "Why would you want us Bella? I have never been nice to you. Why would you want us?" He stood up holding his fisted hands at his side trying to control his temper.

Edward was rubbing my back trying to be supportive. "Because I love you, you are my brother and sister."

I was watching Sara as she started to tremble from crying. I knew that she believed Renée and Phil were good parents and learning that she just lost both was breaking my heart. A little girl should not know this much sorrow in her life. I knew how she felt and I wanted to take that heartache away.

I looked to Edward hoping he would step in because I was crying and did not know how to continue. I opened my arms and both Sara and PJ came running over to me. We sat in our little group for a while until most of our tears slowed.

"Sara honey, you know how much we want you don't you?" I asked fearful they would not want to stay with us.

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry that Mom had to leave us with you. I will be a good girl I promise," Sara said sounding shattered.

"Sara, you **_are _**a good girl. This has nothing to do with you or PJ it is all on Mom. Mom is the**_ problem_** not you sweetie," I said while rubbing her back as she cried into my lap. It upset to think that my sister thought we would only take her if she was a "good girl," what had my Mother done to her children?

PJ understood more than I thought when it came to Renée and her actions. "So will you like adopt us then, you mentioned she signed adoption paperwork. How will this work for us?"

Edward said, "PJ, I don't know if you know this but Carlisle and Esmé adopted me years ago." I was thankful that Edward did not say how many years ago. That would have to be another conversation later, much later.

PJ looked up at Edward surprised and said, "Really?"

"Really" Edward replied and put his arm around PJ pulling him in closer.

I looked at Edward for help trying to explain his parent's wishes to adopt them without upsetting them. "PJ and Sara I have another suggestion if you are open to it, I will need you both to listen to everything before you say anything," Edward told them.

Edward continued once they both nodded, "Carlisle and Esmé really want you both to be their children, if you both agree. If not Bella and I will try to the best parents we can be, it is all up to you to decide. I would like you to spend more time with them both and really get to know them before you made your decision and please don't worry about hurting Bella or me with your decisions alright?"

We heard a knock and then the door opened to see a worried Esmé and Carlisle entering the room. PJ and Sara had spent a lot of time with them both since arriving. Esmé already acted like their Mother. Now would be the time they needed to get to know them both and form a stronger bond. I was confident that they would love them as much as I did and would agree to the adoption.

Edward and I got up to leave them to Carlisle and Esmé knowing they had many questions to ask.

"We'll be in our room if you need anything. We are not leaving you ever!" I told them kissing them both and walking towards our bedroom.

It seemed like PJ and Sara were with Carlisle and Esmé for hours. Edward and I watched a movie and talked softly about our future if the kids wanted to be with us. Our home in Idaho had extra bedrooms that would accommodate them and we talked about registering them for school and the usual things parents had to worry about with kids.

Esmé knocked on our door asking us to come sit with them. I remember sitting next to Sara wondering what I could do to take away the sad look on her face.

Sara looked at me and said, "You won't be mad at us if we don't live with you and Edward?"

I shook my head, "No, of course not Sara. I only want you to be happy and be a part of our family. Moreover, if you want to have Esmé and Carlisle as a Mom and Dad then that is what I want you to have. I already think of them as my parents. I love them as I love you both."

PJ came over and hugged me "We love you Bella. We want to have a Mom and Dad that will love us all. We can all be together in a big family."

**Idaho and Identity's**

The first few weeks of being in Idaho were hard on the kids. Sara loved her room and enjoyed being around Rose and Alice. They started to bond like sisters. At first, she was afraid that I would be mad at her for enjoying her other Sisters so much. Sara loved cooking with Esmé; something Renée never let her in the kitchen. Alice was helping Sara find her style with clothes and shoes. Rose also included Sara by letting her help with the maintenance on the cars.

PJ did not know how he fit into our family. At first, PJ did like room and liked the chance to be a part of the family. He just did not know how to express his feelings, needs, or wants. I started to recall a pattern at home when PJ through a fit Renée and Phil gave him what he wanted. However, here PJ did not know how to communicate with anyone besides throwing a fit.

I explained our home life to Carlisle and Esmé more so they would be able to watch PJ and see the signs that he needed or wanted something before he behaved in his usual way of throwing a hissy fit, which usually meant something would get broken.

Phil never did anything with his children so when PJ was asked to join in he usually declined. Emmett thought having PJ around would be cool thinking he might be able to relate. When PJ told Emmett, no one to many times, Emmett was heartbroken.

Carlisle was working with a child phycologist to find ways to bring PJ out of his self-imposed prison. This information was also great with dealing with Emmett and his rejection from PJ. It was like having a house full of kids. Wait, they were kids Duh. How Esmé and Carlisle dealt with all the broken furniture was beyond me but I loved that they never gave up on PJ or Sara.

Esmé had them eating a healthier diet that put them into better moods naturally. They were less hungry, which meant less grumpy children. Jasper was also a huge help. Knowing when they were hungry, tired, or bored helped keep the peace.

He would tell Esmé and Carlisle how the children felt and when it became too much for them to handle. Over time, their emotions became easier to deal with and they learned how to ask for help when needed. They also learned how to use their words to express themselves.

Charlie even took PJ fishing hoping to give him some time away from the Cullen house. Charlie understood that having so many people around when you are not used to it, you need time away for yourself. PJ enjoyed his time with Charlie because they did not talk unless it was about fishing. The quiet time helped PJ deal with his feelings.

Emmett was helpful when it came time to teach the children how to use their extra energy in a positive way. He showed them how to work off this energy in the forest in a non-destructive way. When they ripped out a tree in the forest, they had to chop that tree into firewood for the houses. This used up a lot of their extra energy and the bonus was Emmett got to participate.

Esmé offered to home school the children since they expressed their dislike with attending school with "_Other_" kids. This decision made PJ happy, he had been in several fights and Renée blew it off thinking it was because he was just and Ogre. PJ took Renee's indifference to mean she did not care about him. Esmé was a brilliant teacher and she learned that they had been bored in school so she used an advanced program that kept them challenged.

I could see how much Sara and PJ noticed living with the Cullen's and I mentioned letting them in on our _family secret_, they were after all a supernatural creature themselves. They should find out sooner rather than later.

Sitting PJ and Sara down we asked them if they ever noticed how different they were from the humans. We asked if they noticed anything about their Dad or Mom. Asking questions was our way of making them think and trying to get them to realize that they were not human.

PJ and Sara knew that their Dad was _different_ but hearing that their Dad was an Ogre was hard for them to believe. As I was explaining about Renée being a werewolf along with her family, I saw PJ's acceptance about this information. Sara still did not believe me but was open to hearing about it.

PJ told us the story about him seeing giant dogs when he was little and then Renée telling him he was dreaming there are no such things as giant dogs she told him. She made him think he was going crazy. With my confirmation that they did exist and I was part werewolf and I would be able to show him during the next full moon he smiled.

Sara sat looking at me as if I was crazy. When I mentioned vampires, she lost it running out of the room followed by Esme who wanted to console her.

PJ after hearing the "Giant Dogs" were real took the vampire part really well. When Carlisle explained that, he along with his family was one kind of vampire and that Charlie was another kind he sat staring off in space.

I guess hearing that Charlie was one kind of vampire and my biological Father he started to put two and two together. "So you are like half and half?" he asked me and I nodded.

Then PJ finally figured out that my baby was going to be different.

"What does this mean for the baby?" he shouted banging his arms on the chair cracking the chair.

Carlisle tried to explain that until the baby was born, no one would know and that is why we were leaving in September to live on Isle Esmé.

**Island of Change**

The Island changed everyone. It was as if the Island made everyone happy. I saw the changes in Sara and PJ they did not mope around the house, mention Renée and they laughed all the time. There was no broken furniture here unless you count the table that Emmett broke when he put down Rose's suitcase when we first arrived.

Charlie enjoyed himself fishing and exploring the island. I saw a smile on Charlie's face all the time. I had to wonder what he was thinking about that made him happy. It was this way with everyone.

The Cullen's were also less tense they were able to be themselves without the worry of humans noticing their differences. They did not fidget anymore. If they sat in one place, they did not need to move as if they did when a human was around.

I actually thought Jasper was a statue one day; he was focused on the chessboard and had not moved for almost an hour. I decided to try to move apiece until he grabbed my hand and said to leave him alone that I was messing with his game. Jasper was carefree and not gloomy anymore; Jasper was a new man with everyone's happiness he started to shine.

Emmett was happy that the kids were now a part of the family but not when he noticed PJ checking out Rose, he ordered her to start wearing the bikinis with a bit more fabric. It was funny to see a jealous Emmett and Rose adored him for it.

I was showing Edward and Sara the baby's footprint on my stomach when I felt a pinch in back and yelped. Edward rushed over to me making sure Sara was put down carefully and asked "What is it Bella? Are you all right? Do I need to get you inside?"

He would have kept on asking me questions if I didn't put my hand up to his lips covering his mouth and said "just hold on there, cowboy, it may be the baby moving."

Edward gazed at my belly while the baby was stretching out pushing his feet against me. There were two little feet upside down near the top of my swollen abdomen.

"Wow I can see the feet," said Sara surprised watching my belly move.

"Yep, and I feel them" I said while panting. My abdomen tightened and I felt another pain. "Yikes, baby calm down in there."

I was trying to rub my side and arching my back hoping to give extra room inside for the baby to settle down in a comfortable spot. This usually helped when I was in bed and felt the baby moving around. Today this did nothing. I was starting to pant harder and noticed that Edward was turning whiter than his normal pale-self.

"Edward calm down, I need you to rub my back right here," I said pointing to where my hand was rubbing. Usually Edward's cold hands helped with any pains I would feel at night in bed. Edward had not moved so I shouted "Edward!"

Jasper and Emmett came over carrying PJ between them swinging him up in the air. It looked like fun and I was happy to see PJ having so much fun. Nevertheless, I was getting perturbed with Edwards's lack of help.

"What's up Belly? What's up with Edward?" Emmett asked standing near me but with the sun, I could not see his face.

"The baby was pushing on my stomach and we were able to see the feet and Edward just freaked out." I said waiving my hand towards him.

"Yeah, it was so cool guys, you should have seen it," announced Sara still sitting near my belly. "Maybe the baby will do it again and you can see."

"So what's up with Eddie?" Emmett asked looking at his brother with concern. Edward still had not moved from the spot he was in when the baby's feet made their appearance.

"I guess he freaked, do you know how to get him back?" I asked.

Emmett got a devious look on his face and said, "Well if he doesn't move soon, I'll throw him in the ocean and see if that wakes him up."

Sara and I giggled. Then the baby moved again in the same way, his feet were pushed against my belly and I heard a gasp.

Jasper, Emmett and PJ were standing there with their mouths open watching the baby push against my belly.

Alice and Rose came over to see what everyone was looking at. I had to think about what they were seeing from their perspective on the rocks. Three men and two children staring down at me not saying a word. It was too funny for me not to laugh. And that's how they found me laughing so hard tears were falling down my cheeks as three vampires stood stone still with PJ and Sara watching my belly move around.

"You would think that they would have seen this before today," Rose said shaking her head. "It's not as if this baby has stayed still all this time. Men!"

Alice watched and then a vision came. I knew she was seeing something because her eyes glossed over and she did not move. Rose held Alice in an attempt to keep her from hurting herself in a fall.

"I wonder what Alice will tell us," stated Rose.

Esmé and Charlie were walking towards us, I am sure to see what everyone was doing standing around me. Esmé had a concerned look on her face while Charlie smiled in amusement.

Charlie slapped Edward on his back leaning over to watch my belly move "Son, you ain't seen nothing yet!"


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Twilight.

Sorry for the delay. I had to purchase a new computer and get it set up. It was a nightmare and let's just say I am not a fan of Windows 8 and I am old enough to remember the first Microsoft products. LOL

* * *

><p>I was relaxing on the beach with my family inspecting my belly; the movement was my baby trying to get comfortable. I usually talked and rubbed my belly to calm the baby however today it was not working. Today was almost one week until my due date so I was close to delivering the baby, my thoughts all morning took me to the conversation with Carlisle. He gave me several symptoms to look for so I would be able to distinguish between Braxton hick's contractions or the onset of labor.<p>

After our wedding date was decided and our family found out about my pregnancy, it was thought I would be able to see a human Obstetrician during my pregnancy and delivery. When Edward noticed that the heart rate of the baby was not similar to a human baby we turned to Carlisle. He was Doctor after all and must have delivered hundreds of babies before, so Carlisle was now our official Doctor.

I think Carlisle was more excited about my pregnancy than Edward and I. Edward and I would meet with Carlisle each month to chart my progress and inform of my cravings, sleep habits and just about anything a research Doctor could document. This was after all going to be the most unusual pregnancy known in the supernatural world.

Each month I was on a scale, my belly was measured for growth; my blood pressure was taken along with a few vials of blood. I began to feel like a test subject instead of his daughter -in law. Edward was also interested more in the medical terms than how I was feeling with a baby growing inside me.

I can now see that Edward distanced himself from the actual pregnancy and thought about the medical side because he was afraid. Watching him stare at my belly with the baby pushing its feet on the inside so the outline of its feet could be seen told me he was afraid of becoming a father. It was then I started to cry and totally freaked everyone out.

"Why is Belly crying? Is she in pain? Did her labor start already?" shouted a very upset Emmett.

"Let's take in her inside to Carlisle to exam her," said Jasper trying to calm down the crowd that surrounded me. He must have felt my distress when I realized that Edward was not ready for the baby.

Dad looked at Edward waiting for him to pick me up and take me inside the house because when Edward did not move he picked me up carrying me inside the house telling me that it would all work out and that I should not worry.

Really Dad? Not worry that my husband, the man who helped create the baby inside me was not able to deal with that same baby entering into the world any day now, was impossible. The tears flowed and held onto my dad looking for the comfort that should have come from Edward.

Carlisle heard the commotion and opened his office door for my Dad to enter with me in his arms. "Bella are you in any pain?" he asked cautiously.

I just shook my head to indicate no, the words would not come. I was crying to hard at this point to say anything.

That however did not stop my Dad from saying, "Your boy freaked out and has upset Bella." Dad sounded angry, angrier than I had heard since the incident with the werewolves in Idaho.

Carlisle came over to place the blood pressure cuff on my arm "Did he finally realize that the baby was real and not some science project?"

"That's about the right of it Carlisle. Edward saw the baby's feet move and if you look carefully, he is in the same spot he was when it happened. Edward has not moved an inch," Dad said while pointing out towards the beach.

My tears continued to fall and I started to lean over because a pain shot down my back. "Bella what was that?" Carlisle asked still performing his routine checks.

"Pain" was all that I was able to get out between sobs.

"Charlie please let Esmé know that Bella needs her and try to talk to Edward about what happened. If he does not move, I give you permission to throw him into the ocean. I hope that that will wake him up. Bella appears to be starting labor," said a calm Carlisle. Too calm for me I thought.

I knew what labor meant and I knew that it would require me to endure pain for an unknown amount of time to get my body adjusted just to be able to push my baby out into the world. Carlisle made sure to make me watch training videos that the Doctors and Nurses watched. It was rather informative if not disgusting at the same time.

I felt another pain, but this one wrapped itself around my waist and squeezed causing me to begin to pant. It hurt and this was just the beginning. Great I would be screaming my head off like those women in the videos. This would make Edward worse than he was right now somewhere lost in his mind and more importantly not next to me.

I would really have to think about letting him near me after I gave birth. If did not want to participate in the delivery of the baby, he was not going to be allowed to create the baby. I saw how the women screamed at their husband's telling them they would not touch them ever again. I understood their sentiments now.

Esmé had arrived carrying a bundle of materials. She placed them on a table off to the side and helped me get into a gown that covered me more than my bathing suit currently had. I was being carefully moved to the hospital type bed that I would give birth in and the back adjusted so I could recline on my side. Carlisle came back in to place monitors on me and my belly for the baby.

The area of Carlisle's office that I was in had been prepared for delivery a few days ago. Plastic lined the floor around the bed and machines were off to the side. It made me feel like I was in a real hospital and not Carlisle's office. Alice, after a few conversations about my concerns, made a screen to give me some privacy while the other's came to check on me. I was able to talk to them without having to see them. My main concern was for PJ and Sara. I did not want to traumatize them as I was after seeing those video.

By the time the fourth contraction hit Edward appeared and he was soaking wet. That must have mean my Dad threw him the water to wake him up. "I'm sorry Bella, I will rush to put on some dry clothes and return as quickly as possible," said a distraught Edward but when he turned to leave Alice threw a pile of clothes at him. They appeared to be hospital scrubs but the color was a bright blue.

Edward saw the next contraction hit and came over to offer support but he was too wet and pushed him away, "Change…then come…help…me" I was panting trying to breath during the contraction. Edward changed in front of me and I noticed he was shaking. Great, just great, I kept panting and finally the contraction ended.

Edward came over after tossing his suit and towel on the floor. I really hoped it hit the area with plastic or Esmé was going to pitch a fit. Getting this kind of flooring on an island miles away from civilization was not easy.

"Bella" Edward said softly while pushing my hair off my forehead, "I'm sorry I was not here when you needed me. I just…got lost in thought. I don't know how to explain it Love."

I was trying to find the words to tell him how upset he made me when another contraction hit and my water broke. Let us just skip the details of how I felt becoming a human water fountain and say that after my water broke the contractions kicked in, really kicked in and my pain was so extreme I started to scream and forgot about the breathing techniques I had practiced.

How anyone could think that breathing would help with the pain must not have had a child. To be fair they had helped earlier but we were not at mock 10 full out pain, the kind you beg for drugs to kill the pain. All right so I am part werewolf and the pain of shifting should help me deal with this kind of pain. NO, Absolutely, Positively NO!

Edward was standing next to the bed while I was squeezing his hand trying to work through the contraction and I think I made him squeak with the amount of pressure I was putting on his hand.

Thankfully, Carlisle came over and said, "Let's see how far you are dilated and then we can discuss pain medication options Bella."

The blanket went up over my knees and he put his hand inside me to get a feel for how far I was dilated. I really did not care but I wanted pain meds and I wanted them now, so any embarrassment I might have felt was out the window.

"Bella it seems that you are almost fully dilated, so I can give you a shot to dull the pain but we are past the part of giving you an epidural.

So, this is what I really heard, Bella you are too far and we can give you something similar to an aspirin so when it comes time to push you have to suffer.

Another contraction hit and I started to scream again. I think Carlisle took this as his cue to give me the shot now because I felt a needle go into my arm with a small pinch and by the time the contraction ended I was winded and still panting trying to catch my breath.

"Esmé, it's almost time, get everything ready for the baby. Bella will be pushing shortly and we will have the new member of our family soon," Carlisle said.

Edward was wiping my forehead with a cold cloth trying to help. I was so focused on the fear of the next contraction I did not say anything to him. I could see how worried he really was and although he was a major wuss, I still loved him. How much would depend on how long it took me to push the baby out of me.

Esmé along with Rose helped move in the various items needed for the baby. It amazed me that all this equipment was here on the island. I overheard Rose ask Esmé if me being this far into my labor so quickly had anything to do with me being part werewolf.

I was hit with another contraction, so I did not hear her response. This had to be something to do with what I was. The human women were in labor for hours and hours before they delivered their babies.

"Arg! It hurts so much…I think I need to push." I was so afraid that I would hurt the baby if it were not time to push.

Carlisle pushed up the sheet again, to give me another wonderful check with this hand and said, "It's time Bella, wait until your next contraction hits and I will talk you through it."

Edward was turning green. Yep, an actual shade of green. Esmé walked passed him slapping the back of his head. "Get a grip son, your child is about to be born."

Thank goodness for Esmé because that brought him back, he asked me what he needed to do and I told him to help me sit up a bit more. This feeling of getting ready to deliver my baby came naturally. I had felt the start of the next contraction come and when I looked at Carlisle, he nodded and I began to push. I stopped when the contraction stopped and said, "My body is telling me what to do Carlisle, if something is wrong please tell me."

With Carlisle, Esmé and Edward's help I pushed out our baby after a few tries. The baby started to cry while Carlisle worked to get the mucus out of his mouth and nose. When he turned the baby over, I could see he was a boy. We had a son.

Esmé said, "You have a beautiful Son Bella," and leaned over to give me a kiss on my forehead. Carlisle took the baby to weigh and measure him and then handed him over to Esmé to clean him up.

Edward stared at our son while he wiggled and fussed being cleaned by Esmé. "We have a son Bella, a beautiful son. I love you so much," and then he kissed me. The kiss was the kind of kiss that caused our son to be created in the first place. When we broke apart, Esmé came over to place our son in my arms.

"We will let you get to know him and be back later," said a smiling Esmé. Carlisle was having a quiet conversation with Edward because I saw Edward nod and then focus his attention on our baby.

Jeremy Edward Mason Cullen was beautiful. He had my dark hair and Edwards green eyes. His lips were like mine but his nose and other facial features were all Edward. He was perfect and I fell in love with my son.

About ten minutes later I heard Alice shout, "Bring out Jeremy to meet his family Edward."

That was my cue to hand over my precious bundle to his father so he could introduce our son to our family. Carlisle and Esmé came back in to help me. Yes, there are other wonderful things that take place after you deliver a baby. So, I will skip that and say that I was clean and ready for visitors after being moved to a guest room.

Edward came into the guest room holding our son followed by our family. Everyone was already in love with him and wanted to hold him. Jeremy was passed around and Alice took pictures, I swear that woman and her camera.

Jeremy started to fuss and meant he was hungry. We had mad many plans on what and how to feed my baby before moving to the island. We already knew that he was most likely going to be more vampire than werewolf because of Edward was, so a stockpile of donated blood was stored on the island with Carlisle being able to get more depending on how long we stayed. Carlisle also suggested a mild form of baby formula so that was also on the island. All we had to do now was figure out the right combination to keep our baby happy and healthy.

Esmé came in with bottle that contained formula with a few drops of blood for us to try. I know it sounds like he was an experiment but we did not know what Jeremy would want or like. Jeremy seemed to like that combination and was able to keep it down and digest it properly.

If by properly you mean dirty diapers, you are correct. The boy was very healthy in that department. The first few diapers I had Edward with me and even made him change them with me supervising. Edward was a pro at changing diapers. Anything else Edward was afraid to do. Changing his clothes or giving him a bath, freaked him out. He was afraid that he would hurt Jeremy, not knowing how strong he was with our baby being delicate.

Carlisle wanted to do some testing on Jeremy but Edward put his foot down. "NO! No tests will be done on my son."

It was awesome watching Edward bond with Jeremy. It was also awesome that Edward did not sleep so he got the nighttime feedings. I am sure that Alice, Rose, or Esmé would have helped us, but I wanted our little family to bond and be in our own home during the night. The days were filled with Jeremy being carried around by someone at all times. At night, Edward and I could spend time with our son and become a family.

Edward was more comfortable with dressing Jeremy, realistically he only wore t-shirts, and diapers but Edward was finally comfortable changing his shirt when it was needed. When Edward gave him his bath I laughed, because he would forget to put the wash cloth over Jeremy to prevent him from peeing all over the place and of course Jeremy peed all over his Dad.

When Jeremy was born, he weighed 8 lb. 12 oz. and was 22 inches long. When he was a month old, he weighed 13 lbs. 8 oz. and was 23 inches long. Carlisle was charting his growth and compared to a human baby he was just ahead a little, nothing too noticeable. We learned that his skin did not sparkle in the sun and his skin although stronger than mine, was not hard like Edwards. He also looked more like Edward as his face changed. It would be had to detect any werewolf in him at all, and I was thankful for that.

The first full moon after I gave birth I did not phase. However, that had not surprised me since I had not phased since my fourth month of pregnancy. Carlisle suggested it was because of my body adjusting to my pregnancy and not wanting to hurt the baby. When the second full moon came and went and I still had not phased I became worried.

Carlisle did more blood work and me and then told me he noticed that I had started to crave more blood during my pregnancy but thought it was for the baby. Now things were the same and he wanted to confirm my change to vampire was becoming dominate.

I needed blood just like my Dad, Charlie. He required blood to process human food and keep him alive. Carlisle also noted that my face had changed during pregnancy along with my shape. The assumption was that I was just like any other human woman who was pregnant and I would go back to my normal self just as my Mom Renée.

Nope, I looked different. Not bad different, just not like a werewolf different. The term "Blooming" came up. Jasper found a reference in one of Carlisle's books on vampires.

* * *

><p>Coming Up...<p>

Changes in Bella and baby growing up.


End file.
